iWill Always Find You
by SeddierMcCurdian
Summary: This story is a story about Sam and Freddie but also includes a lot of other characters from iCarly and Sam and Cat. Since Carly left to Italy and Sam decided to go road tripping and start a babysitting business in L.A with Cat, she realizes that she misses her old life in Seattle and especially Freddie. Freddie realizes the same about Sam and decides to search for her.
1. Chapter 1 iAm stuck in my thoughts

**Hey guys! So yeah I'm starting on a fanfiction! :D this is completely new for me so I'm really sorry if it's bad. I do roleplay a lot on twitter but I've never written a fanfiction before, so I'm really excited :D **

**So since my seddie heart has been broken since iGoodbye I'm missing seddie soooooo much! I'm desperately hoping for seddie on Sam & Cat but Dan seems to be trolling us again -_- So that's why I decided to write a seddie fanfiction. I got inspired by other seddie fanfics ;) especially The Ballad Of Sam and Freddie, cause goshhhh that one's good, I love it so much! :3 **

**Again, I apologize if my writing or story is bad. Also excuse me that my English might not always be the best sometimes, my first language isn't English since I live in the Netherlands so I'm sorry about that. **

**This story takes place after iGoodbye. So Sam's in L.A with Cat while Freddie's still in Seattle with Gibby and Spencer, don't worry though things will change soon ;) I'd really appreciate it if you guys review this (: that'd be great! So enjoy! :D I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think (: SEDDIE FTW! KEEP THE FAITH MY FELLOW MIGHTY SEDDIE SHIPPERS!**

_Chapter 1_

_iAm stuck in my thoughts_

~ * Sam * ~

So here I am, sitting in Cat's and mines apartment, all by myself. I'm actually really glad Cat's at school, she wouldn't wanna see me all sentimental and full of thoughts like this.

It's been about 5 months now since Carly left to Italy and I've been here in L.A. The babysitting business is fun, Cat's a great girl and it's always a fun time hanging out with her Dice and Goomer. You would say things are great for me. But as weird as it sounds, I actually miss being in school. Sitting here everyday alone while everyone's in school with their friends isn't the best. I miss goofing around and pulling pranks on the teachers. Yeah homeschool seems great, but seriously, no chiz! I already wasn't motivated to do any schoolwork, and now without Carly and Freddie pushing me around I completely lost motivation. I wonder if I'm even gonna graduate. I bet Freddie and Gibby are having a great time back at Ridgeway right now.

Enough about school . Even though I never show it, Carly leaving to Italy has a huge impact on me. I miss her more than anything. We skype about 3 times a week and call like every day but it still isn't the same. I thought Carly was having the best time of her life in Italy right now, but she's been telling me different, well not at first but I was seeing right through her act. She's having difficulties learning the language and school isn't great. She told me she has barely made any friends because the people there think she's 'too american' I mean what the heck is that supposed to mean? I swear if I could I'd take the first plane there and beat the chiz out of those Italians.

Maybe the people there aren't as sweet and nice and girly as we Carly and I thought. Speaking about sweet nice and girly, let's get to Cat. I mean the girl's great, but god that kid can get on my freaking nerves! With her hugging and buying useless stuff and her giggly yet super annoying laugh. It took me 2 years to get used to Carly. How the heck have I survived to put up with Cat now? I guess I did change a bit through the years. Cat's so innocent and childish, sometimes I wonder if I'm babysitting with her or if I'm just babysitting her.

I really wonder how she got that amount of responsibility to take good care of those kids cause Cat, mature? No. She has no idea what life is, how hard and cruel the real outside world is. I've got enough experience to talk about that, I wish I didn't. But anyway I'm glad I'm with Cat now. I guess we balance each other. She teaches me to be nice and more responsible and I teach her to stand up for ourselves and I can protect her. Cat's become an amazing friend to me, but never, never ever in this life will she replace Carly!

I'm suddenly taken out of my thoughts when Cat comes running in. She runs over to me and flops down on top of me, hugging me. ''hi hi hiiiii!''

I roll my eyes as I hug her back. ''hiya kid. What you all excited about?'' I frown as Cat grabs a piece of paper out of her bag and bungles it in front of my eyes.

''I got an A for acting class!'' she hugs me more and giggles.

I chuckle at her as I pat her on the head playfully. ''aww did the little Cat got an A from the hippie?'' I said referring to Sikowitch.

I chuckle as Cat giggly continues hugging me ''yeahhh hehehe''

I gently push her off me and walk to the kitchen and read the label of the lemonade bottle ''Want some of this err, fluffy unicorn princess lemonade?''

I roll my eyes and look over at Cat. She nods ''yeahhh!''

I pour some lemonade for us in two glasses and walk back to Cat, handing her own of them. ''congrats kid.''

She smiles at me. ''thank you! Have you seen Dice today?''

I smirk as I answer. "nope, guess he's selling his stuff to other victims today''

Cat chuckles ''yeah probably''.

Later that night I lie in my bed, thinking again. I see Cat sleeping peacefully and smile at her. She looks cute. At least she can sleep. I get back to my thoughts. Ugh why did they always have to haunt me? It's been 3 weeks since I slept properly.

I grab my phone off the night stand and text Carly, I guess it's afternoon there now so it'll be fine. I text with Carly for a while when I get a other text. I feel my heart skipping a beat when I see it's from Freddie. Not that I still love him, I mean, why. No, no, I'm over him. Ugh who the fuck am I kidding? The boy's the reason I lie awake at night. I should hate him though. After we broke up he's been nothing but cocky to me, he's such a jerk! Ugh! But no matter how much I tell myself I hate him, I know that I don't. He's all I think about, and I hate myself for that. I'm thinking about putting myself in a mental hospital again. Cause I've gone insane. I'm crazy. Crazy about Freddie!

Hesitantly I open the text and roll my eyes when I see it. 'Hey Sam. How are you?'' He's probably just lying awake because his mom pretended there was a fire again or something and has no one else to text so he just uses me. I'm so sick of it.

Our relationship obviously didn't mean anything to Freddie. Annoyed I text back. 'hey nub. Doing great, but I've run out of bacon ):' I try to change the subject to my usual Sam cravings before he asks more nubby questions. I immediately get a text back 'well that sucks..' annoyed I roll my eyes when I read it. Ugh. He's SUCH a nub! Once again I try to push my feelings away and put away my phone. I roll over and try to sleep. After a few minutes I slowly drift off to sleep.

~ * Freddie * ~

I frown as Sam hasn't replied to my text. I guess she's gone to sleep since it's 2;30 a.m. already. I don't blame her, it's not like she has a crazy mom who wakes her up to pretend there's fire 4 times a night. Ugh my mom's so annoying. I love her but she seriously needs to stop being so…well… insane!

I wonder where Sam is, after Carly left she left to go road-tripping on her motorcycle. I know she misses Carly. It'd be way too hard for her to stay here with three guys and without Carly. It's understandable.

After Carly left Gibby and I have been the target at school. Not the best senior year to have. I always imagined me, Carly, Sam and Gibby to graduate together and have a big party on iCarly. But unfortunately things turned out different.

I miss Carly. We call a few times a week. But things have been awkward since she left. I mean why did she kiss me? And why the heck did I kiss her back? I'm not in love with her! And if I'm honest I think I never was. I didn't know about love till Sam and I started dating. God the girl has been driving me insane! I hate to admit it but I miss her. I think I even miss her more as I miss Carly. Oh who am I kidding, I miss her more than anything! I've been a cocky wreck ever since we broke up. I don't even know why I was being such a jerk to her. Ugh these past months without her have been horrible.

I groan as my thoughts and feelings won't leave me alone. All that seems to be in my head is sam sam sam sam sam. But it's not like we'll get back together. I'm pretty sure she's back to hating me again after how much of a jerk I've been to her. Ugh I hate myself so much for that.

Ever since Carly and Sam aren't here in Seattle anymore my grades have gotten so bad. I'm totally messing up my school work. I can't concentrate when I'm everyone's target here. I wish they'd leave me and Gibby alone. School's horrible without Carly and Sam. And I miss doing iCarly so much. That show was my life. I wish Carly never left, and even more, I wish Sam never did. Even if she'd threat me horribly, offence me daily, humiliate me, anything would be great as long as she was here. But she isn't, and that's slowly destroying me. I wish I knew where she is. I'd travel there in a heartbeat. I'd to anything to hear her voice, to see her. Her and her gorgeous blue eyes, her pretty curly blonde hair, her cute nose, her lips, everything!

I roll over in my bed and try to push my feelings aside. Come on Freddie, just sleep, and concentrate, don't think about how mean everyone is to you, don't think about iCarly, and especially, DO NOT think about Sam! I sigh and close my eyes. After about and hour I finally feel my eyes drop and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 iFeel so confused

**Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! It wasn't really special yet haha. I promise the story will get more interesting later on.**

**I also wanted to make the note that this story can later on include bad language, violence, underage drinking, lemony scenes, etc. **

**Also if you like this story please share it on twitter, Facebook, etc. I'd really appreciate that (: thanks for reading! **

_Chapter 2_

_iFeel so confused_

~ * Sam * ~

I slowly wake up to check my phone and see that it's almost 12:30 p.m. already. Ever since my thoughts won't leave me alone at night and I don't fall asleep till about 3:30 a.m, I wake up around this time every day.

I sigh to myself as I pull myself out of bed, having a hard time with it. Ugh I don't wanna get out. 2 weeks of the boring usual days have passed already since the nubby text from Freddie at night. And the boy hasn't talked to me ever since, jerk! I was the one who didn't reply though but come on, I'm Sam Puckett, you can expect that from me.

Although I try to push my feelings and thoughts aside everyday Freddie is all I can think about. He drives me crazy! Even when he's not around he does. Ugh! I hate this. Why Sam, why did you have to fall in love with Freddie!? That's the question I ask myself about 500 times a day.

I quickly take a shower and get dressed, groaning as I can't find my belt. I bet Cat stole it from me again. She's been talking about how much she loves it for days. I walk to the kitchen and open the fridge, groaning harder as there isn't any meat. Ughhhh! I can't start my day without meet!

I walk back to the bedroom and grab my purse, pulling out a bag of fried chicken. Or how I like to call it, my emergency wings. I smirk to myself as I eagerly start eating it while walking back to the kitchen and making me some coffee.

I walk to the couch with the fried chicken and coffee in my hand and flop down on it. I switch on the tv and continue eating, sighing satisfied. This is the perfect morning, well, afternoon.

Although I really like it here with Cat, I often doubt if I made the right choice staying here, or even leaving for the road-trip. I wonder how it would be if I stayed in Seattle with Freddie, Gibby and Spencer. I mean of course it'd be weird being the only girl there, but at least I would've been with Freddie. No, stop it Sam. Stop thinking about Freddie. By the way he acted to me after we broke up it's pretty obvious he doesn't want me back.

Thinking about Freddie makes me think about Seattle, and the reason why I left when Carly went to Italy. Nobody but me knows the real reason why. I didn't leave because I would be the only girl there surrounded with Freddie, Gibby and Spencer. I left because I wanted to leave my horrible past there in Seattle, not meaning school, my friends or anything that has to do with iCarly, no, I mean my other past, the one no one knows about. Well, past, it's actually all still going on.

There's no one who knows about it and I'd like to keep it that way. But really, did no one ever realize there was a story behind me being so tough? It has everything to do with my family, my dad. Cause yes, I do know who my dad is, unfortunately. I wish that the lies I told everyone about not knowing who my dad is were reality. Cause I never, but literally NEVER would want anyone to know the cruel, mean and horrible man who is my father.

No Sam, stop thinking about it. You've run away from it now, and you're not gonna go back. There's no reason to anyway cause Freddie doesn't care about me or love me anyway. Now I think about it, there really aren't many people who care about me. No one actually. That really hurts. But I'm used to it, I'm used to having to do everything on my own. And that's why I'm glad to be with Cat now. At least she likes to be around me and doesn't make me do everything on my own.

Once again I'm taken out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. ''who's there?''

I hear a familiar voice outside. ''it's Dice!''

''oh come in.'' I walk to the door to let Dice in. ''hey kid, don't you have school?''

''nope, I have a day off.''

I walk back to the couch and flop down on it again. ''oh, cool.''

Dice walks over to the couch and flops down next to me. ''whatcha doing?''

I smirk as I continue eating my fried chicken. ''oh y'know just having some fried chicken for breakfast.''

Dice frowns at me and then chuckles. ''okay first of all, it's already 1 p.m. you're lazy. And second, why do you eat fried chicken for breakfast?''

I chuckle as I answer him, miming him. ''okay first of all, I know. And second, because I'm Sam Puckett.'' I smirk and finish my fried chicken.

Dice rolls his eyes and chuckles. ''you're the weirdest. You know that?''

I roll my eyes back at him. ''yeah, I do. Now what's that?'' I ask pointing to the stuff in his hands.

''oh yeah, you wanna buy a PearPurse?''

I frown at him as I look at the stuff in his hands. ''What the heck is a PearPurse?''

He quickly explains what it's supposed to be ''It's a purse that has some of the qualities of a PearPhone, PearPad, PearBook, etc.''

I still frown at him. ''what qualities?''

Dice looks down and mumbles something. ''Oh y'know it has the eh, the shape of them''

I burst out laughing and nudge Dice on the shoulder playfully. ''no thanks mister PearPurse.''

Dice looks at me annoyed. ''yeah if people keep asking stuff like this I won't sell anything.''

I look at him, still laughing. ''well then maybe you should sell some quality products that people actually want to buy.''

Dice glares at me. ''people want to buy my stuff! In fact, I think Cat would love some of my PearPurses!''

I chuckle at him. ''yeah but Cat's cat.''

Dice shrugs. ''I'm gonna find her. Later!''

''Later kiddo!''

Dice stands up off the couch and walks to the door, leaving the apartment.

I look after him as he leaves, Dice kinda reminds me of Freddie, he has the same gorgeous brown eyes. Not as gorgeous as Freddie's though. Oh here I go again, thinking about Freddie again. Oh I miss him so much. His fabulous quiff, his gorgeous brown eyes, oh his eyes, I can get lost in those so easily, and his lips, oh I miss his lips. Ugh I miss HIM! Stop thinking about him Sam, stopstopstop!

~ * Freddie * ~

I look at my laptop screen annoyed. Ugh this history assignment sucks. Never in my life have I had such a lack of motivation for school. School without Carly and Sam is just horrible. I really need to get back my motivation or else I won't even graduate this year. My mom's been up my ass about my grades 24/7. Yeah like that's going to help me mom. Ugh.

I groan in frustration just thinking about everything. After a long time I finally finish my history assignment and shut down my laptop before putting it away. I lie back down on my bed and stretch out, sighing.

I pull myself out of my bed and decide to go and see what Spencer's up to. Maybe Gibby's there too. I walk out of my room and into the living room to see my mom spraying the furniture with some sort of chemical. I roll my eyes before walking out of the door. ''bye mom!''

I roll my eyes as I hear my mom hysterically screaming ''where are you going!?''

''To Spencer , relax mom!'' I scream back before slamming the door shut and knocking on Spencer's door. It's weird to say that, I usually said 'Carly's door'. And it's weird to not see Carly there. Everything is just weird right now.

I walk inside and frown as I see Spencer lying down on his stomach on the coffee table, getting a massage from Gibby and groaning satisfied. I roll my eyes as I walk over to them. ''What's up guys?''

Spencer looks up. ''oh hey dude.''

Gibby pats me on the back. ''hey man, just massaging the old man'' he smirks as he says that, referring to Spencer.

Spencer just rolls his eyes and then looks back at me. ''escaping from your mom again?''

''yeah, she's driving me insane!''

''No chiz!'' Gibby says shaking his head.

''right?'' I nod at him.

I was glad Spencer still lived across the hall so I could escape from my mom when I needed to. I know that he's having a hard time here without Carly. He misses her more than anything. It's understandable, they've lived here together for the past like 6 years and now he's here alone.

I'm not sure how Gibby feels about Carly or Sam not being around anymore. He hasn't really showed his feelings. I guess he's okay with it. I know I wasn't though. It sucked not having around Carly anymore, but Sam not being around was absolutely killing me!

I'm not sure if Sam knows about me and Carly's goodbye kiss, but I really hope she doesn't. Although she has every right to know about it and hate me for it. Although I'm pretty sure she already hates me.

I get taken out of my thoughts by Spencer. ''yo dude, what's up with you lately? It's like all you do is think. Are you okay?''

I walk over to Spencer's computer to not face them. ''I'm fine. Just kinda worried about school, y'know senior year and everything.''

''Oh don't worry about that man, everything will be fine. You're smart!''

Yeah well there is no point in being smart when you're in love. It messes up your brain. I look back at Spencer. ''Yeah I guess so.''

Gibby looks at me and then back at Spencer, he smirks. ''I think he just misses Sam.''

I glare at him. ''What the heck are you talking about? I don't miss Sam, why would I miss her?''

Ugh why did he have to start about that. Gibby can be so annoying sometimes.

Gibby stands up and walks over to me. ''oh come on dude, you know you miss her.''

''Okay fine, yes I miss Sam. I miss Carly AND Sam. Just like you guys. Geez.''

Spencer walks over to me too. ''wow dude you need to calm down a bit. It's okay to miss them. We miss them too, right Gib?''

''yeah.'' Gibby answers, nodding.

''yeah you guys are right. Sorry, I'm just kinda stressed.'' I stand up from the counter I was sitting on. ''I think I'm gonna go get some air. See you guys later.''

''Okay'', Spencer says, ''later Freddison.''

"See ya tomorrow!'' Gibby ads to it.

I walk out of the door and down the lobby, onto the street. I need some air. Although I don't think it's gonna help me getting Sam out of my head. Gibby and Spencer can say things easily, they aren't in love with a girl who's been gone for about five months and probably hates them. Ugh why did I mess things up so bad with Sam. I'm going insane without her! I need to see her! Although I'm pretty sure she hates me, I have to know for sure if she really does…I have to find her!


	3. Chapter 3 iAm hesitating

**Hiya! (: so when I re-read my first two chapters I realized they are kinda boring xD I promise the story will get more interesting later on, I just have to give a clear introduction ;)**

**I don't know how often I'm gonna update the story, I think one chapter in 2 days maybe. But that's for the upcoming three weeks cause I'm still on summer break now but when I get back to school I won't have a lot of time anymore :/ I'll just try to write and update as fast as I can (: **

**I want to ask you guys again if you could please give me some reviews and let me know what you think :3 And I wanna thank SeddieFan99 for being my first and for now only reviews (: **

**Enjoy the chapter (:**

_Chapter 3_

_iAm hesitating_

~ * Carly * ~

Here I am, sitting in my room in Italy. The past few months have been very two-sided. I've been having an absolutely great time with my dad. But my social life here in Italy didn't turn out as I had expected.

If I'm honest I really wanna go back to Seattle. I miss Sam, Freddie and Spencer like crazy, and I even miss Gibby. School has been horrible without Sam, Freddie and Gibby. The people here are mean and super judgmental. I know, sounds like the US right? But no, I'm really talking about Italy. People think I'm 'too American' I don't even know what they mean with that. I've been nothing but nice to everyone but they are just so mean to me. I don't get bullied but I don't have friends either.

I'd never expected my senior year to be like this. I never imagined it without Sam, Freddie and Gibby. The idea of graduating here without them is horrible. I don't wanna be here in Italy anymore, I just really wanna go back to Seattle and finish my senior year with Sam, Freddie and Gibby. But I could never do that to my dad. He's been doing everything to do this for me and I love being around him, but my school life here is just the worst.

I tried to act cool about it towards Sam, but she saw right through me. I miss her, like, a lot! I know Sam has moved in with some girl named Cat in L.A and started a babysitting business. I'm glad she's having a good time. I bet she doesn't miss me as much as I miss her. That Cat girl seems really nice, and I'm terrified that she's gonna replace me. What if I come back to Seattle and Sam will stay in L.A because she's rather with Cat than with me? Oh gosh, that'd be terrible. Ok stop thinking about it Carly.

And then there's Freddie. Yeah I miss him too. Because even though Sam's my best friend, Freddie is too. It was the stupidest and most random thing ever from me when I kissed him before I left. I don't even know why I did it. I guess I just didn't want him to forget about me, so I gave him something that will remind him about me. Ugh it was SO stupid. If Sam ever finds out I'm scared she might kill me. Ugh how could I kiss Sam's ex-boyfriend? My best friend who I didn't have any feelings for? I'm the most horrible best friend ever. For both of them.

I wonder if Sam and Freddie still have contact. After they broke up things have been so weird between them. Freddie's been acting horrible towards Sam and even though she tries to hide it, I see that it hurts her more than anything. The break up was my fault, and I feel so terribly bad about it. Cause I'm pretty sure they are still madly in love with each other. I can see it with everything they do. I really hope they talked things out, but knowing my two stubborn best friends, I'm quite sure they haven't.

I'm desperately hesitating if I should tell my dad about how I feel. Maybe he'll understand and will get me back to Seattle. But at the other side, I really don't wanna hurt him and I really enjoy spending time with him. Ugh this was so difficult.

I hope that I can at least go and see Sam, Freddie, Spencer and Gibby in my next holiday. Cause I can't take it anymore without them. They're the most important people in my life. But so is my dad. Urghhh! These thoughts make me crazy.

Tired I put on my pj's and say goodnight to my dad before brushing my teeth and walking back to my bedroom. I get into bed and under the covers and sigh deeply to myself before slowly drifting off to sleep.

~ * Freddie * ~

Exhausted I come home from school and unlock the door to my apartment, thank god my mom isn't home.

I walk inside and throw my bag on the couch, sighing. Today's been such a long day. I worked really hard at school to try and get my grades higher. Surprisingly, I think I did pretty well for a change. I guess it's the fact that I'm trying to track down where Sam is. I know I could just ask her where she is but one, she maybe doesn't want to tell me. And two, I wanna surprise her. Although I'm not sure if she'll take that the good way, but there's only one way to find out.

I walk to my bedroom and grab my laptop, I switch it on and lie back on my bed with it. Ugh this thing has become so slow. I need a new one.

I try to think of ways to track Sam down, maybe I can find her with the password of her phone, or her PearPad, or maybe the number plate of her motorcycle. But I don't have any of those. Damn it!

I suddenly remember that I have the serial number of Sam's laptop, YES! Now I can track her down the same way as we did when she lost her laptop! I'll be able to put on Sam's webcam, but I'm pretty sure there won't be any hints of where she is. I sigh to myself. Well, I can always try.

I search for the serial number I saved on my laptop, I finally find it after a while. For the first time in my life I'm actually glad I am a nerd. I smirk to myself, I've done some pretty sneaky things when it comes to hacking or tracking people down.

I type in the serial number on my special software and nervously wait as it loads. I fiddle with my fingers as it takes really long. Ugh, come on! After a while it finally makes connection, YES!

I glue my eyes to the screen and frown deeply as I see a completely pink, fluffy, unicorny princess bedroom. That's definitely not where Sam is, I sigh deeply to myself. I guess I typed in a wrong letter of the serial number or something.

But then I see a girl walking in the room, a girl with red hair, her back is turned to the screen so I can't see her face. She looks familiar, I think about where I could've seen her before but I don't have a clue. But then she faces the screen and I directly remember her, she was at that party we went to when that Steven guy was cheating on Carly!

I try to remember her name, what was it Freddie, think think think! Eh what was it? Like a flower name? or no, an animal. Eh…Cat! Yeah that was it. Sam's laptop was with Cat. What the heck is it doing there?

I watch Cat for a while when I hear her talking to someone, no way…my heart starts beating faster when I recognize from who that voice is…SAM!

I get as close to the screen as I possibly can, my eyes glued to it as I see Sam walking in. Finally after 5 months I get to see her again, well, sort of. She hasn't changed one bit. Oh god she's so beautiful!

I keep watching Sam & Cat for a while and listen to what they're talking about, trying to find out where they are, my eyes glued to Sam, I never wanna stop watching her. Ugh she's driving me insane. Wait, did I just hear them say something about Hollywood Arts High School? Yes! Of course, that's where Cat goes to school! So Sam's in L.A? Sam's in L.A! Okay I need to get there. Good thing I got my driver's license and bought a car last year.

I try to think of how I will get there when I suddenly see Sam moving closer to the camera, I guess she's walking over to a closet or something. I watch what she's doing and then…oh my god, holy shit!

I see Sam taking off her shirt and pants, and there she stands, in just her underwear! Oh Sam have you never learned to close your laptop when you're changing? Oh who cares! My eyes widen and my mouth falls open as I watch her. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen! And god, she's sexy! I bite my lip as I keep watching her, feeling myself harden. Ugh seriously? Stupid hormones. I'm not even with her and she gets me turned on. I'm so freaking in love with that girl.

I shut down my laptop after I've watched Sam for a while and tracked down that she is in L.A close to Hollywood Arts High School. I feel bad about watching her in her underwear, but I mean come on, how can I keep my eyes of a body like that!? Although that isn't the biggest reason why I was so in love with her. There are so many reasons. She's just perfect to me. Thinking about the high possibility of her hating me terrifies and depresses me, even if she has every right to. Even if we need to continue just as friends, I don't wanna lose her. The only thing I want in life right now is having Sam close to me, my arms wrapped around her and our lips pressed against each other.

Oh stop it with the fantasies Freddie. First of all think of a plan to get there. I put away my laptop and brush my teeth before getting into my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Thinking of when and how exactly I'm gonna go to L.A. After making a plan I slowly feel my eyes drop and fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 iSuprise

**Hi! I know my chapters aren't every long. Is that bothering you guys? Please review and let me know what you think.**

**So in the previous chapter Freddie already exposed a little bit of the more adult side of this story ;) Waaaaaay more of that to come later ;)**

**Thanks for reading, please continue that and let me know what you think (: also please share the story with your friends on twitter, Facebook, etc. that'd be highly appreciated :3**

**Enjoy the chapter (:**

_Chapter 4_

_iSuprise_

~ * Carly * ~

I am extremely excited! My dad agreed with me to let me go back to Seattle for the holiday! Our plane just landed back here in Seattle and my dad and I are getting our luggage. I wouldn't even care if my suitcase got lost, I am going to see my friends and Spencer again! Eeeeeeep!

I still haven't talked to my dad about how I actually feel in Italy, I feel like he might realize when he sees me being happy here. But I won't bring it up if he doesn't. For now I'm just gonna enjoy this week with my friends and Spencer! I'm so happy that I'm gonna see them again, especially since they have no idea I'm coming.

I smirk to myself as I think about how I convinced my dad to surprise visit Spencer and my friends. I'm not sure if he's over the fact that Spencer didn't go to law school already. But he has nothing to complain about, Spencer's sculptures have been selling like crazy lately! I'm happy for him.

I decided to also go to L.A and visit Sam. I hope I haven't been replaced by Cat already, that'd really break my heart. I guess I'll just have to go and see. I'm so excited to see Sam again, I've been missing Spencer, Freddie and Gibby a lot, but the way I miss Sam is different. I realized I just can't be without her. She's absolutely my best friend, almost like a sister.

I get taken out of my thoughts by my dad handing me my suitcase ''here you go honey.''

I take the suitcase from him and smile. ''thanks dad. And thanks for letting me go here for the holiday, you have no idea how much it means to me!'' I hug my dad, smiling.

He hugs me back and kisses the top of my head. ''you're welcome kiddo, I know how much you miss Spencer and your friends.''

I smile as we walk out of the airport and get into a taxi.

My dad looks at me. ''you've really missed them right?''

I nod at him. ''yeah..''

''Do you like it in Italy sweetie?''

I try to avoid eye contact with my dad as I answer him. ''I'm having a great time with you, I'm glad we can spend so much time together now!''

''I know, I love that too. But that isn't what I asked, do you like it in Italy in general?''

Oh god he has realized about it. What am I gonna say now? I don't want to hurt him but I also don't wanna lie to him. Well, here comes the time of the truth.

''Well, I like the country, and our house…''

''But?...''

I sigh to myself as I look into my dad's eyes. ''Do you really want me to tell you the truth dad?''

He looks back into my eyes and nods. ''of course!''

''Okay dad, I really don't want to hurt you, but Italy didn't turn out as I expected… School is horrible. I'm having difficulties learning the language and the people in school are really mean! I don't want a senior year like this! But I also love to be with you all the time and I just..'' I can feel my eyes tear up and my dad hugs me close to him, kissing me on the top of my head.

''Oh baby, why didn't you tell me you felt this way earlier? I don't want my daughter to be unhappy! If you don't like it in Italy, you shouldn't be there honey''

I burry my face in my dad's chest as the tears slowly roll down my face. ''but, but dad, what about you? And us spending time together? And..''

I get cut off by my dad, putting a finger on my lips. ''shh, Carls. It's okay, you need to finish your school back home in Seattle, where you belong, with your friends, and with Spencer.''

''But, but..''

''I mean it Carly, it's okay, really. We had a great time together these past few months, see it as a big vacation. You need to get back to where you belong and continue with your life like it was. He smiles at me sympathetically.

''Are are you sure?..''

''Yes sweetheart, I just want you to be happy.''

I nod slowly. ''o-okay..thank you dad, you're the best. I love you!''

He smiles at me. ''I love you too kiddo. I'm thankful for these great months we had together.''

I smile back at him. ''me too.''

I hug my dad tightly and he kisses the top of my head. My dad really is the best. I'm gonna miss him, but he's right, I need to continue my life back in Seattle, where I belong.

We get out of the taxi as we arrive across the street from Bushwell Plaza. I've never been this excited to be on this road. It's been too long. With my arm wrapped around my dad and his wrapped around me, we cross the road with our suitcases and walk into Bushwell.

I rolls my eyes as Lewbert yells at me and my dad for walking through his Lobby and get into the elevator. I can't wait to mess with Lewbert again! Oh my gosh I totally didn't think about that yet, we can continue doing iCarly again! Eeeeeep! This is great.

I smirk to my dad as we arrive upstairs and stand in front of my, well it actually is Spencer's now but, OUR apartment and put my key in the door, I look at my dad over my shoulder and unlock It before swinging the door open, seeing Spencer sitting on the couch watching girly cow.

I stand in the door opening, raising my arms up it the air.

''SUPRISEEEEEE!''

~ * Freddie * ~

I lie on my bed, thinking again. I'm working out my plan to go to L.A. I get taken out of my thoughts when I hear screaming and yelping across the hall in Spencer's apartment. I get slightly worried and decide to go over there.

I pull myself out of my bed, man I was having a hard time with that these days. I look in the mirror and fix my hair quickly before walking out of my bedroom.

I see my mom lying on the couch, sleeping. Aww, she must be exhausted. I'm gonna let her sleep.

I walk out of my apartment and shut the door behind me quietly before knocking on Spencer's door and walking in. ''hey Spence I heard screaming and yelling is everything o…''

I cut off my sentence when I see Spencer in a tight hug with… no way…

''Carly!?'' I ask overwhelmed and confused.

Carly looks up and runs over to me. ''Freddie!'' she hugs me and I hug her back. ''I'm so glad to see you! I missed you!''

''I missed you too Carls! What are you doing here?'' I ask excitedly.

''Well, at first I was just gonna come here for a week of holiday, but, I'm coming back!''

''No way!'' I said excitedly. ''That's awesome!'' I am so happy Carly is back, now school will become less horrible again and I have my best friend back. And with Carly coming back, the chance of Sam coming back is really high! YES!

I'm kinda confused why Carly is coming back though. ''But why are you coming back? I thought you were having a great time with your dad?''

Carly looks at her dad, smiling. ''I had, I really did. These past few months with my dad have been amazing!'' She looks back at me. '' But, the school and my social life in Italy were horrible. And I missed you guys so much!''

''Aww!'' I say, hugging Carly again. ''So it's official? You're coming back?''

''Yup!'' Carly says, smiling. ''My dad and Spencer just have to organize some things with school and stuff, and then I'm back!'' she says excitedly.

''Aww Carls, I'm so glad you're back! We all missed you a lot! School has been horrible without you and Sam.''

Carly looks at me, smirking. ''Aww did little Freddie miss his best friends? Well, his best friend and the girl he's IN LOVE with!''

I look at her, very uncomfortable talking about Sam. ''What? I'm not in love with Sam! No! We broke up! I missed both of you guys, as my friends!''

Carly rolls her eyes at me. ''Whatever mister I'm-in-love-with-sam-and-don't-want-to-admit it!''

I glare at Carly. ''Carly! Stop it!''

She chuckles at me and walks back to Spencer. ''I missed you so much!''

Spencer smiles and hugs Carly tightly. ''I missed you too kiddo! I'm so glad you're coming back! But are you sure? You too dad?'' He looks at Carly and then at his dad.

Carly looks over at her dad and colonel Shay nods. ''I just want Carly to be happy. I'm thankful for the past months we had. But Carly belongs here, with you guys.'' He smiles.

Spencer smiles widely. ''Okay! Thanks dad!''

''No problem boy.''

Spencer walks over to his dad and hugs him, colonel Shay hugs him back, chuckling.

Colonel Shay pulls back from the hug. ''I'm gonna go to Carly's school and get her back there.'' He smiles. You guys go on and talk about how much you missed each other, I'll be back in about an hour.'' He chuckles and walks out of the apartment.

Carly walks over to me and nudges me in the side. ''Soooooo, how are things between you and your 'best friend' Sam?'' She smirks.

I roll my eyes at her, trying to look nonchalant and like I don't care. ''I haven't seen her since you left.''

Carly frowns at me. ''Talked?''

''Nope. Just texted.''

Carly rolls her eyes. ''What!? Ugh you guys are so stubborn!''

''Stubborn? What the heck are you talking about?''

''Never mind. I'm gonna fix this. We're gonna go to Sam. Where is she?''

''You know that, in L.A.''

''Yeah duh! But where in L.A?''

''I don't know, somewhere near Hollywood Arts High School.''

Carly smirks. ''Aha! Gotcha! Sam and I never told you where in L.A she is! You tracked her down!'' She pokes me in the side several times.

I blush slightly. ''Okay yes I tracked her down! I just wanted to know where she is in case you came back and wanted to know…'' no way would I tell Carly about my plan to go and visit Sam in L.A.

''Suuuuuure!'' Carly smirks and then stands up. ''Whatever Freddie. Let's go there tomorrow okay?''

''Ehm yeah I guess.'' I say, trying to act nonchalant again.

Carly just rolls her eyes and walks back to Spencer. ''Will you drive me, Freddie and Gibby to L.A tomorrow?''

''Erm yeah sure kid. What are we doing? Visiting Sam?''

''Yup!'' Carly says excitedly, smiling.

At that moment, Gibby walks in. His mouth falls open as he sees Carly.

''Carly!?'''

''Gibbyyyyyy!'' Carly runs over to him and hugs him, Gibby hugs her back.


	5. Chapter 5 iWill see you soon

**Heyyy! So I read you guys' reviews, and comments from people on twitter telling me what they think, thank you so much for them! :D I'm so glad you guys like the story! :D**

**Please keep reviewing and reading, I really appreciate it! :3**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 5_

_iWill see you soon_

~ * Sam * ~

I'm sitting behind my computer very bored, I just finished school for today and am now just watching some videos on YouTube. I'm starting to dislike my life here more and more. I wanna go back to Seattle, but there's no reason to without Carly and with Freddie not giving a damn about me.

Besides, I can't leave Cat alone here now her grandma moved out of the house. Although I think she might be just fine without me, just like everyone else. But then again at the other side, yesterday I had to save Cat from an 8yearold who was picking on her. The girl really needs to stand up for herself more.

I guess that was harder for other people than it was for me though. I've had the need to stand up for myself my whole life already. Ugh here I go again, thinking about that horrible side of my past in Seattle. Don't think about it Sam, you live in L.A now, everything's fine.

But as much as I try to tell myself that my life is perfectly fine now, I know it isn't. Living without Freddie feels like absolute torture. There's no words to describe how much I miss him. I'm still angry at him though, for the way he treated me after the break-up. Ugh why did he act so cocky to me? We didn't even have a proper goodbye… Thinking about that really hurts me.

I've never felt this way before. My feelings for Freddie are different than feelings I've had for other guys. And it's scaring the hell out of me!

And then Carly, not having her around me is like hell. Ever since Carly and I have been best friends we hadn't been apart for one single day. Carly was the one who kept me smiling. But now I haven't seen her for 5 months, I miss her like crazy, and I feel like a part of me is missing. Eww what the fuck Sam that sounded so cheesy.

I also miss Spencer a lot. Though he is Carly's big brother, it kinda feels like he's mine. And I hate it that I haven't seen him for 5 months.

And as ridiculous as it sounds, I even miss Gibby and his weird behavior! Gibby's weird, but he's a great guy and I guess I do love him, as one of my best friends.

Ughhh. I sigh and walk to the kitchen looking in the fridge for some meat. Cat's gonna be out all day and night since she's having a sleepover at that girl Tori's house. She asked me if I wanted to come but I don't really feel like it.

So I guess it's just gonna be me, the tv, my PearPad, my meat and my ice-cream today. I grab some ribs and flop down on the couch, eating one of the ribs and switching on the tv, groaning as Girly cow is on. Great, more things that remind me of how much I miss Carly.

It doesn't matter how much distraction I have, I still keep thinking about how much I miss my friends. And especially about Freddie…ugh. Puberty has been really good to Freddie… He's actually standing up for himself more now. And he's gotten so much stronger over the years. I even caught him going to the gym THREE TIMES A WEEK! The boy's been working out like crazy! And he was making great progress! Cause gosh those muscles, those biceps, they are SO SEXY. Right now there is only one place in this world where I want to be, In Freddie's strong arms.

Oh gosh stop it with the fantasies Sam! He doesn't want you anymore! Thinking about that gives me an incredibly sad and empty feeling. Ugh, LOVE SUCKS!

I wish I had never fallen in love with Freddie, I wish I never kissed him, I wish I never dated him, I wish I never even met him! Ugh. No, now you are just being ridiculous Sam. But I do really wish that my feelings for him would've disappeared after the breakup. But they haven't. In fact, they've gotten worse. Ugh.

I try to think of different things but all my thoughts just keep swirling around in my head. And my sadness has gotten even worse since Freddie AND Carly haven't replied to my latest messages, while they usually reply to me immediately.

Ugh these thoughts are gonna drive me insane one day. I stretch out on the couch, lying down the most comfortable way possible. I close my eyes, trying to clear my head. After a few minutes I slowly drift off to sleep.

~ * Freddie * ~

I wake up early in the morning, stretching myself out excitedly. Today's the day, I'm gonna see Sam again! YES!

I have to watch out I don't get my hopes up too high though. I have to prepare for the worst thing that can happen, Sam hating me and slamming the door right in front of my eyes when she sees me. Thinking about that makes me feel sick, it'd be absolutely horrible if that will happen. But honestly, I'm terrified that it will.

I get out of my bed and walk into my bathroom, I take off my boxers and get into the shower. I run the water and lean my head back, letting the hot water stream over my face. The shower is the only place where I can clear my head. I sigh deeply, trying to get all my thoughts out of my head.

I put some shampoo in my hair and soap on my body and rinse it out slowly. I keep standing under the showing for a couple minutes, trying to relax before getting out and drying myself.

I stand in front of my closet, what should I wear? I decide to wear my grey-blue shirt. When Sam and I were still dating she said she loved it on me. Let's hope she still does. I grab my dark jeans and put them on. I quickly put my hair in a nonchalant quiff, the way Sam loves my hair.

I put on my shoes and grab my stuff before walking into the bedroom and saying goodbye to my mom.

I leave my apartment and knock on Carly's door. It feels good to say that again. I am really glad Carly's back. I walk into their apartment to see Carly, Spencer and Gibby standing in the living room completely ready already. Am I that late?

Spencer looks at me. ''Dude what took you so long? We've been waiting here for you for over 20 minutes!''

Oops. I guess I did was late. ''Is it that late already? Oops. I'm so sorry guys.''

Carly walks over the me and pokes me in the side, smirking. ''It's okay Freddie, I understand you wanna dress up all fancy for Sam!''

I glare at her and he just smirks more widely at me. ''Freddie, come on. Why do you keep hiding it? You're still deeply in love with Sam.''

''Ugh stop it Carly! Can we just go?''

Spencer gestures us to follow him. ''Yup! Come on kiddos!''

We all walk after him to the car and sit down, Spencer and Gibby in the front and Carly and me in the backseat. This is slightly uncomfortable.

I guess Carly is feeling the same way cause she shoves away from me as far as possible.

Carly suddenly lowers the volume of her voice so Spencer and Gibby don't hear us. ''I need to talk to you about something…''

Oh god that sentence never means anything good… I wonder what she's gonna say. ''Sure, what is it?''

''Well, you remember our…goodbye kiss?''

I sigh. Ugh I didn't wanna be reminded about that. ''yeah…I think it's better if we don't talk about that…''

''I just wanna make clear that I had no idea why I did that. I was just scared you would forget about me when I left, so I gave you something that would remind you about me. I don't have any feelings for you. It was such a stupid thing to do. I'm really sorry.''

Well that made sense I guess. I'm glad Carly doesn't have any feelings for me. Cause obviously I don't have feelings for her either. ''Oh…well that makes sense then I guess. I'm glad you told me. I feel the same about you. You're my best friend, no other feelings. '' I smile at her.

She smiles back at me. ''good. So are you mad at me for it?...''

Although I was kinda mad at Carly, it wasn't her fault. She was just confused and scared, and so was I. It was my own stupid fault that I kissed her back. Ugh I still don't know why I did that. ''No. it's fine, you were just confused. So was I… But everything is clear now. We don't have feelings for each other.''

''Yeah you're right.'' She smiles at me again and then smirks at me before looking at me seriously. ''Now, just admit you're still deeply in love with Sam. I realize it in everything you say and do! Just stop hiding it! You don't have to be ashamed for it!''

Well Carly has seen right through me once again…I guess I should just tell her the truth. I sigh deeply. ''Okay fine, you're right.''

Carly smirks at me. ''Finally! I knew it!''

I roll my eyes. "yeah yeah Carls…''

Carly shakes my arm excitedly. ''I'm gonna make sure you guys will get back together okay?''

''Urh I don't know about that Carls…last time you did that Sam and I ended up in a break-up.''

''I know. And I'm SO sorry about that! I feel really bad about it Freddie. Cause you guys are made for each other! Which is why I'll do everything to get you back together!''

''Alright…''

''Okay so first, you'll need to apologize to Sam for being so cocky to her. Seriously dude, why did you do that?''

''I have no idea!'' I groan. ''I guess I was just trying to push away my feelings. I don't know if apologizing will help Carly…I'm pretty sure Sam hates me.

''No! nonono don't say that! She's just hurt right now. Trust me, it looks like she hates you, but really she's just broken and she loves you!''

''I'm not sure Carls…''

''Shush!'' Carly cuts me off. ''Shut up and think about what you're gonna say when we get there. Everything will be fine!''

I sigh. She's right. I try to think of things to say till we arrive in L.A. Carly tells Spencer where to go and oh my god…we're here.

I get out of the car nervously. Carly tried to make me see Sam without Carly, Spencer and Gibby first. And after a lot of arguing I agreed to it. God I've never been so nervous in my entire life!

I walk towards the door and take a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. I look over my shoulder at Carly nervously and she gives me an encouraging nod.

My heart starts beating faster as it ever has before when I hear someone walking to the door and unlocking it.

I see the door opening and oh my god, there she stands. My oh so beautiful Sammy. Holy shit she looks gorgeous. I missed her SO much!


	6. Chapter 6 iHave so much feelings for you

**Ooooooh Sam and Freddie reunite! :3 get ready for the seddie! ;)**

**Enjoy! (:**

_Chapter 6_

_iHave so much feelings for you._

~ * Sam * ~

Shocked I stand in my door opening, this can't be true. Am I dreaming? Is that really…FREDDIE!?

I feel an extremely happy feeling in my stomach that I've never felt before. Oh my god! It really is him!

''Freddie!'' Without thinking I run outside and hug Freddie. Oh my god what am I doing!? What the fuck Sam!

He hugs me back and keeps hugging me, it almost seems like he never wants to let me go. Oh. My. goodness. I am in his arms! He is really here! Okay breath Sam, breath!

Freddie slowly pulls back and smirks slightly at me ''What's up Puckett?''

Oh god there it was, the smirk! That is one of those things of Freddie that drives me absolutely crazy! And oh my god, he is wearing his grey-blue shirt! That one that shows off his muscles so good! Ahh his muscles have become even bigger! He looks SO handsome! Oh. My. God!

I look up at him, stumbling over my words, ugh why!? ''W-why are you here!?'' Be cool Sam, be cool!

Freddie nervously fiddles with his hands. ''I ehh…I need to talk to you…Can I come in?''

Oh gosh it's never good when people say that, my happy feeling immediately changes into a scared feeling. ''Ehh sure…come in.'' I hold the door open for Freddie so he can walk in and shut it behind us, looking at him.

He looks around. ''Cool place!''

I try to pick up my usual Sam attitude. ''Thanks nub.''

He sits down on the couch and I sit down next to him, sitting as far away from him as possible. ''So what have you come here for?...''

I can see that Freddie is really nervous. I wonder why… He looks down. ''I ehh…I actually wanted to, ehh, well, apologize…''

Freddie, apologizing!? Is this going where I think it's going? Oh my god! ''Apologize?...''

He looks back up and nods. ''yeah…I've been an absolute jerk to you. I'm sorry. I never meant to…I have no idea why I acted that way. Do you hate me?... You have every right to…''

No way! Did Freddie just really APOLOGIZE to me about being a complete jerk? In person!? And did he really think I hate him? I could NEVER hate him! I am SO glad he apologized to me about this! But I decide to keep it cool.

''Yeah you can say that yeah! You've been horrible to me!'' I stop in the middle of my sentence to look at Freddie. ''But…I don't hate you any more than that I always have.'' I smirk slightly at him.

He smiles at me. ''I'm glad.'' He bites his lip and then looks into my eyes. ''Sam…I…I have to admit something…''

Gosh he's making me really nervous now. And those eyes, oh my god there they were, those gorgeous brown eyes. What is he on about? ''What is it?...''

I can see that Freddie gets really nervous now, what is this? oh my god. He fiddles with his hands and stumbles over his words. ''I…I am…''

''you're?...''

Freddie takes a deep breath and then looks straight into my eyes. ''Please don't hate me, or slap me, or whatever but…I'm…I'm still deeply in love with you Sam!''

I feel like my heart just stopped beating. WHAT DID HE JUST SAY!? Did he really just say HE IS STILL DEEPLY IN LOVE WITH ME!? OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD! This can't be true…I must be dreaming! No, he really said it! Here, right in front of me! Ahhhh! What am I gonna say!?

I look at Freddie in shock. ''I…I don't know what to say…''

Ugh really Sam? That's probably the stupidest thing to say ever!

''It's okay…I understand if you hate me now… I just thought you needed to know. I miss you. I miss you more than anything Sam!...''

''Freddie…I…I…'' Before I can finish I press my lips against Freddie, kissing him like it are the last seconds of my life. Oh my god!

Freddie kisses me back the same way, so lovingly, so sweet, but yet so full of passion. I'm pretty sure this is the best day of my entire life!

He pulls back slowly and in shock. ''I..I..''

I cut him off. ''I…I missed you more than anything too…''

''you did!?'' Freddie looks at me in disbelief, smiling widely''

I nod. ''I'm…I'm in love with you Freddie. So hopelessly in love!''

Oh god why did I just say that!? That was the most cheesy thing ever! But who cares? I just kissed Freddie! And for some reason, I feel like it's not our last kiss for today!

Freddie smiles widely at me and moves closer so me, I feel my heart beating faster as ever before when he leans in and presses his lips against mine, kissing me passionately. Oh my god, I. am. in. heaven!

I kiss him back passionately, wrapping my arms around his neck and feeling him wrap his arms around my waist. And there we sit, kissing like we haven't seen each other for years!

I slowly pull back after a while, looking into Freddie's eyes and getting completely lost in them. Freddie looks at me, breathing slightly heavily.

''I love you Sam… I love you so much''

I smile widely at him. ''I…I Lo…'' Oh god why was it so hard for me to say that!? He's all you think about Sam, you LOVE him! Come on, l-o-v-e! say it!

Freddie cuts me off and chuckles. ''it's okay, I know it's hard for you to say that.'' He winks at me and I just smile at him, relieved that he understands what I'm trying to say.

Freddie looks at me and bites his lip. ''Sam…will you be my girlfriend?''

I smile at him and nod. Was he kidding me? Of course I want to be his girlfriend! Oh my gosh, I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND!

I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him and he hugs me back, running his hands up and down my back. I'm sure now, this is the best day EVER!

Freddie kisses the side of my head and I smile widely.

I groan as I get taken out of the perfect moment by a loud knock on the window, I look around to see who's doing this to me and nearly get a heart attack. No…no! this can't be true, is that…CARLY!?

Freddie smirks at me. ''surprise!''

''OH MY GOD!'' I jump off the couch and run to the door to open it, not noticing Carly giving Freddie and huge smirk and two thumbs up.

I open the door and run up to Carly. ''CARLYYYYY!''

''SAAAAAAAM!'' Carly screams while running to me and hugging me tightly, she starts crying. ''I missed you SO MUCH!''

I hug her back as tightly as I can, not being able to hold back the tear that escapes from my eye. ''I missed you too! You have NO idea!''

Carly and I keep hugging like that for a few seconds when I see Spencer and Gibby walking up to us.

''What's up kiddo?'' Spencer says, smirking.

''Gibbayyyy!'' Gibby says and I chuckle at him.

''GUYS!'' I run over to them and hug them. This day can NOT get any better! Although it would already be the best day ever if Freddie was the only one who came here.

I smile widely as I lead them into the house and close the door behind us.

This is AMAZING!

~ * Carly * ~

I was sitting on a barstool in Sam's apartment, I have to admit, this place is pretty cool! I am SO happy I am around Sam again, and the fact that she seems to have missed me just as much as I have missed her made our reuniting even more emotional!

After Sam and I shared a lot of hugs and happy tears, we explained everything to her about how I was actually here for the holiday but decided to come back. She seems to be so happy about it, just like me! I couldn't be happier right now.

But me coming back isn't the only reason Sam is looking so happy right now, I smirk to myself. After Freddie nervously walked into this apartment I already had a good feeling about it, and I was right. Cause when I looked at them through the window I saw them hugging, and then PASSIONATELY KISSING! I was fangirling about it outside.

There are no words to express how happy I am that they're back together. Even though my two stubborn best friends have never shown it, I knew that their break up had hurt both of them more than anything. They were both broken and miserable without each other.

I look at them in awe as Freddie wraps his arms around Sam and kisses her cheek. Sam smiles. I can't believe they've been together without fighting for the whole day already! I'm so proud of them! No but seriously, they're made for each other. They balance each other perfectly. Go seddie!

I wonder what Sam's gonna do. I expected her to immediately come back to Seattle when she found out I am gonna come back. But Sam has kinda started a new life here…what if she isn't gonna come back with us and wants to stay here? No, that can't happen! I guess that if she wants that, me and Freddie will have to talk her out of it and get her back to Seattle with us.

I nudge Spencer who's sitting on the barstool next to me in the side playfully, pointing at Sam and Freddie. ''Aren't they adorable?''

Spencer nods. ''yeah! You did a great job forcing Freddie in here on his own.'' He smirks.

I smirk back at him. ''I know right.''

I sigh happily. I finally have my life back. This year's gonna be great!

Freddie, Spencer , Gibby and I decided to sleep over here tonight, since Cat isn't home anyway. Sam said that she'll introduce us to Cat tomorrow. I'm kinda excited to meet her, now I know she hasn't replaced me, she seems like a really nice girl!

I get taken out of my thoughts by Sam running towards me and wrapping her arms around my neck.

''I missed you so much Carls! I'm so glad you're back!''

I chuckle and rest my head on her arms. ''me too!''

Sam whispers in my ear, smirking. ''you encouraged the Nub to talk to me didn't you?''

I laugh as she still calls Freddie that way and then whisper back. ''yeah, I want you guys to be happy! You're made for each other! Carly the seddie shipper is here to rescue!'' I smirk.

Sam laughs when I say that. ''Well thank you Carls! With that, and you coming back, you've made this the best day of my life!'' she smiles widely.

''Aww I'm so glad about that Sam!'' I hug her and then smirk at her. ''Now get your ass back to your boyfriend!''

She laughs at me. ''my pleasure!''

I chuckle as Sam runs back to Freddie and they continue to be all lovey-dovey. Aww, they're the cutest! Seddie for the win!

This day has been AWESOME!


	7. Chapter 7 iNeed to choose

**Thanks again for the reviews guys! I'm really glad you like it! Please keep reading, reviewing and sharing the story! (:**

**Enjoy the chapter! (:**

_Chapter 7_

_iNeed to choose_

~ * Freddie * ~

Me, Carly, Spencer and Gibby are sleeping in Sam & Cat's room. Carly in Cat's bed, me, Spencer and Gibby on matrasses on the ground. It's actually very uncomfortable but who cares? I've got Sam back! NOTHING could ruin this day!

I'm way too excited to sleep! I look over at Sam, I chuckle to myself at the way she's lying in her bed. Typical Sam. Gosh I love that girl! Even when she's sleeping she looks drop dead gorgeous.

Even though I try to stop thinking about it the whole time, every time I look at Sam, I think about that time I saw her taking off her shirt and pants and standing there in just her underwear. She looked SO sexy!

I try to get it out of my head but I keep imagining Sam and me, lying in bed, naked, with our bodies pressed against each other, her lips pressed against mine and her warm skin touching mine. God, stop it Freddie!

I stand up to go to the bathroom when I see Sam waking up, I walk over to her and kiss her on her cheek. ''Hey beautiful.''

She smiles sleepily at me. ''hey, you can't sleep?''

I nod. ''I'm way too excited to sleep, I keep thinking about you.''

She smiles again. ''Aww, baby!''

It gives me an overwhelming happy feeling when she calls me like that. ''what about you? You can't sleep either?''

She shakes her head. ''I could but then I woke up because of a nightmare.''

''A nightmare?''

''Yeah, I felt that a certain nub was thinking about me, and then he kissed me on my cheek. It was horrible!'' she smirks at me.

I chuckle at her and sit next to her on her bed. ''Would it be better if that nub kissed you on your lips?''

She smirks and shakes her head sarcastically. ''oh no that'd be terrible!''

I smirk and lean in, kissing Sam passionately. This is the best night ever. This is the best feeling ever. Gosh, I love her lips, I love her!

Knowing that Sam still feels the same way about me as I feel about her makes me the happiest guy ever! Well still, since Sam and I broke up my feelings for her have gotten way worse. I feel like I'm more in love with her than ever before! And now I can finally express it.

Sam looks at me. ''What are you thinking about?''

''You. Us. About how I feel like the happiest guy ever now I have you back.''

Sam frowns slightly at me. ''Okay now you're getting too cheesy nub.''

I smirk at her. ''I know.''

Sam chuckles and moves closer to me, I sit behind her and wrap my arms around her, she leans back and rests her head on my chest. God I love it when she does that. I slowly run my hand through her beautiful blonde curls and kiss the top of her head.

She looks up at me. ''Freddie?''

''Yeah?''

''Should I come back to Seattle?''

I sigh. Of course I want Sam to come back to Seattle. It's been hell without her. But I just want her to be happy. ''You should do what makes you happy..''

Sam sighs. ''I want to come back to Seattle more than anything….''

I smile. ''Well, you should then.''

Sam glares at me, apparently she didn't finish her sentence yet. ''BUT, I can't just leave Cat behind here. Her grandma just moved out of this house and she was so happy she finally had a roommate. I can't just leave her alone…''

''I'm sure she'll understand. She's your friend. I'm sure she wants you to do what makes you happy.''

''Well yeah I guess. But you don't know Cat Freddie, she's a very sensitive, girly, childish girl, she can't survive here on her own!''

''Well then we…'' I try to think of a way to get Sam to go back with us to Seattle. I want her to be happy, and of course it'll make me happy too. I can't survive another 5 months without her! ''we have to find her a new roommate. If we'll find her a roommate that can take good care of her, then will you come back to Seattle with us?''

Sam nods. ''yeah…but where are we gonna find Cat a new roommate so fast?''

''What about one of her friends of Hollywood Arts? Can't one of them be her roommate?''

''Yeah I guess…but they all live in their own house. Why would they suddenly come here and be roommates with Cat?''

''To make one of Cat's friends happy?'' I smirk. ''And to make sure that two people who truly love each other don't need to have a long-distance-relationship?''

Sam rolls her eyes and smirks. ''Cool it with the cheesy talking Fredweeb. But yeah I guess you're right. Let's find Cat a new roommate tomorrow.''

I chuckle. ''Okay. Now let's try and go back to sleep okay.''

I stand up from Sam's bed and peck her lips. ''Goodnight baby.''

She smiles. ''night!''

I walk back to my matrass on the floor and lie back down. I get under the covers and close my eyes, making a plan to find Cat a new roommate tomorrow. After finishing my plan I slowly drift off to sleep.

~ * Sam * ~

I wake up in the morning. Smiling to myself. It was great seeing Freddie in the middle of the night, and his arms wrapped around me, and his lips on mine! Gosh, it was amazing, he is amazing!

I stand up off my bed to see Freddie's not in the room anymore. I walk to the kitchen to see Freddie standing behind the counter, SHIRTLESS! .GOD!

My mouth falls open as I look at him, he looks SO SEXY! I stare at his abs, the boy REALLY has been working out a lot!

Freddie blushes slightly as he looks up at me. ''Oh hey. I didn't expect you to be up so early. I made breakfast.''

He walks over to me and kisses my cheek. ''I'll eh…I'll just get dressed.''

He smiles at me and walks back to the bedroom. I look after him and stand there for a few minutes in pure shock.

I finally get back on earth and walk to the kitchen, I look at the breakfast Freddie made for all of us. Aww he's so sweet!

After a few minutes Freddie comes back fully dressed. Too bad, I like him walking around shirtless. I smirk to myself.

Freddie walks up behind me and wraps his arms around me from behind, ''Good morning gorgeous.''

I smile widely. He drives me absolutely crazy calling me that and holding me like that. ''Good morning little cook.'' I smirk at him and he rolls his eyes.

I turn around and look up into his eyes. ''Did you sleep well?''

Freddie smirks. ''After our midnight meeting? Yeah, I slept like a rose.''

I chuckle at him. ''Good, me too. How long have you been awake already?''

''About one and a half hour. I did some research on Cat's friends. You remember that girl Tori? On her blog on the slap she said that her sister's driving her insane at home. Maaaaaybe she wants to be Cat's new roommate.''

''Really?...yeah she'd be perfect. She can take care of Cat and maybe she even wants to run the babysitting business with her!''

''Yeah. That'd be awesome right?''

I nod. ''uh huh!''

I smile at Freddie. ''Thanks for doing the research and making breakfast babe.''

Freddie smiles back at me. ''No problem.''

I smirk at Freddie. ''c'mere!''

Freddie steps closer to me and I wrap my arms around his neck before pressing my lips against his, kissing him passionately.

Freddie smiles against my lips and kisses me back, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I am SO happy right now! I'm gonna go back to Seattle, I'm gonna get my life back, and most important I've got Freddie back! Damn I love that boy, I love him so much!

Freddie and I get taken out of our kiss by two voices. ''awwww!''

I pull back and turn around to see Spencer and Gibby in the door opening, watching me and Freddie and rolls my eyes. ''Good morning to you too.''

''Morning Mr. and Mrs. Benson.'' Gibby says, smirking.

I roll my eyes. ''Carly still asleep?''

Spencer walks over to the kitchen. ''She's getting dressed.''

''Ah. Alright.''

A few seconds later Carly walks into the room. ''Good morning!''

''Morning Carls!'' I smile at her.

''I enjoyed you guys' midnight make out session.'' Carly smirks as she looks at me and Freddie.''

''We weren't making out!'' I blur out.

''No, we were passionately midnight kissing!'' Freddie ads to it, smirking.

Carly rolls her eyes and chuckles. ''Whatever! So anyway, have you already find a few roommate for Cat?''

I shake my head. ''Not officially but Freddie suggested that Tori girl. She'd be a perfect roommate for Cat!''

''Oh yeah.'' Carly replies. ''Good idea. So, wanna go and ask her today?''

I nod. ''Yup!''

''Let's do it!'' Freddie ads to it.

It's great having our iCarly trio telepathy back. I smirk to myself. I missed it. Oh my goodness I didn't think about that yet, we can do iCarly again! Aaahhhhh!''

''guys!'' I scream to get their attention. ''WE CAN DO iCARLY AGAIN!''

''YEAHHHH!'' Carly and Freddie scream.

Oh my gosh i'm so excited!

I'm really happy that Freddie, Carly, Gibby and I are gonna continue our senior year at Ridgeway together now. Cause I'm SO done with this home school. We're gonna graduate together! Yay!

Gibby looks over at me. ''Hey sam..''

''Yeah?''

''Where have you been going to school these past months?''

''I've done online school. It actually really sucks.''

Gibby looks at me kinda shocked. ''Really? I thought it was your dream to drop out of public school!''

''I thought it was. But I missed having you guys around me. And messing with the teachers.'' I smirk.

Carly and Freddie smirk at me and there it was again, our iCarly telepathy.

Carly, Freddie and me all scream at the same time, ''messing with Lewberttt!'' and we chuckle.

Spencer looks at us. ''Whoaaaa that iCarly telepathy thing is becoming really creepy.''

''Yeah! And why am I not involved in it?'' Gibby says.

Carly, Freddie and I just roll our eyes. It's great to have them back, now they're here I realize how much i've missed them even more!

I can't wait to go back to Seattle! I hope Cat won't mind…but I guess she'll be okay with it.

Wait…I totally didn't think about that yet. When I go back to Seattle, I go back to my past, which includes my bad past, oh no. Ugh. Thinking about that instantly ruins my mood. But I'm NOT gonna let it ruin my relationship and my senior year with my best friends, I refuse to let that happen!

I guess I'll just have to take all the horrible things that are gonna happen. I have Freddie, Carly, Spencer and Gibby to run away from it, although I hope they'll never find out about it…trust me, they don't want to know.

Freddie looks at me. ''Baby are okay? You suddenly look at little pale…''

I give him a small smile. ''I'm fine.''

''You sure?''

Oh gosh Freddie's seeing right though me, I try to act annoyed. ''yeeees I'm fine! Don't be so dramatic!''

''Sorry…'' Freddie replies.

Oh no now I gave him a bad feeling. ''It's okay.'' I quickly kiss him on his cheek and he smiles at me.

Carly smiles at us. ''Awwww Sam! You are being nice! And you guys are not fighting!''

I roll my eyes. ''Yeah don't get used to it. I'm just excited now. My mood will change.'' I smirk.

Everybody chuckles at me and Spencer holds out his arms. ''GROUP HUG!''

I chuckle and we all get close to each other, in a huge group hug.''

Aww I missed this!


	8. Chapter 8 iGo back

**Thanks again for the nice reviews! (:**

**Enjoy! (:**

_Chapter 8_

_iGo back_

_~ * Sam * ~_

I'm sitting on the couch in-between Freddie and Carly, Spencer and Gibby sitting in the two lounge chairs. I move closer to Freddie and lean against him. I smile as he wraps his arm around me.

We talk to each other about all kind of things for a while when I hear someone unlock the door.

''That must be Cat!'' I tell my friends. Well friends, I can't count Freddie as my friend anymore, he's my boyfriend! Eeeeep!

Cat walks into the room and yelps as she sees all of us sitting here. ''Sam! Are you having an illegal party again?''

I roll my eyes and walk over to her. ''Cat relax, these are my friends!''

Freddie coughs obviously, smirking.

I roll my eyes and smirk at him. ''And that's my boyfriend, who is a complete nub.'' I chuckle.

Cat looks at me and then back and Carly, Freddie, Spencer and Gibby.

''Oh yeahhh you guys do iCarly with Sam!''

''I'm the big brother.'' Spencer ads to it, chuckling.

Carly walks over to Cat and smiles. ''Hi! I'm Carly. Nice to meet you!''

Cat smiles back. ''I'm Cat!'' she giggles. ''Nice to meet you too!''

Cat grabs me by the arm and drags me to the kitchen, giggling.

''You told me you didn't have a boyfriend!''

''I didn't. '' I smirk.

''But, but…what about him?'' Cat asks, pointing to Freddie.

''Freddie was my ex-boyfriend.'' I smirk, it's fun getting Cat confused.

''I'm so confused…'' Cat says, looking at me with big eyes.

I roll my eyes and chuckle. ''Freddie WAS my ex-boyfriend, we got back together yesterday.'' I can't help but smile widely when I say that.

''Aww Sam! That's great! I'm so happy for you!''

I chuckle and pat Cat on her head. ''Thanks little red-head.''

She giggles and hugs me, her usual Cat way.

I hug her back, rolling my eyes. ''nottt a hugger.'' I chuckle.

I'm gonna miss Cat. She's the complete opposite of me. But she's fun and I liked spending time with her. I don't know how I'm gonna tell her i'm going back to Seattle…

"So why are your friends and Freddie here? I thought Carly was in Italy?''

''She was, but she's come back!'' I smile.

''Oh, great.'' Cat smiles back.

I nod. ''Yeah…so about that…I need to talk to you.''

''About what? Cat smiles.

''Well…since Carly's back and Freddie and I are back together…I ehh…I kinda wanna go back to Seattle…''

''Oh…'' Cat looks down. ''So you're…you're gonna go back?''

I nod. ''yeah…I'm sorry Cat!''

Cat looks down sadly. ''It's okay, I'm glad you can get your old life back now…'' she smiles slightly at me.

''But hey, it's okay. We're gonna find you a new roommate! I won't leave you behind here alone!''

''that's sweet..'' Cat says. ''But, I'm just gonna miss you. We just became great friends, and the babysitting business and…I'm just gonna miss you a lot…''

''Aww Cat…'' It really touches me to see Cat like this. Seeing Cat sad is like seeing a sick puppy. ''I'm gonna miss you too! But I promise I'll visit you a lot okay? And then maybe when i'm here we can do some babysitting together again okay?''

Cat nods. ''Okay.''

''And hey, see it on the bright side, you can make our bedroom completely pink and girly again now!'' I wink at her.

Cat giggles. ''Yeah.''

I don't hug a lot but I feel like Cat needs a Puckett hug right now. I walk towards Cat and hug her, she hugs me back. I pull back after a few seconds and smile at her.

''so, are you a happy Cat?''

She giggles and nods.

I chuckle and walk back to Carly, Freddie, Spencer and Gibby with Cat.

''I'm back to Seattle baby!''

They cheer and Carly walks over to Cat. ''I promise we'll help you find a new roommate. And Sam will visit you as much as she can, right Sam?'' she looks over at me.

I nod. ''uh huh!''

Cat nods and smiles. ''thank you guys.''

''No problem.'' Carly says.

''Soooooo'' I say as I walk back over to Cat. ''Freddie and I thought Tori might be a good roommate for you. We found out her sister's driving her insane at home, so she'll have a great time here with you! Would you like that?''

''Oh yeah!'' Cat says. ''That'd be great…do you think Tori wants that?''

"Why wouldn't she? It's super fun living with you! And she's one of your best friends!''

''You're right'' Cat says. ''Should I call her and ask her?''

''Freddie and I will do that for you.'' I smile at Cat.

''Okay!'' Cat smiles back.

Freddie walks over to us. ''Can we borrow you phone?'' Freddie asks Cat, smiling.

''Sure.'' Cat says and she hands Freddie her phone.

''We'll handle this for you kay? We'll be right back!'' I say as I walk away with Freddie. He dials Tori's number and I stand close to him. He wraps his arm around me and I smile. Okay, let operation make Tori Cat's new roommate begin!

~ * Freddie * ~

Sam, Carly, Spencer, Gibby, Cat and I are just hanging out in Cat's apartment. I sit on the couch with my arm wrapped around Sam. Gosh I love this. I kiss the side of Sam's head and smile back at her when she smiles at me.

Right now, I couldn't be happier. Sam and I had convinced Tori to be Cat's new roommate. It took us a while but eventually she agreed with it. We decided that we're leaving back to Seattle tonight, so Sam and Cat can still spend some time together. Although it was hard for me to not keep Sam as close to me as possible since we got back together. She's so amazing. I NEVER wanna be away from her again!

We suddenly hear the doorbell. Cat stands up. ''That will be our babysitting kids!''

Sam stands up off the couch and walks over to Cat. ''We have kids to babysit today?''

''Yeah!'' Cat anwers.

''Oh. Oops. I forgot. ''Sam says.''

I roll my eyes. ''Great job baby.'' I chuckle.

Sam hits me on the head playfully. ''Hey this is your fault nub! You needed to get back together with me and make me forget about everything else!'' she smirks.

I smirk back at her. ''You're welcome!''

She chuckles and rolls her eyes. I have to admit, Sam changed in some way. She's become…sweeter. I didn't know that was possible. Although I love Sam just the way she is. I love her being sweet. And that tough girl is still there. She is tough and sweet. She is perfect! Gosh I love her!

Cat walks to the door and 3 kids run into the apartment. After she's talked to the kids' mom for a while she closes the door.

''Well, our latest babysitting job together…'' Sam says to Cat.

''Yeah…'' Cat says. ''I'm gonna miss us babysitting together!''

''Me too'' Sam says. ''But you're gonna have a lot of fun babysitting with Tori!'' she smiles at Cat and Cat nods and smiles back at her.

Hours pass, Carly, Spencer, Gibby and I decided to let Sam & Cat spent the most time possible babysitting together so they could have a good goodbye. The kids left a few minutes ago and Sam and Cat were just having fun and laughing together now.

It's good to see Sam like that. She hasn't had a lot of girl friends in the past. Boys always tended to hang out with her because she liked guy stuff, but Carly and I saw that it was bothering her that girls didn't wanna be friends with her. So I'm really glad she became friends with Cat now. I guess they had a great time together here.

Carly sits down on the couch next to me and nudges me in the side. ''It's good to see her like that right?'' she smiles.

I nod. ''Yeah, I'm glad she became friends with Cat, y'know since she hasn't had a lot of girl friends.'' I smile back at her.

Carly nods. ''Yeah me too. Cat's a really nice girl! And she's normal, without a prison record! I mean come on, this is great!'' Carly smirks.

I smirk back at her. ''Uh huh! I But, I thought you were scared Cat would replace you?''

Carly nods. ''I was. But I realized she hasn't.'' she smiles. ''Sam said Cat's become a great friend to her, but she would never let her replace me. I'm still her best friend.''

''Good!'' I smile back at Carly. ''I wouldn't wanna have it any other way. You guys' friendship is the best!''

Carly chuckles. ''Thanks! I'm really glad Sam's coming back to Seattle, it wouldn't be the same without her!''

I nod. ''Me too! Yeah no chiz!''

Carly smirks. ''Awww did someone miss his ex-girlfriend-who's-now-his-girlfriend-again?''

I smirk back at her and nod. ''You have no idea!''

Carly smiles. ''Aww! I'm so glad you guys are back together! You did a great job yesterday!'' she winks at me.

''Thanks Carls.'' I chuckle.

It's great to know Carly likes Sam and me being together. I wouldn't want her to feel like the third wheel.

''I'm glad you think about Sam and me that way Carls. We wouldn't want you to feel like the third wheel.''

''Well as long as you guys still treat me as your best friend I'll be fine.'' She winks.

I chuckle. ''you're the best Carls. Sam and I are lucky to have you as our best friend!''

Carly smiles. ''Thanks! I'm lucky to have you guys too! I missed you guys so much! I'm so glad to be back!''

''Aww I'm really glad you are too! We all missed you a lot!''

''good!'' Carly chuckles.

Sam walks back into the room with all her stuff packed. ''I think it's time to go…''

Cat walks behind her. ''I'm really gonna miss you Sam.''

''I'm gonna miss you too little red-head!'' Sam says.

Aww, this is bittersweet.

Cat walks over to Sam and hugs her. ''You promise you'll come over as much as you can?''

Sam hugs her back and nods. ''I promise!''

We all give Cat a quick hug. ''I hope you'll have fun with Tori.'' Spencer says to Cat, smiling.

''Yeah, I guess she'll be almost just as much fun as Sam.'' Carly winks at her.

Cat chuckles.

''And we'll take good care of Sam.'' I wink at Cat and then at Sam. Sam just rolls her eyes at me and I chuckle.

''Well, it was great meeting all of you.'' Cat says, smiling.

''Great meeting you too!'' Gibby says.

''Take good care of yourself okay?'' Sam says to Cat. ''And have loads of fun with Tori! Stand up for yourself! Okay?''

Cat nods. ''Okay.''

''I'll visit you a lot, I promise!'' Sam and Cat hug one last time and then we all walk out of the door, waving and saying bye to Cat.

Sam walks after us, ''Bye Cat, see you soon!'' she smiles and walks out of the door.

''bye, I've had a great time with you! See ya later!..'' she smiles and waves goodbye at us.

Sam smiles back and gives Cat a last wave before shutting the door behind us.

We all get in the car, Carly, Sam and I in the backseat. I wrap my arm around Sam and kiss her cheek. I sigh happily.

I finally have my life back! This year's gonna be amazing!


	9. Chapter 9 iAm back

**Well, Seddie is backkkk ;) Hope you guys enjoy the story (: Let me know what you think! And if you want something particular to happen, let me know. I might make it happen :P**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 9_

_iAm back_

~ * Sam * ~

Carly and I are upstairs in the iCarly studio, thinking of an awesome come back webisode and fun bits for the show. I slept over here last night, because we came back from L.A. really late. And I'm glad I stayed here, I would like to go back to my house and my family the least possible. I wonder where Freddie is. He's never this late. And he doesn't pick up his phone. I'm kinda worried.

I flop down on the bean bag next to Carly. ''Hey Carls where's Freddie?''

''I don't know. He's never this late!''

''I know!''

''Are you worried about him?''

I blush slightly. ''Well…I mean…''

Carly smirks. ''Sam it's okay. He's your boyfriend! You love him! It's okay to be worried about him!''

I sigh. ''Okay fine I'm worried about him.''

Carly wraps an arm around me. ''I'm sure he's fine. Freddie can take good care of himself.''

''Yeah I guess…'' I sigh. ''Can we go down and check his apartment to see if he's there?''

''Sure. Let's go!''

Carly and I stand up from the bean bag and run downstairs, out of the door and into the hallway.

Carly knocks on Freddie's door and I roll my eyes, grabbing a bobby pin out of my pocket.

I put the bobby pin in the key hole.

Carly tries to stop me ''Sam! Don't pick the lock it's…''

I cut her off by unlocking the door and smirk.

Carly rolls her eyes. ''Or that works too.''

We walk inside Freddie's apartment and I look around. ''Freddie? Freddieeee?''

At that moment Mrs. Benson walks into the room, screaming. I roll my eyes.

She calms down when she sees Carly and me. ''Oh hey Carl…''

She cuts off her sentence and looks at me in disgust. ''Oh look who's back, little Sam Puckett…''

I pretend to not care but it actually really hurts me that Mrs. Benson hates me so much. I mean Freddie's my boyfriend, it would be nice if his mom would just respect me. I guess Freddie hasn't told her that we're back together yet.

I pretend to sigh annoyed and make a joke out of it. ''What's up Mrs. B?''

She rolls her eyes at me and looks at Carly. ''What are you two doing here?''

Carly looks at me and then back at Mrs. Benson. ''We were wondering if Freddie's here? He's usually never this late to iCarly meetings…''

''He's not here. He went to the mall a few minutes ago.''

I frown. The mall? What the heck is Freddie doing in the mall? And why exactly now at our first iCarly meeting after 5 months? Ugh he's such a nub. He better has a good explanation for this!

Carly frowns too and walks back to the door. ''Okay thanks. Bye Mrs. Benson''

''See ya!'' I add to it, before walking out of the door with Carly.

''Okay what the heck is Freddie doing in the mall?'' Carly asks me.

''I have no idea! He better has a good explanation for this!'' I roll my eyes. Let's just wait for him in the studio.

Carly nods and we walk back up to the studio.

I groan as Freddie's still not here after 15 minutes. Usually I'd just be annoyed. But now I'm really worried about him! What's taking him so long!?

Finally Freddie runs into the studio, out of breath. I rush off the bean bag and run over to him.

''FREDDIE! What the fuck was taking you so long!? Are you okay!?''

Freddie smirks and wraps his arm around me. ''Relax baby I'm fine.''

I groan at him. ''Then you better tell us what took you so long!''

''I was at the mall.''

I roll my eyes. ''Yeah we figured. But what were you doing there?''

Freddie kisses my cheek, smirking. ''Baby calm down.''

I glare up at him and he just shakes his head, chuckling. He grabs a big ham out of a bag and hands it to me. ''I got you this.'' He smirks.

I smile widely as I look at the ham. Gosh I love ham! ''Aww baby! Thank you!''

Freddie smiles. ''you're welcome. I also got you something else…''

I smile at him. ''What is it?''

Freddie grabs a little box out of the bag and hands it to me, smirking. I take it from him and read the little note that's glued to it. It says 'Hey, I hate you ;) xxx your nub' I smirk widely at Freddie. I remember the first time me and Freddie kissed, outside, on the fire escape. It was one of the best days of my life. And we said I hate you to each other. I chuckle to myself. It was typical Freddie and me.

Freddie smirks back at me and then smiles. ''Open it.''

I smile back at him and slowly open the little box. Inside there's a small silver bracelet saying 'Seddie 3' Oh my god! I can't believe he got me this. It's perfect! Freddie's perfect! I love him so much!

''Awww baby!'' I smile widely at Freddie and wrap my arms around his neck, hugging him. ''It's beautiful! Thank you!''

Freddie smiles back and hugs me back. ''Do you like it?''

I pull back and nod quickly. ''I love it! You're the sweetest baby! Thank you!''

Freddie chuckles and smiles. ''You're welcome baby.'' He pecks my lips and I peck him back.

Carly runs over to us and looks in the little box. ''What is it what is it what is it?''

I chuckle and hand her the box.

Carly screams. ''Ahhh Freddie that's so sweet!''

Gosh, Carly REALLY likes Freddie and me dating. I chuckle. Carly's the best. I'm so happy she's back!

Freddie chuckles too. ''Thanks.'' He grabs the bracelet out of the box. ''Here let me put it on for you.'' He smiles.

I smile back widely at him and reach out my hand. He gently puts the bracelet around my wrist. Okay, I'm sure of it now, Freddie's the BEST guy ever!

''Thanks.'' I smile at Freddie.

He smiles back and wraps his arms around my waist, I lean in and kiss him. God, I NEVER want to be so far away from him again!

~ * Carly * ~

I'm sitting on the couch downstairs with Sam, watching girly cow. Just like old times! Gosh this is great!

Freddie left a few minutes ago. After Sam almost begged him to stay and he wanted to, but his mom forced him to go to some doctor with her. Ugh Freddie's mom is being so pathetic. I don't understand why she wants to get Freddie away from me and Sam.

We figured out Freddie hasn't told his mom that he's back with Sam yet. It's kinda understandable, his mom's absolutely gonna freak out when she finds out. I don't get it though. Sam's a great girl. Okay yes she hasn't always treated Freddie the best way and she can be a little rude sometimes, but she isn't a bad influence for Freddie and they REALLY love each other! I wish Freddie's mom would just understand and respect that.

I look over at Sam. ''Hey sam..''

She looks back at me. ''Yeah?''

''When are you and Freddie gonna tell his mom you're back together?''

Sam sighs. ''I don't know. Freddie said he wants me to be there when he tells her.'' She rolls her eyes. ''He's such a nub.''

I chuckle. ''You love that nub.''

Sam smirks. ''true.''

I chuckle at her. ''You guys are adorable.''

Sam chuckles. ''Geez Carls will you stop saying that?''

''Sorry!'' I chuckle. ''You know Freddie's mom's gonna freak out right?''

Sam sighs and nods. ''Yeah..'' She looks down. ''I don't understand why she hates me so much. Freddie loves me. I love him. Can't she just respect that?''

Aww. It hurts me to see Sam like that. Sam never cared about what people think about her. Especially not Freddie's mom. ''I don't know Sam. I don't get it either. She's just way too overprotective over Freddie. I don't think it's something personal.''

Sam shrugs. ''I don't know…''

''Aww Sam. It's okay. She'll respect you, eventually.''

''Yeah I hope so..''

I hug Sam. ''It's gonna be okay.''

She hugs me back. ''I'm really glad you're back Carls! You have no idea how much I missed you!''

''Me too! I missed you too! Like so so SO much! You're my best friend Sam, forever! I love you.''

Sam smiles. ''You're mine too. Love you too.''

I pull back and smile at her. ''You're the best.''

''Hey, let's stop it with the cheesy talking Shay!'' Sam smirks.

I laugh. Nothing has changed between me and Sam, we were best friends, we are best friends, and we'll always be best friends!

Sam has stayed here the past two nights and even though I loved it, Spencer didn't like it very much. He hates it when Sam sleeps over and puts all her meet all over our stuff. He has a point though. I smirk to myself.

I wonder why Sam always wants to stay here. She's always here at day and she's here at night as much as she can. I hope she's okay. I actually never talked about it with her…

Ugh I hate telling Sam that she can't stay here tonight. Why didn't Spencer just tell her himself?

''Hey Sam I hate to tell you this but...I think you have to sleep at your own place tonight.''

Sam looks at me slightly confused.

''Why? You don't like me staying here?''

''No it's not me. It's Spencer. He doesn't like it when you stay here..'' I try to tell Sam the nicest way possible. ''He just isn't a big fan of all the meat over all our stuff y'know..''

Sam groans at me. ''Ugh Carlsss!''

''I'm sorry! I tried to convince him to let you stay here but he won't listen.''

''URH!''

''Hey it's not that bad. You can stay here again like one or two times in a week.''

Sam groans again. ''That's not enoughhh!''

What does she mean with that? I'm starting to get slightly worried about her.

''What do you mean?''

Sam stands up off the couch. ''never mind. I'll just leave. I'm not welcome here. I get it.''

''No Sam it's not tha…''

Sam cuts me off, sounding slightly angry, ''yeahyeah Carly I'll just go.''

What's up with her!? Why is she so angry?

''Sam why are you so angry? It's not my fault, I'm sorry!''

''I know Carly. It's fine. It's okay. I'm never welcome anywhere anyway.'' She says, still sounding angry. She walks to the door.

I walk after her confused ''Sam wait!''

But Sam walks out of the door and slams it shut. ''Bye Carly!''

I walk into the hallway. ''Sam!''

But Sam has already taken the stairs. What the fuck was that!? Something isn't right here… I'm starting to get really worried about her.

Something is really wrong!


	10. Chapter 10 iDon't want to be back here

**Okay so this chapter is gonna be really heavy and dramatic! Just giving a warning. If you can't handle that I suggest not to read this chapter. If you're under age of like…13 I guess I suggest not to read it either!**

**This fanfic contains violence and drugs & alcohol use. So just warning you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 10_

_iDon't want to be back here_

~ * Sam * ~

Sad and slightly angry I walk out of Bushwell Plaza. I can't believe Carly doesn't let me stay at her apartment! I. am. PISSED! It's not Carly's fault though. It's Spencer who doesn't like me there. He has a point though. I can't blame them, they don't know about my home situation. They have no idea that I'm terrified to go back there.

Where am I supposed to go now? I can't go anywhere else but home… So I guess I have to go to 'the' neighborhood. Gosh I'm terrified. Too many things have happened there. When I went to L.A. I planned to never see my mom OR dad again, but I guess that didn't work out.

I shiver when I walk down the street. I walk through the center, through the park and past all the normal neighborhoods, past all the office buildings and then towards a dark alley. Oh god…

I bite my lip as I walk closer and closer. No, nononono, in the alley I see a dark figure, Bobby.

I want to go back but I can't, there's no way back. Besides, I'm prepared for what's gonna happen to me. Okay, you've been through more of these horrible nights Sam, you can handle one more.

I take a deep breath and walk through the alley, trying to avoid eye contact with Bobby and his friends. I see Bobby turning around and looking at me, oh no, I'm screwed.

Bobby grabs me by the back of my Jacket. ''Well well well, look who's back guys, Sam Puckett!'' He looks over his shoulder to his friends and smirks before looking back at me. ''And where have you been? Suddenly leaving without a goodbye to your good ole' friend Bobby huh?'' He grabs me by my neck.

I start breathing slightly heavily, trying to remain calm as Bobby looks me straight in my eyes. ''That wasn't a very smart move Puckett. I bet you missed us huh?'' He punches me in the stomach and I breath more heavily. ''huh!?'' he asks again, threatening. I nod my head to please him. ''Good.'' Bobby says.

''Guys come around!'' Bobby gestures to his friends and they gather around me in a circle. They're not gonna take it easy on me…I'm totally screwed!

''Just let me go…'' I say.

Bobby smirks. ''Aww Sammy, you already want to leave now? You just got here!''

Bobby and his friends step closer to me, and one of his friends punches me in my stomach again, way harder this time. I collapse on the ground, clutching my stomach in pain. One of his other friends kicks me in my face, causing my lip to start bleeding. Tears of pain start forming in my eyes.

I glare up at Bobby and his friends. ''W-what do you want from me? Leave me alone!'' I weakly say.

They just smirk at me. ''You know what we want from you.'' Bobby says.

''I-I don't have any money. You know that.'' I say in pain.

Bobby rolls his eyes at me. ''Not that you little bitch!''

I glare at him, confused about what he wants. I just want them to let me go!

''You've developed very good Sammy…'' Bobby smirks and his friends smirk back at him.

Oh no…

Bobby roughly pulls me off the ground and pushes me against a wall, my head banging against it, giving me the worst headache I've ever felt.

Bobby smirks at me, moving one of his hands to my butt and sliding his other one under my shirt. I start breathing really heavily, not knowing what to do.

Bobby whispers in my ear, smirking ''Don't be scared baby, you know you want it.''

I glare at Bobby, trying to get my breath under control. He squeezes one of my boobs and grinds against me. ''Fucking bastard! Get off me!'' I scream.

Bobby shakes his head, smirking. ''Not before you're gonna give me what I want.''

''Never!'' I scream, glaring at Bobby and breathing heavily.

Bobby starts kissing my neck. I suddenly get an idea and kick him in the balls as hard as I can, causing him to get off me and fall down on the ground. Three of his friend try to grab me but I slap them away from me, one of his other friends punches me in the face, causing my nose to bleed and my lip to bleed even harder, but I punch him in the stomach and run away as fast as I can. ''Fucking bastards!'' I scream as I run away quickly, not caring in how much pain I am.

I run through the dark neighborhood, past a couple of trees, houses and a group of drunk guys.

I quickly get my key and unlock the door to my mom's house, shutting the door once I get in and running upstairs.

I run into my room and slam the door shut, locking it. I walk over to my bed and collapse on top of it before starting to cry. I can't believe that just happened… they wanted to RAPE me!

I've been through a lot of horrible things in this neighborhood, robbery, bullying, even rough abusing, but this had never happened to me before!

I can hear my mom walking up the stairs. ''Saaaaammy? Is that youuuuu?'' Oh great. She's high once again.

After Carly made me and my mom go to that therapist, things between my mom and me were going well. But then she met this guy, he broke her heart and she started doing drugs. Now I have a drugs addict mom who has ruined her own brain!

I can't remember the last time I was here and my mom wasn't high or stoned. I sigh deeply. One time my mom even made me buy drugs for her. That was when I came in contact with Bobby. I didn't have enough money so he and his friends beat the shit out of me. And ever since then every time I walk through that alley, they don't leave me alone. But what they did today has exceeded everything!

I hear my mom banging on my door. ''Saaaaaammyyyyy!'' I roll my eyes and quickly wipe the tears from my face. I walk to the door and open it slightly. ''What do you want mom?''

''Wheeeeere have you beeeeen?'' my mom asks giggly. ''you've been gone for like… a whole week!''

I roll my eyes. ''five months to be precisely mom.''

''woahhhh!'' my mom continues to be all giggly. Wow she's really gone hard at it today. I wonder how much drugs she's taken.''

''Mom you gotta stop with the drugs.''

''Ahh shut up, they make me feel gooooooddd!''

''Yeah until tomorrow morning when I can take care of you again. I'm not gonna do that anymore mom! You disgust me!''

''And you disgust me!'' my mom says. ''Get out of my house! Go to your dad!''

''Are you being serious now!? FINE I'll go! Don't expect me to come back here ever again!''

''Alrightttt'' my mom replies, walking back downstairs.

I groan in frustration. The past few days were the best days of my life. Now this day has turned into the worst day of my life. I bite my lip and walk downstairs, out of the door, into the dark neighborhood.

I put my hoodie over my head as I walk through the dark streets and go into a small street. Oh god there it is…my dad's house. I walk over to it and carefully climb into a tree, I jump on the roof and climb into the house via one of the windows. Shit!

I chose the wrong window to climb in cause here I stand, face to face with my dad. I shiver. I hate this man.

''Sam.'' He smirks. ''you've come back.''

''Yeah well that isn't my own choice.''

My dad walks closer to me, he grabs me by my collar. ''I'm glad you're back.'' He smirks.

I swallow as I look him into his eyes. He spits right in my face. God I want to knock him down!

''You've become a beautiful young lady.'' He smirks.

Oh god no… not again… I look at him terrified.

''Don't worry I'm not gonna rape you.'' He smirks. ''I've got my own wife to bang.''

''Why don't you go do that?'' I try to get my dad away from me.

''Nahh. My daughter is just visiting me right now.'' He smirks.

I swallow again. I feel my dad's breath on my skin. An overwhelming alcohol smell. Oh great, he's drunk.

''I missed you.'' He smirks. I just look at him in disgust and he roughly slaps me in the face. I feel my cheek burning. BANG another hit, my other cheek this time.

My dad reaches in his pocket and grabs a cigarette and a lighter, he roughly turns me around and pushes me against the wall. He lights the cigarette and smirks widely. ''I'm gonna have some fun with fire. Don't try this yourself baby.''

My dad takes a hoist of the cigarette and blows the smoke in my face. Then he suddenly lifts up my shirt and presses the cigarette against my back. I scream out in pure pain. ''OWWWWW!''

My dad smirks widely and keeps putting the burning cigarette on different spots on my back. I scream out in pain. I'm pretty sure this is the worst thing I've ever felt!

He finally stops and then blows the last hoist of smoke in my face, I cough, my eyes full of tears of the pain. He pushes me against the wall really hard one last time, causing my head to bang against it, making the headache I already had even worse.

I breath heavily and my dad just smirks widely at me before spitting in my face again. ''You disgust me. You're a complete failure. There's no one who loves you!''

My dad grabs a knife and holds it against my throat, I breath heavier as ever before, looking at my dad in pure fear.

''You made a wrong choice coming back here you little bitch!.''

He puts more pressure on the knife, causing it to slice into my neck slightly, I scream in pain.

He takes the knife away from my throat and then suddenly stabs me in my stomach. I scream louder as ever before, in the worst pain I've ever felt! My dad smirks widely. I see blood running down my body and my vision becomes black.


	11. Chapter 11 iHelp

**Sooooo, the previous chapter was pretty intense huh? ;) I hope you guys liked it! **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

_Chapter 11 _

_iHelp_

~ * Freddie * ~

I wake up by a sound outside my apartment. I get up out of my bed and put on my robe. Sleepily I walk out of my bedroom and into the living room. My mom suddenly went away to go help my aunt in Fresno yesterday. And I am SO happy about it! I finally have the house for myself! For 5 days!

I unlock my door and look outside my apartment. On the ground there lies a girl, curled up in a ball, in a pool of blood. Oh my god! I walk over to the girl.

''Oh my goodness what…''

I cut off my sentence. The girl lying there, curled up in a ball, in a pool of blood, sobbing and shaking, is SAM! My heart starts beating faster as ever before. Oh my god what happened to her!?

''SAM!''

I run over to her and kneel down beside her. ''BABY! Baby can you hear me!?''

''F-Freddie…'' Sam weakly says.

Oh god this is BAD! I've NEVER seen Sam this way before! Sam Puckett, the tough unbroken girl had broke! Someone broke MY Sam!

''Baby I'm here, I'm here!'' I stroke Sam's hair and kiss the top of her head. Then I see the big wound on her stomach and realize all the blood's coming from there. Oh. My. God!

I pick Sam up and carry her inside my apartment, lying her down on the couch and running to the kitchen and grabbing a towel, I run back to her and hold the towel on the wound on Sam's stomach, trying to stop the bleeding.

I look into Sam's eyes. ''You're gonna be okay baby. I'll make sure you'll be okay!'' I kiss her forehead.

I swear I will KILL the person who did this to her! There will be no one who can hold me back! I will NOT let that person get away with whatever horrible thing he did to my Sam!

It absolutely kills me to see Sam like this. Her clothes are ripped apart and covered in blood. She has a black eye and bruises all over her face. Her nose and lip and bleeding and I can see the pure pain in her eyes.

After a while the wound on Sam's stomach finally stops bleeding. I can't believe it…it looks like someone has stabbed her right in the stomach!

I look at her extremely worried. ''Baby what happened?...we might need to go to the hospital,''

Sam shakes her head. ''N-no not the hospital..please..''

''But that wound Sam and your face..''

''I-I'll be okay..'' Sam says weekly.

I shake my head. ''I'll take care of you okay?''

Sam nods.

''I'm gonna need to disinfect and stitch your face babe…''

Sam swallows and then nods slowly. ''o-okay..''

I walk to the kitchen and grab the first aid kit, right now my over-protective mom who taught me all kind of nursery stuff was really handy.

I sit down on the kitchen table and take Sam's hand. ''This is gonna sting a lot, you can squeeze my hand as hard as you want.''

Sam bites her lip and nods.

I start disinfecting the bruises and blood stains on Sam's face. She doesn't even squeeze my hand one bit. God she's so brave!

''Okay, I'm gonna stitch your lip and this spot right here above your eyebrow okay? This can really hurt. But you're brave. Again, squeeze my hand as hard as you want!''

Sam nods.

I get the needle ready and carefully start stitching Sam's face, she winces and squeezes my hand and I rub hers with my thumb. ''Just a few more baby, almost done.''

I finish stitching Sam's face and kiss her forehead again. ''There, done. Great job baby.''

''Thanks.'' Sam says.

Only then I realize the big cut on Sam's throat. ''Holy shit!''

Sam looks down.

''I'm sorry babe I need to disinfect and stitch that too..''

Sam nods. ''alright.''

She takes a deep breath as I get the needle ready and I carefully stich the cut on her throat.

''Okay, all done.'' I smile slightly at Sam and she smiles back at me the same way. ''Thanks Freddie. I didn't know you could do all that!''

''My mom taught me. I guess there's still one good thing about her being so over-protective'' I wink at Sam and she chuckles. ''Yeah..''

I look at Sam seriously. ''Sam is there anything else I need to take care of?''

She looks down. ''Well…''

I wrap my arm around her. ''Come on Sam please tell me?...it can be really dangerous if we don't do anything!''

Sam sighs.

I run my hands up and down her back, trying to comfort her but Sam winces.

I look at her worried and then lift up the shirt by her back. ''Holly shit Sam!''

My mouth falls open in shock when I see Sam's back covered in cigarette burns, the one even worse than the other.

''These really need to be disinfected babe! I'm sorry..''

Sam sighs. ''it's fine just do it quickly. I've been through enough pain already today..''

It breaks my heart to hear her say that. I kiss her lips softly. ''You're safe now okay? I will always stay by your side from now on! I'll NEVER let anyone hurt you ever again!''

She smiles when I say that. ''Becoming a bad boy huh nub? I like it.'' She smirks.

I chuckle at her and peck her lips again. ''Good.''

After a few minutes I finish disinfecting the burns on Sam's back and I stand up off the couch.

''You wanna go to sleep now? You need to rest. You can tell me what happened tomorrow.''

Sam bites her lips and then nods. She looks at me surprised. ''Can I stay here?''

I look at her in shock. ''Of course! You don't think I'm gonna let you go like this right?''

Sam smiles. ''that's so sweet.'' She walks over to me and hugs me. ''Thank you so much Freddie…for everything!''

I hug her back and kiss the top of her head. ''Don't thank me baby.''

I pull away from the hug slightly awkward. ''So, I will eh…I'll just sleep on the couch tonight. You can sleep in my bed.'' I smile at Sam.

Sam shakes her head. ''I don't want you to.''

I frown at her, surprised. ''You wanna sleep on the couch?''

She shakes her head. ''No. I want you to sleep in the bed with me.''

I swallow. ''O-oh. Okay. You don't mind? I mean…y'know.''

Sam shakes her head again. ''No. I mean…unless you don't want to…'' She looks down.

I shake my head. ''Are you crazy? Of course I want to.''

I pick Sam up carefully and carry her to my bedroom, lying her down on the bed. I turn around to take off my shirt and smile when I turn back around and see Sam has already fallen asleep. The poor girl must be exhausted.

I really hope Sam will tell me what happened tomorrow. I need to know!

I get into the bed next to Sam and pull the covers over us. I kiss her cheek and smile at her, whispering. ''Good night beautiful.''

I wrap my arm around her and close my eyes, falling asleep slowly.

~ * Sam * ~

I wake up in the morning. I try to sit up in the bed, gosh my head hurts like hell! I get a flashback of everything that happened yesterday. I feel a stabbing pain in my stomach, ugh. I groan. I think back about last night. Freddie took such good care of me. I can't believe how sweet and caring he was. And the fact that he actually let me stay here, somebody has never done that for me before. He's SO sweet!

I slowly get up from the bed, holding my head and stomach. I walk to the kitchen to see Freddie, fully dressed already. Oh my gosh he's wearing 'the' jeans. The ones that fit his butt SO good! I stare at him. He's so hot! How can a guy be so hot and sweet and the same time? How can he be so perfect!?

Freddie smirks at me. ''You enjoying looking at my pants?''

I blush and walk over to him. ''Shut up nub.'' I smirk.

He chuckles at me, ''Ahh look that's my Sam again.''

I chuckle too.

Freddie walks over to me and kisses my cheek. ''You slept well?''

I smile and nod. ''Uhh huh.''

''Good.'' Freddie says, smiling. ''I made you a bacon sandwich.'' He winks at me and hands me a plate.

''Aww thanks babe!'' I smile and take the plate from him.

''Aren't you gonna eat it?''

I smirk at him. ''I want me some Freddie lips first.''

He smirks back at me and wraps his arms around my waist, kissing me.

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back passionately. God I love this guy. I love him SO much!

I yelp against Freddie's lips as he suddenly lifts me up and sits me down on the counter. He smirks against my lips as he continues kissing me passionately. I kiss him back the same way. Gosh I'll NEVER get enough of his lips!

He slowly pulls back after a few seconds and smirks. ''Now eat your breakfast.'' He winks at me.

I smirks back at him and take a big bite of my sandwich. Mmm another great quality about Freddie, he can make amazing food!

Freddie chuckles at me as I eat the sandwich eagerly.

I hop off the counter and walk towards Freddie, resting my head on his shoulder. ''So what are we gonna do today ?'' I smirk as I call him that.

Freddie looks at me seriously. ''Well, I actually hoped you're gonna tell me what happened.''

I sigh and look down. ''Do I have to?..''

Freddie nods and wraps his arms around me from behind. ''I need to make sure it never happens again baby!''

I sigh. ''Fine.. But I'm gonna take a shower and get dressed first okay?''

Freddie nods. ''Sure. I'll be here baby.''

I smile at Freddie and kiss his cheek before walking back to Freddie's room and into the bathroom. I take off my clothes and get in the shower. I let the hot water run over me. Fuck! I wince as the burns on my back and the cut on my throat really hurt. I quickly put shampoo in my hair and soap on my body and rinse it out.

I get out of the shower and dry myself, sighing. I don't want Freddie to know about my past. I don't want him to know about my problems, and mostly, I don't want him to get involved in my problems! But I know Freddie won't stop asking about it…I have to tell him what happened.

I get dressed and walk out of the shower, back to Freddie. He smiles and leads me to the couch. He sits down and pulls me on his lap. He looks at me sympathetically. ''Now baby, tell me what happened…it's okay. I'll listen. I'll help you. I won't judge you. I never will!''

I smile slightly at him. ''alright…''

I cuddle into Freddie and burry my head in his neck, taking a deep breath and starting to tell him everything.


	12. Chapter 12 iWill help you

**I hope you guys are still liking the story, let me know what you think (: Reviewww!**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 12_

_iWill help you_

~ * Freddie * ~

I sit on the couch with Sam in my arms, hugging her close to me and trying to calm her down as she's sobbing. Oh god I literally have NEVER in my life seen Sam like this! It's absolutely breaking my heart to see her like this!

Sam just told me what happened, but not just that, no, she told me everything but literally EVERYTHING about her past. And I am SHOCKED! I can't believe she never told me or Carly anything about this!

I wish I knew. So I could've done something before she broke down like this! I feel so stupid for not noticing why Sam has always been so tough and offensive.

The things that happened to her are absolutely HORRIBLE and I can't believe she's been walking around with it like this for all these years. But what happened yesterday absolutely exceeded everything! I mean her dad, HER OWN DAD had nearly killed her! And people tried to RAPE her! They tried to rape MY SAM! I clench my fists in pure anger when I think about it. I literally want to kill her dad and those guys and all those other sick people that have treated my Sam like this! And I will do EVERYTHING to make sure it will never happen again!

I kiss Sam's forehead softly after a few minutes when she has finally calmed down a little. ''It's okay baby. I'm here, I'll protect you, I'll make sure they will NEVER do this to you ever again!''

Sam sniffs. ''I-I don't need your protection Benson..''

I shake my head. ''Yes Sam you do. You don't always have to put on that tough act! You can just be yourself. I love you, and I love you for who you are.''

Sam smiles slightly at me. I can see that she's starting to feel more and more comfortable with me every day. I'm glad about it, I just want her to know that she can just be herself around me.

I stroke Sam's hair. ''Baby…I think you need to tell Carly about this..''

Sam shakes her head quickly. ''No! I don't want her to get involved in this world! I don't want you to either Freddie! These are my problems, and I need to solve them myself!''

I shake my head. ''No Sam, that's my point, you don't have to do this on your own! We're here for you and we'll help you! These aren't 'your problems' you didn't choose to get them! You're the victim here Sam! And we won't let you go through this alone!''

Sam shakes her head again and sighs. "But Freddie I don't want you to..''

I cut her off. ''No Sam, I will NOT let you do this on your own! I refuse to! Period!''

Sam looks at me slightly surprised. ''Woah slow down bad boy..''

I look at her seriously. ''I'm serious Sam. You can't keep hiding this! We need to make sure they can never do this to you again! Carly's your best friend! You need to tell her this!''

Sam sighs deeply and groans. ''Fine..''

''Good.'' I kiss the top of Sam's head.

At that moment I hear a knock on the door. I kiss Sam's cheek and stand up off the couch. ''I'll be right back.''

I walk to the door and open it to see Carly.

She looks at me slightly worried. ''Hey. Is Sam here? We had a fight yesterday morning and I haven't heard from her ever since. I'm worried about her!''

Carly and Sam had a fight? I wonder what that was about…Sam didn't tell me anything about a fight. But right now that wasn't something to worry about. I first need to make sure Sam's okay and that these horrible things will never happen to her again.

I look at Carly. ''Yeah she's here but I don't think you should..''

Carly cuts me off. ''Oh good!'' She walks into my apartment. ''Sam? Sammm?''

Oh great, now Carly will see Sam all broken and bruised, full of stitches. She's gonna freak!

Carly walks into the living room and drops the purse she was holding in shock. ''SAM!''

She runs over to her and looks at her extremely worried. ''What happened to you!?''

Sam sighs. ''You don't wanna know…''

I walk over to Carly and Sam.

''Baby, I think you need to tell her…she has to know.''

Carly looks at me confused. ''Need to know what!?''

I sigh and look back over at Sam. ''Do you want me to tell her babe?''

Sam nods slowly, and I can see that she's trying to hold back her tears. Oh my poor poor baby. I wrap my arm around her and pull her close to me, she buries her head in my chest as I start telling Carly what happened.

''Okay Carls so this is really shocking. Just let me tell and finish everything okay?''

Carly nods. ''Of course. Tell me!''

I take a deep breath and start telling Carly everything.

~ * Carly * ~

I look at Freddie in pure shock after he finishes telling me everything that happened to Sam, I can feel the tears run down my cheek. I can absolutely NOT believe this happened to her! And it's my fault! If I didn't send her away, this would've never happened!

I sit next to Sam and wrap my arms around her, hugging her tightly. I cry and I realize Sam's crying too. ''Sam.. I-I'm so sorry!''

Sam sniffs. ''I-It's okay…''

I shake my head, crying. ''No it's not! This is my fault! If I didn't send you away this would've never happened!''

Sam shakes her head. ''You didn't know Carls...it's not your fault.''

''It is. I'll never forgive myself! I completely understand if you hate me now…''

Sam shakes my shoulders. ''Carly! Stop it! It's not your fault okay!''

''Yeah Carls,'' Freddie ads to it, ''It's not your fault, you didn't now. Now stop it, this isn't about you, we have to find a way to make sure this will never happen again!''

I wipe my tears away and nod. ''yeah you're right…''

Sam shakes her head, ''Guys I don't want you to get involved in this! I really don't! So please don't try to help me! I'll be fine…''

I shake my head. ''Sam, you've been hiding this from us for too long already. This can't go on like this! I mean look at you, you're broken. We're here for you okay! We won't let you go through this alone!''

''That's exactly what I said.'' Freddie ads to it.

''Right.'' I reply. ''So what do we do? Call the police?''

Freddie nods. ''I think that's the best we can do right now.''

''No!'' Sam screams. ''Guys please don't get the police involved in this please!…''

I can see the fear in Sam's eyes. I've never seen here like this before, and seeing her like this absolutely hurts me more than anything. She's my best friend! My tough, unbroken best friend, and people broke HER! It's like a horrible nightmare!

Freddie sighs and pulls Sam even closer to him. ''Baby…please…''

''no!'' Sam says and Freddie and I look at each other helplessly. I absolutely have no idea how we're gonna solve this. But we need to, no matter what it costs.

I look back at Sam. ''Well something I do know is that you're gonna stay with me. I won't let you go back to that horrible place ever again! I don't care what Spencer says.''

Freddie shakes his head. ''No it's okay, she can stay here.''

Sam looks at Freddie surprised. ''But what about your mom?..''

''She's away for the next five days, and I will take care of it when she comes back. I won't leave your side anymore baby, never! I don't care what my mom thinks of it!'' Freddie replies.

Aww, Freddie's so sweet. I'm glad he's taken such good care of Sam. I'm not such what would've happened to her if he wasn't here.

''Okay.'' I smile at Freddie.

Sam smiles widely at Freddie and hugs him. ''Thank you baby! Thank you thank you thank you!''

Freddie hugs her back. ''You're welcome Sam. I love you.''

Sam just smiles at him. I roll my eyes. Why was it so hard for her to tell Freddie she loves him? I mean, she obviously does! But I guess it all has to do with this horrible past of her.

I smile at both of them. ''I will ehh…I'll just leave you guys alone now. Just call me or come over if you need anything.'' I hug Freddie and then I give Sam a tight hug. ''Take care of yourself.'' I look back at Freddie. ''And you take good care of her, she needs it!''

Freddie nods. ''yes ma'am.'' He chuckles.

I chuckle and then walk to the door. ''Bye guys, love you both!''

Sam glares at me. ''Dudeeee!''

I chuckle at her. ''As my best friends!'' I roll my eyes and walk out of the door. ''Later!''

I shut the door behind me and walk back to my own apartment and shut my own door.

Spencer looks over at me. ''Hey kiddo.''

''Hey!'' I smile slightly at him.

He stands up and walks over to me. ''Are you okay? You look really pale!''

I nod. ''Yeah I'm fine…Sam's not though.''

''Why what happened? Didn't they sell that bacon flavored ice-cream anymore?'' Spencer smirks.

I shake my head. ''Not this time. I'm serious Spence.''

Spencer looks at me worried. ''You're getting me worried now. What happened to Sam?''

''You really don't wanna know.'' I reply as I walk over to the couch and sit down on it.

Spencer sits down next to me. ''Tell me Carls..''

I sigh. ''She's broken Spence, they've broken Sam!''

''Who did!?''

''I don't think she wants me to tell you everything Spence. She's kept all of this a secret from me and even from Freddie for the past years.''

''Wow. I guess it's really bad then huh?...'' Spencer asks me.

I nod as the tears start forming in my eyes again.

Spencer hugs me. ''Hey it's okay…she's with Freddie now right?''

I nod. ''Yeah…she's staying in Freddie's apartment.''

''Well that's good then right? I bet Freddie will take really good care of her. I understand that you're worried Carls, but don't get too upset okay?''

I nod. ''yeah you're right…it's just…you have to see her Spence, there are stitches all over her face and throat, burns all over her back and a huge wound on her stomach! It's horrible!'' I cry as I burry my face in Spencer's chest.''

Spencer strokes my hair, and I can see that it's touching him. ''Wow…that really is horrible…will you please tell me what happened Carls? I won't tell anyone else! I can't help you guys if I don't know what going on…''

I hesitate. I don't know if Sam is okay with me telling Spencer what happened. But he's her friend, and my brother. I know I can trust him. And besides, he's the only adult here. Maybe he can really help us.

I nod slowly. ''Okay..''

I take a deep breath and burry my head in Spencer's chest again before telling him what happened.


	13. Chapter 13 iDon't want this

**Hey, so I hope you guys still like the story. Do you guys think that my chapters get too serious too fast or do you like it? Just tell me (:**

**Kind of a dramatic chapter again…Enjoy!**

_Chapter 13_

_iDon't want this_

~ * Sam * ~

I wake up on the couch in Freddie's living room. Urh what time is it? I sit up slowly and clutch my stomach. Holy fuck that hurts. I look around the room. Where's Freddie?

''Freddie? Babe? Freddieee?''

A minute later Freddie walks out of the bathroom ''Oh hey baby.'' He walks over to me and pecks my lips. ''You fell asleep on the couch, I thought I'd better let you sleep. You needed it.'' He smiles.

I smile back at him. ''Oh, alright. What time is it?''

''10 p.m. how are you feeling?'' Freddie strokes my hair softly.

''Fine. But my stomach hurts like hell!''

Freddie sighs, ''I'm really sorry babe. I promise it'll feel better soon.''

I nod and pull Freddie on the couch next to me, I cuddle into him and he wraps his arms around me. God I love It when he does that. It makes me feel safe. He makes me feel safe. He's so freaking amazing!

Although I clearly asked Freddie to leave all of this alone ,I'm sure that he's not going to do that. I have never seen Freddie so shocked, pissed and angry before! I need to make sure he isn't gonna do any stupid things. But how am I gonna do that? Freddie won't let this rest until he's sure of it that this will never happen again.

Ugh why must he exactly be so protective over ME? I NEED to stop him from doing any stupid things. He's gonna ruin his life! His chance of going to college! No way, I will NOT let that happen!

Oh no this is horrible! This can't be happening, I'm ruining Freddie's life! I don't deserve him. Why am I even here? Back in Seattle, as Freddie's girlfriend? I'm a COMPLETE failure! Even my own dad thinks so! So why wouldn't Freddie think so? He can't really love me, he just can't, no one does! I need to leave, Freddie deserves a good life, without me!

Okay, I need a plan, think Sam, think. Should I go back to Cat in L.A? No, if I do that, I'll need to tell her what happened, no, not a plan. I need to think of somewhere else to go.

I sigh deeply, Freddie looks at me. ''Sam are you okay?''

''I'm fine.'' I fake a smile at him and lean up to kiss his cheek.

He smiles back at me. ''Alright. You know you can always tell me everything right?''

I nod at him. ''Yeah.''

Freddie hugs me closer to him and kisses the top of my head. Oh no why is he doing this. This makes it so hard for me to leave! But I need to do this for him. He deserves to be happy, and to go to a great college, and to have a great life. That won't happen with me here, I need to leave, as soon as possible.

Freddie stands up off the couch. ''Wanna go to sleep baby?''

I nod and stand up off the couch too. Freddie grabs my hand and walks to the bedroom with me. He hands me one of his shirts. ''Here. I think that might sleep more comfortable as your clothes.'' He winks at me.

Awww he is so sweet. Ugh.

I take the shirt from him and smile. ''Thanks.'' I walk to the bathroom and put the shirt on. I smirk as it's way too big for me and walk back into Freddie's bedroom.

''Looking good baby.'' He smirks.

''Right?'' I chuckle at him and get into the bed. Freddie gets in next to me and wraps his arm around me before pulling the covers over us.

''Good night baby, wake me up when you need me okay?''

I nod. ''Night.''

Freddie kisses my cheek and closes his eyes. After a few minutes I realize he has fallen asleep. I look at him. He looks SO cute when he sleeps.

Okay, now's your chance Sam. I try to get out of the bed but Freddie keeps his arm wrapped around me tightly. Why did he have to become so strong!?

I try harder and harder to get out of his grip and finally succeed. I get out of the bed quietly and make sure Freddie stays asleep.

I grab my bag and put my phone and wallet in it. I change back into my clothes. I sniff Freddie's shirt. God it smells like him… I put the shirt in my bag and walk over to Freddie quietly.

I kiss his lips softly. ''Goodbye Freddie…I can't thank you enough for everything. I'll never forget you…I-I love you…''

I bite my lip and walk out of the bedroom, I walk to the door and walk out of it quietly, I start crying softly as I shut it and walk down to the lobby, out of the Bushwell and onto the street.

Well, here we go…miserable life here I come…

I sigh deeply and wipe my tears away before walking towards the train station.

~ * Freddie * ~

I wake up early in the morning. Ugh I had a bad dream. I remember Sam telling me a goodbye and walking away. I look next to me. ''Hey ba…''

I cut off my sentence. Sam's not there.

I look around. ''Sam?''

I get out of the bed slightly worried and walk to the living room. ''Sam!?''

I walk around my house. ''SAAAAAAM!?''

She's not there. Shit.

I check my phone. No messages. Fuck!

I try to call Sam. Come on, pick up, pick upppp!

I throw my phone across the room in frustration as I realize her phone's off. This is bad! This is really bad!

I run out of my apartment and knock on Carly's door. ''Carly, Spencer! Open up!''

After a while I hear someone walking towards the door and unlocking it. It's Carly.

She looks at me sleepily. ''Dude what's up? It's 6 in the morning!''

I storm into her apartment. ''Sam's gone!''

Carly's eyes widen. ''What do you mean Sam's gone!?''

''I mean she's gone! I woke up and looked next to me to see she wasn't there! So I looked around my house but she's gone! And her phone's off Carly! Fuck!'' I kick against a chair and run my hands through my hair in worries and frustration.

''Oh my god…this is bad!''

''You think!?'' I groan.

''We need to go search for her!''

I nod. Oh god I need to find her!

''Spencerrr!'' Carly yells into Spencer's bedroom.

I look at her. ''You told Spencer about Sam!? Didn't she make it obvious she doesn't want anyone to know about this!?''

''She also didn't want us to know about it Freddie, and Spencer's my brother, we can trust him! Plus, he's the only adult here, he might be able to help us!''

She had a point there. ''Okay fine just make sure he'll help us search!''

Spencer walks out of his bedroom. ''Carly what's up? It's 6 a.m.!''

''Spencer Sam's gone! We need to go search for her!''

''Oh god that's bad!'' Spencer responds.

''Yeah!'' I scream. ''So please get your car and help us search!''

Spencer nods. ''Okay. Let's all just get dressed and then we'll go.''

I nod and run back to my apartment, getting dressed quickly before running back.

I yell into Carly's and Spencer's bedrooms. ''Guys hurry the fuck up!''

Carly and Spencer run back into the living room at the same time. ''Done!''

''Okay let's go!'' Carly says.

We quickly walk down the Bushwell and get into Spencer's car.

''Okay so where do we go?'' I ask.

''Erm let's just drive around and look around if we see her?'' Carly replies

''yeah okay.'' I say.

Spencer starts the engine and we start driving, me looking to the right, Carly to the left and Spencer ahead of us. But no track of Sam. I try to call her again but still no answer. Ugh why did she put her phone off!? Carly and I both know Sam's password so we would've been able to track her down if her phone was on.

I groan. ''This is bullshit!''

Carly looks at me. ''Freddie it's alright, we'll find her okay!

I put my head in my hands, groaning. I couldn't be more worried about Sam right now.

After driving around for 5 hours Carly, Spencer and I give up.

''This is hopeless!'' Carly sighs.

I nod and sigh deeply.

Spencer nods too. ''I'm sorry guys.''

''It's not your fault..'' I sigh again.

We drive back to the Bushwell as I get a text message. I groan and open it.

No way, IT'S FROM SAM!

I frown as I read the long message. 'Dear Freddie, right now I'm sitting in the train. I need to get away. For you and Carly. I'm sorry for being such a failure. I don't belong in you guys' lives. You both have an amazing life ahead of you and I'm ruining it. I won't longer do that. I don't deserve you, I never wanted you to get involved in my problems. Now you won't have to worry about them or me anymore. I'll be fine, really. Please don't try to search for me. Continue with your life, go to college and live the happy life you deserve, without me! I'll never forget you Freddie, you mean everything to me. Thanks for everything. Goodbye, I'm sorry. Xxx Sam.'

I feel a tear roll down my cheek when I finish reading it. I stare straight ahead of me. Carly looks at me worried. ''Freddie? What's wrong!?''

I hand her my phone and let her read the message. I can't believe Sam actually did that. Does she really think she ruins my life!? She makes my life worth living for! I'm nothing without her!

''Oh my gosh…'' Carly says when she reads the message. ''I-I can't believe she did that…how can she think that?''

I can't reply, I just stare ahead of myself.

''Freddie?...''

Carly wraps her arm around me. ''Freddie, we'll find her okay? We'll find her together! I don't know how but we will find her! I won't let this happen. I won't let my two best friends live a miserable life without each other.'' She hugs me and I hug her back, I look at her and nod while trying to hold back my tears.

''We need to find her Carly…we NEED to! I-I'm nothing without her!''

She nods. ''I know..'' She rubs my back. ''Shh it's okay, it's gonna be okay..''

''I'm so worried about her Carls…''

''Me too…but we need to be strong now, we need to do everything to make sure we'll find her!''

I nod. Carly's right. I need to be strong, I'm not gonna give up. I WILL find Sam, no matter what it takes!


	14. Chapter 14 iNeed you here with me

**I'm glad you guys like the story :D keep reviewing! :3 **

**Oh and if you have twitter, please follow me OurNerdMcCurdz (:**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 14_

_iNeed you here with me_

~ * Freddie * ~

I lie on the couch in Carly's apartment. It's been 2,5 weeks since Sam run away and I am going absolutely crazy! I'm more worried about her than ever before! Carly and I have been trying to track Sam down and search for her non-stop, but we can't find her anywhere. I'm feeling so helpless.

Carly walks over to me and hands me a glass of lemonade. She sighs. ''Freddie, you have to stop being so depressed. We'll never find Sam like this!''

''We'll never find Sam anyway Carly, we've already tried everything to track her down! She's gone!''

Carly bites her lip. ''Don't say that…'' I can see that she's trying to stop herself from crying.

I've been acting really selfish towards Carly the past 2,5 weeks. I acted like I'm the only one who's hurt by this, not thinking about how hard this is for Carly. Sam's her best friend, she must be just as sad and worried as I am. ''I'm sorry Carls. You're just as hurt by this as I am. I need to stop being so selfish.''

Carly nods. ''It's okay…''

I sigh. ''What are we gonna do Carls? This is hopeless…''

Carly nods and sighs deeply. ''I don't know, I really don't know anymore Freddie…we've tried everything!''

''I know…okay we need to stop just sitting here…wanna go to the groovie smoothie?''

Carly nods. ''Yeah let's go.''

I stand up with Carly and walk out of the door with her, walking downstairs to the lobby.

''Ahhhh get off my floorssss!'' Lewbert screams.

''Shut up Lewbert we need to walk here!'' Carly says pissed.

Wow, Carly has never been that way to Lewbert, she's really worried about Sam too…I can see it.''

We walk down the street and into the Groovie Smoothie. We sit down at a table and T-bo walks up to us.

''Woahhh what's up with you two? You don't look well!''

''Because we aren't…'' Carly says.

''Why what's up?''

''Sam's missing…'' I reply and I sigh deeply.

''Well missing…more like, she's run away…'' Carly says.

''Wow…that's bad. Have you guys tried to search for her?'' T-bo says.

''Of course we have T-bo!'' I reply irritated.

''There's no track of her…'' Carly says.

''Woah…I'm so sorry…'' T-bo says. ''Y'know what, you're both getting a free smoothie!''

Not that a free smoothie is gonna help us but it's nice of T-bo. ''Thanks Teebs.''

''No problem!'' T-bo smiles and he walks away.

Carly and I just sigh and look down. We're both just too sad and worried to talk about anything.

Suddenly Gibby walks into the Groovie Smoothie, he waves at us, walks over to our table and sits down. ''Hey guys!''

''Hi…'' Carly replies.

''Hey Gibs...'' I add to it.

''Sam still not found?'' Gibby asks.

''No Gibby, else we wouldn't be sitting here like this!'' I say.

Gibby sighs. ''Have you guys really tried everything to track her down already?''

Carly and I nod.

''Everything!'' Carly says and she sighs.

''It's hopeless…'' I add to it.

T-bo walks back to us and puts two smoothies on the table. ''There ya go, two free smoothies.''

''Thanks.'' Carly and I both say.

''Hey why don't I get a free smoothie?'' Gibby asks.

I roll my eyes. ''You weren't here yet a few minutes ago.''

"Oh right!'' Gibby says.

Gibby's a great guy but seriously, there are so many things wrong with that kid!

''I'll get you a smoothie too.'' T-bo says to Gibby. ''Not free though...''

''I'll go with that.'' Gibby says and he gives T-bo some money. T-bo walks away again.

Carly and I roll our eyes.

I take a sip of my smoothie. Even doing that isn't the same without Sam. We only went to the groovie smoothie without Sam one time.

I put my smoothie aside, I swear I'd rather starve myself and die than spend my whole life without Sam. I don't know how long I can still take this pain.

I really wonder where Sam is. She isn't in Seattle anymore that's for sure. I'm so incredibly worried about her. What if she ended up in some other bad neighborhood again and those same things as that horrible past of her are happening? God I don't wanna think about it!

I think back about 1,5 week ago, no one knows but I went up to that neighborhood Sam lived in. God what a horrible place is that, I was absolutely terrified there but I didn't care. I had to make all those sick people who did this to my Sam pay! And I did. I have to admit I was pretty impressed that I did it all by myself.

I threw a few good punches, I guess my gym time really did show off. Three of those sick guys even ended up in the hospital because of me, I'm kinda proud of it. But that's not what I did it for, and it wasn't the only thing I did. I let Sam's dad and those sick guys beat me up on perpose. You would think that's crazy, BUT I got it all on camera. And with those videos, the photos of all of Sam's injuries and my own injuries I managed to get all of those sick bastards arrested! When I told Sam I would never let them hurt her again and that this would never happen again, I meant it.

I've managed to hide all my bruises and wounds pretty good with my mom's makeup and my clothes. No one noticed. And no one will ever know. I didn't do it to show off how tough I am. I did it to make sure those sickos will NEVER hurt my Sammy again, and I succeeded.

I hear Gibby talking to Carly about trains. Ugh seriously Gibby? Now?

Wait a minute…Sam said she was in a train…that's it!

''That's it!'' I suddenly yell and I run out of the Groovie Smoothie, back to my apartment. Leaving Carly and Gibby behind super confused.

~ * Sam * ~

I walk into my hotel room, exhausted. I let myself fall back on my bed and sigh deeply.

It's been 3 weeks since I run away. I miss Freddie more than ANYTHING and knowing that I probably won't see him or Carly ever again makes me the most unhappy girl ever. I bet they tried to search for me, but I obviously made sure they can't find me. This is for their own good, eventually they'll be glad I'm out of their lives.

That night I went to the station and took the first train available. It was a train to San Francisco… so that's where I am now. I figured I couldn't live here if I didn't make any money so that night I searched for a job. And I found one.

So now I'm a waitress at some fancy restaurant in the middle of the shopping mall. And even though I can't even eat one bit of the food, have to be nice and polite to all the customers and have to wear this ridiculous dress that pushes my boobs up to my chin, I'm kinda happy with it, cause it pays good, REALLY GOOD.

The restaurant pays for my stay here at the hotel too, so I think that ever since I've been here, I've made more money in 3 weeks than I have in my entire life.

I sigh. What would Freddie be doing right now? Gosh I miss him, I miss his strong arms around me, I miss his lips on mine, I miss his breath against my skin, I miss being able to rest my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat. I miss him so fucking much!

No Sam, don't think about him, you need to be strong. Freddie will be happy without you, so will Carly. You live here now, without them, you need to stop thinking about them.

I sigh deeply and kick off my heels. Man those things are killing me. These things are like 7 inches high, why the fuck would they want waitresses to walk on that? I have to admit, I'm pretty proud of myself for being able to walk on these things so fast.

I grab a magazine from my night stand and start reading it. I seriously couldn't care less about all of this crap in here, but hey, what else do I have to do? I grab a bag of fried chicken out of my night stand and start eating it. Since they won't let me eat it in the restaurant I'll just have to eat it here at night.

I get extremely bored by the magazine after a few minutes and grab my laptop. I open it and switch it on. I check my payslip and smirk. Momma's getting rich. I never thought I'd say this but I would seriously give all my money to be happy now. I've always dreamt of having this much of money, but it doesn't make me happy, not at all.

I wonder if I'll ever be happy again. Life without Freddie and Carly is practically worthless.

I can't stop myself and go to , tears start forming in my eyes as I see the home screen, a huge picture of Carly and me saying 'Come back webisode, coming soon! :D' We thought of so many fun things for the show, and now we'll never be able to do them anymore. No Sam don't cry, don't cry!

I go over to YouTube and watch some videos, trying to cheer myself up. But nothing can cheer me up right now. My life is ruined. I'll never be happy again… I hate everything.

I shut off my laptop and put it away. I throw the magazine I was reading across the room hopelessly. Ugh, fuck everything! I fall down on my bed on my stomach. Ow! Ugh that wound still hurts like hell!

I burry my head in my pillow, groaning into it. The rest of my injuries are starting to heal pretty good though. The burns on my back still hurt but thanks to Freddie they didn't get infected, just like all the injuries on my face.

I pull myself off the bed and walk into the bathroom. I look in the mirror. Holy shit my boobs look absolutely huge! I didn't even know it was possible for those things to be pushed up this much. I wonder what Freddie would think of them…Ugh no, no Sam stop it. You will never get there with Freddie. You will never see him again. He'll be happy without you!

I look in the mirror again. Ugh my makeup is all run out. I grab a cotton pad and put some makeup remover on it.

I walk out of the bathroom and start removing the makeup from my eyes when I suddenly feel someone wrap his arms tightly around me from behind.

''Did you really think I wouldn't find you?'' A low voice whispers in my ear.

I grow numb and start breathing slightly heavily.


	15. Chapter 15 iWill always find you

**Glad you guys still like the story! (: Keep reviewing :3**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 15_

_iWill always find you_

~ * Sam * ~

I swallow as the person behind me grabs me tighter. ''L-let me go.''

''I told you I'll never let you go.''

Wait…I know that voice. That is…that's… FREDDIE! I can't believe it. He found me! He actually found me! How!?

He lets go of me and looks at me seriously. ''What the fuck Sam!''

Oh god…he's angry. I swallow.

''F-Freddie… I told you not to try to find me!...''

''And you thought I'd do that!? Of course not! I told you I would never let you go again, and I meant it!''

Freddie runs his hands through his hair. Gosh I've never seen him like this before… But god he looks sexy! I look at him. Please tell me he isn't mad at me…doesn't he understand I did this for him?

''You scared the fuck out of me Sam! Do you even know how worried me and Carly were!?''

''F-Freddie I'm sorry I….''

Freddie shakes his head and cuts me off. ''Why the fuck did you do this Sam!? And why did you turn your phone off!?''

''I-I did it for you!''

''What do you mean you did it for me!? I was scared as hell Sam! I thought I'd lost you forever!''

''Listen to me!'' I scream hopelessly. Oh god I was almost crying. Keep it together Sam come on.

''I just want you to be happy! You won't be happy with me! I'm trouble! My life is a mess! You can't have me by your side and try to solve all my problems, you have an amazing life in front of you, you can go to a great college! And I'm just ruining everything! I'm a failure, you will never be happy with me! Neither will Carly! I did it for YOU!

Freddie looks at me shocked. He suddenly pushes me against the wall roughly. Oh god that was SO hot! How can I be so terrified but so pleased with this at the same time!?

''How can you even say that Sam!?'' Freddie says, his voice sounding angry and helpless at the same time.

''I LOVE you Sam! I've never felt this way for anyone ever before! I felt absolutely miserable without you! How can you think I'd be happy without you!? I'll NEVER be happy without you! And how can you say you ruin my life!? YOU make my life worth living for! I have no idea what I'd do without you! YOU make me happy! I'd be NOTHING without you okay!''

I look at Freddie slightly shocked. Wow! Did he really just say all of that? He can't mean that… oh my god. I don't know what to say.

''F-Freddie…I…''

''You know what…'' Freddie lets go of me and walks towards the door. ''Forget it. It was my fault to think you really love me, that you're just as in love with me as I am with you. You're way too good for me. Cause I'm just a nubby nerd right?'' Freddie shakes his head sadly and continues walking to the door.

WHAT!? How could he say that!? How can he think that I don't love him!? I am PISSED.

''WHAT!'' I scream at him. ''How can you even fucking say that!?

''Then say it!'' Freddie yells. ''Say you love me!''

''You know what. I do love you!'' I yell back angrily and pissed. ''I love you SO FUCKING MUCH! But you're just too blind to realize it! You just…''

Freddie cuts me off my pushing me against the wall and kissing me passionately. What the fuck is this!?

I kiss him back just as passionately and look at him confused as I pull back. ''W-what…''

''I wanted to hear you say that.'' Freddie smiles at me.

Oh my god! He got me all pissed like this to make me tell him I love him!? Ugh, he's such a jerk! But I love him…I love him so much. I look into his gorgeous brown eyes. Ugh I can't even be mad at him.

''Oh my god! You're such a jerk!'' I say, trying to look angry.

Freddie smirks at me. ''You love it.''

Wow the boy sure created a big ego. God. I look at him for a moment, trying to look angry. ''Ugh!''

Freddie chuckles a little. ''Now, was it really so bad to say that?'' he smirks.

I roll my eyes at him. He actually had a great point. I've always been afraid to tell Freddie I love him, but now that I said it…it actually felt amazing.

Suddenly something in me snaps and finally makes me let go of my tough and angry act. I look into his eyes, bite my lip softly and shake my head. ''It felt amazing…'' I say softly.

Freddie smiles widely at me and kisses me, lifting me up slightly. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, kissing him back.

This is absolutely the greatest feeling in the world. I finally got rid of my act, I can be myself around Freddie. There was something in his voice and the way he acted that made me realize that he really means everything he said. He REALLY loves me. And he felt just as miserable without me as I felt without him. For the first time in my entire life there's someone who TRULY cares about me and loves me. I love him SO much!

~ * Freddie * ~

I put Sam back down on the ground after kissing her for about 5 minutes. God that was our most passionate kiss EVER! I love the girl SO much!

I am so incredibly happy that I found her. The past weeks I thought I'd never see her again, that idea absolutely killed me. And now I was here with her. It took me 3 exhausting days to find out where she was, but it was SO worth it!

I can't believe she actually said she loves me! That was the most beautiful sentence I've ever heard in my entire life. 'You know what, I do love you, I love you so fucking much!' I could tell by the way she said it that she really means it. God, best day EVER!

It was kinda mean of me to make her pissed and angry like that. But hey, I want to spend the rest of my life with her, I won't let her walk over me so easily anymore. I have to admit since me and Sam started dating, I have felt so much more confident, like someone finally really loves me. She makes me feel so amazing. I realized by the she reacted that Sam likes me standing up for myself more, and that makes me feel even better.

I feel like Sam finally realized that she can be herself around me. Like something inside her snapped that made her let go of her tough act. She has to know that I love her for her!

She smiles at me and I smile back at her.

''Never do anything like this to me ever again okay!?''

She shakes her head. ''I won't.''

''Promise it.''

She bites her lip.

''I mean it Sam. No matter how many times you run away, I promise you I will always find you! ALWAYS!''

Sam nods and smiles. ''Thank you…for searching me, for finding me…I bet that was really hard.''

I smirk. ''Yeah it kinda was. You hid yourself very well babe.''

Sam chuckles. ''I know.''

I pull Sam close to me and hug her, kissing the top of her head. She smiles and rests her head on my chest.

''Freddie…'' Sam says.

''Yeah?''

''You haven't done any stupid things right?...''

''Stupid things?''

''I mean, you didn't make all those guys pay for what they did for me right?...''

''Let's just say, your dad, Bobby and all those other sick guys are safely locked up in prison.''

''What!?''

''They're in prison babe. They'll never hurt you again.''

''But…h-how?''

''That doesn't matter baby, the important thing is that they'll never be able to hurt you again.'' I smile at her.

I don't want Sam to know that I took care of it that those bastards got arrested.

''Did you take care of that?'' Sam asks.

''Well…I mean…''

''Freddie!?'' Sam asks impatiently.

I sigh. ''Okay yes, I got them arrested.''

''Baby! I told you not to get involved in that! What did you do!? Did you get hurt!?''

''Baby relax, it wasn't that bad.''

''So you did get hurt?''

''Not really.''

''So that's a yes.'' Sam sighs. ''Do you have any injuries from it?''

''Just some small ones babe it isn't a big deal.''

''It is! Show me them!''

''Sam you don't have to see them…''

Sam cuts me off by pulling up my shirt she sees the big bruises on my back. ''Holy shit Freddie!'' She looks at my face and frowns. ''Is that…makeup?'' She moves her hand to my eye and brushes off the makeup I had put on my black eye. ''Oh my god!''

I sigh. ''Baby it's okay. It's not that bad.''

''Not that bad? You got bruises everywhere and a huge black eye!'' Sam shakes her head and then smiles at me. ''But…it's so sweet that you did that for me…so thank you.''

I smirk to myself. Wow I had really brainwashed Sam. I love her like this! Though I always love her. I smile back at her. ''I'd do everything for you baby.''

She smiles at me. ''How did I deserve you? You're so perfect in every way and I'm just a failure.''

Why is Sam talking so bad about herself? She's perfect!

''Babe! Don't say that! You're NOT a failure okay! You're perfect!''

''I'm everything but perfect baby.'' Sam looks down.

It breaks my heart to see her like this. ''You are baby, to me. You're cool, you're funny, tough but at the same time super sweet, caring and you're absolutely stunning!''

I can't believe what I'm seeing. Is Sam…BLUSHING!? Awww!

''Aww look at you being all shy!'' I chuckle.

''I'm not!''Sam says. ''That was just…really sweet. No one's ever said something like that to me.''

''Well that's their loss then.'' I smile and peck Sam's lips softly.

She smiles back at me.

I'm only now realizing what she's wearing. God that dress is hot. She looks so incredibly sexy! I can't help myself but stare at her chest. Man that girl has some fine curves! She has the boobs and the butt…god, she's the sexiest, most beautiful girl I've ever seen!

''You like my dress?'' Sam smirks.

Shit she realized I was staring at her. Awkward…

I nod. ''Uh huh. But is it really yours? It's…not really something you would wear…''

''I need to wear it for my job.''

Her job? Suddenly a wave of worries hit me. Does Sam work as a…prostitute!?

''Y-your job? You're….you're not a…''

Sam cuts me off and laughs. ''Freddie! Oh my god I'm not a whore!''

I sigh in relief. Thank god! ''Good. You got me worried there babe. Then what kind of job do you do?''

''I'm a waitress.'' Sam answers.

Sam, a job? As a waitress? Wow, didn't expect that.

''Oh. Cool. Where?''

''In some fancy restaurant in the middle of the shopping center. It actually sucks there. I can't eat any food, I need to be nice and polite to all the customers, and I need to wear this ridiculous dress with 7 inch heels!''

''Wow! That's not great.'' I chuckle. ''But then why do you keep working there?''

''Momma needed some money.'' Sam smirks and shows me her payslip.

''wow!'' I say in disbelief. Gosh that's A LOT of money!

''I know right.'' Sam smirks.

''I don't think the dress is ridiculous though. It looks really good on you.'' I say.

''Thank you.'' Sam smirks and she walks away.

''Where are you going?''

Sam comes back wearing a pair of black heels, probably the one she was talking about. Holy fuck is it even legal for someone to look THAT sexy!?

''Wow!'' I say. Ugh, really Freddie?

Sam smirks and walks over to me. ''You like?''

I nod. ''Uh huh.''

Sam chuckles. ''Good.''

I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her, she kisses me back lovingly.

Gosh she's so amazing. I'm never gonna let this girl go ever again!


	16. Chapter 16 iNeed you

**Hey if you guys have a fandom twitter let me know what it is so I can follow you (:**

**Enjoy the chapter (:**

_Chapter 16_

_iNeed you_

~ * Carly * ~

I lie down in my bed. I haven't done anything but that today but I don't care. I feel so depressed. Freddie suddenly ran out of the Groovie Smoothie a few days ago and he's been gone ever since. He's okay though, he replies to my texts but he won't tell me where he is. Ugh!

So now both of my best friends are gone! This is just horrible. I'm still so worried about Sam, I hope she's okay. I bet Freddie went to go search for Sam alone, leaving me, Spencer and Gibby behind.

Gibby's been annoying me so much for the past few days. I mean, he isn't acting any different as usual, but now Sam AND Freddie are gone, I'm the only one he hangs out with. He's here like 24/7, and he really starts to get on my nerves!

Urh. I groan into my pillow. Only 3 days till school stars again. I imagined to go to school with Sam and Freddie again, but now I'll probably have to go on my own. Ugh, this is terrible.

I suddenly hear my phone ringing. I groan as I reach on my nightstand and grab my phone off it. I look at my screen. No way! SAM!

I answer the phone quickly. ''SAM! ARE YOU OKAY!? WHERE ARE YOU!''

''Carls calm down okay, I'm fine.''

''Where are you!?''

''That doesn't matter, I just wanted to call and tell you I'll be back soon. I'm sorry for running away. I miss you!''

''I miss you too! Sam please come back soon!''

''I will Carls, I promise.''

''Wait is Freddie with you?''

''Look I gotta go now Carls, don't worry I'll be back soon. Bye, I love you!''

''No Sam wait, where…''

I get cut off by Sam ending the phone call. Well, that was really strange.. .but at least she's okay! And she said she'll be back soon! FINALLY!

I'm really glad Sam's okay. I wonder if Freddie found her and is with her right now…and I wonder where she is. Ugh why won't my two BEST FRIENDS tell me where they are?

I'm pretty sure Freddie is with Sam though, he was going crazy here. And he was willing to do absolutely ANYTHING to find Sam. I guess he found her and convinced her to come back. Aww, that'd be so cute though.

I am suddenly feeling way better. I get up from my bed and walk into the bathroom. I run a bath and wait until it's full with water. I undress myself and get in the bath. I love bathing!

I start singing quietly and put some shampoo in my hair. I'm so happy that Sam's okay and that she'll come back soon! I rest my head back on the edge of the bath and relax. I sigh.

I hear Spencer walk past the bathroom and knock on the door. ''Hey Carls are you okay? I've never heard you singing in the bath!''

I chuckle. ''I'm fine! Sam just called me!''

''Really!? That's awesome! What did she say?''

''How about I'll tell you when I get out of the bathroom?'' I chuckle,

''Okay!'' Spencer says and I hear him walk away again.

I chuckle. I'm happy to be back with Spencer again. I missed him!

I rinse the shampoo out of my hair and relax for a few more minutes before getting out of the bath. I get dressed and walk out of the bathroom.

I walk into the living room and flop down on the couch next to Spencer.

''So tell me, what did Sam say!?'' He asks curiously.

''Well she didn't say much but she was like 'Hey Carls, don't worry about me I'm fine, I'm sorry for running away. I promise I'll be back soon.''

''Well that's awesome then right?'' Spencer says excitedly.

I nod. ''Yeah! But when I asked where she is and if Freddie is with her she just talked over it…''

''That's kinda weird…''

''Yeah…But I'm pretty sure Freddie found her and his with her now and that he convinced her to go back with him.''

''Yeah he probably is.'' Spencer says.

I nod and smile at Spencer. ''But hey Sam's okay and she'll back soon! I'm happy!''

''Me to kiddo.'' Spencer smiles and he pulls me into a hug.

I hug him back. Everything will be okay again soon.

~ * Freddie * ~

I smile at Sam who's removing her eye makeup in front of the mirror. I told her to call Carly to make her less worried and she just did. I also asked Sam to come back to Seattle with me and she said that she will. Now everything will finally be okay again!

I walk over to Sam and wrap my arms around her from behind. ''You are so beautiful baby. With and without makeup.'' I smile and kiss her cheek.

Sam smiles at me. ''Thank you baby.''

I was telling her the truth. Sam is SO beautiful! It doesn't matter if she wears makeup or not, she's a natural beauty!

Sam finishes removing her makeup and turns around, she wraps her arms around my neck and smiles at me. ''When are we gonna go back to Seattle?''

'''Tomorrow?'' I ask her.

''Fine by me.'' She smiles.

I smile back at her. ''So can I stay her for the night or?...''

''Of course you can!'' she smiles at me and pecks my lips.

I peck her back and look at my watch. ''It's already 1a.m. babe, wanna head to bed? We can cuddle and watch tv for a few more minutes.'' I smile at her.

Sam nods and smiles. ''Sure.''

I smile and grab Sam's hand, walking out of the bedroom with her. I sit down on the bed with her and pull her close to me, she cuddles into me and I smile widely. I love it when she does that. I kiss the side of her head, then the top of her head, then her forehead, then her nose and then her lips. God I could kiss the girl all day long. I love her so much.

Sam smiles widely at me and then bites her lip, looking into my eyes. ''You're amazing Freddie. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me, and for loving me and caring about me.''

I smile back at her and look back into her eyes. ''You don't have to thank me baby. I love you, I'd do anything for you.'' I kiss her lips again.

I pull her closer to me and wrap my arms tightly around her waist, she kisses me back and wraps her arms around my neck.

I gently pull her onto my lap and kiss her deeply, she kisses me back the same way and smiles against my lips. I slowly lick across her bottom lip, begging her for entrance and she opens her mouth. I slide my tongue into her mouth gently and twirl my tongue around hers. God this is amazing!

She moans against my lips softly and we make out like that for a couple minutes, then I pull back slowly. I look into her eyes. Sam I love you so so so SO much!

She smiles at me. ''I…I love you too Freddie, I love you so much…'' It gives me the most amazing, warm feeling ever when I hear her say that and I smile widely.

Sam looks at me. ''Freddie?...''

''Yeah baby?''

She bites her lip. ''You promise you'll love me forever?''

I smile at her. ''I could never break that promise. I love you more than anything, and it'll always be that way.'' I kiss her nose.

She smiles at me and then suddenly kisses me on the lips forcefully, I kiss her back the same way and shiver as she suddenly runs her hands up and down my chest. Oh my god, there are the hormones again…control yourself Freddie, control yourself!

I move one of my hands to Sam's side and the other one to her hip. Suddenly Sam pushes me down on the bed and comes on top of me, kissing me really passionately, I shiver. Oh god there we go…I can feel myself harden as our crotches touch. I look up at Sam's breasts. God she is so so SO sexy!

I flip us over so I'm on top of her and start kissing her neck softly, she closes her eyes and leans her head back slightly. I kiss her deeply again, resting my hands on her hips.

Okay this is going way too fast…we can't do this, we're only back together for a few weeks. And Sam is still vulnerable, she almost got raped! I'm not gonna take advantage of her! I can't go too fast on her. This is way too early. We shouldn't do this.

I pull back from the kiss and look into Sam's eyes. ''Baby, I don't think we should do this…''

She looks up at me. ''Babe it's okay, I love you…''

''It's not that baby, I know you do.''

''Then what is it?'' Sam looks down at her body. ''Do you think I'm hideous?...''

''No babe, of course not! I think you're gorgeous! Your body's perfect!''

''But?...''

''But, I think we're taking things way too fast. I love you so much and I feel extremely attracted to you, but…I'm not gonna take advantage of you Sam.''

''What do you mean take advantage of me?''

''Baby you almost got raped 3 weeks ago! You're still vulnerable…''

Sam sighs. ''I'm not vulnerable!''

''Yes you are Sam, and I don't blame you, it's more than understandable! Which is why I'm not gonna do this…at least not now.''

It was getting really hard for me to control myself with Sam almost begging me not to. But I have to, I can't take advantage of her. We shouldn't do this. Not yet.

Sam sighs. ''Fine.'' She pushes me off her and get off of the bed.

''Sam don't be mad at me…''

''I'm not mad. I'm just disappointed okay.'' She walks into the bathroom.

I walk after her and put a string of her hair behind her ear. I sigh. ''Baby, I'm doing this for you. I love you, I think you're absolutely gorgeous and sexy. I feel so attracted to you I can barely control myself. But I have to, for now. Just till you aren't so vulnerable anymore. Then I'll do everything you want me to do.'' I smirk.

Sam sighs and looks at me without any emotion for a moment but then smiles and groans. ''Ugh! You're way too sweet and protective!''

I chuckle. ''That's me.''

She rolls her eyes and pecks my lips. ''Now get out, I need to change.'' She smirks.

''Yes ma'am!'' I reply, saluting to her. We both chuckle and I walk out of the bathroom.

I think back to when I saw Sam in her underwear on that webcam, oh my god, soon I will see that personally. I can't wait. I smirk to myself. Fuck I need to hit the gym at least 3 times a week now, I want Sam to be impressed.

I get into the bed, waiting for Sam. This day was perfect!


	17. Chapter 17 iWill never leave you again

**I don't really have anything to say. Keep reviewing :P**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 17_

_iWill never leave you again_

~ * Sam * ~

I wake up in the morning. I feel Freddie's strong arms around me and smile widely. Oh my god what was I thinking yesterday, I almost begged Freddie to have sex with me. Like what the heck Sam? I have absolutely NO experience and I was so unprepared. Now I think about it I'm so glad Freddie talked me out of it. He's so sweet for taking things slow on me.

I hate to admit it but he was right, I'm still vulnerable. But soon I won't be vulnerable anymore and then… Oh my god. At one side I absolutely can't wait but at the other side I'm also kinda scared.

But oh my god Freddie said he feels attracted to me! He said that he thinks I'm gorgeous and sexy! Oh. My. God. I'm starting to get more and more sure of it… Freddie's the one. I love him SO much. And I feel so safe around him. I can finally be myself around him, he loves me for who I am. And he cares about me. Gosh he means EVERYTHING to me!

I look at Freddie. Aww he looks so cute when he's sleeping. Two years ago when I would see Freddie like this I would pull a prank on him or roughly wake him up…But now I just wanna stare at him and plant kisses all over his face.

It was like a heavy bag fell off my shoulders when I told Freddie I love him. And the way it made him smile when I said it…aww it was SO cute! Now I just feel like telling it him every minute of the day. But I figured it'd be better not to do that.

I smile at Freddie and kiss his nose softly, then his cheek, then his lips.

He slowly starts waking up and looks at me sleepily. He smiles up at me.

I smile back at him. ''Good morning baby.''

''Morning beautiful.'' He says sleepily.

God his sleepy voice is sexy.

He sits up and rubs his eyes. ''Did you sleep well?'' He smiles at me.

I nod. ''You seem like you didn't though…you look tired.''

''I couldn't stop looking at you. You look really cute when you're asleep babe.'' He smirks.

I roll my eyes at him and chuckle. ''Well you do too!''

Freddie chuckles and kisses my cheek. ''Are you still disappointed with me about last night?''

I shake my head and smile at him. ''No. You were right. I just got caught up in the moment.''

He smiles back at me and kisses my forehead. ''I meant what I said about feeling attracted to you though.'' He winks at me.

I blush slightly. ''Thanks.''

I won't tell Freddie I feel super attracted to him too. Those biceps, and those abs! They're so sexy! I can't believe how Freddie turned from a weak nerd to a super-hot strong hunk in just a few years. Puberty and the gym have worked VERY good for him.

Freddie looks down at my wrist and the bracelet he gave me around it. He smiles. ''Did you wear that all the time you were gone?''

I nod. ''Yeah. I didn't wanna take it off. It reminded me of you and of us…'' I smile.

''Aww! That's so cute baby.'' Freddie smiles.

''It isn't cute!''

''It is sweetie.'' Freddie smirks.

I roll my eyes. ''fine whatever you want.''

Freddie chuckles. ''I'm glad you like It so much babe.''

I smile at him. ''Let's get up. I need to let myself get fired.'' I smirk.

Freddie frowns. ''Let yourself get fired? Why not just quit?''

''If I quit they won't pay me anymore, if they fire me I still get paid for the rest of the month!'' I smirk.

''Ahh, clever girl!'' Freddie smirks.

''I know,'' I reply, chuckling. I get up from the bed and walk into the bathroom. ''I'm gonna take a shower. I'll be right back.'' I smile at Freddie.

''Okay babe. I'll order us some breakfast.'' He winks.

''Thank youuuu!'' I smirk and get into the shower.

I hear Freddie calling room service and ordering us breakfast. Did I just hear him ordering bacon? Aww he knows me so well. He's the sweetest.

I take a quick shower and get dressed into my work outfit before walking out of the bedroom.

I smirk as Freddie looks at me. ''God do you really have to wear that at this time of the day already? My eyes were still half closed. Well you opened them baby. ''He smirks.

I can see that he's trying to control himself. God did I really turn on Freddie? ME? How is that even possible? Seeing him turned on is probably one of the sexiest things ever though.

I walk over to him and kiss his lips, smirking.

''Look what I ordered babe.'' He points to a tray in the room with two egg-bacon sandwiches on it.

''Oh you know how to please a woman in the morning.'' I smirk. ''Thanks babe.''

He chuckles and hands me one of the plates. ''you're welcome. You can have mine too if you want.'' He winks.

Aww that's so sweet. But he has to eat too. Come on Sam, you can share some food with your boyfriend who you truly love.

''It's okay, you can have it.''

''Wait what did you say? Did Sam Puckett just share her food?'' He pretends to act shocked, chuckling.

''Yes. So now eat it before I change my mind.'' I chuckle.

He chuckles too and we both eat our sandwich. Mmm I looooooove bacon!

~ * Freddie * ~

Sam and I sit in the train back to Seattle . She just got fired at her job. She didn't have to try very hard though. I smirk as I think of it. At first Sam ate practically all the food that was meant for the customers and then she yelled at them. Typically Sam. Then when she got fired she put up an act so she could keep the dress and her heels. I didn't know she was such a good actress. I chuckle.

''You did a great job at your work baby.'' I smirk.

''Thank you.'' Sam smirks back.

I chuckle and wrap my arm around her, Sam rests her head on my shoulder. I smile and kiss the top of her head.

Suddenly Sam sits back up. ''Wait…''

''What's wrong babe?''

''Isn't your mom back home now? I can't stay at your house now! Your mom will freak!''

''Relax baby, I'll take care of it. It'll be okay.''

''What do you mean you'll take care of it? Your mom hates me, she isn't just gonna change her mind!''

''Maybe she will when she realizes how amazing you are and how you are the most important person in my life.''

''But…what if she gets mad? I really don't wanna get you in trouble! I'll stay with Carly and Spencer.''

''Baby, I don't care if she gets mad at me okay! You're my everything and if she can't accept and respect that than that's her problem!''

''But I really don't want you and your mom to fight because of me…''

''Sam, it's okay. It'll be fine. Don't worry.'' I kiss her cheek.

She smiles up at me. ''Alright…''

I suddenly see someone taking a pic of me and Sam, I stand up and walk over to the girl. ''Excuse me, did you just take a picture of us?...''

''Y-yeah…sorry.'' The girl answers.

''It's fine I'd just like to know what you're using it for…'' I reply.

''Well you guys are from iCarly right? So my friend is a huge Creddie shipper so now maybe if I show her this pic of you and Sam she'll stop talking about it…''

I chuckle. ''Ahh the Creddie shippers….pretty stupid people if you ask me. It's seddie all the way. Me and Sam are back together.'' I smile.

''Really? That's awesome.'' The girl smiles.

''Yup.'' I nod. ''So show everyone that it's all seddie. There never was creddie, there isn't creddie and there never will be creddie.''

''Great!'' The girl says. ''You guys are such a cute couple. I hope you'll be very happy together.''

I smile. ''Thank you. Later.''

I walk back to Sam and sit back down.

''What was that about?'' Sam asks.

''Just making sure people know that everything is all seddie.'' I chuckle.

Sam chuckles back at me. ''Ahh. iCarly fans will freak out when they realize about us.'' She smirks.

I smirk back. ''I know. But now everything's clear for them, it's seddie all the way. No fan wars anymore.'' I wink and kiss Sam's lips.

''Too bad, I kinda liked those fan wars, they were entertaining.'' Sam smirks.

''Those people almost killed each other…''

''That's what I'm saying.'' Sam smirks.

I shakes my head and chuckle.

Sam's crazy. But in a good way. I love it. I love her.

The train stops. I smile. ''We're here.''

''Great!'' Sam smiles back.

I grab her hand and walk out of the train with her, we walk towards the Bushwell.

''It's so much better walking back here with you as walking away from you…'' Sam says, smiling.

I smile back at her. ''Glad you think about it that way. Never do that again babe!''

''I promise.''

''Good.'' I smile and continue walking with her.

After a few minutes we arrive at the Bushwell, we walk upstairs and I knock at Carly's door.

''Wait here babe.'' I smirk as I push Sam aside slightly so that Carly won't be able to see her.

Carly opens the door and hugs me, ''Freddie! Where were you!?''

I hug her back. ''I was searching.''

''And did you find her?''

''No…''

''y-you didn't find her?...''

''No I didn't find her…but I did find Sam,'' I smirk.

''Oh my god Freddie you're such a jerk!'' Carly slaps me in the chest playfully.

''Hey Shay!'' Sam says as she walks up behind me.''

''Sam!'' Carly pushes me aside and hugs Sam. ''Where have you been I was SO worried about you!''

''I was in San Francisco.'' Sam replies. ''You can thank Freddie for finding me. I never planned so… But, I'm glad he did.'' Sam looks over at me and smiles.

I smile back at her.

Carly smiles too and pushes us inside her apartment. She hugs both of us.

''Aaaaaahhhh I'm so glad you guys are back! I was so worried about both of you and I missed you so much!''

Sam smiles. ''I missed you too Carls.''

''Sam NEVER do that again okay!'' Carly says.

Sam shakes her head. ''I won't…I promised Freddie.''

Carly looks at me. ''Wow you found her, convinced her to come back here AND made her promise to never do that again!? Great job super boyfriend!'' She smirks.

I smirk back at her. ''Thank you.''

Carly chuckles and then yells into Spencer's bedroom. ''Spence come over here Sam and Freddie are back!''

''Yaaaaaaay! Comingggg!'' Spencer yells back.

We all chuckle and I wrap my arm around Sam, kissing the side of her head. ''I love you baby.''

Sam smiles. ''I love you too.''

Carly looks at her surprised. ''Oh my god!''

Sam and I chuckle and Carly starts jumping excitedly. ''You guys are adorable! N'awww!''

Sam and I look at each other and chuckle before kissing each other passionately.


	18. Chapter 18 iLove him

**Thanks for all the good reviews! Really glad you guys like it (:**

**Enjoy (:**

_Chapter 18_

_iLove him_

_~ * Carly * ~_

I stand in the living room, looking at Sam and Freddie making out. God I don't know what happened between those two but I'm sure of it that it was something big…I've never seen two people who are THAT in love with each other.

And Sam said 'I love you too.' to Freddie, just there right out of her mouth, without having a hard time, smiling. I was shocked. Sam never dared to say that to any boy she ever dated, and even not to Freddie, it was just something Sam couldn't say. But now she did…wow.

Spencer walks out of the bathroom.

''Look who are back!'' I smirk, pointing to Sam and Freddie.

''Wow what happened to them? I've never seen two people make out that passionately and in love…'' Spencer says, frowning.

''I know right! I have no idea…and guess what just happened!''

''Whatttt?''

''Sam said I love you too to Freddie! Just right out of her mouth like that!''

''No way!'' Spencer looks at me shocked.

I chuckle and nod. ''Really! It was so sweet.''

''Awww!'' Spencer says.

I chuckle. ''I will never get used to them being together…my two best friends are deeply in love…with each other…and I'm just here like… I like shopping…'' I laugh.

Spencer chuckles back at me and puts on a baby voice. ''Awww does the little Carly want a boyfwienddd?''

I laugh. ''Yes Carly wants and boyfwienddd!''

''Well then go search for one kid.'' Spencer replies.

I shake my head. ''I don't want just another boyfriend…I wanna find someone that really loves me more than anything…like Sam and Freddie found each other…'' I sigh.

''Aww. You'll find someone kiddo, just be patient.'' Spencer smiles at me.

''Yeah I guess.'' I smile back at him.

Looking at Sam and Freddie being all lovey-dovey like that makes me kinda jealous. I mean I'm really happy for them, but I'm kinda scared they'll only wanna hang out with each other and I'll be the third wheel without a boyfriend…

I haven't had a boyfriend in a long time already…I feel like I'm just done with all those short relationships I had. I just really wanna find someone that loves me more than anything, and that I will love more than anything, someone I feel like I wanna spend the rest of my life with.

I chuckle at Sam and Freddie as they finally pull away from each other. ''Are you done swallowing each other's dna?'' I smirk.

They just roll their eyes at me and chuckle. Spencer smirks and chuckles too.

I walk over to Sam and Freddie. ''Hey, it's time…'' I smirk.

They smirk back at me and nod. Spencer just looks at us confused. ''Yeah okay I still don't get that iCarly telepathy thingy…''

We chuckle at him and shake our heads before running upstairs to the iCarly studio. This is it, our comeback episode of iCarly! Eeeeeek I'm so excited!

''Oh my camera's still at home.'' Freddie says. ''I'm gonna go get it, I'll be right back!''

He smiles and runs out of the studio and down to his apartment.

I smirk and walk over to Sam. ''Sooooooo.''

''Sooooooo?'' Sam chuckles.

''What happened between you and Freddie!?''

''What do you mean what happened between me and Freddie?''

''Ahh come on Sam, you guys are more in love than ever since you came back! What happened?'' I ask excitedly.

''Well he found me…'' Sam smiles.

''Anddd?''

''And he convinced me to come back here with him…and he told me super sweet things…'' Sam smiles widely as she talks about it.''

''Awww, deets!'' I say.

''Well he told me he loves me more than anything, and that he'd do anything for me…''

''Awwww!''

Sam chuckles. ''You gotta stop that Carls…''

''Sorry.'' I chuckle back.

I bet that wasn't the only thing Freddie told Sam, but I feel like I should give them some privacy and not ask them everything about them, it's their relationship, not mine.

I smile at Sam. ''I'm really happy for you Sam!''

She smiles back. ''Thank you Carls. ''

''I can't believe you actually told him you love him, that was so hard for you!''

''I know…but something happened and Freddie got me really pissed so I yelled it at him, and then it actually…it actually felt amazing…'' Sam smiles.

''Awww Sam, that's so sweet. I'm so happy you feel that way!''

Sam chuckles. ''Thanks. Me too…''

''I seriously love Freddie so much…it's ridiculous.''

''It's normal Sam. You don't have to be ashamed of it.'' I smile at her.

''Yeah I guess.'' She smiles back at me. ''I've never felt this way for any guy before… I'm kinda starting to think that…''

''That he's the one?'' I ask excitedly.

Sam nods. ''yeah…''

''Ahh Sam that's amazing!''

Sam chuckles. ''It kinda is isn't it?...''

I nod and I hug her. ''I'm glad you feel so good around Freddie. You deserve to be happy.''

Sam smiles at me. ''Thanks you Carls.''

I smile back at her when Freddie walks back in. ''I got it!'' He says excitedly, showing us his camera.''

''Awesome!'' I say and I walk to the spot where Sam and I always stand. ''Sammm this is so exciting we're gonna do iCarly again after nearly a half yeer!''

''I know!'' Sam says excitedly.

Sam and I jump around a little like we always do before an episode. Man I missed this. It's so great to have it back!

Freddie points the camera at us. ''Okay in 5, 4, 3, 2…''

And we start the show.

~ * Sam * ~

Carly Freddie and I walk back downstairs from the iCarly studio to the living room. We hug each other. It was absolutely AMAZING to finally do iCarly again! I missed it. It was like nothing has changed. Everything is finally back to normal again, well apart from the fact that I feel like Freddie's the love of my life.

Carly was right though, I shouldn't be ashamed of it. Everyone has a soul mate in live, and I guess Freddie's mine. Why should I be ashamed of him? He's perfect! God I love him so fucking much!

Freddie grabs my hand. ''Baby I think it's time that we tell my mom now…''

I sigh. I really don't wanna tell Freddie's mom we're back together, let alone that Freddie stands on it that I stay in their apartment with him. His mom absolutely hates me, she's gonna freak out!

''Do we really have to? We can wait a little bit longer…''

''Sam don't worry okay, it's gonna be fine.'' Freddie kisses the top of my head.

I still don't wanna go, but I have to, we have to sooner or later so we better do it now.

I sigh deeply. ''Alright…let's go.''

''Good luck guys!'' Carly says. ''It's gonna be okay!''

''Thanks…'' I reply to her.

''Later Carls!'' Freddie says before walking out of Carly's apartment with me.

He grabs his keys and puts them in the keyhole. ''Baby don't worry okay? It's gonna be fine. Don't take everything she'll say personally, she's just way too overprotective. I'll take care of it.''

I take a deep breath and nod. Freddie unlocks the door and walks into his apartment with me. ''Mom? Mommm?''

Mrs. Benson walks into the living room. ''Oh hey Freddie bear.'' She looks at me in disgust. ''What is that doing here?''

I sigh and look down.

Freddie sighs. ''Okay first of all, you will call her 'she', and second…'' He takes a deep breath. ''Sam and I are back together. And this time we're not gonna break up no matter what anyone says. And there's nothing you can do about it.''

I am impressed. Did Freddie just really say that to his mom!? That's so sweet of him! But oh my god, Mrs. Benson is gonna freak!

Mrs. Benson's mouth falls open and she looks at Freddie angrily. ''WHAT!?''

''You heard me.'' Freddie says, and he crosses his arms.

Wow that's so hot… but that's not what we came here for. I look at Mrs. Benson.

''NO way Freddie! I will not let you ruin your life thanks to that girl over there! You're way too good for her! She's trouble!''

Freddie steps in front of me defensively. ''I will NOT let you talk about her that way! You have no idea what Sam's been through and how strong and brave she is! You don't know her at all! She's amazing and I'm not gonna let her go, not for anyone or anything! Sam means EVERYTHING to me!''

Wow. Freddie looks really angry. I can't believe he's doing this for me. I can't let this happen. I don't wanna be the cause of Freddie and his mom fighting.

I whisper at him. ''Baby it's fine…she's right…''

''No she's not Sam! Stop talking so bad about yourself!'' He looks back at his mom. ''And Sam's staying here, with me, where she's safe!''

''Oh no! NO WAY!'' Mrs. Benson yells. ''That brat will not stay in my house!''

I whisper to Freddie again. ''Freddie…it's okay, I'll be fine…I'll just go…''

''Yeah you better do!'' Freddie's mom yells at me.

''NO!'' Freddie yells back and he pulls me close to him. ''Sam needs a safe place where she can stay. Which is here, with me. I love her more than anything mom! And I won't let you take her away from me!''

''Oh yes you will!'' She yells back.

I look at Mrs. Benson. ''Look Mrs. Benson, I know I have been horrible to you and Freddie in the past…but I've changed. I love Freddie, I really do! And he's everything to me! He's the only person I can be myself with and who truly knows me…I understand if you hate me, and I'll stay at Carly's. But you can't take Freddie away from me, he's everything I have!''

Freddie's mom looks at me surprised.

''See!?'' Freddie says. ''Sam and I LOVE each other! You can't tear us apart mom!''

She looks at me. ''I don't believe you…I bet you just say that so you can stay here.''

''God, mom!'' Freddie yells.

I can see that he is at his highest point of anger and being pissed right now.

''Do you even know how hard it is for her to say something like that!?'' He yells.

''No I don't!'' Mrs. Benson yells back. ''Look at that girl, she's full of bruises and injuries! I bet that is from all the fights she gets into! I don't want you to be around her Freddie! She's TROUBLE!''

I look down and bite my lip when she starts about that and Freddie walks over to his mom REALLY angrily.

Oh god…


	19. Chapter 19 iWill fight for you

**Thanks for your reviews and your ideas! I really appreciate it and I'm really glad you guys like it (:**

**Enjoy the chapter! (:**

_Chapter 19_

_iWill fight for you_

~ * Freddie * ~

I walk closely to my mom and look into her eyes angrily. I feel furious! How can she talk about Sam like that!? I can't believe her!

''You know how Sam got those bruises and injuries!?''

Sam grabs my arm. ''Baby…'' She tries to pull me back but I step closely to my mom again.

''No! I don't!'' My mom says. She looks slightly scared of me.

''She didn't get into fights mom! She always had to defend herself because…''

I bite my lip before continuing to yell at my mom. ''Because she has always been ABUSED!''

I can't stop myself from bursting out to my mom and screaming at her. I slightly lift up Sam's shirt and show my mom the wound on her stomach and the burns on her back.

''You see these!? Those are thanks to her DAD! He STABBED her in the stomach!''

I point at the cut on Sam's neck. ''And you see this!? That's cause he almost KILLED her!''

My mom looks at me in shock before swallowing and looking back at Sam.

''And you know what also happened to her? People have tried to RAPE her! Now do you STILL hate her so much!?''

My mom shakes her head and swallows. I look over at Sam and realize she's crying. God I didn't want that to happen… I pull her close to me and kiss her forehead, then her cheek, then her lips. ''Baby I'm sorry…I'm sorry, don't cry please…''

Sam bites her lip, trying to stop crying and wipes her tears away. ''i-it's fine…''

I hug her close to me and hold her tightly.

My mom steps closer to us and puts a hand on Sam's shoulder. ''Sam…I-I don't know what to say. I had no idea…I'm so sorry…''

Sam bites her lip. ''I-it's okay…''

I pull back from the hug and I look at my mom surprised when she hugs Sam. Okay…WOW!

''I'm really sorry Sam…I can't believe you had to go through all of this. We'll make sure those bastards will pay for what they did to you!''

Sam looks at me surprised when my mom hugs her and I shrug, smiling at her.

''Thank you Mrs. Benson but..''

My mom cuts her off. ''Don't call me Mrs. Benson, call me Marissa.''

Wow! Is this really happening!?

Sam smiles at my mom. ''O-okay ehh…Marissa…Thank you so much but we don't have to make sure of that anymore…Freddie already did.'' She smiles at me and I smile back at her.

My mom looks at me. ''Is that true Freddie?''

I answer her. ''Y-yeah…I got them arrested…''

I can't let my mom know that I also got into a fight with them, she's gonna freak out!

''Freddie!'' my mom screams at me.

Oh no…

''I'm so proud of you!''

I look at my mom shocked. ''W-what?''

''You went through all that trouble just to make sure those sickos can never hurt Sam again! That's what I call a great boyfriend…'' My mom smiles at me.

Sam smiles widely and nods. ''I totally agree Mrs. Benson…I mean Marissa.''

I smile widely. I can't believe this, my mom and Sam agreeing on something!? This is amazing!

''Sam means everything to me, I'd do anything for her!'' I look at my mom, hoping she'll say she's okay with it that Sam and I date and that she can stay here.

My mom nods. ''I know… you really love her…'' She sighs and looks at Sam. ''You can stay here Sam.''

Sam smiles widely and looks at me mom in slight disbelief. ''Really!?''

My mom nods and smiles.

''Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!'' Sam hugs my mom.

Oh my god, this is AMAZING! Aww!

My mom hugs Sam back and pulls back. ''I'm sorry about judging you on your outside Sam. That was really wrong of me…''

''That's okay, that's what most people do…there's nobody except Freddie who really knows me…''

I walk over to Sam and hug her from behind. ''Baby it's okay, I love you for you. You can always be yourself here.'' I kiss her cheek.

My mom nods. ''We're a family, we will respect each other.'' She smiles.

Sam smiles back at her. ''Thank you so much.''

''You're welcome. By the way, who took care of all those injuries? Looks like a great doctor did that.''

Sam smirks. ''Freddie did.''

I smirk back at her and my mom looks at me surprised. ''Really Freddie!?''

I nod. ''With the techniques you taught me.'' I smile.

My mom smiles widely. ''Aww, that's my boy!'' she starts crying and hugs me. I chuckle and hug her back.

Sam smiles at us. I can see that she's really happy about this too. FINALLY Sam and my mom are getting along!

My mom pulls back from the hug and I pull Sam close to me again and kiss the top of her head.

''I'll ehh…I'll just leave you two alone…'' My mom smiles at us and starts walking towards her bedroom.

''mom.''

My mom looks at me. ''Yeah?''

''Thank you!''

My mom smiles. ''You're welcome honey.'' She walks to her bedroom.

I smile at Sam. ''I told you it was going to be okay.''

Sam smiles back at me and nods. ''I guess I'll need to believe you more…'' She chuckles.

''Sounds very good to me. '' I chuckle back at her and kiss her passionately.

~ * Sam * ~

I lie down on Freddie's bed, waiting for him to get out of the shower. I smile at Freddie when he walks out of the bedroom in only his pajama bottoms, gosh he looks so hot.

He gets into the bed next to me and wraps his arm around me. I smile up at him.

''Freddie?...''

''Yeah?''

''I love you…''

Freddie smiles widely at me and kisses my forehead. ''I love you too baby.''

I cuddle into him and rest my head on his chest. I listen to his heartbeat. We just sit there, together, just him and me, it's just like the world around us has disappeared. I love him SO much!

''hey baby…'' Freddie says.

''Yeah?''

''I'm sure of it now…''

''of what?''

''You are the love of my life…'' Freddie smiles at me.

I blush slightly and smile back widely at him. ''You…you are mine too.''

Freddie smiles widely at me and kisses me softly, I kiss him back.

''Babe where are all your clothes and stuff?...''

''In my mom's house…but I don't wanna go back there…''

The last thing I want is go back to that horrible neighborhood, I live here now, with Freddie. And it's perfect like this.

''You don't have to go back there baby…you'll never have to go back there…'' He kisses the top of my head. ''We'll get you some new clothes and stuff tomorrow okay?''

I nod at him and smile.

''You don't mind going like…shopping with me?'' I chuckle.

He shakes his head. ''I get to watch you in all kind of different clothes all day. I'm up for it.'' He smirks.

I roll my eyes at him and chuckle.

Freddie lies down and pulls me against his chest, his arms wrapped around me.

''Are you tired baby?'' I ask.

''No. I just wanna have you as close to me as possible.'' He smiles.

''Aww.'' I smile back at him.

Freddie is SO perfect! He seriously has it all! He's sweet, he's protective, he's smart, he's handsome, he's sexy, he's caring, he can cook, he's strong, he's everything!

''What are you thinking about babe?'' Freddie asks.

''You.'' I smirk.

''Oh, tell me what's on your mind.'' He smirks back.

''Just thinking about how amazing you are.'' I smirk.

''Oh tell me why I'm so amazing.''

''Ugh really Freddie?'' I chuckle.

''Nahh never mind I'd rather talk about how amazing YOU are.'' He winks at me and I chuckle. Okay add that to the list, he's adorably cheesy and romantic.

''You're so cheesy.'' I chuckle.

''Don't tell me you don't like it.'' He chuckles back.

I roll my eyes. ''You've created a big ego Benson!'' I smirk.

''I haven'tttt!'' Freddie chuckles.

''You haveeee!'' I mime him and chuckle. ''It's okay though, you're amazing, it's good that you know it.'' I wink at him and he just chuckles at me.

I actually really like it that Freddie has become so much more confident. He has all reasons to.

''You've become more confident baby, I like it.'' I smile at him.

He smiles back at me. ''Well that's only because you make me feel that way baby.''

God he's so cheesy! But I love it.

''aww babe.'' I smile back at him. ''I'm really glad you feel that way.''

He smiles at me and just lies down again, sighing happily. He keeps his arms wrapped around me tightly, like he never wants to let go. It's adorable.

After a while I realize Freddie's fallen asleep and I smile at him. He looks so cute. I try to sleep but I can't, I keep overthinking everything that happened today. Our reuniting with Carly and Spencer, our iCarly come back webisode and of course Freddie standing up for me against his mom and his mom suddenly getting protective over me. It was amazing.

I never thought Mrs. Benson, well, Marissa and I would get along, but it happened. It's so weird but she made me feel like she truly feels sorry for hating me and like she really accepts and respects me as Freddie's girlfriend. I'm so thankful for it!

I look over at Freddie again. Freddie Benson… The love of my life. Yeah, that's what he is. I'm not afraid of my feelings for him anymore. This is real, and this is serious. Freddie and I are meant for each other. Carly says it, iCarly fans say it, and deep inside even I have always known it, I just didn't wanna admit it.

I get out of Freddie's strong grip and stand up off the bed. I walk out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. I need some ham.

I start walking towards the fridge when I see Freddie's mom sitting on the couch. What is she doing here? It's 3a.m.! Wait is she…crying?

I walk towards the couch. ''Marissa?...''

She quickly wipes her tears away and looks up at me. ''Oh, h-hey Sam…''

''Are you okay?''

''Yeah I'm fine…just…couldn't sleep…'' She smiles up at me.

I sit down on the couch next to her and smile back at her. ''Me neither…''

What is this? I, Sam Puckett, am feeling the need to comfort Mrs. Benson!? Wow, things have changed. But…she kinda feels like family now…I don't want her to be sad, especially cause I feel like it's my fault…

''Is Freddie asleep?'' she asks.

I nod. ''Yeah, he looks really cute.'' I chuckle.

She smiles at me. ''I know…'' She sniffs.

''Are you sure nothing's wrong?''

''No. but you're a teen, with enough problems of her own. I shouldn't be settling you up with my overreacting mom feelings…'' She smiles at me.

I smile back at her. ''It's okay, you can talk to me…you don't like me staying here don't you?''

This is gonna be an emotional conversation…I can feel it…


	20. Chapter 20 iCare

**Thanks again for all your reviews! (:**

**Enjoy the chapter (:**

_Chapter 20_

_iCare _

~ * Sam * ~

I look at Freddie's mom who just smiles at me, trying to hold back her tears. She shakes her head.

''It's not that I don't want you here Sam…''

I look at her sympathetically. God what has Freddie done to me!? I've become…caring.

''Then what is it?'' I smile at her.

''It's not that I don't want you here it's just that…I don't want Freddie to leave…'' she bites her lip.

''What do you mean?''

''Well, you're his girlfriend now. I used to be the most important woman in his life, because he never had girlfriends…but now that's not me anymore, that's you. And very soon he'll want to have you all to himself, without his mom around you guys all the time.'' She looks down and sniffs.

''That's not true Marissa… Freddie loves you. He isn't just gonna leave you behind here alone. That's not like him.'' I smile at her.

''Maybe you're right but he just…'' she sniffs again. ''He has just grown up so fast.'' She can't hold back her tears anymore and they roll down her face slowly. Aww poor woman…

Gosh I always thought Freddie's mom was absolutely insane, but really, she's just overprotective. She loves and cares about Freddie more than anything or anyone, and she wants to protect him. She doesn't want her little boy to grow up. I just never realized that, because I've never seen mom's like this. Only my own mom who doesn't give a fuck about me, and all those other horrible mom's in that horrible neighborhood, I've always thought mom's like this only existed in movies. Man, Freddie is lucky…I wish I grew up in a safe place like this with a mom like this…

I can't help but wrap my arm around her. ''It's okay, Freddie's your son, and he has always been your little boy, you don't want him to grow up…''

She nods and continues crying softly ''Yeah…''

I rub her shoulder softly, trying to comfort her. I've never done this before…it feels good…it feels good to help other people…

''Shh it's okay Marissa… I will never try to take Freddie away from you. Yes Freddie loves me and he wants to be with me as much as possible, I'm very shocked about that by the way…cause no one ever loved and cared about me like Freddie, no one ever even cared at all… but you'll always be his mom and he'll always love you! He's 17, he isn't that little Freddie anymore. And I understand that that's extremely hard for you, but he can take care of himself now, he can even take care of me! You need to let him go… He isn't just gonna move out. He isn't just gonna leave you here after all those years of taking care of him and loving him!'' I smile at her.

She smiles back at me. ''Wow Sam… those are wise words…'' She bites her lip. ''I guess you're right. People think I'm crazy for being so overprotective right?...''

''maybe just a little bit…'' I chuckle at her and she chuckles back, wiping her tears away.

''I'll try to let him go more… he's not my little man anymore, he's yours now.''

I smile at her and then smirk. ''Literally little…''

She chuckles. ''Yeah he isn't very tall…''

''It's okay though. I'm still way shorter as him.'' I chuckle back at her.

She smiles at me. ''You're a great girlfriend for him Sam…You're a good person. I was very wrong about you.''

Wow I can't believe she just said that. It feels amazing to know that she Freddie's mom respects me now.

I smile at her. ''Thank you so much, that really means a lot to me.''

''You're welcome.'' She smiles back at me.

''You're an amazing mom to Freddie. I was wrong about you too, I always thought you were completely insane…but you're just overprotective. Freddie means everything to you and you don't want him to get hurt…you truly love and care about him…I wish I was able to say that about my mom…'' I look down and bite my lip.

She smiles at me and rubs my back comfortingly. ''Well Freddie's dad hasn't been in his life since he was 6, I've always felt like I had to take the role of his mom and dad, that's why I'm so overprotective over him.'' She looks at me seriously. ''Why? What kind of person is your mom?...''

''A horrible one…'' I sigh. ''She has never really loved or cared about me. She knew I was getting abused and we lived in a horribly dangerous neighborhood. She's a drug addict…''

''Oh gosh I'm so sorry Sam… no one should have to go through that… you don't deserve that.''

''Thank you…''

''Hey, but you're here now. You don't ever have to go back there, that's all over now. You're safe here.''

I nod. ''Thank you so much. It really means so much to me you have no idea…''

''No problem.'' She smiles at me.

I smile back at her.

''And if you ever need to know who cares about you, I'll be here, in full protective mom mode.'' She chuckles.

Oh my goodness, that's SO sweet of her to say!

I chuckle back at her and then smile. ''Thank you so much.''

''Don't thank me. It's in my genes.'' She smiles.

In one day, EVERYTHING has changed. I used to hate Freddie's mom because I thought she was insane. Now I sit here being comforted by her and I respect her more than anyone. She's SO sweet. Wow.

I smile back widely at her and then suddenly start crying. Oh my god what is this? I never cry. I guess it's because I told her about everything…and she makes me feel like she cares about me…

She hugs me. ''It's okay honey…shh…''

~ * Freddie * ~

I wake up in the night when I hear something in the living room. I look next to me, Sam's not there. I get up off the bed and walk into the living room and look around ''Baby?''

I switch on the light and frown deeply when I see my mom sitting on the couch, hugging Sam. Oh my god what is this!? Wait is she…crying?

I walk over to the couch and look slightly worried. I see Sam crying into my mom and I can see it in my mom's eyes that she has cried too. ''What's going on what's wrong?''

My mom looks up at me. ''Oh. Hey sweetie…''

Sam pulls away from the hug and quickly wipes her tears away. ''Oh, h-hey baby…''

I sit on the couch next to Sam worriedly and wrap my arm around her. ''Sam what's wrong why are you crying?'' I look at my mom. ''And why have you been crying mom? What's wrong?''

My mom smiles at me. ''Don't worry about it sweetie. I couldn't sleep, Sam couldn't either. We saw each other here and we just had a little talk.''

I frown. ''A little talk? About what?''

''You.'' Sam says, smiling.

I frown even more. ''Me?''

My mom nods. ''I'm being way too overprotective over you sweetie, I'm sorry, it's just, you're my little boy, it's hard for me to let you go…'' I can see that she's holding back her tears.

Aww. I walk over to my mom and hug her. ''Aww mom, it's okay…I'll always be your son, and I love you.''

She wipes her tears away and smiles. ''That's what Sam said.''

I smile at Sam and then look back at my mom. ''She knows me way too well.''

Sam chuckles slightly.

I kiss my mom's cheek and then sit back next to Sam. ''But why were you crying babe?''

''Well I was telling your mom what an amazing mom she is, and then I…well I started thinking about my own mom and…y'know…'' She bites her lip.

I hug Sam close to me. ''Aww baby…it's okay.'' I kiss the side of her head.

''I'm glad you two get along now.'' I smile at my mom and Sam.''

They smile back and both say ''Me too.''

''Well… I'm gonna go and try to sleep again.'' My mom says, smiling.

''Alright. Good night mom. I love you.''

''I love you too sweetie. Good night.'' She walks away.

''Hey, wanna go up the fire escape and watch the stars?'' I ask Sam, smiling.''

She smiles widely and nods.

''Be careful!'' my mom says.

I chuckle. ''Always.''

My mom chuckles back and then walks back into her bedroom.

I stand up off the couch, grab Sam's hand and pull her up. Wow, she really had a good talk with my mom. I feel like she's really gonna be less overprotective now, and it's good that Sam let her emotions out. I'm proud of her.

I grab Sam's jacket and put it on her before putting on my own jacket and walking outside with her, holding her hand.

She smiles at me and I smile back at her as we walk to the fire escape.

I smirk as we get on the fire escape. ''Remember 4 years ago?''

''Are you kidding me? Of course I do!'' Sam smirks back.

I was talking about Sam and mine's first kiss here 4 years ago, man it was amazing.

''Hey.'' Sam says.

''What?''

Sam smirks widely. ''I hate you.''

I smirk back widely. ''I hate you more.''

I chuckle and kiss Sam's lips softly.

Our relationship is unusual, but that's what makes it so special, and I wouldn't wanna have it any other way.

Sam smiles at me and I smile back at her, I turn her around and wrap my arms around her from behind so that we're looking over the city. I kiss the top of her head.

''This is perfect…'' Sam says.

''You're perfect.'' I smile.

''Being cheesy again?'' Sam chuckles.

''You loooove it.'' I chuckle back at her.

I look up at the stars and point at them. ''Look, they're just like us…''

''Just like us?''

''They're different but can't be away from each other and light up each other's world.'' I smile.

Sam smiles widely and nods. ''Yeah…''

''I love you baby. I'll never ever let you go again…'' I kiss Sam's cheek.

She smiles. ''I love you too babe.''

We look at the starts like that for a while when Sam bites her lip. ''baby…''

''yeah?''

''Do you know who your dad is?...''

''yes…''

Oh god no, not the dad subject. I never talk about my dad…

''do you have contact with him?''

''no…''

''you should, at least you…''

I cut her off. ''You don't understand babe…''

''What do you mean? Where is he?''

''Not here.''

''Freddie?''

''He passed away Sam…''

And there it was, the topic that I haven't talked about for 10 years. Oh god…


	21. Chapter 21 iAm here for you

**Thank you so much for the reviews again, ask other people who you know read it to review too please :3**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 21_

_iAm here for you_

~ * Sam * ~

I look at Freddie slightly shocked. I can't believe this…Freddie's dad passed away? I thought he left his mom… He never talked to me and Carly about this.

''o-oh…I really didn't know baby…I'm so sorry…''

Freddie bites his lip. ''It's okay…''

''w-what happened to him?''

''I'd rather not talk about it baby…''

I stroke Freddie's cheek softly. ''You can trust me baby…''

''I know. I just don't like to talk about it…''

I realize I probably shouldn't force Freddie into telling me things. I didn't want him to know about my past either at first…maybe he'll tell me later.

''Okay. But just know that you can always talk to me about it. About everything.''

''I know. Thanks babe.''

''You're welcome. You were and are here for me so I'm here for you!''

He smiles at me. ''I love you.''

''I love you too babe.'' I wrap my arms around Freddie neck and hug him. I lean up and kiss his cheek.

He smiles at me. I smile back at him and shiver a little. It's pretty cold up here.

''Are you cold baby?''

I nod and Freddie puts his jacket around me.

I smile at him. ''Thanks.'' Oh my god he's shirtless now. My hot boyfriend is standing outside on the fire escape shirtless. I bite my lip. ''Aren't you cold now?''

''Nahh I'm good.'' He smile at me.

''Okay good cause you look very hot like that.'' I smirk. Okay very lame joke but it had to be said, he looks extremely hot.

He smirks back at me. ''Thank you.''

''Just telling you what's on my mind.'' I chuckle.

He chuckles back at me. ''Hey babe, did you feel any better after talking to my mom?''

I nod. ''Yeah… she really made me feel better, she said that if I ever need to know that someone cares about me she'll be here in full protective mom mode!'' I smile.

''Aww. Glad she made you feel better sweetie.''

''Your mom's really sweet and amazing y'know…she really loves and cares about you more than anything or anyone…you're lucky to have a mom like her.

Freddie nods. ''I know.''

I smile at him. ''I'm really glad we get along and understand each other now. She's so sweet for letting me stay with you.''

''I'm really glad about it too baby. Yeah I'm thankful for it.''

''It's because of you though…you stood up for me when she was hating on me. That was so sweet of you…thank you.''

''You're welcome baby. I'll never let anyone talk about you that way! I'll always defend you.''

I smile and rest my head on Freddie's chest.

He smiles and kisses the top of my head, stroking my hair softly.

I close my eyes. This moment is perfect. I look down and smile widely at my bracelet. Seddie… yeah, that will be forever. We'll be forever. There's no way I'm ever letting Freddie go again.

''Freddie…''

''Yeah?''

''You promise you'll never let me go?... Even if I like…ask for it…Cause I never wanna let you go again…'' I blush slightly as I look up at Freddie.

He smiles at me and kisses my lips. ''I promise baby. Cause I never wanna let you go again either.''

I smile back at him.

''let's get back inside babe…it's almost 4:30a.m.''

I nod and take Freddie's hand, walking off the fire escape with him. I yell as I suddenly slip away and fall down, I grab the edge of the fire escape, holding onto it tightly.

''SAM!'' Freddie yells.

'Freddie! Help me!''

Oh my god I can feel my hands slipping away. ''Ahhhh!''

Freddie grabs my arms just in time before my hands slip away.

''Babe DON'T let go!''

''Do you think I'm stupid!? Of course I'm not gonna let go!''

I hold onto Freddie's hand tightly.

Freddie pulls me back on the fire escape. Oh my god he is incredibly strong!

I wrap my arms tightly around him, sighing in relief. ''Oh my god, baby you saved my life! Thank you!''

He pants and hugs me back tightly. ''Holy fuck babe you scared me to dead!'' He wraps his arms even tighter around me and kisses the side of my head.

''Alright let's get back inside now.''

I nod and Freddie leads me back inside the building, not letting go of me. Gosh he's so protective! It's actually the sweetest thing ever!

We walk back inside Freddie's apartment. Did that just really happen!? Oh my goodness, Freddie saved my life! He seriously saved my life!

I hug Freddie tightly and kiss him deeply before looking into his eyes. ''Baby you saved my life! Thank you so so so much!''

He kisses me back deeply and then smiles at me, looking back into my eyes. ''Don't thank me, you don't think I would've let you go right!? Gosh do you feel my heart?''

Freddie places my hand on his chest. Wow! Oh my goodness it feels like his heart is pounding out of his chest!

''Oh my goodness! Baby you need to calm down before your heart explodes.'' I chuckle.

He chuckles back. ''I'll be fine . Let's go to sleep baby.''

I nod and walk to the bedroom with Freddie. To be honest, my own heart was pounding like crazy too. God that was scary…but Freddie was there for me once again…how the heck will I ever thank him for everything he's done for me?

Freddie and I get in the bed, I cuddle into him and he wraps his arms around me. We both smile and Freddie kisses my cheek. ''Good night baby, I love you.''

''I love you too. Night babe.'' Wow, what a day!

I smile and quickly fall asleep.

~ * Freddie * ~

I wake up slowly in the morning and look at the clock. 12p.m. Okay I guess it wasn't morning anymore. I look next to me and smile widely at the sight of Sam sleeping. Aww she looks so cute. And so beautiful. I bet no one would ever say that about their girlfriend but I think that Sam looks the most beautiful when she's all natural. In the morning, without any makeup, messy hair from sleeping. She's just always so gorgeous.

I kiss her cheek softly and get out of the bed quietly, trying not to wake her up. I walk into the bathroom and take off my pajama bottoms and boxers. I step into the shower and shower quickly before getting out and drying myself. I get dressed and quickly do my hair before walking out of the bathroom again.

I smile as I see Sam's still asleep and walk into the living room. My mom probably left for her work already. I walk to the kitchen to make breakfast for me and Sam but then see that somebody already made a complete breakfast. There's a note with it. 'I made you guys breakfast, sorry, I still got the mom habits ;) I'm off to work. Have fun today. – mom/Marissa.' I smirk and then smile. Aww that's so sweet of my mom.

I put the breakfast on a tray and walk back to the bedroom, seeing that Sam is slowly waking up. ''Good morning gorgeous.'' I smile and sit down on the bed next to her, kissing her cheek.

She smiles up at me. ''Morning.''

''It's actually afternoon already but hey, who cares.'' I chuckle.

She chuckles back at me.

''Look what I got here.'' I show her the breakfast.

''Aww thanks baby.''

''Don't thank me, my mom made it.'' I smirk.

''Oh.'' She chuckles. ''Well thanks to your mom then. It's so sweet that she made us breakfast.''

''I know.'' I smile.

She smiles back at me and kisses me, I kiss her back lovingly. Yeah, I could get used to this.

Sam groans. ''Urhhh we have to get back to school tomorrow…''

I sigh ''I know…But it'll be fine, we'll be together and with Carly and Gibby.''

She nods. ''Yeah that's true. We can make people jealous.'' She smirks.

''With what?''

She rolls her eyes. ''With our relationship, nub!''

I blush slightly. ''Oh. Yeah we certainly can.'' I smirk back.

Sam and I eat our breakfast and finish it after a few minutes.

''So, wanna go to the mall and buy you some new clothes and stuff?'' I smile.

''Uhh huh.'' Sam nods and smiles back at me.

''Okay well I'll let you get dressed then. You can take a shower if you want.'' I smile and kiss the top of Sam's head before walking out of the bedroom into the living room.

A few minutes later Sam walks out of the bedroom and I smile at her. ''Ready?''

She nods. ''yup, let's go.''

I take her hand and walk outside my apartment with her. I smile widely as Sam intertwines our fingers and walk to my car with her. I'm actually very proud of my car, I bought it myself last year when I got my driver's license and it hasn't been broken or damaged ever since.

I open the door for Sam and she smiles and gets in. I walk around and get into the driver's seat. I start the engine and start driving to the mall with Sam.

''hey babe, I really don't want you to spend a lot of money on me okay? You've already done enough for me and I could never pay you back!'' Sam says.

''Baby you don't have to pay me back! I will buy anything you want for you. I don't care about the money.''

''No way Freddie! Hello, I already stay in your apartment, I should pay you and your mom for it y'know…''

''Sam are you crazy!? You're my girlfriend, you don't have to pay to stay in my apartment with me!''

Sam sighs. ''Fine. But please don't spend too much money on me okay? I don't like feeling guilty.''

I smirk. Aww Sam's feeling guilty. She's never felt guilty before. That's cute.

I roll my eyes at her and smirk. ''Fine.''

She rolls her eyes back at me and mumbles. ''Nub.''

I chuckle at her. ''I missed that.''

She frowns at me and then chuckles back.

We arrive at the mall and I get out of the car, walking around and opening the car door for Sam. She gets out and I lock the car before grabbing her hand again. We walk into the mall. I smirk to myself. I'm sure shopping with Sam is way more fun as shopping with my mom.

I suddenly think about something.

''Hey babe are your injuries healing well?''

She nods. ''Yeah! The burns on my back are starting to fade and the stitches on my face fell out a few days ago. Thanks to you baby!'' she smiles.

I smile back at her. ''Good! And what about your stomach and your throat?''

''They still hurt pretty bad sometimes but they're starting to get better.'' She smiles.

I smile back at her and kiss the side of her head. ''I'm glad about that babe.''

''So to what shop do you wanna go?'' I ask Sam.

''Ehm…'' she looks around. ''That one!'' She points to a clothes store and drags me towards it.

I chuckle and walk with her. This should be a fun day.


	22. Chapter 22 iMeet you again

**I don't have anything to say apart from, thanks again for the reviews! (:**

**Enjoy the chapter! (:**

_Chapter 22_

_iMeet you again_

~ * Carly * ~

I walk out of my apartment. Sam and Freddie are at the mall together and Gibby asked me to meet him at the Groovie Smootie. So that's where I'm going to now.

The more Sam and Freddie do things together as a couple, the more jealous I get. I hate it but I just can't take the fact that they are super happy together and found the love of their live and I don't even have a boyfriend. I'm happy for them though. Both of them haven't had a worriless life and I'm glad that now they can finally be happy.

I walk to the staircase as I see people moving boxes to the 9th floor. Looks like new people are moving in. I see two parents, a guy of I guess my age, a girl of about 8 years old and two toddlers. I'm gonna introduce myself.

I pat the guy's shoulder. ''Hi! Are you guys moving in here?'' I smile.

The guy turns around and smirks. ''Yup!''

I look at the boy when he turns around. No way!

''Brad!''

He chuckles. ''Yup it's me!''

I chuckle back at him. I can't believe Brad's back! And moving in here! I remember us hiring Brad after we fired that very hot but very stupid stagier on iCarly. Brad helped us a lot and we really liked hanging out with him, but then his parents decided to move to Ohio. But I guess they're back now, yay!

''So you guys are moving back here?'' I ask Brad excitedly.

''Uh huh!'' Brad nods.

''That's awesome!'' I smile widely at Brad.

It's amazing that Brad's back, now Sam and Freddie can do things together and I won't be stuck with Gibby on my own. I can hang out with Brad now and we can prepare stuff for iCarly together.

''Welcome back!'' I chuckle and I give Brad a hug.

''Thanks.'' He chuckles and hugs me back. ''So I heard you went to Italy for like…5 months? How was it?'' Brad asks, smiling.

''It was okay. But I missed my life here, so I came back!'' I chuckle.

''Well then we have things in common!'' Brad chuckles. ''I did too. So we came back here.''

''Awesome.'' I chuckle.

''I saw your iCarly come-back episode, it was awesome, great job!'' Brad says.

''Thank you! We missed you on iCarly! Will you be part of the team again?'' I ask Brad.

''I'm back in business!'' Brad chuckles.

''Yay'' I chuckle back.

''So how are Sam and Freddie? I heard they broke up…''

''They did, but they're back together.'' I chuckle.

''Ahh good! They are such a cute couple!''

''tell me about it!'' I chuckle. ''And they're more in love than ever. I don't think they're ever gonna let each other go.''

''Well, good for them!''

I chuckle. ''Uh huh. So Gibby asked me to meet him at the Groovie Smoothie, wanna come with me?''

''Oooooh you have a date with Gibby?'' Brad asks jokingly.

''Brad!'' I laugh.

He laughs too. ''Just kidding. Yeah sure. Gonna tell my parents I'll be back to help them later.''

''Alright.'' I smile and watch Brad walk over to his parents. Wow… he actually looks really hot…look at those muscles… he doesn't look anything like Freddie or something, he's way skinnier…but hot…wow.

Brad walks back and smiles at me. ''Okay let's go!''

I nod and walk downstairs with Brad, we walk out of the Bushwell and towards the Groovie Smoothie.

''So how have you been? How was it in Ohio?'' I ask Brad.

''It was okay. But I just missed everything here in Seattle. And you guys.'' He winks at me.

I chuckle. ''We missed you too.''

''I'm glad I can do iCarly with you guys again now. I really missed it and hanging out with you guys, it was so much fun!''

''Yeah I'm really glad too! iCarly will be even better now that you're back!'' I smile at him. I meant what I said, Freddie was great with all the technology on iCarly but when Brad helped him with everything it was just the finishing touch. It's gonna be awesome doing iCarly with Brad again!

We arrive at the Groovie Smoothie and I wave at Gibby who's sitting at a table. I walk over to him with Brad.

''Hey Gibby! Look who's back!'' I say excitedly.

''Braddd my man!'' Gibby says and they do some sort of guy dorky handshake.

I roll my eyes and chuckle before sitting down. T-bo walks over to us and we order some smoothies. I can't wait for Sam and Freddie to find out Brad's back. Freddie especially must be really happy, Brad was starting to become his best friend and then he suddenly had to leave. Now they can do all guy best friend stuff together, awww yay! I bet Sam will be happy too cause she and Brad are kind of the same person but a different gender. It's like they're siblings. They like exactly the same stuff.

Brad Gibby and I just talk a bit about all kind of stuff. This is great, now I will have my senior year with Sam, Freddie, Gibby AND Brad! Yay!

~ * Freddie * ~

Sam and I look around in the store she dragged me into for some clothes for her. It's totally Sam's style. Her style has changed over the years, she used to be a little tomboy. I smirk to myself. Now she's everything but a tomboy, she's a real woman. The most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Now her style is casual, but still a little girly and classy. I love it, it looks great on her.

Sam walks over to a rack with jeans and she picks out a dark one and a light one, just very basic and casual. ''Do you like these?'' she asks me.

I nod at her.

''Alright.'' She smiles and continues to walk through the store, I walk after her. She picks out some t-shirts, some sweatshirts and some shorts. ''I'm gonna go and see if they fit me okay?'' she smiles.

''Alright baby. I'll be here waiting to tell you how gorgeous you look.'' I wink at her.

She chuckles and walks into the fitting room. I look after her and keep my eyes on her butt. Man she's so sexy. Sam isn't one of those super skinny girls who watch every pound they gain, she just eats what she wants and stays healthy. I love that about her, she's just so perfect.

After a few minutes Sam steps out of the fitting room in a pair of light jeans with a simple light and dark blue shirt on it. I smile at her. Wow those clothes fit her curves so good…

''You like?'' she smiles.

I nod. ''Uhh huh! You look gorgeous babe. Although you look gorgeous in everything you wear.''

Sam rolls her eyes. ''Thank you. Okay then I'll take these two pair of jeans and these 3 shirts cause they're all the same size.''

''Alright.'' I smile back at her.

She smiles and walks back into the fitting room, a few minutes later she walks back out, wearing a pair of shorts and one of the sweatshirts.

I nod at her and give her a thumbs up. ''My approval babe!'' she looks so cute like that.

Sam frowns at me. ''Are you being honest to me or are you just gonna say something like that all the time just to be done earlier?''

I shake my head. ''I wouldn't dare. I'm serious, I like it. I just like your style baby.'' I smile.

Sam smiles back at me. ''Alright then.''

She gets back into the fitting room again and walks out another few minutes later. I look at her, wow. She's wearing purple shorts that fit her beautiful butt perfectly with a low cut out black shirt that shows off her cleavage. Holy shit she looks SO sexy.

''w-wow.''

She smirks at me. ''You like itttt?''

I nod quickly. ''Ehm I LOVE it!''

God I'm sure she's doing this on purpose. But damn she looks so sexy, she better takes this.

She smirks even wider. ''mmm I'm not sure…''

''I know what you're doing here baby.'' I smirk at her.

''Oh and what's that?''

''You're teasing me. Stop it Puckett.''

''You love it, Benson!'' she smirks.

I roll my eyes. '' Just take those clothes okay babe.''

''Alright, for you.'' She smirks and walks back into the fitting room, swaying her hips. GOD she has to stop that!

I wait for Sam to get out and take the clothes from her when she does. ''Okay I'll go pay for these alright?''

Sam sighs. ''Babe are you sure I shouldn't pay you anything? I really don't want you to spend a lot of money on me.''

''Baby, this won't be a lot of money. It's just a few clothes.'' I kiss the top of her head and smile before walking to the checkout and paying for the clothes.

I look around and frown as I don't see Sam anywhere. I smirk as I see her standing in a shop full of meat across the shop I'm in. I walk over to her. ''Craving for meat already?'' I smirk.

''No, just buying some for lunch.'' She smirks.

I roll my eyes and chuckle.

''So, what store do you wanna go to now?''

''Ehm…'' Sam thinks. ''I think I'll need some y'know just daily stuff, like a toothbrush, shampoo, those kind of stuff.''

''Yeah you're right. I have to do some grocery shopping later anyway so we can just buy those stuff then.'' I smile at her.

Sam nods and smiles back. ''Alright.''

''So, what store?''

''Well I need some shoes to fit my new clothes so…'''she smiles.

I nod and smile back at her. ''I take Sam's hand and walk out of the store we're in with her, we walk through the mall, searching for a shoe shop and we see some after a few minutes. We walk into it and I look around. ''Okay what kind of shoes do you want?''

''Heels.''

''Heels?'' I frown.

Sam smirks. ''You never noticed? I wear heels to not be so short next to you and Carly.'' She lifts up the downside of her pants a little bit and shows me her shoes. I realize she's wearing those kind of heals that look like sneakers.

''Oh.'' I chuckle. ''that's cute.'' I smirk.

''it's not cute!''

''Fine whatever you want babe.'' I chuckle.

Sam rolls her eyes and walks to a pair of shoes.

''You don't have to wear shoes like that though baby. Carly and I accept you and your short self!'' I chuckle.

Sam rolls her eyes at me again. ''I host iCarly like that Freddie, Carly and I need to be the same height on camera.''

''Yeah okay I guess you're right. But you're not always doing iCarly, don't you want some flat shoes?'' I smile at her. I think Sam's adorable , she's so short, it's so cute. And it makes us fit together even better cause I'm short too, well for a guy.

''Yeah I guess you're right. I'll look for a pair of flat shoes.'' Sam smiles back at me.

I wrap my arm around her and we continue looking for shoes for Sam. This is fun. I don't care what we do, as long as Sam and I are together i'm fine. I love her so so so much!


	23. Chapter 23 iReunite

**Thanks again for the reviews! I appreciate it! :3**

**Enjoy the chapter (:**

_Chapter 23_

_iReunite _

~ * Sam * ~

I continue walking through the shoe store with Freddie. I just picked out a pair of sneakers. It's weird for me to buy flat shoes, I always wear these kind of sneaker heels, but I guess Freddie was right, I don't always have to be the same height as him and Carly. I also want to buy a pair of high heels though, I saw how Freddie looked at me when I wore those 7 inch heels from my job. I smirk to myself.

I don't need that much of shoes. 2 pairs are enough for me. And now I already have these sneakers and the shoes I'm wearing right now, plus the heels I will buy and that will be more than enough for me. Well, for now.

''So what other shoes do you want baby?'' Freddie asks.

''A pair of heels.'' I smirk.

''Babe I already told you, you don't have to be the same…''

I cut him off. ''High heels. Like the ones I had for my job.'' I smirk.

''Oh.'' Freddie smirks. ''Well in that case...''

He leads me over to the part of the shop where the heels are and I smirk and chuckle at him. I never thought shopping with Freddie would be so much fun, I always thought he'd be one of those guys that absolutely hates shopping, one of those people that wait outside the shops annoyed for their girlfriend or wife to be done.

But he is the completely opposite, he seems to really enjoy looking for stuff for me. I smirk to myself, if he wasn't my boyfriend I'd think he was gay. But he DEFINITELY isn't. The way he looked at me when I came out of the fitting room…and giving me compliments on how good everything looks at me… It feels really good to know that he thinks that way about me. He's the most perfect boyfriend ever!

I walk over to a pair of black high heels with studs on them. I smirk. ''What do you think of these?''

''Hmm I wouldn't know until you put them on.'' Freddie winks at me.

I smirk wider at him and search for my size. I find a box and grab the heels out of it before putting them on. Wow, these are actually way more comfortable as the ones I had to wear for my job.

''Wowwww…'' Freddie says as he looks at me, biting his lip.

I smirk. ''Like them?''

''Oh yeah!'' Freddie nods quickly.

I smirk and walk past Freddie on the heels and I can feel him looking at my hips, I bite my lip. Man it actually feels awesome to know that he looks at me like that.

''Alright, I'll take them.'' I smirk.

''Good choice babe.'' He smirks back at me.

''Thank you.'' I chuckle.

''Hey don't you want another pair? Y'know girls and shoes, all pairs in all shapes and colors…'' He smirks widely.

I smirk back widely at him. Man he really likes it when I wear these kind of heels. I walk over to him and put my hand on his chest, I peck his lips. ''Are you sure YOU don't want me to buy another pair?''

''I am not gonna deny that…'' he smirks and I chuckle.

''Alright. You pick another pair for me.'' I wink at him.

''My pleasure.'' He chuckles and he looks at the heels.

I chuckle back at him and wait for him to pick a pair. After a few minutes he hands me a pair of beige high heels with some sort of ribbon on it. A ribbon, really? Way too girly if you ask me. But hey if Freddie likes them on me then why not? I should try something different for a change.

''Really babe, that ribbon?'' I smirk at him.

''Hey I'm pretty sure they look super sexy on you.'' He winks at me.

Oh god he had me sold with that. ''Alrighttt, for you.'' I smirk and take the shoes from him.

He smirks back at me and I put the shoes on. ''Well?'' I smile at Freddie.

He bites his lip and smiles at me. ''Please take them.''

I smirk at him. ''Fine, for you.'' I chuckle.

''Yay!'' Freddie chuckles back at me and kisses my cheek. He takes the boxes of shoes from me and walks to the checkout to pay for them. I smile and walk with him.

We walk out of the store when he has paid for them, holding hands. I look down at our hands and smile widely. Freddie smiles back at me and kisses the side of my head. ''So I guess we're done with the clothes and shoes for now?''

I nod, ''Uh huh.''

''Wanna go get lunch somewhere before we get your other stuff?''

''Yeah sounds good.'' I smile at him.

''I guess you're craving fried chicken?'' He smirks at me.

I smirk back at him. ''You read my mind babe.''

He chuckles. ''Well, KFC then?''

''Yuppp!'' I smirk and we walk to KFC together.

We walk into it when we get there and order some food, including a lot of fried chicken for me of course. I smirk, man I love meat.

We sit down at a table together and start eating our lunch. Freddie chuckles at me as I eat. I frown at him. ''What?''

He shakes his head and continues chuckling. ''Nothing. I love you so much.''

I frown at him more and then shake my head too, chuckling. ''I lobe you twoo.'' I say with a mouth full of chicken and we both laugh.

Freddie pulls out his phone when he gets and text message and smiles widely. ''No way!''

''What?'' I ask him curiously.

~ * Freddie * ~

Sam and I sit in the car on our way back to the Bushwell. After I got a text message from Carly we quickly bought all the other stuff she needs and got back to the car. Oh my god, I can't believe Brad's back! I feel so happy, I mean I already did but this just makes it even better.

About 1,5 years ago Brad's parents decided to move to Ohio. I hated it that he had to leave cause Brad was becoming…well…sort of my best friend I guess. I hadn't had a guy friend like him ever before and it was great hanging out with him and just doing guy stuff together. So I was really bumped when he left, but now he is back, oh yeah!

I mean I had Gibby and Spencer but they are…well… Gibby and Spencer. Now Brad's back I can probably hit the gym with him and won't have to go alone anymore. Man this is great!

''I can't believe Brad's back!'' Sam says excitedly.

'''Me neither! I'm so happy!'' I reply excitedly.

''Awwww did the little nub miss his only guy friend?'' Sam smirks.

''Brad wasn't my only guy friend!'' I try to defend myself.

Sam chuckles. ''Alright whatever babe. Brad was like your best friend, you were super sad when he left!''

''Well yeah but…''

Sam cuts me off. ''Ugh what's with guys and not admitting someone's their best friend!?''

I chuckle. ''I dunno, it's just something we don't do.''

Sam rolls her eyes. ''Anyway I'm really happy he's back too! Now I can pull all kind of irresponsible pranks with someone again!'' She smirks.

I roll my eyes and chuckle.

Sam and Brad had become really great friends too, it's like they're siblings. They both love extreme things and irresponsible things, although Sam has become way more responsible and I like it. I hope that's not gonna get ruined now…but I'll still love her anyway.

I wonder if Brad knows that Sam and I broke up and are back together now. He and Sam used to hang out a lot, and I have to admit I was really jealous. There have been times I thought he was gonna steal Sam away from me, but then again he never did, so I guess I shouldn't be too worried.

''What are you thinking about?'' Sam asks me.

I smile at her. ''Nothing.''

She rolls her eyes. ''Another thing guys don't do, tell girls what's on their mind.''

I chuckle. ''You get us good baby.''

She rolls her eyes again and then chuckles.

I pull up outside the Bushwell on the parking lot and get out of the car. I walk around and open the door for Sam. She smiles and gets out too.

I smile back at her and wrap my arm around her waist before leading her inside. We walk upstairs and I knock on Carly's door.

Carly opens the door and lets us in. ''Hey guys!' she says excitedly.

''Hey!'' Sam and I both say.

''Where's Brad?'' Sam asks.

''I'm right here!'' Brad turns around and he smirks.

''Ahhhh!'' Sam runs over to him and they hug. Well, that isn't a nice feeling. Ugh why am I so jealous!? They're friends and they're hugging, no big deal.

Brad chuckles and hugs Sam back. ''Hey blondiecurls.'' Sam chuckles.

Oh yeah Brad's nickname for Sam, I wasn't a big fan of that either…ugh stop it Freddie!

Brad walks over to me. ''Freddieeee!''

I smirk, ''Hey man!'' Brad and I do the usual guy handshake and I smile. ''It's great you're back!''

''Yup! And not just here in Seattle, I'm gonna live here on the 9th floor!'' Brad smirks.

''No way, awesome!'' I say.

Brad nods. ''Uh huh! So…'' he looks over at Sam and then back at me. ''I heard you guys broke up…and got back together.'' He smirks.

I walk over to Sam and pull her close to me. ''Yup, seddie is back!'' I smirk and kiss Sam's cheek.

She chuckles and nods. ''Uhh huh! And cheesier than ever.'' She smirks.

I roll my eyes and chuckle.

Brad chuckles too. ''Well that's great to hear.''

''yeahyeah yay for Sam and Freddie let's go and do some iCarly stuff!'' Carly chuckles.

We all roll our eyes and chuckle before walking up the stairs to the iCarly studio.

''Okay so how about you guys think of some cool sketches and Brad and I think of new special effects?''

''Alright!'' Sam and Carly say.

''Sounds good.'' Brad says and he smiles.

Brad and I walk over to my laptop and I switch in on. ''So, how was Ohio?'' I ask Brad.

''It was okay but I missed everything here.'' Brad replies.

''Ah, homesick huh?'' I chuckle.

Brad chuckles back. ''Yeah.'' He nudges my shoulder. ''I missed you dude.''

I smirk. ''Missed you too man.''

We look at my laptop screen and start talking about some technology stuff. Ahh I missed this, It's great that Brad's back!

I see Sam and Carly laughing together and I smile. I love it when Sam laughs and smiles. I love it to see she's happy.

Brad smirks at me. ''Totally in love huh?''

I keep my eyes on Sam and nod, smiling. ''Oh yeah.'' I look back at Brad. ''Sam and I are more in love than ever. A lot of things have happened the past few weeks…It has made us really close.''

Brad smiles at me. ''Great to hear man.'' Then he frowns. ''What do you mean a lot of things happened?''

''Let's just say it ended with me punching 3 people in the hospital and my mom and Sam getting along.''

''Woahhhh dude!''

''I know.'' I smirk. ''But seriously things have been bad, really bad…but it's all fine now. Maybe Sam will tell you something about it, but I'm not sure if she wants any people to know.''

''Alright.'' Brad nods. ''But wow man 3 people?'' He smirks. ''Good job.''

I smirk back at him. ''Thank you.''

We chuckle. I'm not sure if Sam wants to tell Brad what happened, if she does then that's up to her. Brad and I look over at my laptop screen again and continue with the iCarly stuff.''


	24. Chapter 24 iFeel jealous

**Don't have anything to say :P Thanks for the reviews! (:**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 24_

_iFeel jealous_

~ * Freddie * ~

It's Friday afternoon and me and Carly wait for Sam and Brad in the school hall. Our first week of school is finally over. My grades got way better again now I have Sam close to me again, but the motivation is still zero, I just want to spend all the free time I have with Sam, and school makes it impossible, ugh!

As much as I try to put it aside, my jealousy got worse and worse every day. Sam and I don't have a lot of classes together but she does have pretty much with Brad and they work on projects and have fun together all the time, I can't stand it! I hate the fact that Brad is probably spending more time with MY girlfriend then I am myself!

I groan quietly as I think of it and Carly smirks at me. ''You okay?''

''I'm fine.'' I reply.

''You're scared of Brad aren't you? She smirks.

''What the hell are you talking about?'' I ask nervously. Ugh why is Carly so good and discovering people's feelings.

''You're scared he's gonna steal Sam away from you.''

''What? No I'm not!''

''Freddie come on, you know I can see right through you. Don't lie to your best friend right here.'' She smirks.

''Urhhh!'' I groan.

''You're jealous of Brad because he spends more time with Sam as you do and you think he wants to steal Sam away from you.''

''Ugh fine Carly, you're right!''

''Look you don't have to be jealous okay, they just have more classes together and they're just great friends, nothing more. Plus, Sam loves you more than anyone or anything, she would never cheat on you and especially not with Brad. And Brad's practically your best friend, he wouldn't do that to you.''

I sigh. ''Yeah I guess you're right…''

''It's cute how jealous you are though.'' Carly smirks.

''it's not cute it's fucking annoying!''

''Fine whatever you want.'' Carly chuckles.

''Seriously though there's nothing between them. I saw them in class together and they were just goofing around together.''

''Yeah goofing around together , that's what bothers me the most.'' I sigh and roll my eyes.

Carly rolls her eyes back at me and shakes her head. ''Freddie! Come on, they're JUST great friends who do stuff together, like you and me. Sam isn't jealous of me either is she? So just get over it.''

''Easy for you to say, you don't have a boyfriend.''

''Yeah and thanks for reminding me about that.'' Carly glares at me and sighs.

''I'm sorry Carls, I didn't mean to be mean.''

Carly sighs. ''It's fine…''

''You think Brad likes Sam?''

Carly shakes her head. ''Nope.'' She looks down and mumbles quietly. ''Plus I wouldn't want him to…''

I smirk widely. ''What was that?''

Carly blushes. ''Nothing.''

''Nono, I heard that! You have a crush on Brad!'' I smirk even wider.

Carly blushes more. ''No I don't!''

''Carlssss''

''Okay fine I do. But don't you dare tell him!''

''Or else?'' I smirk playfully.

''Or else I'll let Sam break your bones.''

I gulp. ''Okay fine I won't say anything…''

''Good.'' Carly smiles in content.

I roll my eyes. ''You should hit on him though, you're never afraid to flirt with guys!''

''No! This is different, he's one of my best friends, I can't just be like Hey Brad, I like you, okay now let's date!''

''Actually you can…''

Carly rolls her eyes. ''You don't know anything about it.''

''You might have a point with that…'' I chuckle.

Carly just rolls her eyes again and chuckles back at me.

''But hey, we can help each other. I talk to Brad and find out if he likes you and then I will instantly know if I should be jealous or not too.''

Carly looks at me for a few minutes and then sighs. ''Fine. But don't tell him I like him! Cause seriously Freddie if you do I swear I'll…''

I cut Carly off. ''Yeahyeah I know.''

I see Sam and Brad walking towards us, laughing. Ugh they have way too much fun together… Okay stop it Freddie, just ask Brad what he thinks about Carly and Sam. I smile when Sam walks up to me and I wrap my arm around her. ''Hey baby.''

''Hi.'' She smiles and she leans up to kiss my cheek.

''I missed you. We have way too few classes together…''

Sam groans. ''Ugh I know, now I'm stuck with that weirdo over there all the time!'' She smirks, pointing to Brad.

I chuckle. I'm pretty sure Sam likes it to have classes with Brad though…okay I need to stop thinking about how jealous I am, it isn't gonna get me anywhere.

Brad just rolls his eyes. ''Don't act like you don't love me, blondiecurls!'' he smirks at Sam and she just laughs and rolls her eyes. Okay, stop it Brad, Sam's my girlfriend and you better not hit on her! I clench my fists.

Sam frowns. ''You okay?''

''Yeah I'm fine…'' I try to relax and act nonchalant.

''Alright…'' Sam says.

''Okay let's go, we have some iCarly stuff to do!'' Carly says and I nod.

''Yup, let's go!''

We all walk out of the school and get to the Bushwell. I keep my arm wrapped around Sam's waist the whole time. I really hate to admit it, but I really am scared she likes Brad. God that'd be terrible…okay stop thinking about that Freddie. Just talk to Brad and you'll know.

I lead Sam up the stairs to the iCarly studio when we get in Carly's apartment.

''Geez you guys really don't wanna let go of each other do you?'' Brad smirks.

''Nope!'' I smirk back at him and Sam smirks at me.

''Well, Freddie won't let go of me so I guess I'll have to go with it.''

I frown at her and she laughs. ''Babe I'm just kidding!'' she rolls her eyes and kisses me and I kiss her back in relief.

~ * Sam * ~

Carly Freddie Brad and I just finished doing iCarly and now we're just hanging upstairs in the iCarly studio. I have to admit it is absolutely great to be able to do that again, and Brad being back makes it even better.

I hate it that I barely have any classes with Freddie, we almost don't spend any time together cause we are in school the whole day and barely see each other there and then after school we are here to do stuff for iCarly, the only time it's just the two of us is in the evening. So I'm glad it's finally weekend now so we can spend time together again.

I have a lot of classes with Brad though and it's really fun. Brad is a great friend and he's super fun to hang out with. We both like extreme things and pranks and things like that so no wonder we have fun together.

I've noticed Freddie acting kinda strange. It kinda looks like he's jealous… That's pretty cute. I'm pretty sure Brad doesn't like me, and I don't like him, so no reason for Freddie to be jealous. I would never cheat on him. And Brad? I chuckle to myself. No, Brad's not my type. I still can't believe Carly and Freddie thought I had a crush on him about two years ago while I actually just already had a huge crush on Freddie.

I've noticed something kinda different on Carly too. It's actually since Brad came back…oh my god Carly has a crush on Brad! They'd make a perfect couple, and if they are together Freddie won't be jealous anymore, win win situation! I smirk to myself, okay I HAVE to couple them up!

I'll wait till I'll talk to Carly and Brad alone though. I realize Freddie has sat down on one of the bean bags and I smirk and flop down on his lap roughly.

''Ow!'' Freddie says.

I smirk at him. ''Aren't you happy to see me?''

He smirks back at me. ''Of course I am.'' He kisses me and I kiss him back.

Carly glares over at us and rolls her eyes, chuckling.

I look at her and roll my eyes. ''Don't worry Shay soon you'll do this too!'' I smirk at her.

She frowns at me. ''what?''

I smirk at her. ''Just wait.''

Carly looks at me confused and I just chuckle and press my lips on Freddie's again.

She rolls her eyes and continues to talk to Brad again with their backs turned to us. I pull back from the kiss and smirk at Freddie. I whisper. ''Hey guess what.''

''Carly likes Brad.'' We both say at the same time and we chuckle.

I nod. ''Uhhh huh.'' So let's couple them up. That way you won't be jealous anymore right?'' I smirk at Freddie.

Freddie's eyes widen slightly. ''W-what? Jealous? Pffft I'm not jealous!''

''Sureeee.'' I smirk at him. ''Anyway how about you'll take care of Brad, I'll take care of Carly and we'll couple them up!''

Freddie frowns at me and then smiles. ''Yeah let's do it.''

I smile back at him. ''Hey wanna go back to your place?''

He nods. ''Sure.''

''Alright.'' I smile and get up off his lap.

Freddie stands up too and wraps his arms around me, pulling me close to him. ''But don't call it my place, you live there with me now, it's our place.'' He smiles and pecks my nose.

God that's so sweet of him.

I smile. ''No it's not babe. But okay if that makes you happy I'll call it our place.'' I smirk.

Freddie just rolls his eyes and chuckles.

''Later!'' I wave at Carly and Brad.

''Where are you going?'' Carly asks.

''OUR place.'' I smirk and roll my eyes.

Carly frowns and then chuckles. ''Alright. Bye guys.''

''Later.'' Brad chuckles.

Freddie takes my hand and we walk downstairs. ''Bye Spence!'' I say as we walk through the living room and out of the door, back to Freddie's apartment.

Mrs. Benson smiles up at us when we walk inside.

I smile back at her. ''Hi Marissa.''

''Hey guys.'' She says.

Freddie smiles and leads me to the table. He shoves back a chair for me and I smile and sit down.

''I'm gonna cook my two favorite women dinner.'' He smirks.

I chuckle at him. ''Put extra meat in it!'' I smirk.

Marissa frowns at me.

''Sam loves meat…'' Freddie smirks.

I nod quickly. ''I really do…''

Marissa chuckles at me. ''Well nothing wrong with that.''

I chuckle back at her. I actually really like living here with Freddie and his mom. We get along so well now and it's great to just have Freddie around me all the time. I'm really happy it's weekend, finally some time alone with Freddie, well and his mom…but I prefer Freddie. I smirk to myself.

''So what are you guys gonna do this weekend?'' Marissa asks.

''We're gonna couple up Carly and Brad.'' I smirk.

''Carly and Brad?''

''Yup!'' Freddie nods. ''Carly has a crush on him.''

''And Brad probably has one on Carly.'' I add to it, smirking.

''Well, have fun with that then.'' Marissa chuckles.

I whisper at her. ''It's also to make Freddie less jealous.'' I smirk.

''I heard that!'' Freddie yells from the kitchen. ''I'm not jealous of Brad!''

''He is.'' I smirk to Marissa and she just chuckles.

''That's cute Freddie.'' She smirks at him.

''Urh!'' Freddie groans. ''I'm starting to regret that you two get along so well!''

Marissa and I smirk and chuckle.


	25. Chapter 25 iCouple up

**Okay I got so many ideas for this fanfic but then I remember like oh yeah, I first have to finish these storylines before I can make that happen, shucks! lol. Thanks for the reviews! (:**

**Enjoy the chapter (:**

_Chapter 25_

_iCouple up_

~ * Freddie * ~

I sit on the couch with Sam in the morning, my arm wrapped around her and her head resting on my shoulder. I smirk, Sam just told me her plan about how we should couple up Carly and Brad. I'm gonna go to the gym with Brad later today and tell him some things about Carly and ask him what he thinks of her while Sam will convince Carly to make a move on him. This could be fun.

But right now I don't wanna pay attention to Carly or Brad, I just wanna spend time with Sam. I kiss the top of her head and smile. ''This is great.''

She nods and closes her eyes. ''Uhh huh.''

I look down at Sam, man the girl looks so beautiful and adorable, I just wanna kiss her all over. It isn't the right time for that though…she's still a little vulnerable and I want to make sure we're both really ready for it. I can start with her face though.

I smirk to myself and kiss the top of her head, then both sides of her head, then her forehead, then her nose between her eyes, then the tip of her nose, then her both of her cheeks, then her jaw line and then her lips.

Sam smiles widely and she looks up at me. '''Where did I deserve that for?'' She smirks.

''For being the best girlfriend ever.'' I smirk and she just rolls her eyes, chuckling.

''I love you so much baby.'' I say, smiling.

Sam smiles back at me. ''I love you too babe.''

Man it feels amazing when she tells me that, especially because I know that it really has a meaning when Sam says it.

Sam sits up and cups my face, looking into my eyes, she smiles. ''You're really the best guy ever Freddie. I still don't understand how I deserved you…''

I smile back at her. '''Because you're amazing, and you mean everything to me.'' I kiss Sam's lips and she kisses me back deeply.

I stroke her cheek softly and hold my other hand on her side, pulling her closer to me. She smiles against my lips and we continue kissing like that for a few minutes before pulling away.

''So what do you wanna do?'' I smile at Sam.

''I want to make people jealous over us.'' She smirks widely.

''Well if that makes you happy…'' I smirk and chuckle.

''Let's go to the park!'' Sam smirks.

I chuckle at her and stand up off the couch, grabbing her hand. ''Okay come on.''

Sam smiles and we walk out of the apartment, down to the lobby and onto the street. Sam is wearing the black shirt with low cut out we bought last week today and I just can't help but stare at her all the time, it just looks SO good on her. I glance over at her chest area and bite my lip, god the girl has developed gooooooood the past years, damn!

Sam smirks widely at me. ''Staring at me huh Benson.''

I look up at her and blush slightly. ''W-what…I wasn't…''

Sam rolls her eyes. ''Whatever.'' She chuckles.

I just can't keep my eyes of Sam and she frowns at me. ''I could also just hit you in the face with my boobs.'' She smirks widely.

I gulp at her and look down awkwardly. She laughs at me. ''Nub.'' she smirks.

I just chuckle at her awkwardly and continue walking to the park with her.

We arrive in the park and Sam drags me with her. I chuckle. ''What are you doing?''

She stops at a spot with a lot of people and wraps her arms around my neck before pressing her lips against mine forcefully. I smirk against her lips and wrap my arms around her waist.

We kiss for a while when Sam pulls back and looks around. She smirks widely. ''We made people jealous.''

I roll my eyes and smirk. ''definitely.''

''We should probably head home so I can drag Brad to the gym with me.''

Sam nods. ''Yeah you're right. Can we walk through the park though?'' she smiles.

I smile back at her and nod, I take her hand and walk through the park with her, heading back home. We walk past a father with a teen daughter jogging and I see Sam biting her lip. I intertwine our fingers and squeeze her hand slightly, trying to comfort her and she smiles slightly at me.

We arrive back at the Bushwell and walk upstairs to our apartment, I unlock the door and lead Sam in, she sighs and I wrap my arms around her from behind, kissing her cheek. ''Are you okay baby?''

''Yeah.'' She smiles at me. ''go get ready for the gym.'' She smirks.

''Alright.'' I kiss her cheek again and walk to my bedroom. I change into an other comfy shirt and sweatpants and walk back into the living room. ''Okay babe I'm gonna go search for Brad, make sure you convince Carly okay?'' I smirk.

She smirks back at me. ''Uhm duh!'' she chuckles.

I chuckle back at her and peck her lips. ''I'll be back in about 2 hours okay.''

She pecks me back and nods. ''Alright. Bye babe.''

''Bye! I'll miss you.'' I wink at her.

She rolls her eyes and chuckles. ''I'll miss you too. Now go!'' she smirks.

I chuckle and walk out of the door, up to the 9th floor. I knock at the door and smile at the about 8 year old girl that opens the door. I guess that is Brad's little sister.

''Hi. Is brad home?''

The girl smiles and nods before running into the apartment. ''Braddd!''

A moment later Brad walks to the door in his sport clothes. ''Hey!''

''Hey man, ready to go?''

''Yup!'' Brad says and he walks out of the door. ''Let's go.''

We walk downstairs to the lobby and head to the gym.

~ * Carly * ~

I sit on the couch with Sam, just talking and laughing. I missed this. It's been a while since Sam and I hung out together, just the two of us.

''So how is it living with Freddie and his mom? I bet Mrs. Benson's driving you crazy!'' I chuckle.

Sam shakes her head. ''it's actually really great.'' She smiles.

I look at her slightly shocked. ''What!? Did Mrs. Benson brainwash you or something?''

Sam chuckles. ''No. Marissa's actually really nice when you get to know her.''

I look at her with wide eyes. ''Marissa!?''

''Stop being so shocked!'' Sam chuckles.

''B-but… you hate her!'' I stumble.

''I used to… but when she found out what happened to me she got super protective and sweet to me…I really respect her, she's really sweet.''

''Wow…well I'm glad you two get along so good now then.'' I smile.

''Me too.'' Sam smiles back.

''Sooooooo'' Sam grins.

''What?'' I chuckle at her.

''Any special guy that you'd like to be the Freddie to your Sam?'' She smirks.

''Oh my god did you just really say that? The Freddie to my Sam?'' I laugh.

''Yup I did.'' Sam chuckles.

I shake my head and laugh. I start laughing slightly awkward when Sam keeps looking at me seriously.

''Well?''

''N-no…no one.''

''Carly.'' She smirks.

''I mean it…''

''CARLS!''

''Okay fine! There's a guy…''

''And his name is Brad and he's one of our best friends a lives on the 9th floor.'' Sam smirks widely.

''H-how'd you know?'' I stumble.

''Come on Carls, you act different when you're around him. I know everything about being secretly in love with one of your best friends.'' Sam smirks.

I can't help but chuckle at that. 'yeah that's for sure.''

''But anyway, you gotta make a move on him!''

''No! what if he doesn't like me? It'll be so embarrassing and ruin our friendship!''

''It won'tttt! Come on Carls you're an aweome girl! You're smart and beautiful and funny and popular and cool and sweet and cute and you have a model body! He'd be crazy if he doesn't like you!''

I smile at Sam. ''Really?...''

''Yes!''

''Well thank you that's really sweet…but…''

Sam cuts me off. ''No buts! Just do it!''

''But I…''

She cuts me off again. ''JUST DO IT!''

''Okay!'' I reply slightly scared.

''Yay!'' Sam chuckles and I roll my eyes at her.

''So what should I say to him?''

''Just flirt with him. Come on Carls you're better in this as I am!''

''Maybe but you're better in getting into a relationship with one of your best friends!'' I smirk.

Sam rolls her eyes. ''Well If you wanna go on that way and be like me you should fully kiss him on the lips.'' She smirks.

''Okay never mind… '' I chuckle and Sam chuckles back at me.

I look up at Sam shyly. ''Do you really think I have a model body?''

''Yeah! You're tall and skinny, you're figure is perfect! Every girl would kill for a body like that!''

I blush slightly. ''Thanks.''

'''Don't thank me I'm just telling you a fact!'' Sam chuckles and she smiles.

I look down. ''I don't have model boobs though.'' I sigh.

''Who cares? You're perfect the way you are!'' Sam winks at me.

''Easy for you to say with your Dolly Parton boobs…'' I say.

Sam glares at me. ''Okay now you're crossing the line Shay!''

''I'm sorry.''

''It's fine…and hey if you want curves so bad just stuff your bra with chicken filet.'' Sam smirks.

''I might do that.'' I smirk back.

Sam and I chuckle. I was being serious though, I am 17 and have absolutely no curves! It really bothers me sometimes but I guess I'll just have to get over it.

''So, make a move on Brad okay!''

''yeah okay…''

''Freddie and I will probably spend the day together tomorrow so you'll have all the time to hit on him.'' Sam smirks widely.

''ugh really, you're leaving me all alone on this?'' I smirk.

''Yup, I am!'' Sam smirks and she chuckles.

I smile at Sam. ''You and Freddie are really different y'know that?''

Sam frowns. ''what's that supposed to mean?''

''I mean it in a good way. You guys are so different from all those other couples of our age. It's like you guys are really sure of it already that you found the one, the one you want to grow old with…''

Sam smiles at me. ''Yeah I guess you're right. So unless you want to fangirl over us till you're an old lady, you should really stop that.'' Sam smirks.

''Fine I'll stop it.'' I chuckle.

''Okay. Well my handsome boyfriend will come back any minute so I'm gonna head back to our apartment.'' Sam smirks.

''Alright. You guys have fun.'' I chuckle.

''You and your future boyfriend have fun too.'' Sam smirks.

I roll my eyes and chuckle.

''Make a move! Or I'll stay over here at night for the next 2 months!''

''I willll! Stop telling me what to do!'' I chuckle.

''Good.'' Sam smirks. ''Bye Carlygirl!'' Sam chuckles and she walks out of the door.

I chuckle back. ''See ya. Bye!''

I lie back down on the couch and switch on the tv, trying to think of how I will make a move on Brad. Gosh he's so cute…


	26. Chapter 26 iLike you

**Again thank you for the good reviews (: Please share the story (:**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 26_

_iLike you_

~ * Carly * ~

I sit in the bathtub and sigh deeply. It's Sunday and Sam and Freddie are doing something together. Brad's gonna come over in an hour and then I have to make a move on him. I'm actually so nervous. I've never felt this way about flirting with someone before. It's always been so easy for me, but with Brad it's just different. I'm really scared he doesn't like me back. Oh gosh that'd just be horrible.

I rinse the shampoo out of my hair and shave my legs, then relax in the tub for a few more minutes before stepping out. I dry myself quickly and wrap my towel around me before walking out of the bathroom. I walk to my room. Oh god what am I gonna wear? Brad needs to like me. Okay something girly but still casual… I stand in front of my closet and grab some clothes out before changing my mind and throwing them on the floor behind me.

After about 10 minutes my whole room is filled with clothes and I finally find a dress I like. I put the dress on quickly and sit in front of the big computer screen that is also a mirror Spencer made for me. I press the button in front of it and blow dry my hair before curling it loosely.

I put some body butter on my legs and arms and then start doing my makeup. I decided to put on a little bit more as usual, but not too much, cause it still has to look natural. I put on some lip-gloss and pucker my lips. I look in the mirror and smile. Okay, almost ready.

I grab my bright pink nail polish and paint my nails. I look at them in content when I finish and smile. Okay all done.

I look in the mirror one last time and do a few poses. I quickly take a picture and send it to Sam with the text 'Brad will be here any minute. Approval?' She probably won't reply though since she's all focused on Freddie and doesn't check her phone.

Surprisingly I get a text back from Sam after about 7 minutes. 'Looking good Carls! You're gorgeous. Brad will immediately fall in love with you! ;) good luck!' I chuckle and then smile.

Brad should really be here any minute now, gosh I feel so nervous!

I hear the doorbell. Oh my god that's him! Spencer went on a date with some girl he met at an art gallery so it'll really be Brad and me, just the two of us. I run downstairs and take a deep breath. I fix my hair and then open the door. I smile at Brad. ''Hey, come in!''

He smiles back at me and walks in. ''Spencer not home?''

I shake my head. ''No he's on a date.''

''Again?'' Brad chuckles.

I chuckle back and nod. ''Yup.''

Brad looks at me. ''Wow you're all dolled up, looking great Carls.'' He smiles.

Oh my god he said I look great! Eep!

I smile at him. ''Oh, yeah…just y'know playing around with the makeup and hair products. You know girls.'' I chuckle at him.

He chuckles back at me. ''Well you look really great.'' He smiles.

That absolutely makes me melt inside and I smile widely at him, blushing slightly. ''Thank you.''

''You're welcome.'' He smiles back.

''So what do you wanna do? You wanna go do some iCarly stuff, go to the Groovie Smoothie?'' I smile.

''Ehm I actually thought maybe we could go see a movie.'' Brad smiles back at me.

''Oh yeah sure!'' I say.

Oh god I'm gonna watch a movie, just alone with Brad, eep!

''Okay let's go.'' He says and he grabs my jacket, putting it on me.

I smile at him. ''Thanks!''

He opens the door for me and leads me out. Oh my gosh he's actually treating me like his girlfriend! Okay think straight Carls, think about your plan.

We walk to the cinema and arrive there after a few minutes. Brad buys us some popcorn and we get to our seats. We sit down. I look at Brad. ''So what movie are we watching? It isn't something with action and horror right? I'm not Sam!'' I chuckle.

He chuckles back. ''I know you're not, just wait.'' He winks at me.

Okay why won't he tell me what movie we're seeing…weird… Oh who cares, I'm alone with Brad, that's all that matters.

''So do you enjoy being back here?'' I ask brad while the trailers start playing.

''Brad nods.'' I love it. I missed you guys a lot. He smiles.

I smile back at him. ''We missed you too!''

I look at the screen when the movie starts and then see the title. My eyes widen. Safe heaven!? That's supposed to be like the most romantic movie ever! And so not Brad…why would he take me to this?

I look at him and bite my lip. ''Ehm Brad, are we in the right movie? This just…doesn't really seem like a movie for you…''

Brad nods. ''You're right, it isn't. But I thought you'd like it…'' He smiles.

Awww Brad's taking me to a movie that's totally nothing like him just because he thinks I like it, that's so sweet!

I smile back at him. ''Aww, that's so sweet!''

He smiles at me and we watch the movie. I twirl a string of my hair around my finger while watching the movie, old trick I know. Okay I can't do this…I need to tell Brad how I feel. He can't just walk out on me or burst out laughing since we're in a movie, so it can't be that bad. Okay, here we go…

After a really romantic scene in the movie I turn to Brad and take a deep breath it is like he turned to me at the same moment and did the exact same thing.

''I need to tell you something…'' Brad and I both say at the same moment.

I smile at him. ''You go first.''

''No you go first.'' He smiles back.

''No you go first.''

''Okay I'll go first!'' Brad chuckles and then he looks at me seriously.

''I…I took you here because…I…I like you…'' Brad looks down shyly.

I look at him in shock and smile widely. ''You do?''

''Yeah…I think you're so amazing Carly…I have a huge crush on you and I really really like you…I understand if you don't feel the same way though…'' He looks down again.

Oh my goodness! Brad likes me! He really likes me! Eeeeeep!

I shake my head and smile widely at him. ''I…I just wanted to tell you the same thing. I really like you…a lot.'' I blush.

He smiles widely at me. ''Really?''

I smile back at him and nod, still blushing a little. ''Yeah.''

Brad bites his lip and he leans in, a moment later our lips are pressed against each other and we kiss. Oh. My. God! This is the best day ever! Brad is so amazing and likes me! He really likes me! And he's kissing me!

I pull back after a while and smile widely at Brad, I look around and realize the movie has ended and everyone has left the room already. I chuckle at Brad and he chuckles back at me. We stand up and walk out of the room. Brad looks at me and he hesitantly grabs my hand. I smile widely at him and we start walking back to the Bushwell, holding hands.

We walk back into my apartment and sit down on the couch together. Brad looks at me shyly. Awww that's so cute!

I smile at him. ''You don't have to be so shy. I have to admit, I tried to flirt with you for a few days already, but I was just too scared you wouldn't like me.''

He smiles at me. ''Well I do, I really really like you Carly.''

I bite my lip and smile widely. ''I really really like you too.''

I kiss Brad softly and he kisses me back. We pull back after a while.

''So Sam encouraged me to make a move on you.'' I say.

''So Freddie encouraged me to make a move on you.'' Brad says at the exact same time.

We chuckle.

''Well there's the coupling couple.'' I say, chuckling.

''Uh huh!'' Brad says and he chuckles too.

I can't believe Sam and Freddie worked together to couple me and Brad up. I smirk to myself. I love those two.

''So…'' Brad says and he looks into my eyes. He bites his lip. ''Will you be my girlfriend Carly?...''

I smile widely at him and nod. ''yes! Yes yes yes!''

He smiles back widely at me and we kiss again.

~ * Sam * ~

I sit at the dinner table with Freddie and his mom. We just finished dinner. Freddie and I had an amazing day together, first we went to the park again and went for a walk and then we just watched movies on the couch and cuddled. Gosh I really love that boy more than anything, he's so perfect!

I wonder how everything went with Carly and Brad. When Freddie came back from the gym yesterday he was fully convinced that Brad was gonna make a move on Carly, and I made sure that Carly did the same with Brad so it should be all good. Those two are so cute, trying to hide their feelings for each other. Makes me think of two other people. I smirk widely to myself.

Hiding our feelings for each other was absolutely no option for Freddie and me anymore though, I never thought we would be but we are one of those lovey-dovey couples that just can't take their eyes and lips from each other and annoy the hell out of people. I smirk widely to myself again. I wouldn't wanna have it any other way. We love each other and the whole world is allowed to know that.

I look over at Freddie. ''Hey babe you wanna go and check how Carly and Brad are doing?'' I smirk.

''Ehm I don't know about that…maybe they're in the middle of the flirting actions.'' He winks at me.

''Orrrr they're in the middle of a make out session. And I'm pretty sure it's that. Wanna bet?''

He smirks at me. ''Oh it's on Puckett.''

''What do we bet for? 20 dollar?'' I smirk.

''Fine by me babe!'' He smirks back and we shake hands.

Although Freddie and I are together now, we still always have to compete against each other. It's just our thing, and I love it.

Freddie and me stand up from the table and walk out of the door. I pick the lock on Carly's door and Freddie rolls his eyes.

We both peek inside and I smirk widely when I see Carly and Brad kissing on the couch. I close the door again and nudge Freddie in the chest playfully. ''You owe me 20 dollars nub!'' I smirk widely.

Freddie sighs and rolls his eyes. ''yeah yeah okay…''

''Don't forget, momma always wins!'' I smirk and I do a little victory dance.

Freddie shakes his head and chuckles at me, walking back inside. I chuckle back at him and walk back inside after him, closing the door behind us.

I walk over to him and grab him by his collar , looking in his eyes and smirking. He looks at me slightly scared and I smirk wider. ''Now give momma some sugar!''

Freddie rolls his eyes and presses his lips against mine, kissing me forcefully. I let go of his collar and wrap my arms around his neck, smirking against his lips.


	27. Chapter 27 iDouble date

**Ahhhh my head is exploding of ideas for this fanfic but I can't make them happen yet! Haha. Anyway glad you guys still like the story :D thanks for the reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 27_

_iDouble date_

~ * Freddie * ~

Sam and I stand in the school hallway, we look at Brad and Carly who are all over each other. I chuckle. ''Man, do we look like that too?''

''I'm pretty sure we look way worse.'' Sam smirks.

I smirk back at her. ''Well let's check that then.'' I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close to me, pressing my lips against hers and kissing her passionately. She kisses me back the same way and we stand there like that for a few minutes. Man I'm never gonna get enough of her lips, they're like heaven.

I love how Sam and I teamed up to bring Brad and Carly together, I think we did a pretty great job. They make a cute couple. Not like Sam and me though. I smirk to myself.

''What are you smirking at Benson?'' Sam chuckles.

''I just never thought we would team up to couple up our two best friends.'' I smirk.

She smirks back at me. ''No me neither.''

''We did a great job.'' I wink at her.

''We did.'' She chuckles.

It's been about 5 weeks already since Carly and Brad got together, which means it's been almost 2 months since Sam and I got back together.

''Babe it's almost our two month anniversary.'' I smirk at Sam.

She chuckles. ''Oh god really Benson? You're keeping track of small anniversaries like that?''

I nod. ''Yup, and I'm proud of it.'' I smirk.

Sam rolls her eyes and chuckles. ''You're such a nub.''

''A romantic nub.'' I wink at her.

''I can't deny that…'' she chuckles.

I chuckle back at her and kiss her cheek.

''We should head back home.'' Sam smiles.

I nod. ''Uhh huh. Let's go.''

I nudge Brad in the shoulder and smirk. ''Later man!'' I look over at Carly. ''And later Carlylove.''

They both roll their eyes at me. ''Later guys.''

Sam and I chuckle as they continue kissing again and I grab her hand and walk out of the school with her.

We get back to the Bushwell and I lead Sam upstairs to our apartment. I unlock the door and lead her in. We close the door behind us and flop down on the couch together.

''Ugh I need my bacon.'' Sam groans and she stands up off the couch, walking to the fridge. I chuckle at her.

Sam frowns as she sees a letter with my full name on it. She grabs it. ''What's this?''

I walk over to her and gulp when I realize what the letter is. I try to take it from her but she holds it back. ''Freddie!''

''It's nothing just give it to me!''

''No! Tell me what it is!''

''Sam!''

''Ugh!'' Sam groans and she walks to the bathroom with the letter, locking it.

Oh no…

After a minute Sam walks out of the bathroom with the letter ripped open. She looks furious…oh my…

''What the fuck Freddie! Tickets to Canada!? You're just gonna get away from me? Leave me behind here!?''

I gulp. ''Sam listen I-''

Sam cuts me off. ''How can you do this to me!?''

''SAM!''

''WHAT!?'' Sam walks over to me and grabs me by my collar, looking at me with furious and slightly hurt eyes.

''T-those tickets aren't just for me!''

''No of course not you're probably gonna run away from me with another girl!'' Sam yells and I can see she has tears in her eyes. ''I hate you Freddie! fine go, leave! I don't care I-''

''Those tickets are for us!'' I yell.

Sam frowns. ''What!?''

''I booked a weekend in Canada for us.'' I sigh. ''I wanted it to be a surprise but…well now you know.''

''S-so you're not leaving?'' Sam asks.

''Of course not! I'd never!''

Sam looks down slightly embarrassed. ''Oh…''

I wrap my arms around her and pull her close to me, I kiss the top of her head and chuckle. ''I can cancel though if you want…''

''What? No!'' Sam says.

I smile at her. ''Good.''

''Sorry I freaked out…'' Sam says.

''It's okay.'' I peck her lips.

''Thanks for booking us that baby.'' Sam smiles.

''You're welcome. I just thought I'd be nice for us to be far away from here for a few days, just you and me.'' I smile.

Sam smiles back and nods. ''yeah. Wasn't it like super expensive though? I already told you I really don't want you to spend a lot of money on m-''

I cut her off. ''Don't worry about that babe. Plus, I don't spend it on you, I spend it on us.'' I wink at her.

She chuckles. ''Alright. Wait…will be going to the Canadian fatcake factory!?''

''Yup.'' I smirk at her.

''Ahhhhh!'' Sam screams and she wraps her arms around me, hugging me tightly. ''Thank youuuu!''

I chuckle and hug her back. ''You're welcome babe.''

''So when will we be going?'' Sam asks excitedly.

''Friday after school.'' I smirk.

''This Friday!?''

''Yup.'' I smirk.

''Ahh! Awesome!'' Sam smiles widely.

''You excited?'' I chuckle.

''Ehm yeah!'' Sam says excitedly. ''I'll be with my favorite things and my favorite person!'' She smirks.

I chuckle. ''I'm glad about that babe.''

She pecks my lips and I peck her back. Man I'm excited for this weekend!

~ * Sam * ~

I can't believe Freddie booked a weekend in Canada for us. WITH CANADIAN FATCAKES. Freddie and Canadian fatcakes, yeah, that makes momma very happy! I smirk to myself. Freddie's the sweetest, most perfect boyfriend EVER!

Freddie just told his mom that we'll go to Canada this weekend. She reacted pretty good on it. I can't believe she's actually trying to be so much less protective over Freddie. It's really sweet of her. She wanted to talk to Freddie alone later though…I wonder what that's about.

But right now it's just me and Freddie in his room, watching tv. I smile at him and then look slightly worried when I see Freddie in deep thoughts. ''Baby…are you okay?''

He snaps out of his thoughts. ''What?...oh, yeah I'm fine.''

I shake my head. ''You're worried about something…''

He kisses my cheek. ''Babe I'm fine, don't worry about me.''

I roll my eyes. ''Freddie come on, just tell me.''

''Fine. I'm just worried about what my mom wants to talk about. What if she's gonna keep me from going to Canada?''

''Baby she won't. You heard what she said to us, she's cool about it.''

''Well maybe but why would she want to talk to me alone? She knows she can manipulate me easier when you're not around.'' Freddie groans slightly.

I chuckle at him. ''Really?''

''Yeah…I guess so.'' Freddie says.

''Babe it'll be okay, don't worry about it okay?''

Freddie sighs. ''Alright.''

I sit up and kiss Freddie's nose. He smiles at me.

''I love you.''

I love you too baby.'' I smile back at him and kiss his lips.

I wonder if Freddie already thinks I'm not vulnerable anymore… I feel like I'm way less vulnerable now…I think that if Freddie would make the first move I'll feel ready for it, but is he? I didn't even think about it before. I don't even know if it would be Freddie's first time…I mean he barely has had any girlfriends, but you never know…

Freddie closes his eyes and I look down at his body, biting my lip. I don't understand how a little dorky guy can become so hot in just a few years. Puberty is goodddd. He's wearing a tight shirt that shows off his abs and biceps really good. God, I want to kiss the boy all over. I have to admit, there are times when I look at Freddie and just imagine him naked. Oh god it'd be pure heaven to see him naked, maybe even better as Canadian fatcakes.

Freddie smirks up at me. ''Like what you see?''

Damn he opened his eyes and saw me staring. ''Shut up Benson.'' I smirk and Freddie rolls his eyes.

Freddie was checking me out the exact same way sometimes as I did with him though. His face when I wore that low cut out black shirt…he couldn't keep his eyes off me. It made me feel kinda awkward and uncomfortable, but at the same time it made me feel so good. Puberty had hit me pretty hard too, about 2 years ago the curves were suddenly everywhere, I suddenly had a butt and C cup boobs. And I wasn't used to it. Guys suddenly checked me out when I walked through the hallway, it made me feel so uncomfortable. My period also came out of nowhere, of course my mom had never told me anything about it, so Carly had been my savior. God I have no idea what I'd do without that girl.

I smile up at Freddie and place my hands on his chest, I kiss his lips softly. ''How about you stay here and relax for a bit, and then I'll be right back.''

Freddie frowns up at me. ''Babe where are you going?''

I walk out of the door already, smirking. ''Bye baby.''

I walk out of the apartment and walk inside Carly's. I actually hope Brad's not there and I smile when I see Carly sitting on the couch alone.

''Carlitaaa'' I chuckle.

Carly looks up at me and chuckles. ''Heyyy.''

I flop down on the couch next to her.

''How are things going with you and Braddd?'' I smirk.

''Amazing!'' Carly smiles widely. ''Thanks to you and Freddie for encouraging us to make the first move.'' She winks.

''You're welcome.'' I smirk at her.

Carly chuckles at me. ''So what about you, shouldn't you be cuddling on the couch with Freddie now?'' she smirks.

''Yeah I should. But I wanted to tell you something aweeeeesome.'' I smirk.

''What?'' Carly asks.

''Freddie booked us a weekend in Canada!''

''Omg really? Awww that's so sweet!''

''I know right! But he didn't tell me, so I found the envelope with the tickets and I got mad and freaked out.'' I chuckle.

''Oh Sam…'' Carly chuckles.

''But then he told me and I was very haaaaappy.'' I smirk.

''I understand that.'' Carly smirks back at me. ''Freddie's so romantic! It's adorable!'' she smiles.

''I know.'' I smile widely. ''he's perfect…'' I blush slightly when I realize what I just said.

''Awww Sam!'' Carly smirks at me.

''Carly!'' I chuckle.

''You're so in love with him…I'm so happy for you!''

''yeah tell me about it.'' I chuckle. ''Thanks Carls. Wait, are you jealous of me and Freddie?'' I smirk.

''What? No! I got Brad!'' Carly smiles widely.

''And I'm very happy for you.'' I smile at her.

''Thanks.''

''No problem. Oh and guess what! Freddie's also taking me to the Canadian fatcake factory!'' I smile excitedly.

''Awww your favorite things and your favorite person!'' Carly chuckles.

''That's what I said!'' I chuckle back. ''Anyway I'm gonna get back to my favorite person.'' I smirk.

Carly chuckles. ''Alright, see ya tomorrow!''

''Later Carls!''

I smile and walk back to Freddie's apartment. I walk back into his bedroom to see Freddie's fallen asleep. I smile at him. He looks SO adorable!

I get into the bed next to him and under the covers. I kiss his cheek softly and whisper. ''Night baby.''

After a few minutes I slowly drift off to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28 iGo to Canada

**Thanks again for the reviews (: Wait for what will happen to Sam and Freddie in Canada ;) I bet you guys are gonna love it hehe. :3**

_Chapter 28_

_iGo to Canada_

~ * Freddie * ~

It's Friday and Sam and I sit in the car back home. Finally, Canada here we comeeee! I can't even express how I excited I am for this. Just Sam and me, alone, relaxing in Canada. Perfect. We didn't have time to pack our suitcases yet so we should hurry up and do that now.

It'll only be for this weekend but who cares? It'll be awesome. I smirk to myself, the way Sam freaked out when she found the tickets, I actually love it to see Sam like that, but I'm glad she didn't nearly kill me though.

Sam squeals in her seat. ''Freddieeee I'm so excited!''

I chuckle at her. ''Me too babe.''

Sam bounces up and down in her seat and I chuckle at her more. ''Calm down though baby.''

''Don't tell me what to do!'' Sam smirks and she continues bouncing up and down.''

I chuckle and roll my eyes at her, shaking my head.

We arrive back at the Bushwell, I walk out of the car and walk over to Sam's side to open the door for her but she has already jumped out of the car herself. Man, she's REALLY excited. I love it.

''Come on!'' Sam says and she drags me upstairs with her.

I chuckle and run with her. I unlock the door to our apartment and chuckle after her when Sam directly runs to my bedroom to pack her suitcase.

My mom smiles at me. ''She's very excited huh?''

I chuckle and nod. ''Yup.''

I want to walk into the bedroom after Sam when my mom calls me back. ''Freddie.''

''Yeah?''

''I want to talk to you for a minute. Come here.'' She pats the spot on the couch next her, gesturing me to sit down.

Oh god, this isn't gonna be good, please tell me she isn't gonna hold me back from going to Canada. I walk over to her and sit down on the couch next to her slightly uncomfortable and nervous.

''What is it?'' I ask her.

''Babyyy where are you come on we need to pack!'' Sam calls from the bedroom.

''I'll be right there!'' I call back.

''So, what do you wanna talk about?...'' I ask my mom.

My mom sighs. ''listen Freddie…''

I look at her.

''Just…just please promise me you'll be safe in Canada…''

''Mom of course. Don't worry Sam and I will take care of each other and it's only for the weekend. We'll be back Sunday night.''

''I know honey…that's not the only thing I'm talking about…''

I look at her confused. ''What do you mean?''

She takes a deep breath and looks at me seriously. ''Look Freddie, I know you and Sam really love each other…''

Oh god what is this? ''Yeah?...''

''And you're teenagers who feel…who feel very attracted to each other…''

I look at her more confused. ''What's your point mom?''

She sighs. ''My point is that…I know why you wanna go to Canada, you want to be alone with Sam, somewhere away from me and your friends…just you and Sam…and you'll be in a hotel room together… alone…'' She takes a deep breath. ''What I'm trying to say is…I understand that you…that you want to…'' I realize my mom's having a lot of trouble finishing what she's trying to say. What is she talking about!?

''that...that you guys don't wanna use the bed for just sleeping…'' she sighs in relief when she's said it and I look at her with wide eyes. Oh god she's gonna give me THE parent talk…

''Mom!'' I say.

She shakes her head. ''Freddie it's fine, you're 17 and you really love each other. Just…just please…be safe. You can't have a mini Freddie or Sam walking around here…'' I see that it takes my mom a lot of effort to talk about this, it must be really hard for her.

Gosh I can't believe she actually started about this…now we're talking about it I can just be honest about it, she already noticed how attracted Sam and I are to each other…so what does it matter.

''Mom Sam and I are taking things slow. She's still a little vulnerable and I don't want to rush things with her… so I don't know what will happen.''

She nods at me and smiles slightly. ''That's good…you're a great boyfriend to her Freddie, she's lucky to have you.''

I smile back at her.

My mom looks down and bites her lip and then looks at me again. ''Just…just promise me that if something happens…you'll be safe…please…''

Gosh this is so uncomfortable and awkward. I nod at her. ''I promise…''

My mom smiles slightly at me and then suddenly starts crying softly.

''Mom?...''

''I-I'm sorry… you're just…growing up so fast! Stop that!'' she chuckles slightly through her tears.

I chuckle back at her slightly and wrap an arm around her. ''I'm sorry, I have to. I've found the love of my life mom, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. But I'll always be your son, I might not be your little boy anymore, but I'm still your son. And I'll always love you.'' I kiss my mom's cheek.

She smiles slightly at me and nods, wiping her tears away. ''I just love you so much Freddie.''

''I love you to mom.''

She hugs me tightly and I hug her back. My mom pulls back after a while. ''Now hurry up and help your girlfriend pack, you're running late.'' She chuckles.

I chuckle back at her. ''Thanks mom.'' I kiss her cheek one last time and then walk over to Sam in my bedroom.

''What took you so long!? We're running late!'' Sam throws a pillow at me.

''Sorry! My mom wanted to talk to me.''

Sam frowns. ''About what?''

''Just y'know telling me to be safe in Canada.''

''Ahh.'' Sam says.

I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her from behind. I kiss her cheek. ''Have you packed your stuff?''

''yup! And because you took so long telling your mom how good you can take care of yourself I packed yours too.'' She smirks.

I chuckle at her. ''Aww thanks baby.''

I look down at the suitcase Sam packed for me and expect to see all kind of useless stuff but surprisingly Sam packed all the stuff I need. I smile at her. ''Wow baby exactly everything I need. Thank you.''

She smiles back at me. ''No problem. I just wanna gooooooo!'' she wines.

I chuckle. ''Well then let's goooooooo!''

''Yay!'' Sam smirks.

I chuckle and take both of our suitcases from her. ''Are you sure you have everything you need? Do you have your passport?'' I smile.

Sam smiles back and nods. ''Yup!''

''Alright let's go!''

I walk out of my room with Sam, rolling our suitcases with me and I walk over to my mom. ''Okay mom we're going…''

My mom nods and smiles at me. She kisses my cheek. ''Have fun. And remember what I told you…'' she bites her lip and I nod.

''Bye Marissa!'' Sam smiles and waves at my mom.

My mom waves back. ''Bye! I'll see you on Sunday.''

I give my mom a quick hug and then smile and wave at her one last time before walking out of the door with Sam.

I roll our suitcases down and walk to my car with Sam. I put the suitcases in the booth and open the door for her. She smiles and gets in. I walk to the other side of the car and get in myself. I smile widely at Sam and kiss her cheek.

She smiles back widely. ''I'm so so so soooooo excited!''

''Same here baby, this weekend's gonna be amazing!''

She nods excitedly and I start the engine, driving towards the airport.

''Hey babe does Carly know we'll be away this weekend? She'll have to do iCarly without us.'' I look over at Sam.

She nods. ''Yeah I told her yesterday. She can do it together with Gibby and Brad.''

I smile. ''Yeah. Alright.''

We arrive at the airport after a few minutes and get out of the car. I roll our suitcases inside. And walk to the check-in with Sam behind me. I look at Sam while a woman behind the desk checks us in and takes our suitcases. ''Sam we have to go to the customs in a few minutes. Please tell me you don't have any sharp objects with you…''

''I don't!'' Sam says.

''Sam!''

''Really!''

''Alright… that's good then'' I peck Sam's cheek and thank the woman behind the desk who checked us in. I take Sam's hand and walk to the customs with her.

I sigh in relief as I get through it without any problems and then frown when the gate starts beeping when Sam walks through it. Oh my god…

I watch how two people search Sam. Ugh take your hands off my girlfriend. I roll my eyes when I see they've found some fatcakes in Sam's clothes and bag and then look at her when she finally gets through.

''Sam!''

''What?''

''I asked you if you had any forbidden things with you and you said no!''

''You asked if I had any sharp objects!''

I roll my eyes. ''Whatever, come on we're running late!''

I take Sam's hand and search for the right gate with her.

Sam groans. ''Ugh! Now I don't have any fatcakes!''

''Your life doesn't depend on fatcakes Sam.'' I smirk.

''Don't ever say that to me again!'' Sam glares at me. ''I'm hungryyy!''

A voice resounds through the airport 'Plane 757 to Canada is ready for takeoff, all passengers please get on the plane.' Shit that's our plane.

''We'll order you something in the plane okay? We need to go now!''

''No! I want something now!'' Sam drags me to a sandwich stall and I roll my eyes.

''Sam come on, we need to hurry up, we're gonna miss our plane!''

''Shut up and order me a bacon sandwich Benson!''

Sam gets really grumpy when she's hungry.

''Fine!'' I roll my eyes and quickly order Sam her sandwich and hand it to her. ''Here! Now come on!''

Sam takes a bite of her sandwich and moans. ''mmm this is so good.''

I roll my eyes and grab her hand, dragging her to the gate with me.

Sam smirks and continues eating her sandwich. I search for the right gate and run into it with Sam when I find the right one.

''Shit they're closing the door!''

''Fuck…'' Sam says and we run to the plane as fast as we can, getting into it just in time.

We pant as the stewardess leads us to our seats. ''T-thanks.'' I say.

We sit down and Sam smirks at me. ''Well, that was fun.''

I roll my eyes at her and chuckle.

I wrap my arm around Sam and kiss her cheek. ''Has something ever went usual when you're involved?'' I smirk.

''Nope.'' Sam smirks back.

I chuckle. ''I wouldn't wanna have it any other way though…'' I smile at her.

Sam smiles back at me. ''Me neither, it's our thing.'' She winks at me and I nod, chuckling.

After a few minutes when the stewardess finishes explaining the usual things the plane starts raising up. I turn Sam's face to mine and kiss her lips softly. Canada here we come!


	29. Chapter 29 iLove fatcakes

**Again, thanks for the reviews (: I can't wait to write the next few chapters, they're gonna be a looooooooot of fun ;)**

**Enjoy the chapter! (:**

_Chapter 29_

_iLove fatcakes_

~ * Sam * ~

Freddie and I sit in a cab to our hotel. I thought the plane trip would be really long but it only was like 2 hours or so. I still managed to fall asleep on the plane though. I smirk to myself. I wonder how long we have to drive till we get to the hotel.

I rest my head on Freddie shoulder and he smiles. ''Baby how long do we have to drive?''

''Depends on if you wanna skip the trip to the fatcake factory or not.'' Freddie smirks.

''We're going to the fatcake factory now?'' I ask excitedly.

Freddie nods, chuckling. ''yeah.''

''Ahhh awesome!'' I say excitedly.

YES! I seriously can't wait to be back in the Canadian fatcake factory. I'm pretty sure heaven looks like that place. I can't wait to stuff my face with those wonderful little pink creatures. Oh yeahhhh.

''Remember not to bring any fatcakes with you this time Sam…''

''Yeahyeah.''

''I'm serious babe, I don't wanna hide you in my suitcase again and you ending up in Malaysia again like last time we went there.''

''Alrighttt.'' I smirk at him. ''Just make sure I can eat all the fatcakes they have there.''

Freddie rolls his eyes. ''sure.''

I smirk and kiss Freddie's nose, he wrinkles it and chuckles.

''We're here!'' Freddie says after a few minutes, smirking.''

I jump out of the car. ''Oh yeahhhh momma's on her way babies!'' I run into the Canadian fatcake factory and Freddie runs after me, chuckling.

I drag Freddie with me into the part of the factory where they make the fatcakes and Freddie frowns at me. ''Babe we can't just get into this tour we have to wait for the one we're supposed to be in.''

''Urh I don't care about the rest of the tour this is the fun part! Come on Benson, be a bad guy sometime.'' I smirk at him.

''Tsss, I'm a bad guy all the time!'' Freddie says while leaning against a cart full of fatcakes.

I laugh loudly and clutch my stomach from laughing when the cart rolls away and Freddie falls down on the ground clumsy. ''Yeah badddd.''

Freddie glares at me. ''Not funny.''

I continue laughing. ''it's pretty funny babe.''

Freddie rolls his eyes and drags me into the tour group. ''Okay let's stick to your plan.''

''Uh huh.'' I reply while still laughing.

After about an hour we walk out of the factory.

Freddie smirks at me. ''Damn don't you ever get sick? You ate about THIRTY of those fatcakes!''

I smirk back at him. ''Don't worry about it. Momma loooooves her fatcakes.''

Freddie rolls his eyes. ''Yeah I know. Now come on momma!'' he chuckles and grabs my hand, leading me into a taxi.

I get in and kiss Freddie's cheek when he gets in too. ''Thanks for taking me here baby.''

''No problem.'' Freddie replies.

''We're gonna go to the hotel now?'' I smile.

Freddie smiles back and nods. ''Yeah. Unless you wanna do something else first?''

''No I'm good.'' I chuckle.

Freddie chuckles back and pecks my lips. I cuddle into him and rest my head on his shoulder. He smiles and kisses the top of my head before telling the taxi driver where to go.

''What are we gonna do tomorrow baby?'' I ask Freddie.

''I thought that maybe we can just relax at the pool for a while and then we can go for a walk in the woods, have a little picnic. You like that?'' Freddie smiles.

I nod. ''Sounds great.'' I smile and rest my head on his shoulder again. Freddie's so sweet for booking us this trip. I still can't believe he's doing all this for me. He's so freaking amazing, I just can't stop saying it. I'm so in love with that guy, and I don't think that will ever change, and I don't want it to.

I close my eyes.

''You sleepy baby?'' Freddie asks.

''A little.''

Freddie kisses the top of my head again. ''We'll be at the hotel in a few minutes.''

''Thanks again for booking this babe…you're amazing…''

''You're welcome baby. I love you.''

''I love you too.''

''Awwww.'' The taxi driver says and I open my eyes and frown at him before chuckling. Freddie chuckles too. I don't get why people get so excited about Freddie and me being together. I mean we're just people. Of course we're different but after all we're just like everyone else, just in a different way.

''I wonder what Carly and Brad are upto.'' I smirk.

''They're either or making out or being all sappy and complimentary to each other.'' Freddie smirks back.

''Yup, definitely.'' I chuckle.

I smirk at Freddie. ''Sooooo I bet you're not jealous anymore now huh?''

''What are you talking about? I never was! Pfffft me jealous of Brad? No.''

''I know you were. You were scared he liked me.''

''I wasn't.''

''You were.''

''I wasn't.''

I kiss Freddie passionately and then pull back, smirking. ''You were.''

''Okay maybe a little…''

''Ha!'' I chuckle at Freddie. ''Why though? You know I love you and Brad's like your best friend, he wouldn't do that to you!''

''I don't know.''

I roll my eyes and smirk. ''It's cute though.''

Freddie rolls his eyes and I chuckle.

After a few minutes Freddie kiss my cheek and unwraps his arm from me. ''We're here.''

He gets out of the car and helps me out. I smile widely when I turn around and see the hotel. Freddie looks at me. ''Do you like it?''

I nod. ''yeah. It looks amazing…''

Freddie smiles at me and grabs our suitcases out of the booth. He thanks and pays the taxi driver and then grabs my hand. We walk inside the hotel together and I look around in amazement. The hotel looks super beautiful.

Freddie pecks my lip. ''I'm gonna check us in. I'll be right back baby.'' He smiles.

I nod and smile back at him. ''Okay.''

I look around the hotel again and smile widely. Too bad we'll only stay here for the weekend. Freddie picked an amazing hotel. It's not too lovey dovey but also not a business hotel. Just casual but still classy. Perfect.

After a few minutes Freddie walks back at me and wraps his arms around me. I smile at him.

''We're all checked in. Wanna go check out our room?'' Freddie asks while putting a string of my hair behind my hair.

I nod and smile. ''Yeah. The hotel is beautiful baby, it's totally us.''

''I know.'' Freddie smirks.

I roll my eyes and Freddie grabs my hand. We walk upstairs and search for our room. After a while we find it and Freddie unlocks the door. I walk inside the room and look around in shock.

''Wow…''

It's a big room with a big two-persons bed and a balcony. I walk into the bathroom and see a big bath. I walk back and see Freddie smirking.

''Oh my god!'' I say.

''You like it?'' Freddie smirks.

''Are you kidding me? I love it!'' I chuckle and walk over to Freddie, hugging him tightly. ''Thank you baby…''

''You're welcome sweetheart.'' Freddie smiles and he pecks my lips.

I grab the hotel room phone next to me and hand it to Freddie. ''Call room service, we're ordering dinner.'' I smirk.

Freddie rolls his eyes and dials a number. ''What do you want?''

''Chicken.''

''I'm not sure if they have chicken.''

I groan. ''Ugh! What kind of hotel doesn't have chicken? Then order me a pizza.''

Freddie chuckles and orders two pizzas. I smirk at him. I walk out of the room and out on the balcony. Wow this view is beautiful…

I stare ahead of me and sigh. I think back about everything that happened to me the past few months. So much has changed since I left L.A. There are times I really miss Cat. She always was so preppy and happy and I figured I needed someone like that. I'm gonna call her.

I dial Cat's number and smile when she answers. ''Hey Cat, it's me Sam.''

''Oh my god, hiiiii!''

Yeah there it is, that happy preppy voice. I smile. ''How ya doing little red-head?''

''Good. What about you?''

''Good too, I'm in Canada.''

''Canada!? But what about Freddie he-''

I cut Cat off and smirk. ''I'm here with Freddie.''

''Awww!'' Cat giggles.

I chuckle. ''So how's the babysitting business going? How's Tori.''

''it's going very well. We have a lot of fun together. But I really miss you!''

''I miss you too! I promise I'm gonna come and visit you really soon okay?''

''Alright. You okay? You sound a little…I don't know…''

''yeah I'm fine. Just been having a lot on my mind the past months.''

''Okay.''

''I gotta go now. See you soon okay?''

''Alright. Have fun with Freddie! Byeeee!''

''Thanks. Later Cat!'' I smile and hang up. I sigh and stare ahead of me again.

~ * Freddie * ~

I look at Sam standing on the balcony. I have no idea what she's doing. I hope she's okay. I walk onto the balcony and wrap my arms around her from behind. ''Are you okay baby?''

Sam smiles. ''yeah. Just y'know thinking…''

''About what?'' I kiss the side of her head.

''Everything…'' Sam sighs.

''You wanna talk about it?''

Sam shakes her head. ''I'm fine.''

''Alright.'' I look ahead of me. ''Beautiful view huh?''

Sam nods. ''yeah…too bad we'll only be here for the weekend…''

''Yeah…but we can always go back here on the holiday.'' I smile at her and kiss her cheek.

Sam smiles back at me and nods.

I wrap my arms around her tighter. ''I love you so so so so much babe.''

Sam turns around and smiles at me. ''I love you too baby.'' She leans up and kisses me softly. I kiss her back. It's like Sam and I have two sides. The compative, old Sam and Freddie side, and the romantic, loveable, passionate, new Sam and Freddie side. I love both. I love her, I love her so so so so soooooo much!

I hear people knocking at our door. ''That'll be our dinner.''

''I'll get it!'' Sam smirks and she runs to the door.

I shake my head and chuckle at her.

She opens the door and grabs the pizzas out of the guys' hands. ''Thank you!'' She slams the door in his face and opens one of the pizzas. She puts a slice in her mouth and eats it, moaning. ''mmm!''

I chuckle at her. ''Do you always have to do that do people?''

''Yes.'' Sam smirks and she continues eating.

I grab the other pizza box out of her hand and sit down on the bed, patting the spot next to me. ''Come on!'' I smirk. And Sam smirks and flops down on the bed next to me. I wrap my arm around her and we both eat our pizza.

We finish our pizzas after a while and Sam rests her head on my shoulder, she yawns. ''I'm tired…''

''me too… let's go to sleep.'' I kiss the top of Sam's head and walk to the bathroom to change in my pajama bottoms.

I walk back and Sam's changed in her pajama too. I smirk at her when I see her staring at me. It gives me a really good feeling to know that she looks at me the same way as I look at her.

I get into the bed next to her and pull the covers over us. We both smile. I peck Sam's lips. ''Goodnight sweetie. I love you.''

''I love you too baby. Night.''

I wrap my arm around her and pull her close to me. I close my eyes and slowly drift off to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30 iVacation

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was kinda busy. I really can't wait to write the net few chapters, I think you guys will love them :3**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter! (:**

_Chapter 30_

_iVacation_

~ * Freddie * ~

I wake up in the morning when I feel a kiss on my cheek and Sam saying. ''Freddie, wake up.''

I open my eyes sleepily and smile up at Sam. ''Goodmorning.''

''Morning baby.''

''You're up early…that's not like you.'' I chuckle.

''I felt hungry…so I woke up and I ordered breakfast.'' Sam smirks.

''Oh. That explains it.'' I smirk back.

''Get up.'' Sam smirks.

I roll my eyes and get up off the bed, I grab a robe and put it on. Sam stands up too and walks up to me. She wraps her arms around my neck and presses her lips against mine. I kiss her back slightly surprised and pull back after a while.

''You're in a good mood.'' I chuckle.

''I'm just excited for today.'' Sam smiles.

I smile back at her. ''Aww me too babe.''

I hear a knock at the door. ''What'd you order?''

''I think you can guess.'' Sam smirks and she opens the door. Thanking and slamming the door in the employee's face the same way as she did yesterday. I roll my eyes and walk over to her.

I look on the plates and smirk when I see some egg-bacon sandwiches. ''Bacon. Why doesn't that surprise me.'' I chuckle.

Sam smirks back at me and rolls her eyes. She grabs a plate and starts stuffing her face with the sandwich. ''Mmm so good!''

I chuckle at her and grab a plate too, I start eating. Mmm Sam's right, this tastes really good.

We both finish our breakfast after a few minutes and I kiss Sam's cheek. ''So, the pool?'' I smile at her.

She smiles back and nods. ''Yup!''

''Alright I'll put on my trunks in the bathroom. Be right back.''

''I'll put on my bikiniiiii!'' Sam says excitedly and I chuckle and grab my swimming trunks, walking into the bathroom. I put them on and wait for a while to make sure Sam's ready too.

I walk out of the bathroom and gulp when I see Sam in a bright red bikini that really shows off her curves. She looks SO sexy oh my god. Okay control yourself Freddie, control yourself! Sam smirks at me and she turns around in a circle. ''You like it?'' I watch her and gulp again, nodding awkwardly. ''I...you…you look gorgeous!''

Sam smirks wider. ''Thank you.'' She looks at me and bites her lip. ''You don't look too bad either…''

Now it's my time to smirk at her and I pull her close to me. Shit why did I do that. Feeling her bare skin against mine immediately makes me go hard and I bet she can feel it…damn. Awkward…

Sam chews on her bottom lip while looking into my eyes. Yup she definitely felt it…ugh. I kiss her softly and then step away from her. ''Err…let's go.''

Sam gulps and nods. I grab our towels and take Sam's hand in mine before walking out of the door with her.

We walk down to the pool and I smile when we get there. Sam smiles too and she nods at me. ''It's beautiful.''

''Just like you.'' I smirk and wink at her.

She rolls her eyes and drags me towards the water with her. ''Okay come on let's jump in.''

I chuckle and nod. We count to three together. ''1, 2, 3!'' I jump in the water. Damn that's cold! I see Sam still standing on the edge and laughing when I come up from the water.

''You little demon!''

Sam laughs. ''Oh come on. You can expect something like that from me.''

I roll my eyes and then smirk. I grab Sam's arms and try to pull her in. She resists and tries to pull herself back but I manage to pull her in with me and smirk. Wow, I'm finally stronger as Sam.

Sam groans. ''Ugh, nub!''

I chuckle at her and smirk. ''There had to come a time I pay you back.''

She rolls her eyes at me. ''Whatever Benson.''

I wrap my arms around her and whisper in her ear, smirking. ''You love it.''

I can feel Sam shivering and I smirk wider. I really do have the same effect on her as she has on me. Man it feels good to know that.

I kiss her cheek. Sam turns around in my arms and wraps her arms around my neck. I smile at her. She looks down at me and bites her lip. ''When did you get so hot?...''

I smirk widely at her. ''I don't know. But I do know when you got so hot…''

Ugh, why did I say that!?

Sam smirks at me. ''Oh do you?...and then when was that exactly?''

''Well…y'know…about…about 2,5 years ago…''

''You noticed very well…'' Sam smirks.

I look down awkwardly and Sam chuckles and kisses me. I kiss her back passionately and move my hands down to her hips. I pull back after a while and smile at her and then bite my lip. Y'know what, I'm just honestly gonna tell Sam what I think of her. She has the right to know how beautiful and sexy I think she is.

''Y'know Sam…''

''Yeah?...''

''I honestly think you're so gorgeous…and so sexy… I'm just gonna admit it…I…I can't keep my eyes off you….''

Sam blushes slightly at smiles at me. ''Really?...''

''Yeah! Haven't you noticed?'' I smirk.

''Oh I have.'' Sam smirks back. ''But…thank you baby.''

''Just telling you the truth babe.'' I smile at her and kiss her softly. She kisses me back and puts her hands on my chest. Oh god no not again…control yourself Freddie!

''And I felt it too…'' Sam smirks widely and then swims away playfully.''

Oh that was awkward…I look after her and then swim after her, trying to grab her leg. Damn that girl swims fast. I finally manage to swim next to her and grab her leg, pulling her close to me. Sam yelps and chuckles and I wrap my arms around her tightly, smirking. ''Gotcha!'' I kiss her cheek several times. Gosh I'm never gonna let this girl go, ever!

~ * Sam * ~

Freddie and I wrap our towels around ourselves as we climb out of the pool. That was fun. God that guy can't control himself… I could feel his hardness right through his trunks. It's so sexy though…I bite my lip and smirk to myself. I can't believe I make him feel that way. Crazy hormones. I smirk wider.

I grab Freddie's hand and look up at him. ''What are we gonna do now?''

''How about that picnic and walk through the woods?'' Freddie smiles.

I smile back at him and nod. ''Yeah okay.''

He kisses the top of my head and we walk back upstairs to our room. We walk in and I bite my lip as Freddie throws his towel aside. He's SO hot…like I don't even know how he became so hot, it can't be all gym…

''I'm gonna get dressed.'' He smiles at me and walks into the bathroom.

I smile back at him and nod. I dry myself and put on my clothes. I made a good choice bringing this red bikini. I smirk. I loved how Freddie honestly told me what he thinks of me…I still can't believe it though, how can someone so amazing and perfect like him love someone like me and feel so attracted to someone like me?

Freddie walks out of the bathroom. ''Okay I made sure the hotel packed a picnic basket for us, so I'm gonna get that okay?'' he smiles.

I smile back at him. ''Aww baby! I'll just walk with you.''

''Alright.'' He smiles.

I grab my bag and walk out with Freddie. He leads me downstairs and then walks to the reception desk. I wait for him and smile at him when he walks back to me with a big picnic basket.

''Alright let's go!'' He smiles at me and takes my hand, walking out of the hotel with me.

We walk towards the woods and I smile when Freddie intertwines our fingers. He smiles back at me and kisses the top of my head. ''Do you like the weekend so far baby?''

I nod. ''Yeah! Too bad this is our last day together already…''

Freddie nods too. ''Yeah…but if you want I promise we'll go back here next holiday.''

''Really?'' I smile.

He smiles back and nods.

I lean up and kiss Freddie's cheek. ''You're the best baby…I love you.''

''I love you too babe.''

After a few minutes we arrive at the woods and we walk under the trees. I smirk up at Freddie. ''Y'know this is way too usual for us…we're almost like a normal couple!''

Freddie chuckles. ''I know! So what are we gonna do about it?'' he smirks.

''I could push you off a cliff and save your life?'' I say jokingly.

Freddie chuckles. ''Nahh I pass for that.''

I roll my eyes and continue walking with Freddie. I suddenly see a cat in a tree.

''Freddie look…'' I point up at the cat.

''What?''

''That cat…it seems to be stuck in that tree.''

''I'm sure it's fine.''

''No look, it's scared…''

I walk under the tree and look up.

''Sam…don't tell me you're gonna climb up there…''

''I wanna do a something good in my life, saving a cat will give me good karma.'' I smirk.

''Sam come on that tree is like 15 meters high!''

I roll my eyes and start climbing in the tree carefully.

''Sam come down!''

''Freddie relax!''

I climb up higher in the tree and reach my arms out to the cat.

''Sam please be careful!''

''Yeahyeah I'm fine!''

Just when I can grab the cat it jumps down on the branch I'm standing on and out of the tree. ''Ugh I was trying to save you, stupid cat!''

Suddenly the branch I'm standing on starts cracking and it breaks. ''Ahhhh!'' I yelp as I fall down and grab hold of a branch above me.

''SAM!'' Freddie yells.

''B-baby! I-it's breaking!'' Oh god I'm gonna fall down oh my god oh my god!

''Okay ehh… let go, I'll catch you!''

''Are you nuts!? I can't just fall down 15 meters!''

''I promise I'll catch you!'' Freddie walks down to under the spot I'm hanging and reaches out his arms.

''No I can't I-'' Suddenly the branch breaks and I fall down. ''Ahhhhh!''

Freddie gulps and catches me just right before I fall on the ground and we fall down together, me on top of Freddie.

I look into his eyes, panting slightly. ''Y-you caught me…thank you!''

Freddie smiles at me, panting slightly too. ''You're welcome. I'd never let you fall, ever!''

I smile back at him and kiss him passionately. He kisses me back and pulls back after a while. ''Well, I guess that was our answer on what we're gonna do about it.'' He smirks.

I smirk back at him. ''Yup.''

''I love you baby.''

''I love you too.'' I look into his eyes again and bite my lip as I realize in what kind of position we're in.

Freddie looks back at me. ''We ehh…we should…probably get up.'' He chuckles.

I chuckle back at him and get off him, reaching my hand out at him and helping him up. He takes my hand in his again and we walk to a beautiful spot in the woods, putting down our blanket and setting out all the food.

We both sit down and Freddie leans towards me, kissing me softly. I kiss him back, smiling against his lips. We start eating. Freddie puts a strawberry in my mouth and I chuckle and eat it. ''Really Benson? The put-food-in-your-girlfriend's-mouth-cause-that's-c ute thing?'' I smirk.

Freddie smirks back at me. ''I know you love it.''

I roll my eyes and press my lips against Freddie's.


	31. Chapter 31 iCan't go back

**I hope you guys like where this is going ;) HUGEEEEE seddie thing happening in this chapter! ;D I have no clue if the 'solution' Sam and Freddie think of can happen in real life, probably not but hey, this is fanfiction, who cares? ;P keep reviewing :3**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 31_

_iCan't go back_

~ * Carly * ~

I sit on the couch watching TV. I really hope Brad will come over, I haven't seen him this whole weekend cause he had to go on a family trip. And Sam and Freddie are in Canada so I've been all alone with Gibby again. It's kinda fun to hang out with him though, he's weird…but fun.

I lean my head back on the couch and sigh. I think of Brad and smile widely. These past weeks with him have been amazing. He's SO sweet. Every day he sends me a good morning text that already makes my day awesome and a good night text that makes me sleep so well. I love him so much.

And he's so handsome too. He's been going to the gym with Freddie these past weeks and I've just seen him grow stronger. He looks amazing. I mean he's skinnier as most other people of his age but he does really have some impressive muscles, plus I'm skinnier as most people from my age too, we fit together perfectly.

I wonder what time Sam and Freddie come home. Probably somewhere in the night. I bet they're having a great time. I smile. I'm really happy for them, they love each other so much, it's just adorable. They have a really good influence on each other, and that's amazing.

I look up when I hear a knock at the door and stand up off the couch. I walk to the door and open it. I smile widely when I see Brad standing in front of the door. ''Baby!'' I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him.

He chuckles and hugs me back. ''Hey babe.'' He kisses my cheek. ''Can I come in?''

''Of course!'' I smile and lead Brad in, closing the door after us. I walk to the couch with him and sit down. Brad leans in and kisses me passionately. I kiss him back. ''I missed you.'' Brad says.

''I missed you too! How was your family trip?''

''It was pretty cool.'' He smiles.

''Good.'' I smile back at him.

''So did you hear anything from Sam and Freddie this weekend?''

''Nope. I think they're just enjoying themselves.'' I chuckle.

''Yeah probably.'' Brad chuckles back.

I lean in to kiss Brad when I hear my phone ring. I look at the screen. ''Oh, it's Sam! Can I take it baby?''

''Sure!'' Brad smiles and quickly kisses my lips. I smile and answer the phone. ''Hi Sam!''

Sam sounds slightly panicked. ''Carls! You need to help us, I've lost my passport and we searched everywhere, it's gone!''

''Sam how can you lose your passport!?''

''I don't know Freddie and I went for a walk in the woods and it probably fell out of my bag!''

''Well did you go back to those woods to search for it?''

''Yeah of course we did! It's gone!''

''Well…that's bad…''

''yes I know it is Carly! Help us! We need to be back at school tomorrow!''

''Sam calm down okay! Look I don't know how to help you with your passport…the only thing I can do is tell and comfort Freddie's mom and make up some excuse for you guys at school…''

Sam sighs. ''Yeah…yeah okay…can you please do that?''

''Yeah of course.''

''Okay…please make sure Freddie's mom doesn't freak out, we're fine and we'll…we'll find a solution, it will just take a little longer…''

''Alright. Are you guys having a good time though?''

I can hear Sam's voice getting happier again. ''Yeah! It's amazing here.''

I smile. ''Well I'm glad about that. I'll take care of Freddie's mom and school.''

Sam sighs slightly relieved. ''Thanks Carls.''

''No problem. You two take care of yourselves okay, be careful and come back soon!''

''Yeah. We'll see you soon. Have fun with Brad by the way!''

I chuckle. ''Thanks. Bye!''

''Later Carls!''

Sam hangs up the phone.

Brad frowns and me. ''What's up with them?''

''Sam lost her passport and now they can't come back tonight.''

''How can you lose your passport?''

''Sam said she thinks it fell out of her bag, they searched everywhere. It's gone.''

''Well that sucks.''

''Yeah…will you pleaseeee come with me to tell Freddie's mom?''

Brad groans. ''Urh…do I have to?''

''Yes!'' I smirk.

Brad smirks back at me. ''For a kiss!''

I chuckle and kiss Brad forcefully before dragging him to Mrs. Benson's apartment with me. ''Come on!''

~ * Freddie * ~

I sigh as I see Sam walking through our hotel room nervously. ''Baby calm down.''

''Never tell a girl to calm down!'' She screams. ''I lost my passport, we can't leave!''

''I thought you like it here?''

''I do but we're gonna get in so much trouble! It doesn't matter for me I won't be able to do good in school anyway but what if it will ruin your chance of going to college because you're not at school!''

I sigh. ''Sam it'll be fine! We'll find a solution!''

''And what about your mom!? She's gonna freak out! What if she'll hate me again!?''

''BABY!'' I walk over to her and grab Sam's arms. ''Carly's gonna take care of my mom okay! She isn't gonna hate you!'' I kiss Sam's lips.

''Just…ugh!'' Sam groans. ''Why does this have to happen to us!?''

''See it on the bright side, we can stay here a little bit longer.'' I wink.

Sam glares at me. ''Yeah if we don't find a solution we'll stay here forever.''

I sigh again. ''Sweetie, it's gonna be okay! We're gonna find a solution, I promise!''

Sam sighs and takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. ''Okay…''

I wrap my arms around her and kiss the top of her head. ''I'm gonna call around okay? See if there's a way to get back.''

Sam nods. ''Alright.''

I smile and kiss Sam's cheek before grabbing my phone and calling around.

I hang up the phone after about 2 hours and sigh deeply.

''And?'' Sam bites her lip and looks at me hopefully.

I shake my head. ''I'm so sorry…''

Sam sighs deeply. ''Fuck it! It's fine…it's not your fault…''

''Damn it!'' I groan and throw my phone on the bed frustrated.

Sam walks up to me and wraps her arms around me from behind. ''baby it's fine you did everything you could… we'll continue searching for ways to get back tomorrow okay?''

I sigh deeply and nod. ''Okay…''

Sam kisses my cheek. ''Thanks for trying though.''

''You're welcome.''

I turn around and kiss Sam's cheek. ''I need some air…'' I sigh. And I walk out onto the balcony. I breath in the air and put my hands in my hair. This sucks, ugh! I mean I absolutely love being here with Sam, but she was right…my mom is gonna freak out and school…I hope Carly makes up a very good excuse for Sam and me or else we're screwed…

Sam walks up behind me on the balcony and wraps her arms around me from behind again. ''Hey…''

I turn around and smile at her. ''Hey…''

''You okay?''

I nod. ''Yeah.'' I kiss her lips.

She smiles at me. ''like you told me before, it'll be okay baby.''

I nod and then smirk at her. ''Crazy how we always try to comfort each other but don't know how to comfort ourselves right?''

''Tell me about it!'' Sam smirks.

''We have a good influence on each other huh?''

''Yeah I think we do…'' Sam smiles. She points at a couple kissing that we see from the balcony. ''Look, they'll never be as cute and unique as us!'' she smirks.

I smirk back at her. ''Indeed baby.'' I wrap my arms around her from behind, looking at the view from our balcony with her. ''Crazy how we went from… like… enemies to…passionate lovers huh?'' I smirk.

Sam smirks back at me and nods. ''Insane!''

I chuckle and put a string of her hair behind her ear and kiss her cheek.

Sam smiles. ''I love you Freddie…''

I smile back. ''I love you too baby, more than anything.''

Sam smiles and turns around, kissing me deeply. I kiss her back the same way.

She pulls back. ''I'm gonna take a shower okay?''

I nod. ''Alright.''

Sam smiles and walks back inside. I look after her as she walks into the bathroom. I love her so freaking much. That girl is my whole life.

I walk back inside after standing on the balcony for a while and lie down on the bed I grab my phone and start looking on some sites, making sure there really isn't anything we can do.

I suddenly see an advertisement and then get an idea…. Wow I can do that… It'd be very impulsive though…but…it's a solution… I get very nervous as I think about it and gulp at Sam when she walks out of the bathroom.

Sam frowns at me. ''What's up with you?''

''Nothing…''

Sam rolls his eyes and flops down on the bed next to me. I look at Sam, yes…I'm gonna do this.

Sam sighs. ''I thought of ways to get back…but I couldn't think of one…''

I bite my lip. ''I did…''

Sam frowns. ''What?''

I get up from the bed and pull Sam up too I hold both of her hands and look into her eyes. ''Sam…''

Sam frowns more. ''Where is this going Benson?...''

I bite my lip hard and get down on one knee in front of her. I see Sam gulping and looking down at me in shock.

I look up at her. ''Sam…I…I love you SO much…more than anything or anyone…you mean the whole world to me and I'd do absolutely anything for you…my life isn't the same without you and…I want to spend the rest of my life with you…baby…will you marry me? I look up at her nervously and hopefully.

Sam looks down at me, her jaw dropped, she bites her lip hard and I can see tears in her eyes. ''Freddie I…'' She shakes her head, tears running down her face. ''I…I can't…''

I gulp. ''w-why not?...''

''I…it…I'd love to, Freddie…but…but you're only doing this because you think it can get us back…it's an impulse! You don't really want to marry me…you can't! You're a 17 year old guy with an amazing future in front of you! You can't ruin it by marrying me, you can't be a married man in high school and college! The tears run down her face.

I can feel tears forming in my eyes and shake my head. ''Baby, it came in my head as an impulse…but when I think of it, there's nothing I want more! I mean, marrying you, promising you my ever-lasting love! I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you! I wouldn't want those insane college lives, I've got you, why would I want that? I'll be the happiest and most lucky guy EVER to marry you! I hold Sam's hand tightly and look into her eyes hopefully.

Sam bites her lip. ''Freddie…you can't…your mom…your life….you can't want this!''

I shake my head. ''I can. My mom will get over it, and I don't want anything more as I want this…please…''

Sam looks at me for a while, tears running down her face… she bites her lip. ''Okay…yes, yes I'll marry you!''

I smile widely and lift her up, spinning her around and kissing her deeply, a few happy tears rolling down my cheek. I put her down again. ''I love you so so so much!''

Sam smiles. ''I-I love you too! I can't believe this!...''

I wipe her tears away. ''Me neither baby…but it's happening…we're getting married!''

Sam squeals and she wraps her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly and crying happy tears again.

I hug her back and kiss her cheek several times before pulling back and wiping her tears away. ''Baby, I don't have a ring for you…but I promise I'll make it up to you as soon as possible.

Sam smiles widely and shakes her head. ''You don't have to…it's already perfect, in our unusual way!'' she chuckles through her tears and I chuckle back at her, pulling her into a tight hug again.

Oh. My. God! Sam and I are getting married! Whaaaaaaat!? This is the best night of my life!


	32. Chapter 32 iDo

**Sooooo how are you guys liking this seddie plot? ;) So excited to write this chapter and the next chapters ;3 hope you guys are still enjoying the story! Review :3**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 32_

_iDo_

~ * Sam * ~

I lie down next to Freddie in the bed, snuggled into him. I CANNOT believe this just happened…I just can't. I still think this is a dream. I mean, Freddie asking me to marry him!? That can't be real life!

''Baby…'' I say.

''Yeah?...''

''Will you pinch me? I still don't believe this is real life…it can't be!''

Freddie chuckles. ''Well it is babe, it's all real.''

I turn around and look into Freddie's eyes. ''Are you even real?'' I smirk. ''You're way too perfect to be real.''

Freddie chuckles, smirking. ''Well…can you touch me?''

I run my hand up and down Freddie's chest. ''Yes.'' I smirk.

Freddie smirks back at me. ''Well then I'm definitely real.''

I chuckle and then look serious. ''Babe are you sure you want this?'' I bite my lip. ''I want you to be 100% sure of it…''

''100%?'' Freddie asks.

I nod.

Freddie shakes his head. ''I'm not 100% sure.''

I gulp. Oh god I knew this would happen. He's already regretting it before it even happened. Well he better realizes that he doesn't want it now than after it's happened. ''See. I knew this isn't really what you want! I-''

Freddie cuts me off. ''I'm 1000% sure of it.'' He smirks.

I look at him silently for a while and then slap him in the chest. ''You jerk!''

Freddie chuckles.

''Not funny!'' Ugh I can't believe he did that to me! He scared the hell out of me!

''Sorry baby.'' Freddie chuckles and he holds me tighter, kissing the side of my head.

''I might regret my answer now Fredweeb. Maybe I don't want to marry you anymore.''

''W-what?''

''Yeah. Maybe I don't like it when you try to walk over me.''

''I-I'm sorry…baby…''

I look at Freddie with a straight and serious look for a while and then start laughing.

Freddie sighs in relief. ''Not funny Sam!''

''Payback.'' I smirk.

Freddie rolls his eyes and he kisses me. I kiss him back.

I pull back and get serious again. ''Seriously though babe…is this even possible? We're 17… 17 year olds can't get married without parental approval!''

''I'm taking care of that.''

I frown. ''What do you mean you're taking care of it!?''

''My cousin lives here in Canada. He works at a municipality just a few towns away from here, I think he can get us married there.''

''What about the law?...''

''Who cares about the law?'' Freddie smirks.

I smirk back at him. ''Oooooh bad boy, I like it.''

''Good.'' Freddie smirks and he kisses my cheek.

''So are you sure he can really make that happen? And…can it really get us back?''

''How about I'll give him a call right now, to make sure?''

''Sounds good.''

Freddie smiles and kisses my cheek again before getting out of the bed and calling his cousin.

After a few minutes Freddie walks back to me and hangs up the phone. He gets back into the bed next to me.

''And?'' I ask him, biting my lip.

Freddie smiles widely. ''He's gonna take care of it!''

''Really!?'' I smile back widely at him.

''Yup!'' Freddie says and he kisses me deeply.

I kiss him back the same way and then pull back.'' So when is this happening?''

''Okay, don't get scared but…tomorrow.''

Oh my goodness…that's really early…wow!

I bite my lip. ''T-tomorrow?...t-that's fast…''

''If you don't want it that early I can ask him to do it another time though?''

I shake my head. ''Nono, it's okay.'' I smile. ''I just…I have to let this sink in for a minute…''

''Yeah me too…'' Freddie says.

''I'm excited though.'' I smile at Freddie.

''Me too.'' He smiles back at me. ''It'll be really simple and different as usual though…but y'know… unusual fits us.'' He smirks.

I smirk back at him. ''Yeah I know.''

''Anyway, wanna go to sleep? We don't wanna be tired on our big day.'' He winks.

Oh my goodness our big day… I chuckle. ''Yeah.''

Freddie pecks my lips and I smile and close my eyes. ''Goodnight babe.''

''Goodnight future Mrs. Benson.'' Freddie smirks widely.

I sit up, my eyes widening. ''Oh my goodness!''

''What?''

''People are gonna call me Mrs. Benson now! I feel like your mom! Oh my god!''

Freddie laughs. ''Yeah get used to it babe.''

''That's definitely gonna take me a while…''

Freddie smirks. ''Goodnight baby.''

''Night.''

I lie back down, slightly shocked of what I just realized. My name is gonna be Mrs. Benson… oh my god… Samantha Benson…Sam Benson… yeah it's gonna take a while for me to get used to that. This is unbelievable… I'm getting married tomorrow…married to Freddie Benson…wow. I close my eyes and slowly drift off to sleep after a while.

~ * Freddie * ~

I lie awake in the bed next to Sam at 6a.m. in the morning…I already woke up a half hour ago and tried to go back to sleep but couldn't because of nervousity and excitement. I can't believe today's happening. I'm getting MARRIED. I'm seriously getting married…TO SAM! This will be the best day of my life.

At first it really came into my head as an impulse, a way to get us back to Seattle. But the more I started thinking of it, the more I like it. I'm promising my ever-lasting love to Sam, and she's doing the same to me. I'm sure of it, I wanna spend the rest of my life with her, I never want anyone else, so why would I want a crazy college life, when I have Sam?

I smile widely when I think of what's going to happen in a few hours and look at my phone when I hear a text message coming in. It's from my cousin Jeffrey. I read it. YES! Everything's all ready and settled. I owe Jeffrey big time, he's probably been up all night to take care of this for us.

I get up off the bed and walk into the bathroom. I pull off my pajama bottoms and get in the shower. I sigh and let the warm water run over my face to try and get a little less nervous. I take a quick shower and step out of it after a few minutes. I dry myself and wrap a towel around my waist before walking out of the bathroom. I pick out the most decent shirt and pants that I have with me and put them on. I see Sam waking up and smile. ''Good morning sweetie.''

Sam rubs her eyes and sits up, smiling. ''Morning baby.''

I walk to the bed and sit down next to her. I bite my lip. ''Today's the day…''

''Uhh huh…'' Sam nods and she bites her lip too.

I kiss Sam's lips softly and stroke her hair. ''Are you nervous?...''

Sam nods. ''Yeah…what about you?''

I nod too. ''Very!''

''Well I guess it's a good think then.'' Sam chuckles.

I chuckle back. ''How about you get dressed and I'll order breakfast?''

''Alright.'' Sam smiles and she walks to the bathroom.

I call room service and order breakfast for me and Sam.

I open the door and take the breakfast from the employee. ''Thanks.''

I close the door and put the breakfast down on the table.

I look at Sam walking out of the bathroom after a couple of minutes. She's wearing jeans and one of those shirts we bought together. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her waist. I kiss her lips softly. ''You look beautiful baby.''

She smiles. ''Thank you.''

''I love you so so so much baby…I can't wait to call you my wife…'' I smile.

''I love you too. I can't wait to be your wife…'' She bites her lip and smiles.

I smile back at her and we eat our breakfast, I stand up and pull Sam up when we've finished.

I smile and kiss her again. ''Are you ready to go?''

She takes a deep breath and nods. ''Yeah.''

I take her hand and walk out of the door with her. ''How unusual is this, we're going to our wedding in a taxi?'' I smirk.

She smirks back. ''So us.''

I chuckle and lead her into the taxi. I wrap my arm around her and pull her close to me. Sam closes her eyes, I can see that she's trying to get her nerves under control.

I look down at Sam and then suddenly remember something. Holy shit, wedding means wedding night, and wedding night means…sex… I feel like Sam and I are both ready now. It's been like two months already since all those horrible things happened to Sam, and she's not very vulnerable anymore now. I think it's actually going to happen tonight…oh my god.

I sigh deeply to try and get my nerves under control when I realize we're here. I look at Sam and bite my lip. ''We're here baby.''

Sam does the same and I help her out of the car. I take her hand in mine and hold it tightly. I see my cousin Jeffrey and walk over to him.

''Freddieee my man!''

I chuckle and do some sort of handshake with him. ''hey man.''

Jeffrey turns to Sam and shakes her hand. ''You must be Sam.''

Sam nods. ''That's me.'' She smiles.

''Freddie's told me so much about you, he's lucky to marry someone like you!'' Jeffrey smiles.

Sam smiles and glances over at me, blushing slightly. ''Thank you.''

''Erm…Jeffrey…'' I say.

Jeffrey chuckles. ''Oh come on, you're marrying her, I assume she knows how you feel about her right?'' He smirks.

''Yeah, she does.'' I smirk back at him and he leads us inside the building. We walk into a small office and Jeffrey gestures us to sit down. ''I'm sorry guys, this was the best I could get for you.''

''It's okay.'' Sam and I say at the exact same time and we chuckle.

Jeffrey calls in a man and woman. ''Guys this is Mr. Blance, your master of ceremonies, and this is Mrs. Yanthstone, my secretary.

Sam and I smile and shake both of their hands. Jeffrey, Mr. Blance and Mrs. Yanthstone sit down and Jeffrey leans forward, looking at me.

''Okay, I need to know if you guys are 100% sure of this. This is a huge step and you guy's lives will never be the same again. Plus, we're going against the law here.''

I look at Sam and study her face, she bites her lip and smiles at me and she nods. Heck yes I'm sure of it. I look over at Jeffrey and nod. ''100% sure.'' I hold Sam's hand under the table and give her a comforting smile when she squeezes my hand.

Jeffrey gestures us to stand up and we do, I bite my lip as I hold both of Sam's hands who's standing across of me. Mr. Blance steps in front of us and he smiles. He starts the ceremony.

''Alright, we're here for the wedding of Samantha Puckett and Fredward Karl Benson. As this is an unusual couple, this is a short and unusual wedding.''

Sam and I both smirk as he says that and he continues.

He turns to me and I feel the nerves rushing through my body, I bite my lip hard and look back at him.

''Fredward Karl Benson, do you take Samantha Puckett to be your lawfully wedded wife, her constant friend, her faithful partner and her love from this day forward. In the presence of your family and friends, do you offer her your solemn vow to be her faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. Do you promise to love her unconditionally, to support her in her goals, to honor and respect her, to laugh with her and cry with her, and to cherish her for as long as you both shall live?

I look at Sam and smile at her before nodding. ''I do.'' Oh my goodness, I just said it…okay breath Freddie, breath!

Mr. Blance turns to Sam and she looks back at him, biting her lip. I can see that she has tears in her eyes and I squeeze her hand comfortingly. She smiles at me before turning back to Mr. Blance.

Samantha Puckett, do you take Fredward Karl Benson to be your lawfully wedded husband, his constant friend, his faithful partner and his love from this day forward. In the presence of your family and friends, do you offer him your solemn vow to be his faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. Do you promise to love him unconditionally, to support him in his goals, to honor and respect him, to laugh with him and cry with him, and to cherish him for as long as you both shall live?

I look at Sam who's smiling at me, the tears rolling down her face now and she nods. ''I do.''

Oh god, she said it! She really said it! We're seconds away from being married now!

Mr. Blance smiles at us. ''Beautiful…'' Him Jeffrey and Mrs. Yanthstone smile. ''Then I now pronounce you, husband and wife!'' He turns to me. ''You may now kiss the bride!''

I smile widely and pull Sam close to me, pressing my lips against hers forcefully like I'm never gonna pull away again. I can feel tears rushing down Sam's face and let a few tears drop myself.

I can't believe it…I'm married to Sam! I just married Sam! She's my WIFE! I feel like the happiest guy in the entire world! Oh god…OH. MY. GOD!


	33. Chapter 33 iLove you more than anything

**So how'd you guys like that plot? :3 hehe. Hope you guys still like the story, please keep reviewing (:**

**So, lemony chapter ;) Enjoy!**

_Chapter_

_iLove you more than anything_

~ * Sam * ~

I sit in the taxi back to our hotel with Freddie, snuggled into him. I'm still convinced this is all a dream. Cause I just got married! To FREDDIE! I am now Freddie Benson's WIFE! And my name is no longer Sam Puckett, but Sam BENSON!

I get tears in my eyes again when I think back about the 7 most beautiful words I just heard in my entire life: 'I now pronounce you husband and wife.' Right now, I feel like the happiest girl in the whole world! I mean, our wedding was very simple and unusual, we were both wearing jeans and there were no rings or witnesses involved, but it was absolutely perfect!

Freddie looks at me and smiles. ''Are you okay sweetie?''

I nod and smile back at him, tears rolling down my cheek. ''I just still can't believe it, I'm so happy!''

Freddie smiles widely at me. ''Me too baby. I love you so much.''

''I love you too babe.''

I lean in and kiss Freddie deeply, he kisses me back the same way. Ever since Freddie and I got into this taxi we haven't been able to keep our eyes and lips from each other. Oh god tonight…our wedding night…I have a feeling it's gonna happen tonight… And to be honest, I can't wait.

I mean, ever since Freddie and I got back together we haven't been able to keep our eyes off each other. I feel extremely attracted to him and I know he feels the same way about me. And now we've just been building up everything we feel for each other and everything will come out super passionately. Oh god, this is gonna be amazing…

I look down at Freddie. Gosh he looks so fucking sexy. That shirt he's wearing REALLY shows off his muscles and it looks like he's become even stronger as ever before! I trail my eyes down his body and bite my lip as I look down at his crotch. I wonder how big it is… I mean, with the puberty Freddie has went through, that can't stay behind. I chew on my lip as I suddenly get taken out of my thoughts.

''See something you like?'' Freddie smirks at me.

''W-what?''

Freddie smirks wider and he rolls his eyes. I smirk back at him slightly and put my hands on his chest. I press my lips against his forcefully and he kisses me back.

We kiss like that for a couple of minutes when we rudely get caught out of our kiss by the taxi driver awkwardly coughing. I realize we've arrived at the hotel and look at Freddie who thanks and pays the taxi driver.

I want to step out of the taxi and yelp when Freddie suddenly picks me up bridal style. I chuckle. ''What are you doing?''

''I'm carrying you up to our room.'' Freddie smirks.

''Are you kidding me? Put me down!'' I chuckle.

''Nope!'' Freddie smirks wider and he walks upstairs, carrying me.

I can't believe he's doing this, so cheesy!...But I love it. Freddie's so romantic! And he's my husband! MY HUSBAND! Eeeeep!

Freddie walks inside with me and he closes the door after me with his foot. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him deeply.

I shiver as Freddie pushes me against the wall and kisses me even deeper. I kiss him back the same way and shiver again when he moves his hands down to my hips. Yup…it's definitely happening tonight…oh my god.

Fuck I totally haven't prepared myself…I need to get in the shower! I bite my lip when Freddie picks me up again and lies me down on the bed, kissing me passionately again.

I pull back. ''Erm baby…I-I'm gonna take a shower okay? I-it's been a long day, I feel dirty.'' I smirk.

Freddie looks at me a little surprised and disappointed. ''Okay…''

Oh no I didn't want him to be disappointed! Now he probably thinks I don't want it… ugh, great job Sam.

I smile and kiss his cheek and walk to the bathroom.

~ * Freddie * ~

I look after Sam in confusing when she walks into the bathroom. 'it' was supposed to happen now…what if Sam doesn't want it yet? Oh man. I guess I'll just have to see. Sam doesn't seem very vulnerable anymore and she made it seem like she wanted it to happen tonight too… Oh gosh I hope I didn't scare her off.

I lie back down on the bed and look up at the ceiling. I think back about what happened today. I smile widely. I married Sam. I seriously MARRIED Sam! And her name's not Sam Puckett anymore, her name's now Sam Benson! And she is my WIFE! I still can't believe it. Everything was unusual and simple, but it was perfect!

I quickly sit up again when I hear the bathroom door open and my jaw drops when I see Sam walking out wearing nothing but her underwear and a bathrobe over it. Oh god, oh god…oh god!

Sam smirks at me. ''Hey.''

I gulp as I look at her. ''H-hi.''

Sam walks over to me and she sits down on her knees on the bed next to me. I shiver as she kisses me passionately and I kiss her back the same way.

Sam pulls back and looks into my eyes, biting her lip. ''Baby…''

''yeah?''

''After…a-after everything we've been through the past months…I-I think we're ready…''

I bite my lip too and nod.

Sam smiles at me and I smile back at her. I stroke her hair softly. ''Are you sure though baby? I don't want to hurt you or make you regret it after it…''

Sam shakes her head. ''I won't regret it.'' She smiles at me and bites her lip and she nods. ''I'm ready for it.''

I smile at her and nod. ''Me too…''

I bite my lip and kiss Sam passionately. She kisses me back the same way and I slowly push her down on the bed, coming on top of her. I shiver when she wraps her legs around me and I trail my hands down her body slowly, resting them on her hips.

I shiver again when Sam slowly starts pulling my shirt off and smile at her when she's fully pulled it off me.

Sam bites her lip and then runs her hands up and down my chest. Gosh she's driving me absolutely insane…if this already drives me insane then how am I gonna feel when we're both completely naked? Oh god…this is gonna be intense…very intense!

I bite my lip as I slowly loosen the belt on Sam's robe and I slowly slide it down, leaving Sam in just her underwear. One word…WOW! Sam's absolutely the most beautiful, sexy girl in the entire world. I'm sure of it. Oh my god.

I look down at Sam's chest area and bite my lip before looking into her eyes. ''You're so gorgeous…''

Sam blushes slightly. ''Thank you…''

I smile at her and trail my hands down her body more, resting them on her butt. I feel her shivering and I kiss her lips softly. I'm definitely gonna take this slow with her, slow and loving, but it'll still be super intense too. I want to show her how much I love her on every single part of her beautiful body.

I slowly kiss up Sam's slim stomach. The wound's still there but it's almost healed. I kiss up her body slowly and move my hands up again, now resting them on her sides.

I bite my lip and then slowly kiss in between Sam's beautiful breasts. The girl has the most perfect curves I've ever seen. Sam bites her lip and she leans her head back slightly. I look up at her and smile. I kiss her passionately and shiver when she moves her hands to my pants and slides them down.

I get a slight shock when Sam suddenly flips us over and starts kissing down my chest. I gulp and look up, my eyes on her breasts. God she's so sexy…I just wanna rip that bra off her right now, but I probably shouldn't.

Sam bites her lip. ''You're so sexy baby…''

''Not as sexy as you babe.'' I flip us over again and come on top of her again, I start kissing her neck softly.

I shiver as Sam moans quietly and then move my hands to her bra clasp. I look into her eyes and bite my lip. ''May I?''

Sam bites her lip too and she nods. I smile at her and kiss her lips while unclasping her bra slowly. I slide it off her body slowly and stare at her breasts in amazement. ''You…y-you're so gorgeous…''

Sam blushes. ''Thank you…''

I plant a kiss on her neck. ''and sexy…'' I plant a kiss on her collarbone. ''and amazing.'' I hesitate and plant a kiss in between her breasts. ''And perfect…''

Sam blushes deeper and she smiles down at me, biting her lip. I continue kissing over Sam's breasts and she leans her head back, moaning. God that's hot…

I hesitantly move my mouth over one of her nipples and start sucking on it softly. Sam moans louder and arches her back. Oh god I love it to know that I make her feel good…I can feel myself going harder than ever before when I feel Sam's nipple harden in my mouth.

I move on to the other nipple and lick over it before sucking on it and feeling it harden in my mouth. God it feels so good. I love this girl so much.

Sam moans. ''Babyyy.''

I smirk slightly and continue sucking on her nipples. I look up slightly confused when Sam pushes me away slightly. I look at her slightly worried. ''Babe did I do something wrong?''

''Nono, I just…'' Sam looks at me and bites her lip. ''Do you have protection?''

I smile at her in relief and kiss her lips. ''I've got condoms in the night stand, don't worry babe.''

Sam rolls over and she grabs the package of condoms out of the nightstand, she grabs one and smirks before kissing me passionately and sliding my boxers down. I smirk at her when she looks at my crotch in shock. She probably didn't expect it to be this big.

Sam gulps. ''w-wow…''

I smirk at her. ''Wow to you too.''

I bite my lip as I slowly slide down Sam's panties and Sam pulls me closer to her, wrapping her legs around me again, causing me to grind against her. Oh my god she's so wet…SO sexy!

Sam leans up and kisses my neck eagerly. Oh yeah she's definitely just as turned on as I am. She pulls away and unwraps the condom. She bites her lip and slides it onto me. I shiver and bite my lip too. It's gonna happen now… oh god.

I position myself at Sam's entrance and look into her eyes. ''Are you ready baby?''

Sam bites her lip and nods. She kisses me. ''I love you.''

''I love you too baby, so so so much.''

I kiss Sam's lips while slowly sliding into her. I don't want to hurt her. Oh god this feels good…

I see Sam squeezing her eyes shut and look at her worriedly. ''Are you okay baby? Do you want me to stop?''

Sam shakes her head. ''n-no just stay still for a while…''

I stay still and kiss Sam softly. ''I'm so sorry…I don't want to hurt you…''

''It's okay…I think it's supposed to hurt the first time.''

I nod and wait for a few moments until Sam nods her head. ''Okay…it's faded.'' She smiles at me.

I smile back at her and move slowly, going deeper inside her. I groan. ''God baby you feel so good!''

Sam moans. ''mmm you too, d-don't stop.''

I bite my lip and move faster. Sam moans louder. God that's so so so sexy. And it feels SO good!

I keep thrusting in and out of Sam and lean down to kiss and suck on her breasts. Man this is the BEST night EVER!

After a while I feel Sam start to shake and I feel her walls clench around me. She moans loudly. ''Oh…oh yes…baby…ohhhh…FREDDIEEEEE!''

The feeling of Sam coming all over me pushes me over the edge too. I groan. ''Oh babeee…yes…SAMMMM!''

Oh my GOD this is the best feeling I've ever felt! I collapse on top of Sam and pant. I nuzzle my head into her neck and kiss it. ''I love you…''

Sam pants too, she runs her hand through my hair. ''I-I love you too…that was…''

''Incredible!...''

Sam nods and I lie down next to her. I throw the condom in the bin carefully and wrap my arms around Sam. I kiss the side of her head. ''This has been the best day and night of my entire life baby…''

Sam smiles. ''Same here…'' She turns around and kisses me deeply. I kiss her back the same way.

Oh god, BEST day and night EVER. With the best girl ever! It was absolutely incredible! I love Sam so much! My gorgeous, perfect wife! Oh my god…


	34. Chapter 34 iWant you so bad

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Glad you still like the story! (:**

_Chapter 34_

_iWant you so bad_

~ * Sam * ~

I wake up in the morning to Freddie kissing my lips softly and saying ''Good morning gorgeous.''

I smile at him and smirk. ''Good morning sexy.''

Freddie smirks back at me and he kisses me softly again. I kiss him back and smile widely.

I absolutely can't believe yesterday happened…I mean first Freddie and I got MARRIED and then he made love to me for the first time! It was PER-FECT. It was slow and loving, but yet so passionately. And god the guy had made me feel good! It was the most amazing feeling I've ever felt…worth all bit of pain that I felt in the beginning.

I look into Freddie's eyes. ''Yesterday was the best day of my life baby…''

''Don't forget last night.'' Freddie smirks.

''Yesterday includes last night.'' I smirk back.

''I know baby. I was the best day of my life too. It just was so…''

''Incredible…''

Freddie nods and he pecks my lips again.

''Are we gonna tell your mom when we get back?''

''I don't know…I think we maybe need to keep it a secret for a while for my mom and Carly, Brad, Spencer and Gibby…y'know just till they've all calmed down about this situation of us losing your passport and all…''

I nod. ''Yeah that's probably a good idea.''

Freddie smiles and he pulls me closer to him. I shiver as our bare skin touches. It feels so good…

Freddie starts kissing my neck and I close my eyes, biting my lip. Oh honeymoon morning sweetness…yes please. I giggle as he slowly kisses down my neck to my chest and run my hand through his hair. ''Baby…''

I groan as someone knocks on the door and pull the covers over me.

''Sorry babe my fault, I ordered breakfast.'' Freddie says.

I roll my eyes and lick my lips when Freddie gets out of the bed, naked. Damn that boy is hooooooot! He smirks at me and puts a bathrobe on before opening the door and thanking the employee that brings in our breakfast.

He closes the door and gets back into the bed with me. He smirks and continues kissing me. He kisses down my neck to my collarbone. ''Breakfast can wait.''

''Oh no it can't!'' I smirk and kiss Freddie's chest before getting out of the bed.

Freddie rolls his eyes and then bites his lip. ''You better put that bathrobe on then before I jump you.''

I smirk widely at him and put a bathrobe on. ''I will take this off again later.''

''Can't wait.'' Freddie smirks and he wraps his arms around me and kisses me. I kiss him back before sitting down at the table and licking my lips at the breakfast in front of me. ''Yeahhh come to momma!''

Freddie smirks at me and starts eating his breakfast. I eat mine too and moan. ''mmm this is so good!''

Freddie pouts at me jokingly. ''Not as good as you though…'' I smirk and Freddie smirks back at me. I roll my eyes and Freddie and I finish our breakfast after a while.

''Well…I'm gonna take a shower now…'' I smirk and slowly loosen the belt of my bathrobe, walking towards the bathroom slowly.

''Not so fast Mrs. Benson!''

Freddie smirks and he walks over to me, picking me up bridal style. I yelp and then smirk at him. Freddie gently throws me down on the bed and comes on top of me. Oh yes please…I bite my lip and look up at Freddie, wrapping my legs around him.

He kisses me deeply and I kiss him back the same way, putting my hands on his chest. Freddie takes off my bathrobe slowly and kisses over my chest. I moan softly. ''baby…you make me feel so good…''

Freddie smirks slightly. ''I'm glad I do babe.'' He leans down and kisses over my breasts. I lean my head back and close my eyes in pleasure. God this feels so good…he makes me feel so good…ugh it's just so unreal.

I pull off Freddie's bathrobe and stare down at his body, Jesus that boy is just a god… he's SO incredibly sexy! And his manhood…holy fuck it's huge…and SO hot! And it feels so amazing inside me…oh my gosh I need him inside me. I moan as I feel myself getting super wet and Freddie grinds against me.

He nuzzles his head in my neck and groans. ''baby you're so sexy…'' He leans down again and covers one of my nipples with his mouth, starting to suck on it. I grip his hair and tug on it slightly, arching my back and moaning. ''Ohhh babe…''

I feel myself getting even wetter and my nipples harden. I bite my lip and pull Freddie close to me. I need him…NOW!

''B-baby…I need you inside me…''

Freddie smirks. ''Getting eager huh? I like it.''

I smirk back at him and lick my lips when Freddie slides on a condom. It's so so so so sexy! Ugh I love the guy so much! And he's MY husband! Life is beautiful….

Freddie kisses me and then suddenly puts my legs on his shoulders. I look at him confused. ''What are you doing?''

''Making you feel good.'' He smirks. And he starts kissing down my inner thighs. I feel myself getting even wetter as before. Ugh, now he's just teasing me!

''Don't tease me!''

''Shh…'' Freddie smirks.

He suddenly leans down and starts kissing around the most sensitive area of my body. I moan loudly and arch my back more…oh god…oh my god it feels SO good! Suddenly he leans down and kisses over my clit before slowly trailing his tongue over it. OH. MY GOD!

I moan loudly. ''Freddieee.''

Freddie smirks and glances up at me. ''Feel good baby?'''

I nod quickly. ''y-yes, don't stop!''

I arch my back more than ever before when Freddie slides his tongue inside me and circles it.

''O-oh my goodness…b-babyyy!''

I start trembling and shaking all over and then completely lose it, my eyes rolling back in my head. And I cry out in pleasure. ''FREDDIEEEEEE!''

After a moment Freddie looks up at me and smirks widely. ''How'd you like that?''

I pant, not even able to speak. That was INGREDIBLE! ''I-I…''

Freddie smirks again and kisses me deeply. I kiss him back, still not really able to think clear.

''Wanna go again?'' He smirks.

Hell yeah. God I never want to stop anymore. Freddie makes me feel INGREDIBLE!

I nod and gulp when Freddie positions himself at my entrance. ''Tell me if it hurts okay?'' He leans down and kisses my cheek before kissing my neck and slowly sliding into me.

This time, it doesn't hurt at all, it just makes me feel SO good, I still feel all the sensations of what Freddie just did to me and moan. ''Babeee…y-you feel so good!''

Freddie moves against me and groans. ''So do you babe, ohhh…''

God Freddie groaning and moaning is just the sexiest thing ever. I moan loudly when Freddie leans down and starts licking my nipples while moving against me faster.

''Baby I-I'm gonna…''

''Take me with you this time babe.''

I moan loudly and arch my back more than ever when I start shaking all over again and feel myself tighten around him. I cry out in pleasure again, moaning even louder when I feel Freddie cum too. ''ohhh…yes…baby…YESSSS!''

Freddie moans too and he nuzzles his head in my neck again. ''Ahhh…SAMMMMM!''

He collapses on top of me, panting. I pant too and run my hands up and down his back. This is just so unreal! It feels SO amazing! I nuzzle my head in Freddie's neck and kiss his shoulder. He's just so perfect.

Freddie lies down next to me and throws his condom in the bin. He wraps his arms around me and whispers in my ear. ''That was absolutely incredible baby…I love you so so so so much!''

I smile widely and nod. ''Tell me about it…I love you too babe, more than anything…''

Freddie smiles back widely at me and leans down to kiss my lips. I kiss him back and look into his eyes. ''How do you do that…you make me lose control…''

Freddie smirks. ''I don't know. You do the same to me babe!''

I bite my lip and smile at him. ''Now, I'm gonna take that shower okay? Or a bath maybe…''

''Alright babe.''

I stand up off the bed and look at Freddie smirking. ''Well…''

''What?''

''You coming or?''

Freddie smirks up widely at me and drags me into the bathroom. Yeah, I could get used to this…I bite my lip as Freddie pushes me against the bathroom wall and kisses me passionately.

~ * Freddie * ~

I sit in the plane back to Seattle with Sam. Apparently my cousin Jeffrey took care of our tickets too… Sam was kinda upset that we we're leaving already though, I kinda was too but we have to go back.

These past few days have been the best days of my life, first I spend my holiday with Sam and we had so much fun, then I MARRIED her, then our wedding night, then this morning, and later this morning when we went at it in the bathtub. I smirk back widely when I think back about it.

I look at Sam who's asleep, resting her head on my shoulder. I stroke her hair softly. She's so fucking perfect. I still can't believe she's my wife! And that we went at it three times already since yesterday… including in the bathtub! It was just so incredible. The way she moaned, the way her walls clenched around me…ugh, so sexy! And she made me feel SO good! And I made her feel good… I'm so happy we did this.

I seriously feel like the happiest guy alive right now. I don't even care anymore when or how we tell my mom, Carly, Spencer, Brad and Gibby. They can all know Sam and I are married if it comes to me. They already know we're each other's true love and we can't be without each other, they have no right to judge us.

I look down at Sam and smile widely. I just wanna scream it of the roof top. 'I'M MARRIED TO SAM PUCKETT, WHO'S NAME IS NOW SAM BENSON, AND I LOVE HER MORE THAN ANYONE OR ANYTHING!'I probably shouldn't do that though. We gotta take things slow. People at school are gonna act so weird towards us once they know we're married. We just have to see.

I realize we've landed back in Seattle and kiss the top of Sam's head. ''Baby wake up…we're here.''


	35. Chapter 35 iRings

**Thanks again for the reviews guys! Keep reading and reviewing ;3**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 35_

_iRings_

~ * Sam * ~

I sit in the car next to Freddie. We're on our way back to the Bushwell. I hate it that we had to go home again so early. But at the same time it's okay because I've had the absolute BEST days of my entire live!

I rest my head on Freddie's shoulder and smile. He smiles back at me. Wow…the way Freddie and I had made love…Our first time, then this morning and then again this morning in the BATHTUB! It was so incredible… I don't understand how he can make me feel SO good!

I frown as Freddie turns right when he's supposed to go left. ''Ehm baby…where are you going?''

''You'll see.'' Freddie smirks.

''Just tell meeeee!'' I chuckle.

''We're going to the mall.''

I frown again. ''And what are we gonna do there?''

''Just…shhh.'' Freddie smirks.

I roll my eyes and step out of the car when we arrive at the mall. Freddie grabs my hand and walks inside with me. I whine. ''babeeeee where are we going?''

Freddie chuckles. ''Well you are gonna wait here. While I go into that shop over there.'' He smirks and points to a jewelry shop.

I frown at him again and groan. ''Urh fine! But you better don't let me wait long nub!'' I smirk.

Freddie smirks back at me and pecks my lips. ''Promise! Don't go anywhere!''

I roll my eyes and chuckle and Freddie walks away and into the jewelry shop. I look after him. What the hell is he gonna do in that jewelry shop and why do I have to wait here?

I look after him in confusion and smile when he walks back to me. ''Now are you gonna tell what you were doing in there?'' I ask.

''Nope.''

I groan. ''Ughhh! Freddie I-''

He cuts me off. ''I'm gonna show you.'' He smirks.

Freddie takes my hand and leads me to a slightly romantic place with a fountain in the mall and I look at him confused.

Freddie takes out a box and he opens it in front of me. I look into it to see two amazingly beautiful silver rings in it. Oh my god…no…this can't be true. ''Oh my god b-baby…are those…''

''Our wedding rings.'' Freddie bites his lip and smiles.

''baby!'' I squeal and I wrap my arms around Freddie's neck, hugging him tightly. Ugh no, not the tears again.

Freddie hugs me back and then pulls back and wipes away my tears. ''Do you like them?''

''I LOVE them! They're perfect! Baby…thank you so much!''

''You're welcome. I love you so much.'' Freddie kisses me and then puts one of the rings around my finger.

I look down at it and smile widely, biting my lip. I take the other ring out of the box and put it around Freddie's finger. Freddie smiles at me and wraps his arms around my waist. ''Now it's even more official.'' He smiles widely.

I smile back widely at him and nod. ''W-when did you take care of the rings? I-I don't understand!''

Freddie smirks. ''The internet plus some calling around from Canada my Mrs. Benson.''

Awwww he called me 'my Mrs. Benson.' Oh my god…that's so sweet…and he took care of the rings…I just can't believe it. He's PERFECT!

''Aww baby…you're so amazing…thank you so much!'' I bite my lip and hug Freddie tightly again.

He hugs me back tightly and kisses the top of my head. ''Don't thank me. We're a married couple, and married couples wear wedding rings.'' He smirks and I smirk back at him.

He takes my hand again and leads me back to the car. ''So, back to the Bushwell?''

I nod. ''Yup.''

We get in the car and Freddie drives us back to the Bushwell. I look at him and sigh. ''So, are we gonna tell everyone?''

''I don't know, do you want to?''

''Well I mean of course I want to, but I think it's better to wait a while like you said, till they've calmed down about us losing my passport and stuff…''

Freddie nods. ''Yeah okay. When they get over that I want them to know though…I have to control myself to not scream it from the rooftop…'' He smirks.

I smirk back at him. ''Yeah same here…'' I chuckle.

Freddie chuckles back and I look at him seriously. ''hey babe this is gonna sound really weird but…y'know we've been…making love…''

''Yeah?''

''W-we won't be able to do that in your house…I mean your mom…she can't hear us!...''

''Damn. You're right…I totally didn't think of that yet…''

''Yeah…so what will we do? I need you…I don't wanna go without it anymore…'' I bite my lip.

Freddie smirks. ''Yeah me neither. We'll think of something. Hey, there's always the janitors closet.'' He smirks widely.

''Oh my god!'' I chuckle and then bite my lip. ''Okay deal.'' I smirk widely and Freddie smirks back at me, chuckling.

I groan. ''Ughhh we need to go back to school.''

Freddie sighs. ''yeah I know…but hey, think about the janitors closet.'' He winks at me.

I roll my eyes, chuckling. ''You're dirty minded Benson, I like it.'' I smirk.

Freddie smirks back, chuckling.

We arrive at the Bushwell and get out of the car. Freddie grabs our suitcases out of the booth and grabs my hand, walking upstairs with me.

He unlocks the door to his apartment and we walk in. Freddie drops the suitcases to the floor and pecks my lips. I peck him back and then see Marissa running up to us. ''GUYS!''

She hugs both of us. Yeah, protective mom mode is back.

~ * Carly * ~

I sit on the couch with Spencer, just laughing and goofing around a little. I somehow was in a very good mood today. Probably because I hung out with Brad nearly the whole day. I wonder how Sam and Freddie are doing. Freddie texted me last night that they are gonna be back soon.

Brad, Gibby and I took care of an excuse for Sam and Freddie at school. We did a pretty good job. And we also managed to calm down Freddie's mom, well, for what's possible with Mrs. Benson.

I look up at the door when I hear the bell and stand up. I walk over to it and open it. I squeal as I see Sam and Freddie in front of me and smile widely. ''GUYS!'' I hug both of them tightly. ''Oh my god you're back. Are you okay?''

Sam chuckles. ''Perfectly fine.''

''Did you found back your passport?''

''Nope…''

''But then how'd you get back?''

''Let's just say we found a typical unusual Sam and Freddie solution.'' Freddie says and Sam and Freddie smirks and each other, smiling mystericly.

I frown at them. ''Okay whaaaat's going on here?''

''Nothing.'' Sam and Freddie both say while smirking and they walk inside.

I shake my head as I walk after them. Something's going on here…and I will find out what it is!

I sit down on the couch with Sam Freddie and Spencer.

Sam looks at me. ''So did you take care of school for us?...''

I nod. ''Yup. Everything's fine.''

Sam smiles. ''Thank you Carls!''

''No problem!''

Freddie looks at me. ''Thanks for calming down my mom, well y'know…in her way.'' He smirks.

I smirk back at him. ''Welcome. So did you guys have a good time?''

Sam nods and she smiles at Freddie all in love. ''Amazing…''

Freddie smiles back at her and kisses her softly, she kisses him back. Aww…cute. Okay not what I was talking about, there REALLY happened something between those two these days…gosh. I wanna know!

''Okay. What happened between you guys?''

''What do you mean?'' Sam asks.

''You two are even more in love than before…and I didn't realize that was possible! What happened?''

Sam and Freddie look at each other. ''Nothing happened… we just had a great time.'' Freddie says, smiling. Sam nods in agreement.

''Suuuuuure!'' I smirk. ''Okay fine don't tell me, I'll find out.''

Sam and Freddie roll their eyes and chuckle.

Sam looks at me. ''Aaaaaanyway, how'd things go with you and Brad?''

Typically Sam, changing the subject when she doesn't wanna talk about something. I smile widely. ''Amazing!''

''Oooooh, tell me everything!'' Sam smirks.

''Well we made out all the-''

Spencer cuts me off. ''ahhhhh! Older brother in the room!''

Sam and I both chuckle and roll our eyes.

I look up when Freddie's mom hysterically storms into our apartment with some papers in her hand. ''FREDWARD KARL BENSON!'' Oh god it's never good when she calls him that…

Sam and Freddie look at each other slightly terrified and swallow. Okay what the heck is going on!?

''M-mom we…I…'' Freddie stumbles.

''I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!'' Mrs. Benson yells.

''Marissa I-I'm…we're…'' Sam stumbles.

''YOU'RE TOO YOUNG!''

''Mom please just…''

I cut Freddie off. ''What's going on here!?''

Mrs. Benson looks at Freddie and Sam. ''It's your choice…your life…I'm just very disappointed…in both of you…'' She sadly walks away, taking the papers with her again.

Freddie and Sam look at each other, biting their lips and want to walk after Freddie's mom. I grab Sam's wrist and hold them back. ''Not so fast…guys, what's going on?''

They look at each other and then down at their hands. I look at them in confusion and then look down at their hands too. Rings…oh my goodness…no…are Sam and Freddie…MARRIED!?

I look them in their eyes. ''Oh my god… YOU GUYS GOT MARRIED!?''

Freddie sighs and then nods. ''we did.''

OH. MY. GOODNESS! My two best friends are MARRIED! And…they didn't tell me…

''Oh my god…'' Spencer says, his jaw dropped.

Sam sighs. ''Look, Freddie proposed to me okay, at first it just came into his head as an impulse, because it was the only way we could get back…''

Freddie continues. ''But then I started thinking about it, and I liked the idea more and more, Sam and I are made for each other, we want to spend the rest of our lives together…''

''We didn't just do it, we really thought about it! So…we agreed on what we wanted…and it just happened…and it was the best day of my life!'' Sam ads.

I look at them, still shocked. ''Guys I don't know what to say…''

''We understand you guys are all shocked, but it's our choice, our lives, and we're happier than ever before now…Sam and I are and unusual couple, we do unusual things…and I wouldn't wanna have it any other way.'' Freddie says.

I sigh. ''I know that guys…and I'm really happy for you, really. I just wish you would've told me…this is just like that time you guys hid that you had your first kiss together from me…only this is something way bigger! I just feel really excluded guys…you're my best friends. I thought I was important to you guys…''

Sam walks over to me. ''Carls we're sorry…I-''

I cut her off and shake my head. ''Go calm down Freddie's mom…bye guys.''

I look at them and walk them out of the door, closing it after them sadly.

I walk over to Spencer. ''I can't believe this…''

''Me neither kiddo…''

''Why didn't they tell me? They know they can trust me!''

''I don't know Carls…I'm sure they didn't mean to hurt you.''

Spencer hugs me. I hug him back and sigh. ''I guess…''

''It's gonna be okay. Just talk to them tomorrow.

I sigh again. ''Yeah…I'm going to bed. Night…''

''Night kiddo. Wake me up if you need me!''

I smile slightly at Spencer and walk upstairs. I get ready for bed and flop down on it after a few minutes. I get under the covers and look up at the ceiling. They got married… My two 17year old best friends got MARRIED! And they didn't tell me…why the hell not? just…wow.


	36. Chapter 36 iNeed to make things right

**Hiiii guys. So from now on I won't be able to update as fast as I did ): My school starts again. Ugh I'm terrified to go back :/ and I don't wannaaaaaa! :'( anyway keep reviewing (:**

**Enjoy the chapter! (:**

_Chapter 36_

_iNeed to make things right_

_~ * Sam * ~_

I stare at Carly's closed door. Fuck now she's mad at us. I gulp. This was NOT supposed to go this way. And Marissa…Gosh people were right when they said it's heartbreaking to hear a parent tell you you've disappointed them. I put my hands in my hair and pull on it.

Freddie sighs and wraps his arm around me. ''Baby…it's gonna be okay.''

''No it's not! Carly's mad at us and so is your mom! We broke her heart! I broke her heart!''

''Baby shh.'' Freddie pulls me against his chest and hugs me. ''Shhh…it's not your fault okay!''

''It is…''

''Sam!''

''What?''

''Don't say that! Do you regret getting married? cause I don't!''

''No of course not but…''

Freddie cuts me off. ''No buts, we don't regret getting married. It's what we wanted and it's our life! We shouldn't care what other people think of it…''

I sigh. ''I guess you're right but…I don't wanna be in a fight with Carly and your mom!''

''Me neither sweetie…but they will calm down and then we'll talk to them okay?'' Freddie takes my hand and he leads me up the fire-escape.

I look at him confused. ''What are you doing?''

''Just giving my mom some space. I know my mom. She'll be calmed down in about an hour. Then we'll talk to her okay?''

I nod and bite my lip. ''Alright…''

Freddie sits down on the fire-escape and pulls me on his lap. I rest my head back on his chest. ''baby?''

''yeah?''

I bite my lip. ''You promise everything's gonna be okay? I can't lose Carly…and…I can't lose your mom. They're the only female persons who care about me…''

''I promise babe.'' He kisses the top of my head. ''I love you. I always will.''

I smile up at him. ''I love you too.'' I kiss his lips softly.

I look up surprised when I hear someone knocking at the side of the fire escape.

Freddie does the same and he stands up. ''Brad?''

''Hey guys.'' Brad says.

''What are you doing here?'' I ask.

Brad sighs and sits down next to me and Freddie. ''I went up to Carly's to see if she's still awake and Spencer told me she went to bed. And he told me about you guys…''

Freddie sighs. ''So you know?''

''About your marriage? Yeah I know.''

''And about Carly being mad at us?'' I ask.

''Yeah that too.'' Brad nods.

''So, what are you doing here? You're here to tell us we fucked up with Carly? Cause we already know that and we never meant to.'' Freddie says.

Brad shakes his head. ''No. I came here to see if you guys are okay.''

I frown at him. ''Really? You're not mad at us?''

He shakes his head again. ''No. I understand why you guys didn't tell us. You just wanted everything to sink in and then tell everyone.''

Freddie and I look at each other surprised and then nod. ''yeah…exactly.'' I say.

Brad smiles at us. ''I'm sorry about Carly and your mom. I'll talk to Carly for you guys okay?''

I smile at him. ''Do you wanna do that?''

''Of course!'' Brad smiles.

''Thank youuu!'' I smile happily and I hug him.

He chuckles and hugs me back. ''No problem blondie-curls.''

Freddie smirks. ''Hey watch it dude, she's my wife now!''

Brad smirks back. ''Now worries man! I'm really happy for you guys! Congrats!''

Freddie and I both smile. ''Thank you!''

Brad smiles back at us. ''You're welcome. So did you guys have a good time? Honeymoon huhhhh?'' He winks at us, smirking.

I blush slightly and look down. Freddie smirks. ''None of your business man!''

Brad chuckles. ''I know enough. I'll talk to Carly for you guys tomorrow okay?''

I nod. ''Okay. Thanks Brad, you're awesome.''

''No problem. Hope you guys can talk to Freddie's mom. See ya later!'' He smiles and walks away.

I smile after him and then look at Freddie. ''You have the most amazing best friend ever you know that?'' I smirk.

''Depends, do you mean the guy who just walked away, or my best friend who also happens to be my wife who's sitting next to me?'' He smirks back.

I roll my eyes and slap his chest playfully.

Freddie chuckles. ''Told you everything's gonna be okay.''

''Yeah we have to see about that first.''

Freddie nods and hugs me close to him again. He leans down and kisses me deeply. I kiss him back the same way, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Freddie slowly kisses down my neck and I bite my lip, running my hand through his hair.

He kisses down to my collarbone and my chest. I chuckle. ''baby…fire-escape…''

Freddie smirks. ''So?''

''People can see us!'' I chuckle and I push Freddie away slightly.

''Sorry.'' Freddie chuckles. ''You're just so attractive I can't help it!'' He smirks.

I smirk and roll my eyes. ''Don't be so cheesy!''

Freddie smirks and rolls his eyes too, putting me on his lap again and kissing me forcefully.

~ * Freddie * ~

I stand in front of the door of my apartment with Sam. I take a deep breath. ''Okay…I'll talk to her alone first okay?''

Sam frowns slightly. ''why?...''

''Because I want to explain everything to her and when you're there she might just keep screaming or crying…''

Sam sighs. ''Fine…''

I kiss Sam's cheek. ''Will you wait in our bedroom?''

''You mean your bedroom? Your mom's gonna kick me out for sure.'' She sighs deeply.

''No she's not! It's gonna be okay, just trust me okay?''

Sam sighs again. ''Alright…''

I kiss her cheek. ''I love you.''

''love you too. Now go!''

I smirk slightly and then take a deep breath. I unlock the door and walk in with Sam. I don't see my mom in the living room, she's probably in her bedroom. I look after Sam who walks into our bedroom and bite my lip before walking towards my mom's bedroom.

I put my ear on the door and then knock on the door softly. ''mom?...''

I hear my mom sigh. ''Come in…''

I open the door slightly and walk into my mom's bedroom. I bite my lip as I see my mom lying on the bed with her eyes red and swollen from crying. I sit on the bed next to her.

''Mom please don't me mad…''

''I'm not mad…''

''Especially not at Sam…it was my idea…''

My mom looks me in the eyes. ''I don't get it Freddie… you planned this all out didn't you? You left to Vancouver so I wouldn't be there and couldn't get mad and hold you back right?''

I shake my head. ''No. that's absolutely not true mom!''

''Well then…''

I sigh. ''Just please let me explain everything…''

My mom looks away and stares ahead of her. ''I don't need explaining Freddie. What's done is done. I can't turn it back…''

Gosh I've never seen my mom act like this…she's completely heartbroken. I never meant this to happen. But I still don't regret marrying Sam. She's the love of my life and we did the right thing.

I bite my lip and gulp. ''Mom, please?...''

''Fine…explain…'' My mom turns her head back at me. ''I don't recognize you anymore Freddie. I understand that Sam's the love of your life and you'd do anything for her. But you've changed Freddie…''

What the heck is she talking about? I haven't changed at all.

''I haven't changed, what are you talking about?''

''You spend literally ALL the time you have with Sam. You used to be so interested and motivated for school. Now it just looks like you want to drop out of it! You barely have friends. And the friends you do have, Carly and Brad, you barely spend time with.''

''That's so not true! I haven't changed, I have MATURED mom! I met the love of my life, what do you expect me to do? Spend my whole day at school with Carly and Brad!?''

''No. I just-''

I cut her off. ''Just let me live my own life mom…I'm finally happy. Aren't you glad about that?...''

My mom sighs. ''Of course I'm glad that you're happy! But this is what I mean…you've become so aggressive lately… Just to protect Sam.''

''Well what do you expect me to do then? Not be protective over Sam and let her go through the HELL she lived in again!? NEVER!''

My mom sighs and shakes her head, putting it in her hands.

I suddenly realize she's right…I get aggressive towards everyone who offends or talks shit about Sam…I'm just so protective over her… but I guess my mom's right, if I continue like this I'm gonna push everyone away.

I sigh. ''You're right…''

My mom looks up at me surprised.

I nod and sigh again. ''I'm sorry…I'm just so protective over Sam after what happened to her. I just want the best for her… I'm gonna work on it, I promise.''

My mom smiles at me. ''I'm so glad to hear you say that Freddie.''

I smile back at her and then bite my lip. ''Now will you please let me explain everything?''

My mom sighs and nods. ''Go ahead.''

I look at my mom and start telling her everything. ''So first of all, this was never planned! Sam and I just had a great weekend in Vancouver and we just wanted to get back Sunday, but then we realized we lost Sam's passport and we couldn't get back! So we searched for all possible ways to get back but couldn't find anything! So I started searching on the internet and then saw and advertisement for wedding rings and suddenly thought that if I'd marry Sam, she would have my name and I would be able to get her back with me on my passport! So I started thinking if it was a good idea, and I started to like it more and more. I'm sure of it, Sam's the love of my life, there's never been and never will be anyone I love more as I love her, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I thought about it really good mom I didn't just do it. So I proposed to her and Sam said no at first! Because she didn't want me to ruin her life, I told her that's not going to happen. I promise you I will finish school and I will go to college! This won't change ANYTHING about my life except for the fact that I'm sure of it that I'm spending it with the person I want to spend it with. We promised each other our ever-lasting love, and it was the most beautiful day of my life mom…please, please please please PLEASE understand and respect that…''

My mom looks at me and she bites her lip with tears in her eyes. ''Wow…''

I bite my lip. ''Please say something…''

My mom sighs. ''I-I respect it Freddie. I just really hope you understand what you've done and that it really will change your life in ways…but…'' She bites her lip, a tear rolling down her face. ''It's your life. And if this is what you want, and what makes you and Sam truly happy…then…I'm happy for you guys.''

I smile at my mom and wrap my arms around her, hugging her tightly. ''Thank you mom…you have no idea how much this means to me, and to Sam…''

She hugs me back, more tears rolling down. ''Just promise me that you won't forget about me.''

''Of course not! You're my mom! I'll always be your son! I'll NEVER forget about you and I love you! I always will okay.''

My mom nods and she smiles through her tears. I hug her tighter and kiss her cheek. I bite my lip. ''Have I made you unhappy?''

She shakes her head. ''No. It's just gonna take me a long time to get used to this…but I'm happy for you Freddie, I really am. If you're happy then I'm happy. I should respect your choices, cause I know that in the end you always make the right ones.'' She smiles at me.

I smile widely at her. ''Thank you mom. You're the best, you know that right?''

''I know.'' My mom chuckles.

I chuckle back at her and kiss her cheek again.

''Go ahead, go comfort your girlfriend.'' She smiles.

''Wife…'' I smirk slightly at her.

''Right…that's gonna take a while to sink in.''

I chuckle at her. ''Take all your time. You sure you don't want me to stay like…with you? I have to share my attention for my two favorite woman.'' I smirk slightly again.

My mom smiles and shakes her head. ''No it's okay. Go.''

I smile at her and kiss her cheek one last time again. ''Alright. Thank you so much again mom…for everything. I love you. Goodnight.''

My mom smiles back at me. ''You're welcome. I love you too Freddie-Bear. Night.''

I smile as I walk out of my mom's bedroom. Wow, my mom really is the best, I love her. I walk into my bedroom and lie down on the bed next to Sam. I kiss her cheek and wrap my arms around her before telling her everything that just happened.


	37. Chapter 37 iForgive you

**Heyyy (: So sorry for not updating for sooooo long! I'm really busy with school -_- ugh school sucks. I'm trying to update asap! Please keep reading and reviewing (:**

**Enjoy the chapter! (:**

_Chapter 37_

_iForgive you_

~ * Sam * ~

I wake up early in the morning and look at Freddie who's still asleep. He looks so damn cute when he's sleeping! After Freddie told me everything about the conversation between him and his mom I was so happy that we couldn't resist to make love to each other. And it was amazing. I dearly hope Marissa didn't hear us…cause that'd be really really REALLY awkward! We tried to be as quiet as possible though but I mean, he makes me lose control!

I get out of the bed quietly, trying not to wake Freddie up. I want to make breakfast, I'm so thankful Marissa understands and respects Freddie and mines marriage now and this is the least I can do for her. I hope Brad talked to Carly…she's my best friend and I feel terrible for hurting her. But she was acting kinda childish, I mean it wasn't like we weren't gonna tell her that we got married. I hope Brad managed to make her understand that.

I put on my robe and walk out of the bedroom into the kitchen quietly. I walk over to the fridge and grab some food. I start making some waffles and scrambled eggs and some fresh orange juice. I put the food onto plates and pour the orange juice into glasses before putting them on the table. I look up when I hear someone walk into the room and see Marissa.

I smile at her. ''Good moring.''

She smiles back at me. ''Good morning Sam.''

I walk over to the table slightly awkwardly. ''I eh, I made breakfast.''

She smiles. ''Aww that's really kind of you! Thank you.''

''You're welcome. I just…I wanted to thank you for…y'know respecting Freddie and mines marriage…and me….''

She gulps and nods. ''You're welcome. I have to understand that you make each other really happy and it's your life. And…as long Freddie's happy I am too…'' she smiles slightly.

I smile back at her. ''You have no idea how much that means to Freddie and me.''

She smiles. ''I'm sorry for freaking out earlier…''

I shake my head. ''Don't be sorry…you had every right to. I'm just really happy you understand now. I smile and hug her.

She hugs me back. ''Is Freddie still asleep?''

I nod. ''Yeah.''

''He must be tired after last night…''

I feel a shock rushing down my body and gulp. Shit…did she hear us!?

''W-what do you mean?...''

Marissa gulps. ''I ehh…never mind it's none of my business…''

Fuck! She did hear us… oh my god this is so embarrassing.

I turn bright red. ''I…I'm so sorry. We really didn't mean for you to…y'know…''

Marissa sighs. ''It's a…it's fine…just try to…'' I see she's having a hard time talking about this, ''to keep it quiet…''

I blush even more. ''we will…I-I'm so sorry again…''

''Don't be…I ehh…I guess it's normal at you guys' age…plus you're well…married so…''

I nod awkwardly. ''yeah…''

I look up and sigh to myself in relief as Freddie walks into the room and breaks the awkwardness.

''Morning!'' He says, smiling.

I walk up to him and smile, I kiss his cheek softly. ''Good morning.''

He smiles back at me and walks over to his mom, kissing her cheek. ''How did you sleep?''

''well after like 1a.m. I slept great…''

Freddie widens his eyes and looks at me. I bite my lip and nod at him.

He looks back at his mom. ''Mom we're so so-''

Marissa shakes her head. ''I already had a little talk about it with Sam. It's okay…''

I walk over at both of them and look at Freddie. ''I err, I made breakfast.'' I smile.

Freddie smiles back at me and looks at the table before kissing my lips softly. ''Thanks baby. Looks amazing!''

''No problem.'' I smile and sit down together with Freddie and Marissa.

We finish the breakfast after a while. Marissa smiles at me. ''It was delicious Sam!''

I smile back at her. ''Glad you liked it.''

Freddie smiles too. ''Hey babe…shall we go over to Carly's and see if Brad managed to make her forgive us?''

I nod. ''Yeah I guess…''

~ * Carly * ~

I stand up from the breakfast table and put my dishes in the sink. I think about last night. Brad was here and we had an amazing time together. We watched movies and cuddled. It was perfect. I love brad so much, I'm so happy we're dating. He's the most amazing guy I've ever met! He's so sweet, and funny and charming and cute and handsome and, well I could go on like that forever.

But then Brad started talking about Sam and Freddie. I got a little annoyed, I didn't wanna talk about them, they kept a huge secret from me and I couldn't just let it go. They've apologized to me thousands of times but I just was too angry to listen, they really hurt me.

But yesterday Brad kinda made me change my mind. He told me that they really didn't mean to hurt me and that they were gonna tell me after everything had calmed down a little. I don't really know whether I should believe that or not but I guess I should give them a chance. It's not like them to purposely hurt me, and I'm sure they didn't want to hurt Mrs. Benson either. I guess it was their only choice.

And also, who am I to judge if they're too young to be married? It's their choice, their life. And the most important thing is that they love each other more than anything and want to spend the rest of their lives together, yeah then why shouldn't they get married?

I'm gonna go talk to them. They're my best friends and I need to respect their choices and support them, I was wrong. I am gonna make them promise never to keep secrets from me again though…I hate secrets!

I pat Spencer on the shoulder while walking to the door. ''I'm gonna go to over to Sam and Freddie's to make up with them…''

''Awww does little Carly miss her best friends?'' Spencer smirks.

I roll my eyes and chuckle. ''Carly does and Carly was wrong, so Carly is gonna apologize to them.'' I smirk.

Spencer chuckles. ''Good job kid. See ya later.''

''Later.'' I smile and I walk out of the door.

I bump up against Sam and Freddie in the hallway and smile up at them slightly. ''Hey…''

They smile back at me slightly awkward. ''Hey…''

Sam steps in front of me. ''Look Carly we're really so sorry. It was wrong of us not to tell you immediately. We promise we'll always directly tell you everything from now. You're my best friend, I don't wanna lose you…''

''I don't wanna lose you either. It's okay…''

''Really?'' Sam smiles.

I nod. ''Yeah. I shouldn't have judged your choices. It's your life and I'm really happy for you guys! And you guys were gonna tell me later so…just promise, no more secrets okay?'''

''No more secrets!'' Freddie smiles.

''Good.'' I smile back.

''Yaaaaay!'' Sam smiles and she hugs me. I chuckle and hug her back before hugging Freddie.

''So, did your mom calm down?'' I ask Freddie.

He nods. ''Yeah, I managed to calm her down and accept and respect Sam and me.''

''That's great!'' I smile and Sam and Freddie both nod.

''Now, I need to tell you a looooooot of things!'' Sam smirks and she grabs me by my arm.

''Abooooout?'' I chuckle.

''About our wedding duh!'' She smirks and she whispers in my ear. ''And our wedding night!''

I smirk widely. ''well. Tell me!''

''Skirt shopping?'' Sam smirks.

And I chuckle and nod. ''Let's go!''

Freddie's eyes widen. ''Sam! Sam don't tell her about…private things!…''

''Later baby. Love you!'' Sam smirks and she drags me with her.

I chuckle. Sam and I get to the mall and walk into a shop. I'm excited to hear about Sam and Freddie's wedding! Oh gosh I suddenly remember something…Sam said wedding night…and wedding night means…sex! Oh my god!

Oh my god oh my god oh my god…I'm freaking out! My two best friends probably lost their virginity to each other… .god!

Sam frowns at me. ''Are you okay?...''

I nod. ''Yeah I'm fine…so, tell me everything!'' I smile excitedly.

Sam starts talking excitedly. ''So, Freddie and I were in our hotel room, I took a shower and walked back into the room and suddenly, before I knew he kneeled down and proposed to me! Out of nowhere! It was perfect…I said no at first because I was scared it was gonna ruin his life…But then he practically begged me to say yes and I did, and so we were engaged!'' She smiles widely.

I smile back widely. ''Awwww!''

Sam continues. ''And so the next day we got to the town hall a few towns away because Freddie's cousin works there, we were both wearing jeans, there were no rings involved, there were no witnesses except for Freddie's cousin's secretary, but it was perfect…And I heard the most beautiful words of my entire life…'I now pronounce you husband and wife'! And then he kissed me…so passionately that the world around me just seemed to have disappeared!...It was just magical Carls…'' She bites her lip and smiles widely.

I smile back widely. ''Oh my god Sam! That's sooooo sweet! You have no idea how happy I am for you guys!''

Sam smiles happily. I've never seen her this happy. Aww! ''Thanks Carls. So now, you wanna hear about our wedding night?…'' She smirks widely.

I gulp quietly. ''I'd love to but err…isn't it private? Like Freddie said?''

She shakes her head, smirking. ''Carls come on, you're my best friend, I'm telling you everything!''

I chuckle. ''Okay then.''

Sam bites her lip, smiling widely. ''So we got back in the hotel, and then we were like kissing on the bed…on top of each other…''

''Saaaam!'' Oh my god so they did really do it...oh gosh!

''Wait for it…'' Sam chuckles and she continues. ''So then I realized I didn't shave my legs or shave anything at all…''

''Woahhh too many deets!'' I chuckle.

''There are way more deets!'' Sam smirks and she continues again. ''So I kind of blew Freddie off and got into the shower…I felt kinda bad about that because he seemed really disappointed and like he did something wrong. So when I got out of the shower I decided to only wear my underwear and a bathrobe…and I walked out and he just stared at me and complimented me and then…it just happened. Slow and romantic but also so passionately…it was just so perfect…''

I squeal and grab Sam's hands, jumping up and down slightly. ''Ahhhhh! Sam! Oh my goodness! I… OH MY GOODNESS!''

Sam smirks and smiles widely. I'm so excited and happy for Sam, She's had her first time, and it was perfect… I feel a little jealous though. I'm a 17 year old girl and still a virgin…I'm proud of it though, I wouldn't just want every guy that comes around to take me…ew! No, I'm totally not like that! I bite my lip and look at Sam. ''So how was it?...I mean…how did it feel?...did it hurt?''

''Well at first it hurt pretty bad, but Freddie just stayed still for a while and the pain started to fade…and it changed into pleasure… it felt amazing…so fucking amazing Carls…I can't describe it…''

''Wow…I'm so happy for you Sam! Really!'' I smile and hug Sam.

She smiles and hugs me back. ''Thanks Carls. I've never felt so happy in my entire life…I feel like I'm finally me. The real Sam Puckett…well, Benson…'' She bites her lip and smiles widely.

''That's amazing Sam…'' I smile back widely and then look at her hand and squeal again excitedly. ''Eeeeep! I thought you said there weren't any rings involved! What's that!?''

Sam smiles widely. ''It's gorgeous isn't it?'' She bites her lip.

I nod. ''It's perfect!''

''When we got back here Freddie brought me to the mall, he said he had to take care of something and let me wait outside some shop. So I actually got really annoyed but then he came out and he took me to a romantic spot in the mall. And then he…he showed me the rings… and put it around my finger and I put it around his…everything just was SO perfect Carls…I'm actually still not believing this is real life!''

''Awwww!'' I smile widely. ''Well it is Sam! Believe it, it's all reality and you deserve every bit of happiness you're feeling now!''

Sam smiles widely at me and hugs me. ''Thank you Carls…you're the best. And…I never want to lose you…you're my best friend, you mean everything to me!''

I hug her back. ''Aww Sam! You're my best friend too, you're never gonna lose me. Love you.''

We just stand there hugging tightly for a few minutes and I pull back surprised to see a few tears in Sam's eyes. ''Aww Sam, are you crying?''

''No…I just…'' she sighs. ''Yes…sorry I'm just so happy right now.''

''It's okay! Don't be ashamed of it!'' I smile.

''yeah I guess I shouldn't be…I've been hiding myself behind that tough act for too long already…''

''Exactly.'' I smile.

''Well, we came to go skirt shopping. Come on!''

Sam chuckles and she drags me to another shop. I chuckle too and walk with her. Sam's amazing. I love her so much and I'm so happy for her! Aww!


	38. Chapter 38 iWant to spend every sec w u

**Hope you guys still like the story (: please review! (: I hate that I can't update faster ): ugh, school sucks!**

**Enjoy the chapter, it's lemony ;) gheheh :P**

_Chapter 38_

_iWant to spend every second with you_

~ * Freddie * ~

I put away my laptop and lean back in my chair when I've finished my homework. Sam and Carly have been in the mall all day already. Gosh I really hope Sam didn't tell Carly every detail about our first time…or my…sizes… Ugh that's something private. I understand it though, it's what girls do. Although Sam's not really a girl, she's a woman. I smirk.

I can't believe my mom heard Sam and me last night though…that's SO embarrassing! And she talked about it with Sam this morning…then talked about it with me a few minutes ago. I could see she was having a hard time talking about it. That's understandable though, she heard her son and her daughter-in-law making love to each other at 1a.m. in her own house. Sam and I said we wouldn't but we were just so happy and couldn't get our hands off each other. And before we knew it we lay there, naked, on top of each other… I smirk.

My mom practically asked me how we did it. It was incredibly awkward. But at least now I had ''the'' talk with her now and I won't have to tell her things about it again. My mom has gone off to work though now. She has a late night shift, so Sam and I have the house all to ourselves tonight. Time to go at it…maybe even twice. I smirk widely.

I never thought I'd be so into having sex. But with Sam it's just so…wow. She makes me wanna explore every single part of her body every second of the day. She's just so gorgeous and sexy. The fact she has the same feeling for me makes me incredibly happy. Those hours in the gym have definitely helped. I smirk again.

I smile widely when I hear the door open and walk to the living room. Sam's only been gone for like 4 to 5 hours but I already missed her. And I think it's amazing. I never wanna be without her anymore.

I walk over to Sam happily and wrap my arms around her. ''Hey baby.''

She smiles and kisses my lips. ''Hey handsome.''

I chuckle and kiss her back. ''Missed you.'' I smirk slightly.

She smirks back slightly. ''Missed you too.''

''How was shopping?''

''Oh it was cool. I didn't buy anything. I just wanted to spend some time with Carly.'' She smiles.

I nod and smile. ''Babe…you didn't tell her about…y'know our wedding night in every detail right?...''

Sam smirks. ''Not every detail.''

I roll my eyes and pull Sam closer to me. ''Saaaaam! That's private!''

She smirks again. ''Relax I just told her how amazing it was.''

''Well okay then.'' I smirk back slightly.

I take Sam's hand in mine and look into her eyes, smirking. ''Hey guess what.''

''What?'' she smirks back.

''My mom's having a late shift at her work. We have the whole house all to ourselves tonight.'' I smirk widely.

Sam lightens up and smirks back widely. ''Oh really? Then I guess we have to take advantage of that huh.''

I nod, smirking. ''Uhh huh.''

''So we're watching celebrities underwater on the big tv right?''

I frown at Sam and she chuckles. ''Babe! I was just kidding!'' She laughs. ''You're so gullible.'' She shakes her head and laughs.

I roll my eyes. ''Am not!''

''Are!''

''Aren't.''

''Are.''

''Okay fine whatever you want pretty lady.'' I smirk and back Sam up against the wall, kissing her passionately.

She smirks and kisses me back. I wrap my arms tightly around her waist and feel myself harden. Ugh she drives me crazy!

Sam pulls back and bites her lip, looking into my eyes before jumping up and kissing me forcefully. I smirk and catch her, wrapping her legs around me and kissing her back just as forcefully.

I back away from the wall and carry Sam into my bedroom, not taking my lips off hers for a second. I pull her against the wall again and grind against her, kissing down to her neck.

Sam leans her head back and smirks. ''someone's turned on.''

''Oh you have no idea…'' I smirk back at her and kiss further down her neck. She closes her eyes and moans softly. Fuck her moaning turns me on so much.

I throw her on the bed and come on top of her. She smirks up at me widely and pulls me closer to her. ''Eager…I like it.'' She bites her lip.

I smirk and suck on a spot of her neck. ''Good.''

She moans again and pulls at my shirt. I lean up and let her take it off me before unbuttoning her shirt and kissing over her chest.

She bites her lip. Ugh she looks so freaking sexy when she does that. Well, she always looks sexy. I take off her shirt and throw it on the floor. I get a slight shock when Sam suddenly flips us over and comes on top of me, smirking. I smirk back up at her and kiss her forcefully again.

She pulls back from the kiss and starts kissing my chest while running her hands up and down on it. I groan softly. God I love it when she does that. She smiles up at me and starts unbuckling my belt. I'm so turned on already god. And Sam's beautiful breasts just above my face…gosh!

She slides down my jeans and I do the same to hers. I reach behind her back and unclasp her bra. I slide it off her body and stare at her gorgeous breasts above me. Ugh she's so fucking sexy. I bite my lip and cup them with my hands. Sam's moans softly and grinds against me. I squeeze her breasts softly and moan as she starts kissing my neck.

I flip us over again and kiss over Sam's breasts. She leans her head back and moans. I put my mouth over one of her nipples and start licking and sucking on them. She moans louder and whispers shakily. ''b-babe…I need you!'' She grinds against me.

I smirk and grab a condom from my nightstand. I pull off my boxers and Sam's panties and slide on the condom. I position myself in front of Sam's entrance and kiss her lips before sliding into her. We both moan. Fuck it feels so incredibly good!

I move in and out of Sam while kissing her neck and groan. ''Shit babe you feel so freaking good…''

Sam moans too, leaning her head back. ''damn you too…ahhh!''

Sam nuzzles her head in my neck and moans. ''Faster…''

I smirk slightly and move faster, moaning. I cup her breasts in my hand and squeeze them, kissing over them. Sam moans louder and arches her back. ''Babeee! Oh my gosh I'm so close…''

I whisper in her ear huskily. ''Cum for me baby…''

That gets Sam over the edge, she starts shaking all over and arches her back more, her eyes rolling back in her head. I feel her walls clench around me and she cries out in pleasure. ''AHHH FREDDIEEEEEE!''

Fuck that gets me over the edge too. I nuzzle my head in her neck and groan into it, cumming roughly. ''BAAAAABE!''

I will never get tired of this feeling. I'm pretty sure only Sam can make me feel this way. It's so fucking amazing! I can't even describe it. Oh.

I collapse on top of Sam and pant, kissing her lips lovingly. ''Fuck that was so good. I love you so much baby.''

Sam pants too and she kisses me back. ''Damn right it was… I love you too baby. I love you so so so much.''

I smile and roll off her. I throw the condom in the bin and lie down next to Sam, wrapping my arms around her.

Sam smiles and she snuggles into me. I kiss her forehead. ''you tired?''

'''Not really…'' Sam smirks.

I smirk back. ''Hmm…''

~ * Carly * ~

I sit on the couch snuggling with Brad in our pj's. I love it when we do this. I rest my head on Brad's shoulder and smile up at him. We just watched a horror movie and it scared me to death. But I really didn't care, I just wanted brad to wrap his arm around me and hold me. It makes me feel so loved and safe.

I think about today. The things Sam told me about in the mall today were just…wow! I'm so happy for Sam and Freddie though. They both haven't exactly had a perfect life, especially Sam. And they deserve this happiness more than anyone!

The fact they had sex is gonna take a while for me to get used to though… I just… eeeep! Their first time was perfect. I wonder if my first time will be perfect…would it be with Brad?...

The fact they waited till their wedding night really is incredibly romantic… I can totally imagine that Sam feels so happy right now. I bet it was so romantic and perfect…

I look over at Brad. ''Hey you wanna go over to Freddie and Sam's place? They always come here we should go there sometime.''

Brad nods and smiles. ''Yeah sure let's go. You know we're in our pj's right?'' he smirks.

I chuckle. ''Yeah I know. Oh come on they're our best friends and it's across the hall no one else will see us.'' I smirk.

''You've got a point there.'' Brad chuckles and he pulls me off the couch, taking my hand and leading me out of the door.

We stand in the hallway when two old ladies walk past us and look at us like we're aliens. Brad looks at them. ''What? Don't tell me you don't like bunny slippers!'' He points to my bunny slippers and the old ladies frown and walk past us.

I laugh and slap Brad's chest playfully. ''Brad!''

He laughs too. ''what?''

''Be respectful to old ladies.'' I chuckle.

''They weren't respectful to us.'' Brad smirks.

I roll my eyes and smirk back at him. ''Let's just go.''

I knock at Freddie's door and frown when no one answers. ''Freddie! Sam!''

I look at Brad and he shrugs. ''Guess they're not home.''

''Yeah I guess…''

Just when Brad and I wanna walk back into my apartment we hear a loud noise. As someone gets pushed against a wall or thrown on a bed… I put my ear to the door and my eyes widen when I hear a loud moan…well more like a scream… Oh my goodness!

Brad gulps. ''Err babe I think we can better-''

I cut him off. ''Shh!'' I listen again and hear Sam moaning loudly, then a groan and a scream. Oh. My. God!

''Holy chiz!'' I yell.

''Babe…they're ehh…''

''I know what they're doing! Eww! Gross!''

''Baby it's not gross…they're 17...plus they're married. It's normal.''

''It's not the fact they're doing it it's….i mean…do you hear them!? It sounds like they're killing each other!''

Brad smirks. ''I'm pretty sure they would never do that.'''

''Brad this isn't funny omg this is not normal!''

''Carls Sam and Freddie aren't normal either…''

I shrug. ''true…''

''So let them do things their way…if they enjoy this then…let them enjoy it.''

''that sounds gross…'' I smirk.

''you're so innocent Carly.'' Brad shakes his head and chuckles.'

''I am not!''

''you are.'' Brad smirks.

''aren't.''

Just when Brad is about to say something I hear an extremely loud moan/scream ''OH…BABY…BABEEEEEEE!'' followed by a loud groan ''Shit…baby…SAAAAAM!''

I widen my eyes and gulp. ''Okay let's go!''

I drag Brad back inside my apartment with me and flop down on the couch slightly shocked. ''I can NOT believe I just heard that!''

Brad chuckles. ''Aww babe come on…it's kinda cute.''

''cute!? they're screaming their lungs out! You call that cute?''

Brad rolls his eyes. ''Not that part…I mean the way they make each other feel…that's a special thing.''

''You always think things through so deep…'' I smile slightly. ''I guess you're right.''

Brad smiles and he nods. ''aren't I always.'' He smirks.

I roll my eyes and chuckle. ''maybe.'' I smirk. ''It's still so weird though Brad…my two best friends are…just…aaaah!''

Brad laughs and I chuckle slightly. ''Babe. Calm down. Let it rest. It's their life.'' He chuckles slightly and then smiles.

I smile back at him. ''you're right.'' I wrap my arms around his neck. ''And you're my life.'' I look into his eyes and smiles.

He smiles back at me. ''And you're mine baby.'' He kisses me and I kiss him back and suddenly I forget all about Sam and Freddie. When Brad and I kiss, the world around me disappears.


	39. Chapter 39 iGive advice

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy the storyyy (: I didn't get a lot of reviews on my last few chapters so please review ;3 sorry again for not updating so fast…ugh I hate school -,-**

**Enjoy the chapter! (:**

_Chapter 39_

_iGive advice_

* ~ Freddie ~ *

I come back from 2 hours at the gym with Brad. As much as I love spending time with Sam, it's also great to have some guy time sometimes. We walk into the lobby and I roll my eyes as Lewbert yells at us.

Brad and I walk up the stairs.

''Dude, what's wrong with that guy?'' Brad chuckles.

''No one knows…'' I shake my head, chuckling.

We walk upstairs and Brad looks at me. ''Hey you wanna hang out at my place for a couple more minutes?''

''Err I don't know…I'd love to but Sam will probably kill me if I stay away for another hour or so.'' I smirk slightly.

Brad smirks back slightly. ''Oh don't worry about that. I'll take care of that.''

Brad takes out his phone. I look at him. ''What ya doing?''

''Calling your girlfriend.'' He smirks.

''Correction, my wife!'' I smirk widely.

''right.'' He chuckles and dials Sam's number.

''Hey blondiecurls, this is Brad. I'm sorta kidnapping your husband to my apartment. He'll be back in about an hour. Later!'' He quickly ends the call before Sam can answer him.

I smirk at him. ''You do know she's going to kill you right?...''

''I do.'' Brad replies, smirking.

I roll my eyes and walk over to Brad's apartment with him.

We walk inside and I get overwhelmed by the screaming of little kids.

''My siblings…'' Brad sighs.

''I got that.'' I chuckle.

''Yeah I love them but they can be very loud sometimes…''

I chuckle slightly. ''What are they doing? Shouldn't you pull them apart…or something?''

''Nahh they'll get tired of it after a few minutes.''

I frown and chuckle. ''Kay then.''

We walk into Brad's room and I sit down at his desk chair. ''So what ya wanna do?''

Brad and I look up as one of his little siblings walks into his room.

He looks at me shyly. ''H-hi…you're Freddie right?...''

I smile at him. ''Sure am.''

''C-can I ask you something?''

I look at Brad and he shrugs. I look back at the little boy. ''yeah of course.''

''D-do you maybe want to help me with some technology stuff? I asked Brad but he said he didn't know about this…''

I smile at him. ''Erm yeah sure. But I'm kinda hanging here with Brad right now and we don't have a lot of time so now isn't a good time…but I promise I'll help you next time okay?''

The boy nods and smiles. ''Okay. Thank you.''

''No problem!''

The boy smiles again and then walks out of the room.

''That was so sweet.'' I look at Brad.

''Yeah Mikey's the less noisy one.''

''I've never seen him before. How many siblings do you have!?''

''Well there's me, then the 8 year old Jasmin, Adam and Mikey, triplets. And then there's 2 year old Valeria and Victoria, twins.'' He smiles.

''Woah that's a big family!''

''Yup… Jasmin and Adam fight all the time. They're annoying as hell sometimes. But oh well. I mostly just lock myself up in my room whenever I can't go over to Carly's our yours.''

I nod.

Brad looks over at me. ''So…kinda wanted to talk to you about you and the little lady.''

I smirk. ''Why you wanna talk about us?''

''I kinda need your advice.''

''Kay then. What ya wanna know?''

''Well first I want make sure you're aware of the fact probably everyone in this whole building heard you and your wife go at it yesterday…'' He smirks widely.

I widen my eyes. ''s-seriously?...was it that obvious?...''

''Obvious!? Dude it sounded like you guys were killing each other!''

''Well shit…''

''Carly was pretty well…surprised…shocked…disturbed…''

''Oh man…''

''You better keep it a little more quiet next time.'' Brad smirks.

I smirk back slightly. ''Well I'm sorry for making my wife lose it.''

''Dude!'' Brad smirks and shakes his head.

''Sorry.'' I smirk.

''So, guess you guys' first time was at your honeymoon huh?''

I frown at him. ''dude, why do you wanna know?'' I smirk.

Brad looks away awkwardly. ''Just y'know…guy talk…curvesss!''

''First of all, I will not talk about Sam's curves. They're our property.'' I smirk widely and Brad roll his eyes. ''And second, I think you're thinking about having your first time with Carly.'' I smirk.

''What makes you think that will be my first time!?''

''The way you're talking about it and want 'my advice'.'' I smirk again.

Brad groans. ''Fine…''

I look at Brad seriously. ''Nervous about giving Carly her first time?...''

Brad sighs and nods. ''Yeah… I mean we're together long enough now, but I don't know if she's ready, or wants it with me y'know…''

I nod. ''I understand. Just drop some hints on her. See if she's ready.''

Brad nods. ''Yeah okay…'' he smiles at me. ''thanks man.''

''no problem. Woah, I can't believe I just gave you advice about…that.'' I smirk.

Brad smirks too. ''Yeah same here.''

I roll my eyes. ''Don't hurt my best friend though man, I know where to find you!'' I smirk.

Brad chuckles slightly. ''I won't. I really love Carly.''

I nod. ''I know. I'm happy for you guys.'' I smile.

''Thanks.'' Brad smiles back at me.

''Anyway I better get back home, before my wife kills me.'' I smirk.

''Or me.'' Brad smirks back.

''Oh trust me, she isn't gonna just let you get away with this.'' I smirk again.

''I'll safe myself.'' Brad smirks back.

''Yeah good luck with that.'' I chuckle. ''Later man, good luck with Carly, be sweet to her!'' I wink.

Brad rolls his eyes. ''Of course I will, that's how I roll.'' He smirks.

''I roll my eyes and walk out of his apartment.'' Later dude!''

Brad chuckles. ''Later!''

I chuckle too and go down to my own floor. I check my phone. Shit 4 missed calls from Sam… I hope she won't actually kill me…

~ * Sam * ~

I groan loudly and storm over to the door when I hear keys unlock the door. ''FREDDIE!'' I put my hands on my sides and glare up at Freddie.

Freddie looks at me. ''Baby I'm sorry, Brad really wanted me to hang out at his place for a couple more minutes after the gym…''

''A couple of minutes? You mean 1,5 hour!''

''Don't exaggerate babe….''

I roll my eyes. ''I've been here by myself all day!''

''You weren't with Carly?''

''No. she was out with Spencer all day!''

''Oh…I'm sorry sweetie I would've come home earlier if I knew that.'' Freddie walks over to me and wraps his arms around me, kissing my lips.

Ugh I can't stay mad at him like that. I kiss him back and then nudge his chest.

''What was that for!?''

''Just making sure the old seddie's still there. You pay when you let momma alone.'' I smirk at him.

He rolls his eyes and chuckles slightly, kissing me again.

I kiss him back and then smirk. ''I'm so gonna kill Brad.''

Freddie smirks back and chuckles. ''Yeah I figured that… don't go too hard on him. He's just a boy.'' He smirks wider.

I frown at him.

Freddie chuckles, shaking his head. ''Never mind.''

''No! what do you mean, tell me!'' I smirk.

''Well…Brad kinda wanted my advice about… it.'' He smirks.

My eyes widen slightly. ''Brad asked you…he… he asked you about…'' I stare at Freddie and then burst out laughing.

Freddie laughs too. ''Yup.''

I laugh. ''Oh my goodness. What'd you tell him?''

'''To take things slow and drop hints on Carls to make sure she's ready.'' Freddie chuckles.

''Good advice.'' I smirk.

''Thank you.''

''You did tell him that I'm totally gonna break him if he hurts Carly right?''

''Sort of yeah.'' Freddie smirks.

I smirk back. ''Good.''

''It's your fault he asked me about it though.'' Freddie smirks widely.

I look at him confused and frown. ''What the heck do you mean it's my fault he asked you about it!?''

''They heard us…going at it…hard…'' Freddie puts on that sexy smirk of him and I widen my eyes.

''you're kidding right?''

He shakes his head. ''Nope. Brad told me…he said it sounded like we were killing each other.'' He smirks widely.

''Oh my god! That's so embarrassing!...''

''I know. But hey, it was great.'' He winks at me.

I smirk at him. ''Yeah…it was. You want me to be quieter?''

He shakes his head quickly. ''Heck no! I love it when you scream like that.'' He smirks widely again.

I give him a sexy look and then a smirk. ''naughty guy! You make me.''

''I know.''

''Feeling good about yourself again huh?'' I roll my eyes and Freddie does the same.

Then I look at Freddie more serious. ''Oh my god…did Carly hear it too?'' I widen my eyes.

If Carly heard me scream like that she's gonna ask me EVERYTHING about it…tell me how weird it is blablabla…

''Yup… Brad said she was pretty surprised, shocked and disturbed…''

I frown. ''Disturbed? Hey I can't help it…it's what you do to me and my body.'' I smirk.

Freddie smirks back. ''You don't have to tell me that babe.''

I roll my eyes. ''Carly's gonna freak out to me over this you know that…''

''Yeah sounds like Carly…''

''Ugh. Oh well, it's worth it.'' I wink at Freddie.

He smirks and wraps his arms around me. ''It so is.''

I smirk and kiss him passionately, wrapping my arms around his neck. He kisses me back the same way and moves his hands down from my waist to my butt. I still don't really understand why Freddie likes my body so much…I've been insecure about it since my curves got out of control…but oh well, I know Freddie means it when he says he loves me, and my body, and my face, and everything else…he's so amazing.

Freddie pulls me over to the couch and pushes me down on it gently, he comes on top of me and continues kissing me. I shiver and run my hands up and down his chest. I suddenly think of something…Marissa's gonna come home any minute, and she said she'll bring dinner…so first, I don't want her to see us like this, and second, I won't miss my dinner. I smirk slightly to myself.

I push Freddie away from me gently. ''Babe your mom's coming home any minute…''

''So?'' He leans down again and kisses my neck.

''soooo I don't want her to see us like this.''

''then let's go to our bedroom.'' He smirks.

''Babe she's bringing dinner…'' I smirk back.

''You're turning me down for food?'' Freddie pouts jokingly.

''Err yeah…sort of. It's nothing personal.'' I chuckle.

Freddie rolls his eyes. '''Then what am I supposed to do with this?...'' He grinds against me and I feel his boner. I gulp and bite my lip. God ugh that's so sexy…

I stand up off the couch and peck Freddie's lips before smirking. ''I don't know that's your problem babe.''

Freddie sighs. ''You're a little demon.''

''You know you love me.'' I smirk.

''Yeah I'm in love with a demon.'' Freddie smirks back.

I roll my eyes and peck his lips again. ''Safe it for tonight.'' I wink before walking away to the bathroom.

Freddie looks after me and smirks widely. ''Deal.''


	40. Chapter 40 iAccident

**Please keep reviewing guys I need to know if you still like the story or if you even want me to continue it… xd So please tell me what you think ;3 I mean this story has like 12.700 views but only 97 reviews, come one now! ;)**

_Chapter 40_

_iAccident_

~ * Sam * ~

I walk out of history class with Carly all laughing and giggly. Thank god she didn't start about hearing Freddie and me in class, that would've been so awkward.

I look around. Freddie and Brad just had outside P.E class, they usually are here already I wonder where they are…

I look over at Carly. ''I wonder where Freddie and Brad are... they're usually not this late.''

''I'm sure they'll be here soon.'' Carly smiles.

''Wanna go to the sports field to see if they're still there?''

''Sam relax they'll be here any minute let's just wait for them in the canteen.''

''fine.''

I walk to the canteen with Carly and sit down at a table.

Carly looks at me. ''hey do you understand our economics homework?''

''Yeah it's not that hard.''

''Can you explain it to me?''

''sure.''

Carly grabs her books and I explain our homework to her. I smile at her after I've finished. ''get it?''

She smiles back at me. ''Yeah I think so. Thanks!''

''No prob.''

''Woah…''

''What?''

''I can't believe YOU helped me with homework…'' Carly chuckles.

''Yeah me neither…'' I chuckle back.

''I'm so proud of you!'' she smiles at me.

I smile back at her. ''Aww thanks Carls. I guess Freddie just motivates me. Now I at least have a little bit of a better future ahead of me I might also just do my best in school and make it a really bright future.''

''I can't believe you just said that. You're making me emotional!'' Carly fake cries.

I laugh. ''Glad I'm having that effect of you.''

We both laugh and then I groan. ''Ughhh where are they they're still not here!''

''Saaaam relax! They're probably just…I don't know doing guy stuff.''

''Ugh!'' I frown when I hear some girls behind me drop Freddie's name and I listen carefully to what they're saying.

''Hey you know that guy Freddie Benson?''

''Yeah he's gotten so hot!''

''Tell me about it! He's like one of the hottest guys of school now!''

''I know! I think I'll call him the other day.''

''I think I'll ask him on a date the other day.''

They both giggle. I turn around to them. I feel furious but I try to calm myself down. I stand in front of them. ''Erm excuse me.''

''what?'' one of them says bitchy.

I can feel myself getting angrier and clench my fists. Carly grabs hold of my arm. ''Sam I think it's better if you…-''

I cut her off and pull my arm back. ''I got this!''

''Freddie's mine!'' I say to them sharply.

They laugh. ''Erm yeah in your dreams Puckett.''

''Excuse me!?'' I say angrily.

''Freddie would never date you…I mean come on…look at you.''

''Well guess what, Freddie IS dating me! He would never lower himself to your level of heartless bitches!''

Carly stands up. ''that's right. So now shut up and go date on of your 1 week lasting boyfriends. What Freddie and Sam have is REAL love! Something you two will probably never feel…''

Woah I've never seen Carly like this! Innocent little Carly stood up for ME? That's so sweet of her.

The two girls' jaws drop in shock and they look at me bitchy again. ''Well, maybe you are his girlfriend but you'll never be good enough. He'll dump you when he realizes he deserves better than you.''

''That tears it!'' I reach out to get in a fight with them but then step back. ''You know what, you're not worth it. Have fun with your pathetic life and leave Freddie and me alone.''

''No problem. Bet Freddie's only having you as his girlfriend to get someone else.''

I feel the anger in my body getting worse again. ''You know what!? You're right I'm not his girlfriend…''

They laugh at me. ''See told you you-''

I cut them off. ''I'm his WIFE!''

I walk away from them and yell at them. ''That's right you bitches, Freddie and I are fucking MARRIED!'' I point at my ring. ''Now goodbye!''

I storm out of the canteen, Carly running after me.

I put my hands on my mouth when I realize what I've just done…oh my god…I'm so stupid!

Carly sighs. ''Oh Sam…do you realize what you've just done!? Now about everyone in this school will know you and Freddie got married…''

I nod and put my head in my hands. ''fuck! I'm so stupid!''

Carly sighs. ''you're not you were just angry. It's not your fault, those girl were bitches! Freddie will understand.'' Carly wraps an arm around me to try and comfort me.

I sigh deeply and groan. ''Ughhh. I really hope he does…''

''He will I promise.''

Carly hugs me and I hug her back. ''wow you were a beast there Carls.'' I smirk slightly. ''Thanks for standing up for me.'' I smile at her.

She smiles back at me. ''You're welcome. I will not let two bitches mess with my best friends' happiness.''

''you're the sweetest!''

I smile and hug Carly again.

I see people fussing around and be all chaotic. I frown. ''What's up with everyone?''

Carly shrugs. ''I don't know…''

I look up as Brad tries to wriggle himself through the crowd and he runs over to us. ''Guys, GUYS!'' I look at him slightly worried. ''Brad what's wrong? Where's Freddie?''

Brad tries to catch his breath. He looks terrified.

Carly rubs his back. ''Babe calm down what's the matter?''

F-Freddie he…he got hit by a car!

I feel that my heart stops beating for a second and look at Brad in pure shock and concern. ''WHAT!? H-how? Where? Where is he is he okay!?''

''I-I don't know. We were walking back to school from the sports field and we wanted to cross the road but a car came driving up very fast and a little boy grabbed a ball on the road, so Freddie pushed him away but was just a little second too late to get out of the way himself and he got hit!''

I put my hands over my mouth and slightly panic. ''Oh my goodness…oh my goodness! Brad is he okay!? Where is he!?''

''Principal Franklin called an ambulance and they said they had to take him to the hospital as fast as possible…he was unconscious…'' Brad bites his lip worriedly.

''Did they say anything about if he's gonna be okay!?''

Brad shakes his head.

Carly looks at me. ''Oh my god…''

I look at them hopelessly and in slight panic. ''Well what are we still doing here we need to go to the hospital!''

Brad and Carly nod quickly. ''I'll drive!'' Brad says and we run over to his car. We get in and brad drives away quickly. Carly rubs my back. ''It's gonna be okay Sam…''

I shake my head, biting my lip. ''You don't know that! What if he…''

Carly shakes her head. ''We shouldn't think about that now Sam! Freddie's an amazingly strong guy he's gonna be okay!''

I stare straight ahead of me and bite my lip with tears in my eyes. I can't imagine losing Freddie…my life wouldn't make sense anymore. If Freddie's not here anymore I have no reason to live…I can't lose him! He's my everything! Please be okay Freddie please please please be okay!...

''How could this happen!? Why him? Freddie doesn't deserve this! He even saved a little boy's life! Why did this have to happen to him!?''

''And that's why we know he's gonna be okay Sam. We know Freddie's strong enough and he didn't deserve this at all, life can't be that unfair… he's gonna be alright.'' Brad says.

I look at him and start having some difficulties breathing. Carly looks at me worried. ''Sam?''

I start breathing more heavily. ''Sam talk to me!'' Carly says and she holds my hand.

I want to talk but it feels like my throat is being clenched. I gasp for air and start breathing even more heavily.

Carly and Brad look at me really worried and Carly looks at Brad. ''I think she's hyperventilating! Do you have a plastic bag or something?'''

Brad nods. ''Erm…'' he looks around in his car. ''There take that one out of that small bin!''

Carly quickly throws the garbage out of the plastic bag, makes sure the air in it is okay and hands it to me. I take it from her and breath into it.

After a few minutes my breathing has calmed down again and I put the plastic bag next to me. ''thanks…I'm sorry about that.''

Carly rubs my back. ''Don't be sorry…he's gonna be alright, you need to stay positive…''

I bite my lip and nod. ''you're right…''

I take a deep breath when Brad pulls up outside of the hospital and get out of the car. Carly and Brad get out too and Carly puts a hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. I smile slightly .

We walk to the entrance and into the hospital. Brad goes over to the desk and tells the lady we're here for Freddie. I can feel my legs starting to shake out of nervousness. I've never been this nervous, scared and worried in my entire life…

The lady tells us where to go and we take the elevator up to the third floor. I look around and realize we're at the 'bad part' of the hospital…where serious things happen. I bite my lip really hard and run over to a nurse. ''Hey we're here for Freddie Benson, he got here a few minutes ago is he okay? Is he gonna be okay?''

''Mr. Benson immediately went into surgery when he got here, he's still in there. I can't tell you anything right now I'm so sorry.''

''You have to tell something! I have to know!'' I say helpless and really worried.

''I'm sorry miss, I really can't tell you anything. Please wait here in the waiting room I'll have the doctor come talk to you as soon as Mr. Benson gets out and we know something.''

I put my head in my hands and scream into them in helplessness. I start crying softly. ''Why won't they tell me anything!? I'm his wife I have the right to know what they're doing to him and if he's gonna be okay!''

Brad walks over to me and rubs my back. ''There's nothing we can do about it now Sam, we'll just have to wait here and hope the doctor will tell us things soon.''

''I can't just wait here Freddie might not make it!'' I cry harder.

Carly walks over to me and also rubs my back. ''Don't say that Sam we don't know that at all…we have to stay positive okay.''

I bite my lip and walk away from Carly and Brad, sitting down on one of the chairs in the waiting room.

We sit there for a while, Carly and Brad trying to comfort me and me just getting more nervous and worried by the minute.

After about 1,5 hour there FINALLY comes a doctor walking up to us. I run over to him. ''Where is he!? Is he gonna be okay!?''

The doctor looks at Carly and Brad as if he gestures them to come stand with me. Carly and Brad walk over to us and look at the doctor the same way as me.

The doctor looks at us seriously. ''So as you probably all know, Freddie got hit by a car… and…it's pretty bad. His head has hit the ground really really hard and we had to give him brain surgery…''

I bite my lip hard. ''But he's gonna make it right!?''

The doctor looks at us more serious. ''I'm afraid there isn't a 100% chance of that…''

I gulp and bite my lip even harder, tears forming again in my eyes. ''N-no…he has to! He has to make it!'' I stare ahead of me in shock.

Carly bites her lip too. ''Erm, how high is the chance he is gonna make it?...''

The doctor sighs. ''About 45%...''

I put my hands over my mouth and start crying. ''no…NO! that can't be true…that's less than 50%! He has to make it! HE HAS TO!''

''I understand that you're worried, but I promise we're doing everything we can!''

''You better!'' I cry.

Carly hugs me. ''It's gonna be okay…''

I cry. ''Stop saying that! 45% Carly…''

''I'll come right back here when I know more about Mr. Benson. Stay positive, we're doing everything we can. And Freddie seems like a really strong guy, an advantage…'' The doctor smiles slightly and then walks away.

I stare straight ahead of me, tears rushing down my face. Carly and Brad try to comfort me but it doesn't help. The tears just keep flowing… This can't be true…this can NOT be happening!...


	41. Chapter 41 iCan't lose you

**Thank you guys so much for the nice reviews! :3 Glad you still like the story! :D I have no idea if people are scared away by the M-rating…idk even know how to rate this tbqh, I have no idea where M, K, etc. stand for, I just rated this M because the ballad was rated M too lol I'm sorry. **

**Anyway dramatic storylines on the way ;) enjoy!**

_Chapter 41_

_iCan't lose you_

~ * Sam * ~

Brad Carly and I still sit there waiting in the hospital waiting room. I can't take this any longer! I just need to see Freddie, talk to him, tell him he needs to be strong, that he's my everything! The past few minutes I haven't been able to speak, I just stared ahead of me, sad, scared, like my throat was being clenched again.

Carly sighs. ''Sam…you can't sit here like this forever…please talk to us…''

I stare ahead of me again and bite my lip after a while. ''What's there to say…''

Carly sighs again. ''I don't know…'' she rubs my back and puts a string of my hair behind my ear. ''we're here okay. You can talk to us…cry on our shoulders…''

''I know…''

I stand up quickly when the doctor walks over to us again. ''and!?''

''Mr. Benson's still not conscious… but you're allowed to see him for a short time.''

I look over at Carly and Brad and they smile slightly and stand up too.

The doctor shakes his head. ''Sorry only one person at a time…and just a few minutes. Can I ask what kind of relationship you have with Mr. Benson?''

''We're really good friends of him…'' Carly and Brad say.

The doctor looks at me. ''And you?''

I bite my lip. ''I'm his wife…''

The doctor looks at me slightly surprised but then smiles slightly. ''Okay you guys decide who can go first. Only a few minutes''

He walks away and Carly and Brad nod at me. ''Go ahead.'' Brad says.

''Thank you.'' I smile slightly at them and bite my lip before walking after the doctor to Freddie's room.

I take a deep breath and bite my lip hard when I walk into the room. I gasp slightly and get tears in my eyes again when I see Freddie in the bed there unconscious and on all these kind of beepy machines, with lots of scratches and a huge Band-Aid on his head. I rush over to him and sit down on a chair next to his bed and hold his hand. I bite my lip hard. ''Oh baby…''

''I can't believe you're here…I can't believe you saved a little boy's life and this is what you get…'' tears stream down my face.

''P-please wake up…Freddie…y-you can't leave me alone here…I need you…you're my everything…I love you so much! I-I can't…I can't lose you!''

I wipe my tears away and squeeze Freddie's hand. ''You're an amazingly strong guy, you have to fight! You're gonna make it! I have faith in you babe…''

''Please…wake up…Freddie…''

The tears start streaming again when nothing happens and I kiss Freddie's forehead softly. ''I-I love you so much…more that you'll ever know…''

I cry harder and hug Freddie. ''Don't leave me…babe! P-please… I-I need you…I need you so much! My life doesn't make any sense without you! Please wake up! Freddie…baby…FREDDIE!''

I cry even harder and I can feel myself starting to panic and slightly hyperventilate again. Right at that moment the doctor walks in and pulls me away from Freddie.

''I think it's better if you leave now…''

I shake my head and try to squirm out of the doctor's grip. ''N-no please! Please!'' I cry harder as he takes me outside. ''No…Freddie! Wake up! FREDDIE!''

~ * Carly * ~

I look worried when I see the doctor drag Sam out of Freddie's room and rush over to them. I grab both of Sam's hands. ''Sam calm down…please…'' I feel helpless as Sam just cries and sobs, shaking and breathing heavily. I hug her close to me. ''Shh…we're here…''

I gesture Brad to come over and he strokes Sam's hair softly. ''Sam Freddie's strong okay, he's gonna make it! He's going to fight!'' Brad says.

I nod. ''He is. He's not gonna leave you behind…I promise…'' I bite my lip as it suddenly hits me that there really is a big chance Freddie isn't gonna make it… Oh my goodness…No, you gotta stay positive Carly. He IS gonna make it!...

The doctor comes over to us again and tells us Brad or I can go see Freddie now. I look at Brad. ''You go…I'll stay here and make sure Sam's gonna be okay.''

Brad nods. ''Okay babe.'' He kisses my cheek and walks inside of Freddie's room. I try to calm Sam down and just keep hugging her, stroking her back.

After a few minutes Sam's calmed down slightly and Brad comes back. I look at him and bite my lip. ''How was it?...''

''heartbreaking…'' Brad sighs, biting his lip. ''He doesn't look good…''

''Oh god…well err…we have to keep talking to him, they always say that helps!''

Brad nods. ''You can go now if you want babe. I'll stay with Sam''

I nod and kiss the top of Sam's head. ''I'll be right back…''

I take a deep breath before walking into Freddie's room and gulp when I see him. He really doesn't look good… I bite my lip and sit down on the chair next to his bed.

This is just like that time Freddie got hurt when he saved me and got hit by a taco truck…but then 100 times worse!

I look at Freddie. ''Well…here we are again…you're hurt again because you had to safe somebody…you're way too good for this world.'' I gulp and then get tears in my eyes.

''Please wake up Freddie…fight! Come on, please!...We all need you so much…Sam needs you! She loves you so much, you're her everything! Please Freddie…please wake up…'' I bite my lip harder and wipe my tears away.

I nod when the doctor tells me I need to leave and look at Freddie. ''Please…fight! For us…for Sam!...'' With that I bite my lip again and walk out of the room, walking back over to Brad and Sam.

I sigh as I see same back in her trance of sadly staring ahead of her again. Poor thing… Why can't everything just go well for Sam and Freddie for one time…they deserve to be happy, why won't life just let them be happy!?

I sit down with Brad and Sam again and just stroke Sam's back again like I did before. I feel so helpless, I can't do anything for her… I have no idea what is keeping me so calm, I might lose my best friend! But it just feels so unreal…I feel like I have a really strong feeling that he's gonna be okay, it's kinda strange. I just feel this big need to stay calm and positive…

Brad stands up. ''I'm gonna get us some coffee okay? I'll be right back.''

I nod. ''Bring some bacon for Sam…''

''I will.'' Brad says and he walks away.

I have a feeling that even bacon isn't gonna cheer Sam up right now…oh who am I kidding? I'm sure bacon isn't gonna cheer her up.

After a few minutes Brad comes back and he hands me the cup of coffee. ''Thanks.'' I smile slightly at him and take a sip.

Brad gives a cup of coffee and a package of bacon to Sam. ''Here you go…''

Sam cracks a small smile at Brad and opens the package of bacon, she grabs a small piece and slowly puts it in her mouth.

Nope, Sam's never eaten bacon so calmly like this, it's definitely not cheering her up. She eats another piece and then puts the package away. She gives it to me. ''Here…you can have it…''

''You don't want it? It's Bolivian…you're fave!'' I say, trying to make sense.

She shakes her head. ''I'm not hungry…''

Wow, Sam and not hungry, I've never heard her say those words in the same sentence… This is bad, really bad.

After a couple of minutes the doctor walks over to us again. Sam looks up nervously and I can see the fear in her eyes. I've never seen her like this…it's absolutely heartbreaking…

Sam bites her lip. ''Any news?''

The doctor nods. ''Erm, Freddie's mother is with him right now so I'm just waiting for her so I can tell you all what's going on…''

''I-Is it something bad?'' Sam asks.

The doctor shakes his head slightly. ''There's good and bad news…''

Sam puts her head in her hands and runs her hands through her hair impatiently and nervously.

Gosh please hurry up Mrs. Benson…we need to know what's going on with him…now!

I sigh in slight relief when I see Mrs. Benson running up to us. I bite my lip when Sam runs over to her and hugs her tightly, crying. Woah…this is…err…different. Things have changed so much lately…I'm happy Sam and Mrs. Benson have such a good bond now though…I just wish this wasn't the reason that showed it off.

Mrs. Benson hugs Sam back tightly and cries too, she rubs her back. ''H-he's gonna be okay!...he's not gonna leave us behind! He's a fighter, he'll fight!...''

I bite my lip hard and start crying softly too. This is just so heartbreaking. Brad pulls me into his arms and hugs me, he kisses the top of my head. I sniff slightly and just hug him tightly.

The doctor coughs slightly and we all get caught out of our trance and look at him, he continues with what he was telling us.

''So there's good and bad news… the good news is, the chance Freddie's gonna make it has improved! He's made a lot of progress after you guys have been with him, so I want to ask you to keep talking to him, it seems to be really good for him! It's almost for sure now that he's going to make it.'' The doctor smiles at us.

Sam looks up relieved and smiles. ''Oh my god really!?...''

The doctor nods.

Brad and I smile too. ''That's amazing!'' I say.

Mrs. Benson smiles in relief. ''Oh thank god!''

The doctor continues. ''But, the bad news is that…as you know Freddie's hit his head extremely hard, and there's a high chance of memory loss when he wakes up…''

I gulp slightly. ''p-permanent memory loss?...''

The doctor nods. ''Possibly…we can't tell that yet…I'm so sorry.''

We all share some looks, gulping. This is horrible….I mean I'm so so SO happy Freddie's gonna make it, but what if he wakes up with huge memory loss…what if he doesn't remember Brad and me…or his mom…or even worse…what if he doesn't remember Sam!?...What if that's true and it's…permanent…

I look over at Sam and she looks back at me sadly, gulping and gasping and biting her lip harder than ever before, causing it to bleed slightly.

Mrs. Benson strokes her hair softly. ''Sam it's gonna be okay…h-he'll remember us…you! He would never forget you!...''

Sam looks at her scared and the tears form again in her eyes.

The doctor looks at us again. ''Two of you are allowed to stay over here with him tonight…''

I nod. ''Thanks…''

The doctor smiles slightly and then walks away again.

Brad and I look at Sam and Mrs. Benson. It seems pretty obvious to me that they're the ones that will stay here with Freddie tonight. I hug both of them. ''Stay with him…talk to him… tell him we love him…'' I bite my lip before giving Sam and extra tight hug and giving her a kiss on her cheek. ''Stay strong okay…call me whenever you need me, I'll be there in a minute.''

She hugs me back and nods. Brad hugs her too. ''stay strong blondiecurls… we're here for you.'' He looks over at Mrs. Benson. ''You too Mrs. Benson…''

They both nod and Brad and I smile slightly at them before walking away, hand in hand.

This is gonna be a looooong night…

I look over at Brad when we sit in the car. ''W-will you stay with me tonight? I don't wanna be alone right now…''

Brad nods. ''Of course babe…''

He kisses my lips softly before driving back to the Bushwell.

I sigh to myself. What a day…


	42. Chapter 42 iWant you to remember

**Hey guys! Omg I haven't updated for like 2 weeks or something :O i'm SO sorry! School…UGHHH! Anyway please keep reviewing and tell me what you think/how to improve the story (:**

_Chapter 42_

_iWant you to remember_

~ * Sam * ~

Marissa wraps her arm around me and strokes my back. We walk into Freddie's room. Just seeing him lie there connected to all these machines and unconscious makes me tear up again. I sniff and wipe away my tears, be strong Sam, be strong!

I sit down on the edge of Freddie's bed and Marissa sits down on the chair next to it. I take Freddie's hand in mine and look down at it, I can't hold back the tears streaming out of my eyes anymore, it's just too much. Why did he have to end up in the hospital!? Why!?

My tears fall down on Freddie's hand and I wipe them away with my thumb quickly, crying softly. ''Oh baby…why are you here? Why!? Why do you have to be such a good guy and safe everyone?...''

Marissa strokes my back softly. ''You know how he is Sam, always putting other people's happiness and safety above his own…'' She bites her lip to hold back her tears and I nod, sniffing.

''I know…''

I look at Freddie. ''Please wake up baby…please…we need you so much…I need you!'' The tears roll down my cheek slowly. I've never been this emotional and scared over someone…

I still can't believe what the doctor just told us…Freddie's gonna make it…I'm sure! The moment I heard that I literally jumped inside, I felt SO happy! But then the second part came… I can't believe Freddie might have memory loss…and maybe….maybe it's permanent! God I can't think of that…my life would be over, everything would be crushed!...

Marissa shoves her chair closer to Freddie's bed and holds his other hand, she bites her lip. ''Freddie…please wake up…sweetie… you have to wake up, you've slept for long enough…''

It breaks my heart to see Marissa like this. I see the same pain in my eyes as the pain I'm feeling inside of myself, just in a different way, a motherly way, but definitely just as much pain... I bite my lip.

I look at Marissa with a scared look in my eyes. ''M-Marissa…what if he…what if he wakes up but…but doesn't remember us?...''

Marissa gulps and bites her lip. ''If that happens…then…I'm sure it won't be permanent, he would never forget about us…he would never forget about you! You're his wife!...''

I nod. ''And you're his mom…he would never forget about you either…''

Marissa nods, giving me a slight forced smile. We're both trying to keep each other positive, but we're both just as scared…cause the chance he has permanent memory loss is big…really big…

I put my head in my hands and take deep breaths. This is horrible, this is so so so horrible! Marissa wraps her arms around me and hugs me close to her, a few tears rolling down her face slowly.

''i-it's gonna be okay Sam…he's gonna be completely okay…'' she bites her lip and strokes my hair softly.

I rest my head on her shoulder and cry, shaking slightly. I feel cold, sick, my body's shocking. I feel extremely tired but I can't fall asleep, Freddie might wake up!... Marissa hugs me a little tighter, trying to comfort me and help me stop shaking and shocking. ''Shh…please calm down sweetheart…he's not gonna wake up earlier because of this…''

She's right… As hard as I try, I can't stop shaking, I can't stop shocking and I feel sicker by the minute, I feel my forehead heating up…gosh this isn't good… I've never felt this combination of emotions and feeling ill… God I feel like I'm gonna throw up any minute…

Marissa looks at me slightly worried. ''You don't look good sweetie…you want me to get you something? Some water? A wet towel?'' She strokes my hair.

Marissa's so sweet, and caring, I never thought I'd say this but she's basically the best mom ever… I shake my head. ''Just stay here…please…'' I bite my lip and look at her.

She nods. ''Of course.''

I grab my forehead and breath heavily. ''I-I think I'm gonna throw up…''

Marissa quickly grabs a small bin and hands it to me. I bend over and vomit into it…ugh I hate this so much… Marissa holds back my hair and strokes my back. ''It's okay, I'm here…I'm here…''

Nobody's ever said or done that to me while I felt this sick. I love Marissa…she's amazing. I lean back and wipe my mouth. ''Urh…''

Marissa stands up. ''I'm gonna get you a glass of water okay, stay here.'' I nod and she walks away quickly.

After a few minutes she rushes back in and hands me a peppermint and a glass of water. I smile slightly at her. ''Thanks..''

''No problem.'' She rubs my back softly again.

I drink the water and put the peppermint in my mouth. I shiver. I feel so sick ugh. I wouldn't mind feeling like this every day if I just knew Freddie would wake up and remember everyone and everything though…but unfortunately it doesn't work like that…

Marissa puts a blanket over me and strokes my hair. ''Get some sleep Sam…''

I shake my head, shivering. ''n-no…I have to be awake when he wakes up!''

''I promise I'll wake you up.''

I sigh. I don't wanna go to sleep but I feel so tired and sick that I can't stop my eyes from dropping. Marissa kisses the top of my head and I slowly drift off to sleep.

After about 2 hours I hear some mumbling and open my eyes slowly, rubbing my eyes. I look over at Freddie and…OH MY GOD, he's waking up!

I lean over and take his hand in mine. I look over my shoulder to see Marissa asleep in her chair. I say her name and pat her knee and shoulder. ''Marissa! Marissa he's waking up!''

She wakes up slowly and looks at me before looking at Freddie and lightning up, she leans over too and takes his other hand in hers.

I stroke his hand with my thumb. ''Freddie…can you hear me? Baby?''

I bite my lip and I feel Freddie squeezing my hand softly and mumbling something I can't really hear.

Marissa strokes his hand too. ''Freddie, wake up honey, please…''

After a few minutes Freddie slowly opens his eyes slightly. I smile at him. Oh my god, he's really waking up!

''Hey…'' I smile slightly as I squeeze Freddie's hand softly.

Freddie opens his eyes a little more and looks at me and Marissa. ''W-where am…I?...''

I bite my lip and stroke his hand. ''You're in the hospital baby…''

''You got hit by a car…'' Marissa adds and she bites her lip too.

Freddie doesn't react and looks around in slight confusion. Oh gosh this is not good…I think…oh my god…

Marissa looks at me and bites her lip. ''I should probably get the doctor…I'll be right back.''

I nod and look at Freddie. ''Freddie…do you remember anything that happened?''

Freddie looks at me for a few seconds and then shakes his head slowly, grabbing his head. He tries to sit up but I push him back gently. ''Lie down baby, I don't think you should sit up…''

After a few minutes Marissa walks back in with the doctor and he smiles slightly. He looks at Freddie.

''Hello Freddie…''

The doctor looks at us. ''How long has he been awake for?''

''Erm about 5 minutes…'' I say.

''Has he said anything yet?''

I shake my head, biting my lip. ''Not really…he just weakly asked where he is and I just asked him if he remembered what happened and he shook his head…'' I bite my lip hard. Fuck, he doesn't remember what happened…memory loss…oh god…oh god oh god oh god oh god…

The doctor walks over to the bed and I stand up to make room for him. He smiles at Freddie. ''Hello Freddie, as you probably heard you're in the hospital…I'm your doctor. Do you have any idea why you're here?''

Freddie shakes his head slowly. ''n-no…what…w-what happened?...''

The doctor starts explaining. ''You were crossing a road at your school and you tried to safe a little kid from getting hit by a car…well you did…but you got hit by the car yourself… we gave you a huge brain surgery.''

Freddie looks at the doctor slightly confused. ''I…did I…oh…'' Freddie grabs his head. ''m-my head hurts… a lot…''

The doctor nods. ''that's a very common thing after this brain surgery. Your head will feel better in a few days. We'll give you medication to ease the pain a little till then.''

Freddie rubs his head and nods. ''o-okay…''

The doctor talks to Freddie some more and Marissa turns to me. ''How are you feeling sweetie? A little better?''

I nod. ''Yeah I don't feel as sick as I did before anymore…thank you so much for taking care of me…you're the best.''

Marissa smiles slightly at me. ''No problem. I hope you haven't caught some sort of flue or something.''

I shake my head. ''It's probably just fear and stress…'' I bite my lip as I glance over at Freddie.

Marissa bites her lip too and nods. ''yeah… I just really hope he remembers us…''

I nod. ''He doesn't remember what happened… that's not a good sign…'' I bite my lip and look at Marissa scared.

Marissa glances over at Freddie. ''We have to keep hope okay…maybe he does have memory loss…but it isn't permanent…it just can't be…''

I bite my lip harder and nod. ''You're right…'' I hug Marissa. ''I'm so glad we get along so good now…I wouldn't have gotten through the night without you…thank you so much…''

''Me too, no need to thank me.'' She hugs me back and rubs my back softly. I take a deep breath and pull back before looking at Freddie. Marissa and I walk back over to the bed when the doctor gestures us to come back.

The doctor steps close to us and talks quietly so Freddie doesn't hear what we're saying. He looks at us seriously. ''Alright Freddie doesn't remember what happened…he has no idea… so that means that there does is memory loss, I couldn't really figure out of how long ago… you guys should figure that out by asking him some questions…''

Marissa and I look at each other and gulp I look back at the doctor and nod. ''o-okay…''

The doctor puts a hand on my shoulder. ''Try not to worry too much though okay, his memory can come back any time… it's completely not sure yet if the memory loss is permanent or not…''

I nod…''yeah…okay…'' This is so terrible. Now Freddie woke up, but he has no idea what happened…he has memory loss and it could be freaking permanent! There's such a big chance he won't remember me…that he won't remember us… that can't be true…it just can't…positive Sam, be positive!

The doctor continues. ''I'll be back in a few minutes to check on him. Please keep talking to him and try to figure out how big his memory loss is…and don't worry too much…'' The doctor smiles slightly at me and Marissa and then walks away.

I sit back on the edge of Freddie's bed and take his hand in mine again. I look at Marissa and take a deep breath before looking into Freddie's eyes.

I bite my lip hard. ''Baby…do you remember who we are?...''

Freddie looks at me and Marissa carefully and then shakes his head slowly. ''N-no…are you…nurses?''

I gasp and look at Marissa in pure fear, I can see that she's trying to be the adult one and keep positive but there's the same fear in her eyes.

This can't be true…it can NOT be true…my life is getting CRUSHED!...


	43. Chapter 43 iAm so confused

**Guysss, I'm so so sorry for not uploading for so long! I'm just so busy with school :/ please keep reading and reviewing though, I really would like some more reviews to know what you guys like and want in the story (:**

**Enjoy the chapter (:**

_Chapter 43_

_iAm so confused_

~ * Freddie * ~

I lie in my hospital bed. I look around the room and sigh. I've been here for about 1,5 week now and I still barely know what happened to me, I'm so confused. The whole week 4 people have been visiting me. A woman in about her forties, a brunette teenage girl with a blonde teenage boy and then this gorgeous blond girl. and I have a feeling I know them, a very strong feeling. But I just can't seem to remember who they are and it sucks. They know me though I mean why else would they visit me?

I hate being here. I hate being in hospitals. I hate hospitals in general. I just wanna go home, but that's going to be hard cause I can't remember where and with who I live. I only remember things about myself. My name's Freddie Benson, I'm 17 years old and I live in Seattle. But where exactly and with who…I have no idea!

The doctor has told me what happened to me though. Apparently I've saved a little kid's life while crossing a road and got hit by a car myself. So I've been brought in here and they gave me brain surgery, and…I've got big memory loss. I sigh. It sucks cause I just can't remember my life. The doctor said my memory loss might or might not be permanent and I'm desperately hoping it's the last option. I've got some hope for that though cause those four people who have been visiting me, who are all super nice by the way, told me some things about my life. They told me I go to school at Ridgeway. When they told me that I suddenly remembered my locker, how my school looks and what kind of student I am. I usually get grades and I love technology.

I can't stop thinking about that blonde girl who visits me every day. I'm sure I know her, I'm sure we have some sort of special bond, I just feel it. She's so beautiful… and sweet and nice and funny. She looks sad though…like she just lost a very important part of her life or something. Wait…maybe…it's me… maybe she's so sad cause I don't remember who she is… what if…what if she's my girlfriend!? No…that can't be true. A girl like her would never wanna be MY girlfriend…

Then there's that woman though…I feel like I know her really well too…I try to picture her in my head. Brown hair, brown eyes…I think of the form of her face…woah, the same properties as I have… I imagine her in my head, I try to think of her personality and it suddenly hits me, SHE'S MY MOM! How could I forget my own mom!? Oh my goodness. Everything about her comes back to me her name, Marissa, all the memories I have together with her. I smile. This is good, very good, I'm starting to remember things again!

Then those other two teenagers…I feel like a have a less strong bond with them but still pretty strong. They're probably dating. They look pretty cute together. They're funny really nice and funny too.

Anyway, all these people obviously care a lot about me, I wish I could remember them and I hate that I can't. I hope I will soon though…

I wonder when I can go home… I'm still not really sure where I live though… I probably live with my mom, cause I'm starting to remember how my house looks. I look up and smile as I see my mom walk in with the blond girl.

''Hey…'' my mom says, smiling slightly.

''Hi mom.'' I smirk slightly as I see it. I look at her face lighting up, sparkles forming in her eyes.

''Honey! Y-you remember me!'' She smiles widely and hugs me.

I chuckle slightly and hug her back. ''Yeah. Everything about you suddenly all came back to me.'' I smile.

My mom starts crying as she hugs me tightly. I smile at the blond girl and she smiles back at me, but it's not a natural smile, it's a forced smile full of pain. I wish I could just remember who she is! This is so frustrating, UGH!

My mom pulls back from the hug and turns to the blonde girl. ''S-Sam he remembers me!''

The girl nods, putting up the forced smile again. ''Yes! I'm so happy for you!'' She hugs my mom.

She is just so gorgeous…I feel a really strong connection between us for some reason, I feel so attracted to her. I look at her closely. Just remember her Freddie, remember who she is, remember everything, come on! I sigh as nothing comes into my head. This SUCKS!

~ * Sam * ~

I sit in the car back to Marissa and Freddie's apartment. I stare straight ahead of me, trying to hold back my emotions and tears. The only person who knows everything about me, the only person who loves and respects me for who I am, the only person that made me a better person, the only person that makes me happy, THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, MY HUSBAND, doesn't remember who I am. Life could not get any worse.

Marissa steps out of the car when we arrive back at the Bushwell. I stay in the car staring ahead of me. Marissa sighs. ''Sam… sweetheart.''

I don't reply to her, she sighs and sits next to me on the backseat of the car. ''Sam…I know you're hurt but…''

I cut her off. ''I'm not just hurt Marissa, you don't understand! Freddie's my whole life, he's the only reason I'm happy and he doesn't remember me!'' I can't hold back my tears anymore and burst out crying. I haven't cried this much in ages, my life is back to the way it's always been, miserable!

Marissa sighs and hugs me close to her. ''Sam you gotta keep hope sweetie, he remembered me! What makes you think he won't remember you? Did you see the way he smiled at you? He feels the connection between you two, and I'm sure he'll remember you very soon, it's gonna be okay.''

I sniff and wipe my tears. ''What if he doesn't?''

''Then we'll have to make him remember! What about tomorrow I go to the hospital alone, you stay with Carly for a day and I'll tell him EVERYTHING about you. Good plan?''

I bite my lip and nod. ''Yeah I guess…okay. Thank you Marissa.''

''No problem. Everything's gonna be okay, I promise.''

I bite my lip and gulp, wiping my tears and sniffing to try and stop me from crying. I get out of the car and walk back up to the apartment with Marissa. I hate sleeping alone without Freddie, I hate not having his arms around me and feel his protection for me, I hate not feeling safe. I hate that he isn't here!

I walk over to Freddie and mines bedroom. Marissa calls after me. ''If you need me I'll be right here okay, always.''

I smile slightly at her and nod. ''Thanks…'' I walk into the bedroom and flop down on the bed. I stare up at the ceiling, tears forming in my eyes again. I look at the time. 11:30a.m. there's no way I'm gonna fall asleep tonight.

I walk into the bathroom and take off my clothes. I get into the shower and sigh deeply, trying to clear my head. I let the hot water pour down on me, closing my eyes and trying to relax.

After about 45 minutes I step out of the shower. That's probably the longest shower I've ever had. I put on some comfortable clothes and blow dry my hair before walking back into the bathroom and flopping down onto the bed again.

The shower did kind of clear my head and make me more tired. Maybe I'll be able to sleep for a few hours. I close my eyes and slowly start to drift off to sleep.

After about 2 hours I get caught out of my sleep by a nightmare. I wake up covered in sweat. I'm not gonna take this for the rest of the night. I hesitate before deciding to go to the hospital. Freddie HAS to remember me, and I'm gonna make sure he will!

I stand up from the bed and fresh up a little, I fix my hair and grab some things that could remember Freddie of me and of us. I take some pics of us with me and my phone so I can show him more pics and videos of us. I can also remember him about iCarly. I can show him our wedding rings…he has to remember then!

I sneak out of the bedroom quietly and then walk out of the apartment. I guess I'll have to walk to the hospital…I don't even care. I'll do ANYTHING to make Freddie remember me.

After a long while I finally arrive at the hospital. Oh my goodness it's like 3a.m. they're never gonna let me in. I sigh deeply. I look at the hospital and search for the room Freddie's in. Oh yes, his room is right next to a window! I walk round the hospital until I reach the room. I look at the window and then pick the lock on it with an old trick, I guess some things will never change. I smirk slightly to myself and climb into the room via the window.

I bite my lip as I look at Freddie. He's just lying there, sleeping like nothing ever happened, like nothing is wrong. He looks so adorable… I gulp to hold myself back from bursting into tears again. I hesitate and bite my lip before climbing into the bed next to Freddie, I rest my head on his chest and I breath in his scent.

Tonight I'll sleep in the arms of my husband, and not think about the morning, when he'll wake up and find a girl in his bed that he doesn't remember.

I close my eyes and sigh deeply before slowly falling asleep.


End file.
